


Unter Strom

by Tsutsumi



Series: Unter Strom [1]
Category: German Youtubers RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Berliner Cluster - Freeform, Frodo is electric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, alternative universe, supernatural powers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsutsumi/pseuds/Tsutsumi
Summary: „Ich bin eines Morgens aufgewacht und war plötzlich ein Mutant“, fährt Frodo ihm dazwischen. „Äh... was?“, bringt Florian heraus. „Wofür soll'n das 'ne Metapher sein?“ „Das is' keine Metapher, Flo“, erwidert Frodo ungewohnt müde. „Ich bin ein X-Man.“Florian stellt fest, dass Frodo übernatürliche Kräfte entwickelt hat, die zum einen fantastisch sind, ihm aber auch ganz schön Angst einjagen. Beide müssen eine Menge über Kontrolle und Verwundbarkeit lernen.
Relationships: LeFloid/Frodoapparat
Series: Unter Strom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940260





	1. Unberührbar

**Author's Note:**

> Tachchen! Vor euch liegt dieses Monstrum, welches ich für die [Deutsch-Fandom-Comm](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/) auf Livejournal beim diesjährigen Big Bang-Event produziert habe. Entstanden ist es zwischen April und Oktober, als ich mal wieder meine Lieblings-Headcanons und -tropes gewälzt habe.  
> Im Folgenden die üblichen Triggerwarnungen für diese Fic:  
> Darstellung von Gewalt und „milder“ Folter, Stromschläge und Folgen.
> 
> Ich bedanke mich wie immer bei der Deutsch-Fandom-Comm für die Aktion und bei [wasntme](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/wasntme) für's Betalesen.

Die Geschichte beginnt damit, dass Frodo die Mikrowelle in der Büroküche schrottet.  
Und zwar sehr lautstark.

Florian erschreckt sich bei dem Knall so sehr, dass er mit der Maus ausrutscht und aus Versehen den Tweet einer AfD-Spitzenpolitikerin, den er zu Recherchezwecken vor sich hat, likt. Ironischerweise von der, die genau so ein Versehen Jahre früher von sich behauptet hat. Verdammt.

Neben ihm reckt sich Olli in die Höhe.  
„Alles okay?“, brüllt er durchs Büro und durch den Flur.

Er muss länger auf eine Antwort warten, als Florian gedacht hätte.

„Jaha!“, brüllt Frodo schließlich zurück.  
„Also.. nee, aber ja!“

Florian entlikt den Tweet so schnell es geht wieder. Mit spitzen Fingern schließt er den Tab im Browser und fühlt sich schmutzig.

„Haste _vergessen_ , den Löffel aus deinem Porridgebreigedöns zu nehmen?“, fragt er, als Frodo wieder erscheint und erwartet irgendeine hanebüchene Story, wie Frodo sie sehr gerne zum Besten gibt. Besonders dann, wenn er aus Versehen Dinge kaputt macht, was ja so _gar nicht_ häufig passiert.

„Nee“, sagt Frodo, schon wieder zeitverzögert. Ein bisschen so, als würde er buffern.  
Florian guckt irritiert zu ihm herüber. Komisch. Sieht irgendwie blass aus, der Junge.

„Was'n los mit dir“, sagt er kopfschüttelnd.  
„Kauf uns halt 'ne neue und gut is'.“

„Is' ja jut!“, sagt Frodo und setzt sich hin. Er hat beide Hände so merkwürdig erhoben, als ob ein unsichtbarer Typ mit Waffe im Anschlag vor ihm stünde.  
Was auch immer er schon wieder für ein Problem hat.

Florian beschließt, ihn zu ignorieren.  
Er muss ins Bad gehen und sich den Tweet wegwaschen.

~

Er sieht die Mikrowelle zufällig zwei Tage später aus dem Müllcontainer im Hof herausragen.  
Man käme nicht auf die Idee, dass die mal silbern war.  
Super verkohlt ist sie jetzt. An einigen Stellen biegt sie sich sogar ein bisschen durch, ganz so, als habe eine massive Kraft auf ihre Wände eingewirkt.

„Wie zur Hölle hatter das gemacht?“, murmelt Florian sich selbst zu.

Dann geht er nach Hause und denkt nicht mehr dran.

~

„Findest du nich' auch, dass Frodo derzeit irgendwie komisch drauf ist?“, fragt Olli Tage später.

Er quatscht damit in Florians ohnehin schon ausgedünnte Konzentration hinein, denn der ist zur Abwechslung mal damit beschäftigt, Geschäfts-E-Mails zu beantworten – eine seiner verhasstesten Tätigkeiten.  
„Noch komischer als sonst?“, murmelt er durch den Mundwinkel, während er mit hibbelndem Knie sämtliche Spam-Mails anklickert, die ihm eine Penisverlängerung oder gefügige Asiatinnen versprechen.

„Noch komischer als sonst“, antwortet Olli. Er hat einen Kopf in die Hand gestützt. Im Dämmerlicht des Büros ist sein vom Monitor angestrahltes Gesicht geisterhell.

„Gestern hab ich ihn auf dem Weg nach Hause unten an der Straße vor seinem Auto stehen sehen. Also, er stand da einfach so mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand und hat fast schon Disco gespielt, weil er es mit der Fernbedienung geöffnet hat, aber nicht drangegangen is' und es sich irgendwann blinkend wieder automatisch verriegelt hat.“

Florian löscht einen Schwung Spam-Mails. Dazwischen hat er eine Nachricht übersehen. Eine Zuschrift, in der ihn jemand als Echsenmensch aus der Hohlerde beschimpft. Scheiß-Trolle.

„Ich hab ihn dann gefragt, ob irgendwas los is'“, fährt Olli fort.  
„Ob er Hilfe braucht oder so. Aber er hat mich abgebügelt von wegen alles sei okay.“

„Klingt wirklich nich' nach Frodo“, sinniert Florian und kickt die Echsenmenschen-Mail ebenfalls in den Papierkorb. Er prokrastiniert die Beantwortung der richtigen Nachrichten, begreift er.

„Eben!“ Olli streckt sich um den Rücken etwas zu dehnen.

„Weißt du, ob irgendwas is' mit ihm?“

Florian schnaubt leise durch die Nase.  
„Woher denn“, brummt er.  
„Du weißt genau, dass wir außerhalb der Arbeit nix mehr wirklich miteinander zu tun haben. Da müsst' ich eher dich fragen.“

„So gar nix mehr?“, fragt Olli.

Komisch, eigentlich ging es darum ja gar nicht. Aber als Florian zu ihm hinübersieht, bekommt er einen fragenden Ausdruck zugeworfen, den er selten mag.  
„Alter, du tust ja gerade so, als wär' das was Neues für dich.“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„Er wird sich schon melden, wenn er was hat. Keene Sorge.“

~

Generell weiß Florian nicht, was die Leute wollen. Diese Art und Weise, wie ihn Menschen, mit denen er länger nicht gesprochen hat, angucken, wenn er Olli öfter erwähnt als Frodo. Hallo? Als ob er nur drei Menschen kennen würde.

Es hilft aber nichts.

Florians Neugier ist geweckt und seine Aufmerksamkeit nun eindeutig auf Frodo fokussiert.  
Komisch, denkt er, irgendwie hatte er all die Eigenheiten von dem Kerl nicht mehr auf dem Schirm.  
Die Art, wie Frodo breitere Schritte beim Schlendern macht, als er eigentlich müsste und wie er dann in diesen übertriebenen Swagger ausartet, als müsste er das, was ihm an Länge fehlt, durch scheinbare Breite wettmachen.  
Wie er in Gedanken und bei Nervosität an seinen Nägeln kaut.  
Wie er an seinen Haaren herumnestelt, wenn er denkt, dass keiner hinsieht, genau dort, wo sein Ansatz über die Jahre hochgerutscht ist.

Und dann fallen Florian diese ganzen komischen Dinger auf, die neu sind und die nicht zu Frodo passen.

Das Zögern, bevor er ein technisches Gerät anfasst.  
Wie er seinen PC, sein Handy, jede Kamera erst eingehend anstarrt, als würde er darauf warten, dass die anfangen, mit ihm zu sprechen.  
Ja, okay, denkt Florian.  
Das ist wirklich neu.

Er muss sich dazu zwingen, Frodo unauffällig dabei zu beobachten, wenn der seine Séancen mit Geräten hat. Er versteckt sich halb hinter seinem Monitor oder tut so, als würde er höchst konzentriert auf seinem Handy Nachrichten tippen. Aber er kann es sehen: Das Zögern, das Zucken in Frodos Fingerspitzen, bevor er zugreift, das Aufatmen, wenn er das jeweilige Ding dann endlich angefasst hat.  
Eine Zaghaftigkeit, mit der Florian bei ihm nie gerechnet hat.

Wenn Frodo etwas in der Hand hat, hält er es so locker fest, dass man Schiss haben muss, dass er es jede Sekunde wieder loslässt. Seine Finger tänzeln nervös über das Plastik.

Und ja, es passiert tatsächlich, dass er sein Handy fallen lässt. Dann räuspert er sich, guckt auffällig unauffällig, ob jemand es gesehen hat, und bückt sich erst dann wieder danach. Dabei geht das ganze Spiel ums Anstarren, Anpieksen und dann erst Anfassen wieder los.

Hin und wieder verschwindet Frodo auf die Toilette und hängt übertrieben lange da herum.  
Wenn Florian _zufällig_ am Bad vorbeigeht, hört er hinter der Tür Wasser rauschen. Viel zu lange. Viel zu laut.

In seinem Kopf rumoren all diese Dinge mehr, als er zuvor je gedacht hätte. Wahrscheinlich, weil das alles so _Un-Frodo_ ist und weil Florian kaum glauben kann, was er da für ein Krankheitsbild zu sehen glaubt.  
Aber egal. Frodo ist kein Kind. Der kriegt das wieder hin, der hat noch nie einen Babysitter gebraucht.

Außerdem macht er es einem leicht, all diese merkwürdigen Sachen zu übersehen.  
Er überspielt, er macht dumme Witze, er lenkt ab. Das Talent dafür hat er ja.  
Man kann es sogar ganz gut beobachten.  
Wie er das plötzliche Krachen seines Handys auf den Boden mit einem genervten „Maaaaan, muss denn immer alles runterfallen?“ kommentiert, wie er dann aus Prinzip irgendwas anderes runterschmeißt: Ein Notizbuch, einen Stift, das Papier seiner Kaugummis.

Olli schüttelt irgendwann nur den Kopf und lacht, wenn es passiert.  
„Ich verkneife mir jetzt mal Veganerwitze über Schwäche“, sagt er und Frodo tut ihm den Gefallen und spielt mit, indem er eine beißende Antwort gibt.

Bis es zu diesem Vorfall zwei Wochen später kommt.

Es ist ein Abend, an dem Angelo und Gunnar schon gegangen sind.  
Wenn man in den Bürotrakt hineinhorcht, schweigt einem angenehme Ruhe entgegen. Robin, David und die Space Frogs sind alle schon ausgeflogen. Nicht einmal Olli ist mehr da, weil er neuerdings wieder Kampfsport macht und zum Training losgezogen ist.

Zum ersten Mal seit gefühlt tausend Jahren ist Florian mit Frodo allein und es fühlt sich kurios an. Wenn man ihn dazu nötigen würde, die Atmosphäre mit zwei Worten zu beschrieben, würde er sagen: _Merkwürdige Nostalgie_.

Das sollte er genießen, denkt er. Wie in guten alten Zeiten.

Nur, dass er sich nicht entspannen kann, weil er zu sehr davon abgelenkt ist, dass Frodo _komisch_ ist. Weil er seit neuerdings so merkwürdig langsam auf seiner Tastatur tippt.  
Weil er seit neuerdings wirkt, als wäre er nicht ganz anwesend.  
Weil er Herr-fucking-gottnochmal schon wieder sein verdammtes Handy fallenlässt.

Es nervt ihn, begreift Florian – und zwar unendlich.

Nein, es ist nicht nur das. Frodo nervt ihn auf eine Weise, wie das früher nie möglich gewesen ist.

Er steht schon auf den Beinen, noch bevor Frodo sich schwerfällig wie immer nach seinem Telefon bücken kann, geht in die Hocke und liest das Ding selbst auf.  
Das arme Telefon hat bereits gelitten. An der oberen rechten Seite ist das Display richtiggehend gesplittert. Sollte man eigentlich reparieren lassen, wenn man nicht Gefahr laufen will, sich alle Nase lang Scherben in die Finger zu ziehen.

„Okay“, sagt Florian pointiert.  
„Was ist dein Scheißproblem?“

Frodo braucht gar nicht blöde zu fragen, was er meint. Ein Blick ins Gesicht seines Gegenübers scheint zu reichen. Florian erkennt den Ausdruck von Schreck, das Erstarren in Ermangelung einer guten Antwort.

Er streckt die Hand aus, um das Telefon in Frodos Finger zu legen.  
Es würde auch funktionieren, wenn Frodo nicht plötzlich zurückzucken und mit seinem Bürostuhl einen Schritt nach hinten rollern würde.  
Mit einem Knall landet das Handy erneut auf dem Boden, Display voran.  
Nein, es knallt nicht nur. Es klirrt auch leise.

Für einen Moment ist das Rauschen der PC-Lüfter das einzige, was man im Raum vernehmen kann.  
Das und das Geräusch von Frodos stoppendem Atem.  
Und Florians reißender Geduldsfaden.

„Jetzt nimm das Drecksteil und hau ab!“, hört er sich knurren.  
Er fegt das Telefon vom Boden auf – zum zweiten Mal – und seine Linke greift nach Frodos Handgelenk, das blitzschnell versucht, sich ihm zu entwinden.

„Nich'!“, schreit Frodo und sein Mund geht auf, sein ganzes Gesicht verzerrt sich. Als Florian ihn berührt, kneift er die Augen zusammen und macht ein leises, merkwürdiges und... verzweifeltes Geräusch tief in der Kehle.

Dann gefrieren seine Bewegungen. Florian drückt ihm das verdammte Telefon in die Hand. Für einen Augenblick passiert nichts.  
Frodo hat die Luft angehalten.

Florian sieht zu, wie sein Gegenüber sich im Stuhl verkrampft, wie seine Fingerknöchel kurz ganz weiß vor Anstrengung werden und er sich langsam wieder aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen beginnt.  
Frodo öffnet ein Auge und lässt den Blick an Florian hochgleiten.

„Oh Gott sei Dank“, entweicht es ihm hauchend.

Dann reißt er sich ungelenk los.

Florian starrt ihn wortlos an. So von oben herab betrachtet fühlt er sich seltsam übermächtig. Wie er hier steht und Frodo anguckt, der seinerseits aussieht wie so ein Reh, das fast überfahren wurde.  
Zum ersten Mal seit ewigen Zeiten hat er das Gefühl, dass er nur ein falsches Wort sagen müsste, um ihm so richtig heftig wehzutun.

Das macht, dass sich Florian fast an der Wand hinter sich abstützen möchte, weil es sich so anfühlt, als würde er sich in einer schwindelerregenden Perspektivdrehung befinden. Als wäre er eine Hauptfigur in einem Spiel und jemand zoomt raus in die Totale.

„Okay“, sagt er, diesmal leiser.

„Was is' los?“

Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern. Er räuspert sich, er dreht sich zurück zu seinem PC – lauter kleine Übersprungshandlungen, die ihn verraten.

„Verkauf mich doch nich' für blöd!“, schimpft Florian, und ja, er tut, was er als Kind gehasst hat, wenn sein Vater es bei ihm gemacht hat – er greift nach dem Stuhl und dreht seinen Freund wieder zu sich herum.

„Irgendwas is' doch!“ Er macht eine Pause, in der er seine Aussage wirken lassen will, aber Frodo winkt heftig ab, versucht dieses Irgendwas, was ihn quasi festkrallt, mit gespielter Lässigkeit zu verstecken.

„Isses das Anfassen?“, bohrt Florian nach und er piekt Frodo gegen die Schulter.  
Die Reaktion ist noch heftiger als eben – Frodo stößt sich blitzschnell von ihm weg. Weil aber hinter ihm sein Schreibtisch ist, donnert er mit der Stuhllehne dagegen und es rummst. Sein Monitor macht einen Satz nach hinten. Seine Colaflasche kippt klirrend um. Zum Glück ist sie leer.

„Musst du jetzt wieder ins Bad geh'n?“  
Florian verschränkt die Arme.

„Frodo, wie oft und lange wäschst du dir die Hände?“

„Mein Gott, jetz' reg dich doch mal ab!“, keift Frodo ihn an. Er springt aus dem Stuhl auf.  
„Hält man ja nich' aus hier. Bist du meine Mutter?!“

„Weiß die denn davon?“, entgegnet Florian spitz.

„Alter, du kriegst das anscheinend nich' mit, aber du hast offensichtlich 'nen Waschzwang entwickelt und ganz ehrlich – das solltest du echt behandeln lassen!“

Eine stumme Sekunde vergeht. Frodo, der schon fast aus dem Büro auf den Gang getreten ist, dreht sich um und glotzt ihn verblüfft an.  
Im Dunkeln sieht Florian ihn blinzeln.

„Du denkst, ich hab –“  
Er bricht ab. Dann wirft er den Kopf zurück und lacht abgehackt, übertrieben.

„'N Waschzwang? Ernsthaft?!“  
Er winkt wieder ab.  
„Kümmer' dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß, Flo!“

„Dann kümmer du dich darum, dass du wieder arbeitsfähig bist, Spacko!“, schreit Florian ihm hinterher.  
Er sieht Frodos Schatten auf dem Gang verschwinden und hört dann die Tür zur Toilette zuklappen.

Ganz super.

Den kriegt er heute nicht mehr zu Gesicht.

~

Er weiß nicht, wem er es erzählen soll. Das ist nichts, was man an jeden Kollegen-Schrägstrich-Freund weitergibt. Genau genommen weiß Florian ja nicht einmal wirklich, ob er Recht hat mit seinem Verdacht.

Auch Frodo äußert sich nicht zu der Sache.  
Genau genommen meldet er sich gar nicht, außer am nächsten Tag in der Whatsapp-Gruppe, um zu verkünden, dass ihn ein Infekt niedergestreckt hat und er nicht aus dem Bett kommt.  
Komisch. Gestern sah er noch gar nicht erkältet aus.

Florian lässt die Nachricht unkommentiert. Olli wünscht gute Besserung, Angelo sagt, Frodo soll sich gut auskurieren.  
Florian sitzt an seinem Handy und tippt _Wen willst du hier eigentlich verarschen?_ in den Einzelchat mit Frodo. Doch er schickt die Nachricht nicht ab.  
Stattdessen verfängt er sich in der Tatsache, dass ihre letzte Whatsapp-Unterhaltung mehr als ein Jahr her ist.

So ist das halt, denkt er bockig.  
Menschen entwickeln sich aufeinander zu und wieder voneinander weg. Mit den meisten seiner damaligen Kumpels spricht er nicht mal mehr.  
Warum buggt ihn das hier mehr als es sollte?

Er denkt sich nichts weiter dabei, als der Schreibtisch neben ihm im Büro den Rest der Woche leer bleibt. Selbst nicht nach dem Wochenende, als Frodo verlauten lässt, dass er immer noch krank ist.

Bis er aus heiterem Himmel eine Nachricht von diesem anderen Flo bekommt.  
Wie hieß der nochmal? Der Gitarrist aus der Band – blond, verschmitztes Gesicht, durchtrainiert –, den Florian nicht einmal abgespeichert hat, als die Nummer damals wegen irgendwelchem organisatorischen Krams weitergereicht wurde.  
_Hast du was von Frodo gehört?_ , schreibt der fremde Flo.  
_Er ist gestern nicht zur Probe aufgekreuzt und antwortet nicht auf meine Whatsapps._

Eine simple, besorgte Frage. Und doch läutet sie Alarmglocken.  
Denn das passt nicht zu Frodo. So wie der an seiner Band hängt, würde er seinen Leuten wenigstens kurz Bescheid sagen, dass er nicht kommt.

Selbst wenn der Kerl erkältet ist – der kommt innerhalb von ein paar Tagen wieder auf die Beine. Florian denkt an den Vorfall vor etwa zwei Jahren, als Frodo erst im Büro aufgefallen ist, dass er Fieber hatte. Geblieben ist er trotzdem, denn es gab schließlich Nerdscope zu drehen.

Das hier ist theatralisch und unverhältnismäßig.  
Ja.  
_Unverhältnismäßig_ ist das Wort der Stunde.

_Der Arsch meidet mich._  
Es ist eine leise Ahnung, die Florian am Dienstag dieser komischen neuen Woche ereilt, und ab da sitzt es ihm im Hinterkopf und wird immer lauter, immer penetranter.  
Am Nachmittag ertappt er sich dabei, wie er mit dem Knie hibbelt und einen Energydrink nach dem anderen säuft; eine dezent destruktive Angewohnheit, von der er nicht lassen kann, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigt.  
Das hat zur Folge, dass er abends um acht noch immer im Büro sitzt, zusammenhangslosen Mist für Videos, die er vermutlich nie drehen wird, recherchiert und knallwach ist.

Es liegt zweifellos am dritten Red Bull oder an den psychedelischen Farben der offensichtlich zuletzt im Jahre 2005 aktualisierten Website, auf der er gerade Verschwörungstheorien liest, aber plötzlich verspürt er den Drang zu handeln.

~

Die erste Merkwürdigkeit:  
Frodos Briefkasten quillt über.  
Okay, _überquellen_ ist etwas übertrieben, denn es schaut genau ein Brief heraus, und das auch nur, weil er eine Büchersendung oder so etwas ist.

Trotzdem – wenn Frodo wirklich so krank sein sollte, dass er es nicht einmal runter zum Briefkasten schafft, muss die Kacke ganz schön am Dampfen sein. Florian zieht den Pappumschlag aus dem Kasten und steigt die Treppen hoch.

Er klingelt und es passt natürlich zu der seltsamen Sache hier, dass niemand an die Tür kommt.  
Florian stöhnt tonlos und betätigt die Klingel erneut. Im Inneren der Wohnung hört er das Schellen. Es ist ein merkwürdig staubiges Geräusch gefolgt von einer plastischen Stille, als würde man Bewegungslosigkeit hören können – und dazwischen so etwas wie eine Ahnung von jemandem, der sich im Liegen umdreht.

„Das darf alles nich' wahr sein“, murmelt Florian. Er ballt die Hand zur Faust und hämmert gegen die Tür. Zugegeben, er beabsichtigte gar nicht, so heftig zu klopfen. Es geschieht unbewusst und er zuckt beim Lärm, den er verursacht, selbst zusammen.

„Frodo?“, ruft er und es hallt unangenehm im leeren Treppenhaus.  
Naja. Jetzt ist es eh zu spät.

„Bist du da?“

Er lauscht wieder, drückt ein Ohr an die Tür.

Irgendwo tief drinnen ist irgendetwas. Die Ahnung einer Anwesenheit. Verflucht, der Spast ist wirklich zu Hause, das merkt man doch.

Florian klopft wieder.  
„Ich kann die gesamte Nachbarschaft aufwecken!“, ruft er gegen das Holz der Tür.  
„Die werden sich sowas von bei dir bedanken!“

Da sind sie plötzlich – die Geräusche von Socken (oder nackten Füßen?) auf den Dielen im Flur.  
Im nächsten Moment klirren Schlüssel und zwei Schlösser öffnen sich schwerfällig.

Frodos Gesicht erscheint dunkel hinter dem Spalt der offenen Tür.  
Florian guckt ihn an und erwartet fast, dass sein Gegenüber so etwas wie „Wie lautet das Passwort?“ zischelt.

„Willste vielleicht noch lauter brüllen?“, raunzt Frodo ihn laut flüsternd an.  
„In Spandau hamse dich vielleicht noch nich' gehört!“

Er verschwindet in der Dunkelheit und öffnet die Tür.

Florians Augen sind nur an das flirrende Licht im Hausflur gewöhnt, weswegen er Frodo nur schwer ausmachen kann. Es sieht aber so aus, als wäre dieser wieder zurück ins Innere der Wohnung gewichen.

Zögernd folgt Florian ihm und klinkt die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu.  
Von irgendwoher dringt nun doch Licht. Es dauert nur ein-zwei Wimpernschläge, bis er es erkennt. Sieht aus wie ein paar Kerzen im Wohnzimmer. Zumindest flackern Lichter und Schatten bis in den Flur.

„Was'n los hier?“, murrt er verwirrt, während er sich die Schuhe abstreift.  
„Hast du vergessen, deine Stromrechnung zu bezahlen oder beschwörst du da drin gerade irgend'nen Dämon?“

Als er über die Diele latscht, stolpert er fast über etwas laut Raschelndes. Eine Mülltüte?

Er stampft ins Wohnzimmer und ist fast verwundert, dass auf dem Boden kein Pentagramm aufgemalt ist.

Frodo hat sich auf der äußersten Lehne seiner Couch niedergelassen.  
Mit krummem Rücken sieht er zu ihm herüber. Das Kerzenlicht malt ihm unvorteilhaft schwarze, tiefe Schatten unter die Augen. Man bekommt den Impuls, ihn _Gollum_ zu nennen.

Er verweist auf das andere Ende des Sofas in einer pseudo-gastfreundlichen Geste.  
„So“, sagt er und klingt merkwürdig resigniert.  
„Jetzt kannste weiterbrüllen.“

„Jetzt hab ick keene Lust mehr“, gibt Florian zurück. Er bleibt betont stehen.

„Du kommst nich' ins Büro, du bringst offensichtlich deinen scheiß Müll nich' runter, gehst nich' an deinen Briefkasten –“, hier wirft er Frodo den Amazon-Umschlag entgegen, den dieser ungelenk fängt;  
„Du meldest dich nich' mal bei deinen Bandkollegen. Willste mir vielleicht mal erzählen, was zur Hölle hier Phase is'?“

Er lässt eine Kunstpause in den Raum gleiten;  
„Und dabei haben wir über das von letzter Woche noch gar nich' geredet.“

Frodo weicht seinem Blick aus und zieht es vor, am Nagel seines Ringfingers zu kauen.

„Ich...“ Er räuspert sich und guckt aus dem Fenster.  
„Ich hab'n Problem.“

„Und ob du das hast“, wirft Florian ihm entgegen.  
„Geht's vielleicht'n bisschen genauer oder muss ick dir jetz' alles aus der Nase ziehen?“

„Hast _du_ dir vielleicht schon mal Gedanken gemacht, dass ich dir das gar nich' erzählen will?!“

Frodo sagt das gar nicht besonders laut oder schnell, aber es fühlt sich an wie ein Kanonenschuss.  
Florian guckt ihn an und braucht länger, als er zugeben möchte, bis er dazu etwas sagen kann.

„Okeee, und hast _du_ dir Gedanken darum gemacht, dass du uns seit 'ner Woche hängenlässt ohne ein Sterbenswörtchen?“ Er verschränkt die Arme.  
„Wenn du 'n Problem mit mir hast, von mir aus, aber denk vielleicht ooch mal an die anderen?“

Und das ist das Argument, welches letztlich anscheinend überzeugt. Das kann man in Frodos Gesicht lesen.  
Er nickt, fast unsichtbar in diesem Dämmerlicht.

„Okay“, murmelt er.  
„Aber bitte, lass mich ausreden, bevor du mich für bescheuert erklärst.“

Florian setzt sich auf das andere Ende der Couch, wohlweislich darauf bedacht, dass der Abstand von Frodo zu ihm eindeutig beabsichtigt war.  
Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Also“, setzt Frodo an. Und dann nichts mehr.  
Eins-A Geschichte, denkt Florian. Super spannend, fünf von fünf Sternen, would buy again.

Dann wird ihm klar, dass es relativ herzlos von ihm ist und irgendwo in ihm erwacht behäbig der fast schon tot geglaubte Psychologe. Ein Zombie-Psychologe, der wohlgemerkt nie mit Leuten wie Frodo gearbeitet hat.

„Is' schon okay“, bietet er an.  
„Das muss dir nich' peinlich sein. Was auch immer das is', was du da hast, es wird sicher nich' –“

„Ich bin eines Morgens aufgewacht und war plötzlich ein Mutant“, fährt Frodo ihm dazwischen.

„ – so schlimm...sein“, beendet Florian seinen Satz. Dann macht er den Mund zu und wieder auf und wieder zu.

„Äh... was?“, bringt er schließlich heraus.  
„Wofür soll'n das 'ne Metapher sein?“

„Das is' keine Metapher, Flo“, erwidert Frodo ungewohnt müde.  
„Ich bin ein X-Man.“

Oh Gott.  
Florian legt sein Gesicht in die Hände.  
„Kannst du nich' _ein Mal_ aufhören, rumzupimmeln?!“, stöhnt er hinein.

„Und deswegen wollte ich nich' mit dir darüber reden“, sagt Frodo.  
Er klingt so, als würde er mitstöhnen wollen.

„Okay, pass auf. Du stehst jetzt auf, gehst in die Küche und holst mir aus dem Schrank unter der Spüle eine Glühbirne.“

Florian taucht hinter seinen Händen wieder auf und guckt ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an.  
„Hol sie dir doch selber.“

„Herrgottnochmal, tu mir doch einfach den Gefallen!“, herrscht Frodo ihn an.  
Er ist sowas von on edge.  
Florian lässt seine Augenbraue langsam wieder sinken, aber er tut sein Bestes, sein Gegenüber unfreundlich anzusehen, als er aufsteht und durch die Dunkelheit über den Flur stolpert.

Das Deckenlicht der Küche funktioniert nicht. Er betätigt den Schalter drei Mal vergeblich, dann zückt er entnervt sein Handy und schaltet die Taschenlampenfunktion ein.  
Er kramt eine Glühbirne mit 40 Watt aus dem penibel ordentlich organisierten Schrank.

Dann bahnt er sich den Weg zurück zu den flackernden Kerzen.

„So“, sagt er betont.  
„Hier. Soll ich sie dir ooch noch auspacken?“

Natürlich nickt Frodo. Der Sack. Florian macht ein Theater daraus, das Ding aus seiner Pappverpackung zu befreien. 

„Okay. Jetzt leg sie auf den Couchtisch.“

„Hä?“

„Mach doch einfach, Mann.“

Wenn das ein schlechter Scherz sein soll, dann geht er eindeutig schon zu lange. Eine Pointe ist nicht in Sicht.  
Wahrscheinlich ist Frodos Problem inzwischen sehr viel größer als Florian zunächst angenommen hat. Im Gedanken sucht er schon Telefonnummern für den psychiatrischen Notdienst heraus. Denn das hier ist untragbar.

Weil er sich aber nicht weiterzuhelfen weiß, legt er die Glühbirne auf den Tisch vor sich.

Frodo guckt das Teil an wie etwas, das ihn gleich anspringen und beißen wird.  
Dann gibt er sich einen Ruck, beugt sich vor und greift mit spitzen Fingern danach.

Sofort leuchtet die Birne auf.

Es wirkt wie ein vollkommen natürlicher und logischer Vorgang, so dass Florian zunächst nicht einmal überrascht ist. Sein Gehirn hinkt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hinterher, so, als müsste es sich die nötigen Fakten erst zusammensammeln.  
Fakt eins: Eine Lampe leuchtet, obwohl sie es eigentlich gerade gar nicht kann.  
Fakt zwei: Frodos Arm ist nackt und weder dort noch am Ärmel seines T-Shirts sind irgendwelche Kabel oder Drähte oder sonstwas zu sehen.

„Äääh....“, hört Florian sich selbst machen.  
Sehr kohärent.

Weiter kommt er allerdings nicht.  
Das Licht wird heller und heller, bis es beißend in seinen Augen blendet.

Frodo zieht scharf die Luft ein und lässt die Glühbirne einfach fallen.

So wie er im Büro dauernd sein Handy fallen ließ.

Sie landet auf der Couch auf dem leeren Fleck zwischen ihnen und es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis Florians Augen sich wieder an die Dunkelheit des Zimmers gewöhnen und er keine weißen Flecken mehr vor sich tanzen sieht.

Er liest die Birne an ihrer Fassung auf. Sie ist ganz warm dort und als er sie von nahem betrachtet, erkennt er, dass ihr Glas angeschwärzt und der Draht durchgebrannt ist.  
Wahrscheinlich wäre sie zersprungen, wenn sie nicht losgelassen worden wäre.

Florians Blick wandert von der Lampe herüber zu Frodo.

„Okay“, murmelt er.  
„Wie zum Fick hast du das gemacht?“

„Wenn ich das wüsste, hätte ich jede Menge Probleme weniger!“  
Frodo weicht zurück auf die Lehne der Couch.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Mann! Ich bin aufgewacht und dann war das so.“  
Er steht auf.  
„Jeder Lichtschalter, den ich angefasst habe, hat die Lampen durchbrennen lassen. Dann hab ich versucht, neue Birnen einzusetzen. Aber soweit bin ich gar nich' erst gekommen, weil die mir alle in den Händen explodiert sind. Flo, ich hab drei Handyakkus geschrottet, meinen Laptop und fast mein Auto! Ich steh' wortwörtlich unter fucking Strom!“

Florian sitzt vor ihm und kann gar nichts sagen. Sein Kopf versucht, die Informationen, die sein Freund da auf ihn wirft, zu verarbeiten. Aber das geht nicht so richtig, weil sein Sinn für Logik ihn die ganze Zeit dabei blockiert.

Deswegen hat Frodo dauernd sein Handy fallenlassen.  
_Aber das ist unmöglich!_  
Deswegen hatte er Panik, angefasst zu werden, weil er einen Menschen womöglich auch zum Explodieren bringen kann.  
_Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn!_  
Deswegen hat er sich in seiner Wohnung verbarrikadiert.  
_Aber das geht doch alles überhaupt nicht!_

„Okay, okay, okay!“, ruft er und macht wedelnde Handbewegungen.

„Bevor ich irgendwas sage: Das hier is' kein Joke? Kein komischer, dummer Prank? Weil ich schwöre dir, Alter, wenn du auch nur im Entferntesten denkst, mich –“

„Das is' kein Prank“, sagt Frodo.

„Siehst du hier irgendwo 'ne Kamera? Glaub mir, ich hätte gar keine aufstellen können!“  
Er wirkt jetzt wie ein gerupftes Huhn, seine Haare sehen ein bisschen aus, als stünden sie zu Berge und Florian fragt sich prompt, ob Frodo sich aufgeladen hat und gleich einen Stromstoß auf ihn niedergehen lässt.

„Scheiße, Flo, was soll ich denn jetz' machen?!“  
Da ist dieser Ton, den man von ihm selten bis gar nicht hört, den man nur kennt, wenn man einen Frodo lange und gut genug kennt; die Art, wie seine Stimme kurz unkontrolliert in die Höhe schnellt.

„Okay, jetz' beruhig dich erst mal!“ Florian hebt beschwichtigend beide Hände.

„Ick meine, das is' doch in erster Linie ein medizinischer Notfall, oder? Warst du beim Arzt?“

Frodo lässt ein beißend aggressives und tonloses Lachen los;  
„Seh ick so aus? Man muss Leute für 'ne Untersuchung anfassen und mir war gerade nich' danach, für 'nen unschuldigen Arzt den elektrischen Stuhl zu spielen!“

Frodo being Frodo. Es beruhigt Florian ein bisschen, so etwas zu hören. Das klingt wenigstens etwas danach, dass er langsam wieder runterkommt.

„Jetzt hör ma' uff mit dem Blödsinn“, sagt Florian langsam.  
„Wir sind hier in der Realität. Ich meine...“ Er hält inne und denkt kurz nach.  
„Ich hab dich neulich angepackt und ich lebe ja ooch noch. Ich hab nich' das Geringste mitgekriegt.“

„Darüber bin ich ooch heilfroh, das kannste mir glauben.“  
Frodo beginnt wieder, an seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen.  
„Dich auf'm Gewissen zu haben wär dit Schlimmste gewesen.“

Da ist es wieder, dieses Gefühl. Wie ein Schritt ins Leere, als ob Florian ganz kurz fällt und sich erst Millisekunden später wieder fängt.  
  
„Jedenfalls bedeutet das, dass du's kontrollieren kannst. Irgendwie zumindest.“

„Oder aber ich hatte Glück!“

„Frodo, du solltest echt zu 'nem Arzt!“

Darauf erwidert er nichts. Mit einem Mal sieht er stachelig und müde zugleich aus.  
„Flo, ich hab's dir doch eben gesagt, ich _kann nich'_.“

„Vielleicht gibt’s eine ganz einfache, logischer Erklärung dafür“, sagt Florian und wedelt mit den Händen, so dass seine Uhr am Handgelenk klimpert.  
„Wie in trockenen Wintern, wenn man sich auflädt und dann eine gewischt kriegt, sobald man irgendwas Metallisches anfasst.“

Frodo sieht ihn wortlos an und hebt langsam eine Augenbraue.

„Na, wat weeß ich denn!“, ruft Florian.

„Jedenfalls kann das so hier ja nich' weitergehen! Du kannst dich ja schlecht für den Rest deines Lebens hier drinnen verkriechen.“

„Ich weiß ja“, ruft Frodo.  
Er fährt sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und für den Bruchteil eines Momentes kann Florian es erkennen – wie die Fingerspitzen seines Freundes hell werden, wie winzige Blitze darin zucken. Es sieht aus wie wenn man sich im Dunkeln einen Kunstfaserpullover auszieht, der sich knisternd entlädt. Er kann das nicht so ganz ernst nehmen, weil es ihn an einen fucking CGI-Effekt erinnert.

„Ich weiß....“

Florian sieht ihn an; ein Häuflein Elend von Kerl. Der müsste sich mal wieder rasieren. Vielleicht wäre auch duschen wieder mal eine Idee und generell findet Florian es besser, wenn Leuten, an denen ihm etwas liegt, sich nicht aufgeben.

Er rutscht vorsichtig näher und legt die Glühbirne auf den Tisch.

„Okay, pass auf“, sagt er.  
„Wir kriegen das wieder hin. Ich bring dir morgen 'n bisschen was zu essen vorbei und in der Zwischenzeit schläfst du dich mal aus und dann brainstormen wir, was wir jetz' machen. Deal?“

Frodo nickt nägelkauend.

„Ick meine, vielleicht geht's ja wieder weg.“

Er schaut ihn an, sagt aber nicht, was er denkt:  
_Ich warte seit Tagen darauf, dass es weggeht, was denkst du, was das hier is', 'ne verdammte Grippe?!_

Stattdessen nickt er wieder und Florian macht das einmal mehr bewusst, wie ernst die Lage ist.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._  



	2. Eine besondere Bindung

Bei Tageslicht betrachtet sieht Frodos Bude noch viel schlimmer aus als gestern Abend. Bis dato war Florian nicht klar, dass sein Freund überhaupt physisch zu so viel Unordnung in der Lage ist. Nun aber steht er hier, schaut sich das Chaos an und ist fast schon beeindruckt.

In der Küche reiht sich ein durchgebranntes Gerät ans nächste.  
Toaster, Kaffeemaschine, Wasserkocher, Mikrowelle. Nicht mal der Kühlschrank scheint noch zu laufen. Einzig der Herd gibt noch ein Lebenszeichen von sich, als Florian ihn probeweise andreht, doch das liegt nur daran, dass Frodo sich, seitdem er als Mutant aufgewacht ist, nicht mehr getraut hat, ihn anzufassen. Keine dumme Entscheidung, wenn man sich den Elektronikfriedhof hier so anguckt.

Florian steht vor der Arbeitsplatte und stapelt sämtliches Obst und Gemüse, das er vorhin gekauft hat, aufeinander. Er greift nach der Currysauce im Glas, die genau genommen eine Verlegenheitslösung war, weil Florian der Meinung ist, dass Frodo was Vernünftiges essen sollte, aber weder Zeit noch Nerven hatte, zu recherchieren, was überhaupt.  
Er beäugt das Glas, dann Frodo, der am Küchentisch sitzt und so zerzaust aussieht, dass man davon ausgehen kann, dass er eben erst aufgestanden ist, und dann wieder das Glas.

Dann macht er Nägel mit Köpfen und kramt Topf und Besteck hervor.

„Du musst mich nich' bekochen“, protestiert Frodo, wenn auch schwach, von der anderen Seite des Raumes.

„Muss ich nich'“, stimmt Florian ihm zu.  
„Aber die Alternative is' wohl, dass du die Soße kalt aus'm Glas löffelst und das ertrag ich nich'. Gib mir den Gefallen einfach irgendwann zurück.“

Es hat schon einen Hauch von der Pflege eines Menschen mit Behinderung.

„Was ich allerdings nich' mache, is' deinen Müll runterzubringen. Dit kannste schön selber machen, zumal du da keine elektronischen Sachen anfassen musst.“  
Florian zeigt mit dem Holzlöffel, den er gerade aus einer Schublade gefischt hat, in den Flur.

„Los jetz'!“

So muss es wahrscheinlich sein, Kinder zu haben. Die kann man dann auch irgendwann so rumkommandieren.  
Frodo sieht aus, als würde er ernsthaft protestieren wollen, doch dann klappt er den Mund einfach wieder zu und steht auf.  
Als Florian kurz daraufhin das Klappern der Wohnungsschlüssel hört, weiß er, dass er ein passabler Familienvater wäre.

Vielleicht ist er gerade rechtzeitig gewesen, als er gestern Abend draußen die Wohnungstür angebrüllt hat. Frodo ist jemand, der nicht gut damit kann, in seinem eigenen Saft zu schmoren, besonders dann, wenn der Saft elektrisch ist. Hin und wieder braucht er jemanden, der ihn anstößt und dieses innere Uhrwerk, was eigentlich ein Perpetuum Mobile ist, wieder in Gang setzt.

Nach dem Essen sieht er auch schon wieder fast normal aus.

Wenn er jetzt wieder anfangen würde, wie Frodo zu reden, würden sich die Haare in Florians Nacken auch vielleicht irgendwann wieder legen. Er fremdelt mit diesem schweigsamen, verstockten Typen, der ihm da gegenüber sitzt.

Natürlich hat er keine Ahnung, wie er jetzt weiter vorgehen soll. Er hat ja schon einiges ausprobiert in diesem Leben. Sidekick eines X-Man zu sein gehörte bislang nicht dazu, und wenn man Florian nach seiner Meinung gefragt hätte, hätte er sich lautstark dafür eingesetzt, selber der Mutant zu sein.  
Manche Dinge im Leben kann man sich aber nicht aussuchen.

Florian steht auf und beginnt, den Schrank unter der Spüle zu durchforsten. Ihm fallen mehr Glühbirnen entgegen, von denen er drei-vier auf die Spüle stapelt; Putzlappen, Citronensäure, Geschirrspülertabs und – oh.  
„Hast du sowas hier schon mal ausprobiert?“, fragt er und zieht eine Packung Haushaltsgummihandschuhe hervor.

Frodo guckt ihn an und seine Augen werden sehr groß;  
„Ich wusste nich', dass ich die noch habe.“

Florian wirft sie ihm herüber.

„Man sollte das strategisch angehen“, sagt er, richtet sich auf und lehnt sich gegen die Spüle, einen Finger nachdenklich an die Lippen gelegt.  
„Elektroshockst du nur mit den Händen oder überall?“

Frodo nestelt an der Plastikverpackung der Handschuhe. Es sind solche, die man für 1,99 in jeder Drogerie bekommt, in Rosa und viel zu groß. Sie sehen aus wie etwas, was einem die eigene Mutter zum Umzug schenkt. Vielleicht sind sie auch ein Überbleibsel von Vanessa.  
Er zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung.“

„Und wie hoch ist die Spannung, die du von dir gibst?“, fährt Florian fort.  
„Funktionierst du wie ein Stromkreis, der sich schließt, wenn du jemanden anpackst? Gleich- oder Wechselstrom?“

Frodo macht eine übertriebene Bewegung mit den Händen wie bei einem Achselzucken, nur dass er die Hände dabei langsam und verzweifelt bis über den Kopf hebt.

„Alter, was hast du die letzte ganze Woche alleine zu Hause gemacht?!“  
Florian verschränkt die Arme.  
„Hast du kein Bisschen rumprobiert?“

„Ich war'n bisschen abgelenkt davon, dass ich so –“, Frodo zeigt auf sich;  
„ – unmöglich bin. Und achja, davon, dass ich wahrscheinlich nie mehr jemanden in diesem Leben anfassen können werde, weil ich sie oder ihn sonst _umbringe_.“

Er wird ein bisschen laut zum Ende des Satzes hin, aber das ist okay.  
Wenn man genauer darüber nachdenkt, ist das ein sehr valider Punkt.  
Florian sagt eine kleine Weile gar nichts, sondern betrachtet seinen Freund dort auf der anderen Seite des Raums, der sich alberne, viel zu große, rosa Haushaltshandschuhe überstreift und aussieht, als würde er die am liebsten gegen welche zum Boxen eintauschen.

„Du wirst niemanden umbringen, Frodo“, sagt Florian und er registriert, wie sein Gegenüber ihn betont nicht dabei ansieht.  
Er denkt zurück an den Moment im Büro, als er nach Frodos Hand gegriffen hat, als nichts Außergewöhnliches geschah und Frodo nur eines geseufzt hat: _Gott sein Dank_.

„Wir probier'n das mal.“  
Er stößt sich von der Spüle ab und wickelt eine der Glühbirnen aus ihrem Karton, tritt herüber zum Esstisch und schiebt die Teller mit den Curryresten zur Seite.  
Dann legt er die Glühbirne auf der Tischplatte ab und macht eine auffordernde Bewegung.

Frodo sieht ihn konsterniert bis sauertöpfisch an – vermutlich, weil er gerade schnallt, dass er ein wenig behandelt wird wie eine Laborratte. Doch dann fährt er seinen rechten Zeigefinger aus, der in dem Handschuh ungewöhnlich fett anmutet, und berührt die Fassung der Birne damit.

Nichts geschieht.

Ihm entfährt ein überraschter Laut.  
„Nee, oder“, macht er, dann fasst er nach der Lampe und hält sie in den Händen wie etwas extrem Zerbrechliches.

Die Glühbirne bleibt dunkel.

„Dit funktioniert ja!“, ruft er.

„Sehr schön“, sagt Florian.  
„Jetz' leg'se wieder hin und probier's mal mit 'nem ander'n Körperteil.“

Frodo guckt ihn an.  
„Mit 'nem ander'n Körperteil“, wiederholt er tonlos.

„Ja, mein Gott – Ellenbogen, Arm, Zeh, Zunge“, zählt Florian auf.  
„Von mir aus auch mit deinem Schwanz, aber dann hau ich definitiv ab.“  
Er rollt genervt mit den Augen.

„Ich will nur wissen, ob du ein wandelnder Strommast bist oder ob du das durch deine Hände bündelst. Was bringen Gummihandschuhe, wenn du mit was anderem Magneto spielst.“

Frodo bleibt mit dem Blick nachdenklich auf ihm liegen und nickt. Er streckt sich etwas, hebt den Ellenbogen an (nicht ohne dabei konzentriert die Zungenspitze in seinen Mundwinkel zu schieben) und legt ihn vorsichtig an der Glühbirnenfassung ab.

Florian muss sich eingestehen, dass er noch nie so enttäuscht darüber war, eine Lampe aufleuchten zu sehen.

„Hm“, murmelt er, als Frodo entsetzt den Ellenbogen wegnimmt und mit dem freien Streifen nackter Haut zwischen T-Shirt-Ärmel und Gummihandschuh über die Birne streicht, nur um wieder geblendet zu werden.

„War wohl Wunschdenken.“

„Ja.“  
Frodo lässt die Hände sinken und guckt die Lampe verbittert an.  
„War's wohl.“

„Steck den Kopf nich' in den Sand“, erwidert Florian und macht kurz eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung.  
„Vielleicht geht das nur in eine Richtung. Was is', wenn man dich anfasst und –“  
Er lässt Frodo keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, sondern rutscht ran und piekst ihm mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Schulter.

Wenn es schon einmal funktioniert hat, wieso nicht nochmal?  
Vielleicht ist das alles in Frodos Kopf?

Scheint er nicht so zu sehen. Fast gewaltsam zuckt er zurück, poltert dabei mit der Hüfte gegen den Tisch und reißt die Augen auf. Erst, als er bemerkt, dass nichts Schlimmes geschehen ist, fängt er an zu fluchen.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig?!“, ruft er.  
„Hör auf, das dauernd zu machen!“

„Wieso denn“, gibt Florian zurück.  
„Offenbar passiert ja nix!“  
Er rutscht hinter Frodo her und drückt ihm erneut den Finger gegen die Schulter, wieder ohne Reaktion. Huh. Vielleicht ist er da was Großem auf der Spur.

Wieder weicht der Kerl ihm aus, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Guck!“, versucht Florian ihm klarzumachen.  
„Wieder nichts! Hast du dir mal Gedanken gemacht, dass du dir die _große Gefahr_ nur einbildest? Dass du das locker steuern kannst, wenn du nur willst?“

Frodo verzieht das Gesicht zu einem fragend-gequälten Ausdruck.

Er schüttelt den Kopf und setzt an, etwas zu sagen. Florian lässt ihn nicht. Reality check, hier und jetzt: Es ist wahrscheinlich einfach an der Zeit für eine Art Schocktherapie. Er hat sich den Blödsinn lange genug angehört, hat sich einwickeln lassen in die Angst seines Gegenüber.

Um das zu untermauern, greift er wieder nach Frodo, diesmal mit der ganzen, flachen Hand, und er schubst ihn.

Frodo taumelt zwei Schritte zurück und mit dem Rücken gegen seine Spüle, so dass die darin aufgetürmten Tassen und Teller leise klirren.

„Überraschung“, sagt Florian.  
„Wieder nichts passiert. Wie heißt det so schön? Once is an incident, twice is an accident, three times is a pattern.“

„Dann glaub mir halt nich'!“, setzt Frodo ihm entgegen.  
„Von mir aus, dann verpiss dich. Aber hör auf, mich anzupacken, verdammt!“

„Hätt'ste wohl gerne, wa'?“  
Florian schubst ihn wieder, diesmal mit etwas mehr Schmackes und wahrscheinlich tut's ein bisschen weh, als Frodo mit der Hüfte gegen die Spüle kracht.  
Ein kleines Stimmchen in Florians Hinterkopf fragt ihn, warum er überhaupt so aggro ist.  
Weil die Situation hier unmöglich ist?

„Pass auf, ich kann sogar das hier machen, und woah – es wird nichts passieren!“

Er breitet die Hände aus und schließt Frodo in eine Umarmung respektive etwas, was eine Umarmung parodiert. Ein _Bear Hug_.  
Und normalerweise könnte der ihn nun wegstoßen, ihm in den Bauch boxen oder keine Ahnung was. Für den Moment spürt Florian das Gefühl der absoluten Überlegenheit; diese seltsame Art, wie Frodo vor ihm und um ihn zurückschrumpft.

Dann wird ihm schwarz vor Augen.

~

Er kommt wieder zu sich und spürt vor allem zwei Dinge:  
Wahnsinnigen Durst und Schmerzen.  
Moment – Kopfschmerzen? Tut ihm seine Haut weh, weil ihm so heiß ist?

Was zur Hölle ist passiert?

Florian schlägt die Augen auf.

Warte mal, denkt er.  
Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt.  
Hat er geschlafen?  
Nein, das Wanken über den Flur und durch das Treppenhaus hat er nicht geträumt, das ist wirklich passiert. Wie aus riesiger Distanz sieht er sich selbst in der Erinnerung dabei zu. Dabei, wie ihn jemand nach seinem Namen gefragt hat. Wie er in einen Krankenwagen gestiegen ist und sich mit zitternden Fingern angeschnallt hat.

Und dann spürt er das Nachvibrieren unter seiner Haut, als würden seine Muskeln sich deutlicher erinnern als sein Kopf; wie die Spannung ihn durchläuft, das Sirren und das Beben, mitten durch sein Herz.

Vor ihm sitzt eine Ärztin, die ihm mit einer Lampe in die Augen guckt, die sein Herz abhört und ihn bittet, sein T-Shirt wieder anzuziehen. Er ist so benommen, dass er nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er es nicht trägt.

„Das war kein Stromschlag aus einer handelsüblichen Steckdose“, sagt sie unvermittelt und Florian begreift, dass er so tun muss, als wäre es nicht das erste, was sie ihm erzählt. Er muss sich mit Gewalt daran hindern, wieder wegzudriften.  
„Was war es nochmal, was Sie berührt haben?“

„Meinen Kumpel“, antwortet er unvermittelt und erntet einen besorgten Blick.

„Sie sind noch etwas verwirrt“, sagt sie sehr ernst.  
„Das kann der Schock sein. Aber auf jeden Fall müssen wir Sie beobachten, weil sehr häufig auch im Nachhinein Herz-Rhythmus-Störungen auftreten können.“  
Sie umrundet den Schreibtisch, vor dem er in einem Stuhl hängt, setzt sich und beginnt, etwas in einen PC zu tippen.  
„Die Kollegin kommt gleich und holt Sie ab. Sie bekommen auch etwas zum Kühlen.“  
Sie deutet auf ihn und tippt weiter.

Florian sieht an sich herunter.  
Sein gesamter Oberkörper sieht krebsrot aus. Kein Wunder, dass seine Haut so heiß ist.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, die Verbrennungen sind nicht schlimm, die gehen wieder weg.“

Nicht, dass er gefragt hat.

Eine andere Frau kommt und führt ihn aus dem Raum und über einen sehr vollen, geschäftigen Gang. Sie legt ihn in einem anderen Zimmer auf eine Liege. Dann verpflastert sie die Stellen auf seiner Brust, wo die Haut am heißesten brennt und legt in Binden gewickelte Kühlpacks darauf, klebt ihm Saugnäpfe über Herz und Brustkorb.  
Auf dem Tisch daneben steht eine Schnabeltasse mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit. Man sagt ihm, dass er viel Flüssigkeit verloren hat, dass er trinken soll.

„Wie lange muss das hier sein?“, fragt er und zupft an einem der Kabel, die nun an ihm hängen und seinen Herzschlag messen.

„Mindestens zwölf Stunden schon“, sagt die andere Frau.

Kardiales Rhythmus-Monitoring. Sie wollen sehen, ob sein Herz nicht plötzlich aussetzt oder andere komische Sachen macht. Er liegt da und dämmert vor sich hin, was ihm jedoch zunehmend schwerer fällt. Mit der Zeit taucht er wieder auf aus diesem Brei von Farben, Eindrücken und Erinnerungen. Am liebsten würde er aufstehen und nach Hause gehen; es irgendwem erzählen. Vorzugsweise Olli.  
Der ihm dann natürlich nicht glauben würde.

„Das is' doch alles einfach Wahnsinn“, murmelt er in den Raum hinein um das regelmäßige Surren und Piepen der Maschine zu übertönen.  
Die andere Frau kommt irgendwann wieder. Da ist es draußen schon dunkel.  
„Sie bekommen noch Natriumchlorid“, sagt sie und rammt ihm unzeremoniell den Zugang in die Vene.  
„Jetz' erst?“, fragt er, doch sie antwortet nicht. Hallo Deutschland, du mit deinen unterbesetzten Pflegekräften.

„Was mach ich, wenn ich aufs Klo muss?“, fragt er, gerade noch schnell genug, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer rennen kann.  
„Soll ich das Monstrum da mitnehmen?“  
Er zeigt auf die Maschine, die sein Herz überwacht.

„Dann klingeln Sie und wir helfen Ihnen gerne.“

Sie dreht sich um und verschwindet.

~

Er muss vor Langeweile eingeschlafen sein.

Was ihn aufweckt, ist nicht etwa das regelmäßige, leise Piepen der Maschine oder die Berührung eines Menschen.  
Florian wacht auf, weil ihn jemand sehr intensiv anstarrt.  
Und wer auch immer meint, dass das nicht geht, ist ein dummer Idiot.

Frodo steht neben dem Bett und ist so plötzlich allgegenwärtig, dass Florian erschrocken aufstöhnt.  
Der Monitor piepst schneller und hektischer.

„Fuck ey“, murmelt Florian.  
„Hast du schon mal was von Anklopfen gehört?!“

„Hab ich doch gemacht“, sagt Frodo, allerdings kleinlaut.  
Er trägt ein schwarzes Basecap, als wäre er incognito hier, und hat die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, vermutlich, damit er auch ja nichts und niemanden aus Versehen anfasst.

Sein Blick rutscht unruhig durch den Raum und über seinen Freund. Verlegen zieht er trocken die Nase hoch.  
„Wie geht’s dir?“, will er schließlich wissen.

Florian zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„Lebendig. Muss nur hier zur Beobachtung rumhängen, damit sie sehen, ob mein Herz nich' aus'm Takt kommt. Schönen Dank übrigens ooch.“

Frodo guckt ihn empört und wie ein getretener Hund an.  
„Du bist selber Schuld!“, zischelt er.  
„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst mich nich' anfassen! Herrgottnochmal!“

Er sieht sich um, ob irgendjemand zuhören könnte. Fehlanzeige – wie durch ein Wunder sind sie alleine;  
„Warum konntest du nich' ein Mal auf mich hören? Du Kackspast!“

„Is' ja gut!“, ruft Florian und hebt genervt die Hände;  
„Du hattest Recht, ich bin ein Idiot, ich glaube dir, du bist the mighty Thor und ohne Kontrolle! Zufrieden?“

„Nich' im Geringsten!“, schimpft Frodo,

„Is' mir egal, mehr kriegst du von mir nich'.“

„Vollpfosten!“, sagt Frodo, dann verschränkt er die Arme und dreht sich um. Ein Teil von Florian wartet darauf, dass sein Besucher einfach geht.  
Ein anderer weiß, dass der das nicht tun wird. Nicht nach einer so lahmarschigen Beleidigung.

Und ja, gesteht Florian sich zähneknirschend ein. Wenn er an Frodos Stelle stünde, hätte er womöglich genauso gehandelt. Er setzt sich langsam auf seinem Krankenhausbett auf, darauf bedacht, sich in keinem der Kabel zu verheddern.

„Ich hab gedacht, es würde funktionier'n“, sagt er, leiser als zuvor.

Frodo blinzelt ihn an und Florian weiß, dass er nun sagen sollte, was er zu sagen hat, weil das hier sonst awkward wird, doch er bekommt die Worte nicht schnell genug heraus.

„Naja“, murmelt er stattdessen unbeholfen und macht eine unbestimmte Geste mit der linken Hand.  
„Ich hab dich drei Mal geschubst, ohne dass was passiert is'. Genau genommen sogar noch öfter, wenn man die Sache im Büro dazu zählt. Ich dachte...“  
Er guckt zur Seite und räuspert sich;  
„Ich dachte halt, das würde was bedeuten.“

„Häh?“, lacht Frodo kurz und humorlos.  
„Was dachtest du denn, wäre an dir anders als an anderen?“  
Er tritt näher und zieht scharrend den Besucherstuhl neben dem Bett zu sich heran, um sich setzen zu können.

„Dass es _Schicksal_ is'? Dass wir 'ne besondere _Bindung_ haben?“

Florian vergräbt die Stirn in seiner Hand.  
„Kannst du aufhören, in Italics mit mir zu reden“, murrt er.

„Sorry, Flo“, sagt Frodo,  
„Aber jeder wäre wahrscheinlich ausgeflippt, wenn du ihn plötzlich so attackiert hättest. Du bist nicht besonders, außer besonders _ätzend_.“

Charming wie immer, der Kerl.  
Aber im Licht der Neonröhren, von denen eine gespenstisch über ihnen zu flackern begonnen hat, sieht er käsig und erschöpft aus. Florian schaut hoch und runzelt die Stirn. Diese Lampe hat bis eben nicht geflackert.

„Okay“, sagt er vorsichtig, und er kann sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass er nervös wird. Vielleicht fällt es ihm erst jetzt auf, doch die Leuchtstoffröhre surrt bedenklich laut beim Flackern.  
„Okay, du hast Recht. War 'n Fehler.“

„Ich hätt' dich umbringen können“, bringt Frodo hervor. Er lehnt sich vor und vergräbt sein Gesicht zwischen den Händen, und fuck, wieder sind da diese kleinen, schwelenden Blitze. Wie konnte Florian nur zwischendurch denken, dass er sich die eingebildet hat?

„Ich weiß“, sagt er schnell.  
„Jetzt weiß ich das, da kannste aber sicher sein, mein Freund.“

„Ich weiß nich', was ich gemacht hätte, wenn's nich' so glimpflich ausgegangen wär!“

„Ich auch nich', aber es is' ja nichts passiert.“

Florian schluckt. Sein Monitor piept neben ihm hektisch immer schneller wie ein ängstliches Tier und wenn jetzt eine Pflegerin vorbeikommt und sie hier erwischt, wenn sie Frodo irgendwie anfassen sollte, dann ist alles vorbei.

„Frodo“, sagt er bestimmt.  
„Hör auf damit.“

„Womit denn?“

Er zeigt nach oben auf die flackernde Röhre.  
„Damit.“

Und dann auf das piepsende Gerät neben sich.  
„Kein Scheiß und ich geb's auch echt ungern zu, aber du... jagst mir gerade ganz schön Schiss ein.“

Frodos Gesicht taucht wieder hinter den Händen auf.  
Er richtet sich langsam im Stuhl wieder auf, sein Blick rutscht zu Florian herüber, nach oben und schließlich auf den Herzmonitor. Zögernd öffnet er den Mund, presst ihn aber schließlich wieder zusammen. Dann schließt er die Augen.

„Tut mir leid“, sagt er.

„War nie meine Absicht.“

Und in diesem Augenblick passiert es. Beziehungsweise, es passiert nicht mehr. Die Neonröhre über ihren Köpfen beruhigt sich. Sie geht sirrend wieder an und brennt weiter, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Frodo kriegt das nicht mehr mit.  
Der Idiot ist nämlich aufgestanden und schon halb den Gang runtergelaufen, als Florian damit fertig ist, ungläubig die Lampe anzustarren.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._   



	3. Der Mann mit der Blitznarbe

Florian steht vorm Spiegel und traut seinen Augen kaum.

Keine Ahnung, was die richtige Bezeichnung für das ist, was er gerade denkt; aber vermutlich: Verblüfft. Er ist so verblüfft, dass er sein Shirt auf den Boden hat fallenlassen.

Weil die Sonne von draußen so blendet, tritt er näher an den Spiegel heran und dreht sich ins Licht. Mit dem Zeigefinger der linken Hand fährt er die Linien unter seiner Haut nach, die inmitten seiner Brust entspringen. Wütend rot sind sie, verästeln sich wie Zweige eines Baums nach außen, über seine Schultern und seinen Bauch hinab, fast schon symmetrisch. Würde das nicht so unruhig wirken, er würde direkt darüber nachdenken, sich das als Tattoo stechen zu lassen.

Frodo hat ihm als Andenken eine Lichtenberg-Figur verpasst.

Jetzt, da die Rötung und Schwellung der Verbrennungen langsam zurückgeht, kann man das wunderbar betrachten. Florian zückt sein Handy und macht ein paar Fotos davon. Einsame Fotos. Wem soll er die denn jemals zeigen ohne in Erklärungsnot zu geraten? Olli weiß nur, dass er eine Nacht im Krankenhaus verbringen musste; Florian hat ihn (neben seinen Eltern und anderen Freunden, mit denen er täglich redet) mit einer halbwahren Version dessen, was wirklich geschehen ist, abgefrühstückt.

Mit wem er seit den drei Tagen, an denen er wieder raus ist aus dem Krankenhaus, nicht gesprochen hat, ist der Verursacher dieses Kunstwerks. Dem ein Bild zu schicken wäre sinnlos, weil der sein Handy ja nicht mal anfasst.

Florian selbst ist noch krank geschrieben, denn anscheinend ist mit einem starken Stromschlag nicht zu spaßen. Ihm ist verordnet worden, sich zu Hause ein paar ruhige Tage zu machen, was in seiner Welt einer Strafe gleich kommt.  
„Tun Sie nichts, was Sie unnötig aufregt“, hat die Ärztin zu ihm gesagt.  
„Eine Woche kein Sport, keine anstrengenden Arbeiten. Schlafen Sie aus und trinken Sie viel.“

Als ob er die lauernden Herz-Rhythmus-Störungen einfach auspinkeln könnte.

Dabei ist nichts herausgekommen beim Monitoring. Eine Handvoll Mal ist sein Herz beim Schlagen etwas aus der Reihe getanzt, was aber nichts Außergewöhnliches ist. Super viel Rhythmusgefühl hat Florian ja noch nie gehabt. Warum also ist er hier zum Nichtstun verdammt, wenn eigentlich alles okay ist?  
Dann denkt er wieder an Frodo, dessen schlechtes Gewissen und daran, dass er diesmal vielleicht wirklich vorsichtig sein sollte. Wenn am Ende etwas passiert, würde der Idiot das nur wieder auf sich selbst beziehen.

Florian wendet seinen Blick wieder dem Spiegel zu.  
Für einen Moment muss er darüber nachdenken, was wäre, wenn diese Blitznarben nie wieder weggehen würden. Er stellt fest, dass er das gar nicht so schlimm fände.

~

Er ist gerade dabei, Projekteordner auf seinem Laptop zu sortieren (weil das das Unaufregendste ist, das zugleich irgendwie an Arbeit grenzt, was ihm einfällt), als es an der Tür klopft.  
Nicht klingelt, sondern klopft.

Er hebt eine Augenbraue. Natürlich weiß er sofort, wer das ist.

Frodo weicht sofort einen Schritt zurück, als vor ihm die Wohnungstür aufgeht. Wie so ein Aussätziger.  
„Und?“, sagt Florian unvermittelt und verschränkt die Arme;  
„Wie lange hast du gewartet, bis ein Nachbar vorbeikam und die Haustür unten für dich aufgemacht hat?“

„Gar nich' so lange.“ Frodo kratzt sich an der Nase, unfähig, den Hauch von Scham zu verbergen.  
Er sagt nichts weiter und die unangenehme Stille, die zwischen ihnen entsteht, macht die Luft so dick, dass man sie schneiden könnte.

Dann vergräbt er die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„Ick wollt' ja nur mal nachhorchen, ob bei dir alles okay is'.“

_Du hättest anrufen können_ , liegt es Florian auf der Zunge, doch er sagt die Worte nicht. Jetzt wieder Stunk zu machen mit einem Typen, der eh schon am Boden liegt, wäre erbärmlich, selbst für seine Verhältnisse.

„Es is' alles okay“, antwortet er also brav.  
„Keine bleibenden Schäden, ich bin verdonnert worden, für den Rest der Woche nichts Anstrengenderes zu tun als Pinkeln und mir geht’s prächtig.“

Frodo sieht ihn prüfend an, ein bisschen, als würde er ihn nach Untertreibungen oder – Gott bewahre – nach einer Lüge absuchen. Doch dann hellt sich sein Gesicht merklich auf.

„Okay“, sagt er.  
„Gut. Dann hau ich wieder ab und –“

„Was is' denn mit dir?“, fällt ihm Florian ins Wort.

Ihm fällt auf, dass sie noch immer an der Tür stehen und ihr Gespräch awkward im Hausflur widerhallt. Als ob das langsam zur Gewohnheit wird.

„Komm rin.“  
Er tritt zurück und öffnet den Weg in den Flur seiner Wohnung.

„Nee, is' schon gut.“  
Natürlich winkt Frodo ab.  
„Ich bin eh nur auf'm Sprung.“

„Wieso?“, entgegnet Florian.  
„Biste zu beschäftigt damit, auf deiner Couch Trübsal zu blasen?“

Sein Gegenüber macht sich den Aufwand, ertappt auszusehen. Als ob das hier irgendwas Neues wäre. Im Gegenteil, diese Unterhaltung und ihre ständige Wiederholung wird langsam dröge.

Florian nickt in seine Wohnung hinein;  
„Nun komm schon rein. Ich versprech dir auch, dich nich' zu umarmen.“

~

Als erstes tut er etwas Unorthodoxes und schickt Frodo duschen.  
„Aber was is', wenn ich dabei ausraste“, wehrt dieser sich, als Florian ihm schon längst ein Handtuch zuwirft.  
„Wasser leitet Strom! Was is', wenn ich deine Nachbarn aus Versehen umbringe?“

„Wie hoch wird wohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit sein, dass meine Nachbarn genau in dem Moment duschen oder baden?“, macht er ihm klar.  
„Jetzt beweg deinen Arsch oder ich schiebe dich ins Bad, denn ganz ehrlich, Alter, du stinkst wie'n Iltis!“

Das stimmt nicht ganz, aber wenn Frodo etwas braucht, dann ist das _Motivation_.  
Jemand, der so durch ist, dass er sich nicht einmal traut, eine Dusche zu betreten, hat das bitter nötig.

Florian horcht darauf, ob das Wasser in seinem Badezimmer zu rauschen beginnt und entspannt sich erst dann. Vor ein paar Wochen hat sein Freund im Büro noch ewig das Wasser laufen lassen. Nun fasst er mit spitzen Fingern überhaupt erst einen Hahn an.  
Wenn die Verwahrlosung schon so weit ist, wird’s höchste Zeit zu handeln.

Florian fummelt in seinem Abstellraum etwas heraus, woran er sich gerade erinnert hat. Die Handschuhe sind tatsächlich mit einer schwarzen Gummierung überzogen. Ursprünglich hat er die mal für irgendeinen Umbau im Nerdscope-Studio gekauft, zu Hause vergessen und während einer Baumarkttour dann andere gekauft. Nun kramt er sie hervor, ganz so, als hätte Past!Flo geahnt, dass er die noch brauchen würde. Hah! Seine ganz eigenen Anti-Elektrokondome.

Er wartet, bis Frodo wieder aus dem Badezimmer kommt, dabei eine Wolke aus heißem Wasserdampf hinterlässt, sich den Kopf noch mit dem Handtuch abtupfend. Obwohl der wieder in dieselben Klamotten gestiegen ist, riecht er sofort deutlich besser. Er sieht sogar wacher aus.

Florian streckt ihm die Handschuhe entgegen;  
„Hier, zieh die mal an.“

Frodo guckt wie ein Auto. Langsam lässt er den Arm sinken, das Handtuch noch halb auf seinem Kopf. Er sieht aus wie super schlecht als Beduine verkleidet.  
„Okay? Leg die mal auf'n Tisch.“

Aber Florian hält ihm die Handschuhe weiterhin vor die Brust.  
„Is' alles Teil des Trainings“, sagt er ohne Umschweife.

„Training?“ Vor ihm wird eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.  
„Willst du mir dann Leckerli geben oder wat is' los?“

„Komm schon, hör auf, rumzukacken, und mach!“  
Die Strategie „Ich bin am Ende meines Geduldsfadens“ wirkt selten bei Frodo. Florian probiert sie trotzdem.  
Man darf nicht weiter darüber nachdenken – was für ein Riesending es plötzlich ist, dass sein Kollege einen simplen Gegenstand aus seiner Hand nimmt.  
Und er würde lügen, wenn er sagte, dass er nicht nervös ist. Nicht nach den letzten paar Tagen.

„Nun nimm schon“, schiebt er dennoch hinterher.  
„Das wird schon, Alter, komm, ick glaub an dich.“

Frodos Mundwinkel zucken. Man sieht ihm an, dass er sich nicht entscheiden kann, ob er einen schlechten Witz machen oder irgendetwas keifen will.

Aber er wird mit einem Mal ruhig; sein Atem geht tiefer als bis eben und er streckt die Hand aus. Zeigefinger und Daumen fassen nach der Gummierung der Schutzhandschuhe und dann nimmt er die Dinger an sich.  
Ohne Blitze, ohne Stromschlag, ohne irgendwas.

Für einen Moment schauen Florian und er sich nur an. Es entsteht eine Lücke aus Stille, die merkwürdig bedeutungsschwer ist und die anscheinend so unangenehm ist, dass Frodo sie dadurch zerstört, indem er die Papphalterung der Handschuhe zerreißt und sie sich überstreift.

Lustig, denkt Florian, als er zusieht. Das Schwarz verkleinert Frodos Hände optisch. Er sieht jetzt entweder wie ein Handwerker aus oder wie ein schlecht gecasteter Filmbösewicht.

„Und jetze?“, fragt er verwirrt.

„Jetzt gibst du mir die Hand.“

Florian streckt ihm seine Rechte entgegen.

Er weiß, dass er _wieder_ diese Diskussion entfacht. Im Kopf kann er die bereits nachsprechen:  
_Bist du bekloppt? Was, wenn du wieder im Krankenhaus landest_ , blablabla.

Nur, dass Frodo es nicht sagt. Sein Blick drückt das schon zur Genüge aus und Florian begegnet diesem Blick, indem er demonstrativ mit seiner Hand wackelt.  
Ihm wird klar, dass sie diese Art der Kommunikation seit Jahren nicht mehr hatten. Diese Art, ganze Absätze über Blicke auszudrücken, nur eben ohne dieses lästige Drumherum aus Worten. Nur rohe Fragen und Antworten.

_Ich kann das nicht nochmal_ , wirft Frodo ihm da also entgegen und er kann nur antworten: _Aber du musst. Du hast gar keine andere Wahl._

Holy fucking shit, ihm geht der Arsch doch auch auf Grundeis. Aber auf der anderen Seite steht diese eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm runterbetet, wie niedrig statistisch gesehen die Möglichkeit ist, zwei Mal fast an einem Stromschlag zu sterben.

Frodo streckt die Hand aus und dann schließt sie Florians in sich wie bei einem schüchternen Kennenlernen. Florian spürt den Gummi zwischen sich und seinem Freund und ist nicht sicher, ob es das einzige ist, was ihn gerade davor bewahrt, ge-elektroschockt zu werden. Er drückt sanft zu und spürt sich in die Tiefen der Bewegung hinein. Doch da ist keine Hitze, kein Brizzeln, kein Zucken von dahinrasenden Elektronen zu spüren.  
Er kann sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass ihm ein Grinsen ins Gesicht kriecht.

Dann löst er die Hand und wagt – zugegeben ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken – einen weiteren Vorstoß, indem er nach dem Saum des Handschuhs fasst. Er zieht Frodo das Ding einfach wieder aus und greift nach der nunmehr nackten Hand.  
Frodo zuckt und wie fertig er anscheinend gerade ist, verrät sich daran, dass er nicht schnell genug reagiert um die Hand wegzuziehen.  
„Is' okay“, sagt Florian nun laut.  
„Ganz ruhig.“  
Er verschränkt ihre Finger erneut zu einem Händedruck.  
Gott, muss das von außen bescheuert aussehen.

„Guck“, murmelt er, dennoch sehr zeremoniell.  
„Passiert nix.“

Frodo sieht mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen herunter, als wären seine Finger fremde Lebewesen.

„Was auch immer du gerade machst, mach es weiter“, sagt Florian und sein Freund nickt zögerlich. Er lockert sein Gesicht nur ganz langsam, lässt behutsam seinen angehaltenen Atem los.  
Je länger sie so stehen, desto mehr löst sich etwas in ihm, was man inzwischen fast gar nicht mehr gesehen hat. Eine Grundverkrampfung, eine Erstarrung bis in die Knochen.

„Siehste“, grinst Florian.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, du kannst das kontrollier'n. Alles, was du brauchst, is'n bisschen Übung.“

~

Frodo versucht es ihm später zu erklären.  
Dass es sich anfühlt wie ein neues Körperteil unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wahrscheinlich so, wie wenn man schwankend als Kleinkind laufen lernt, auch wenn sich keiner von ihnen beiden noch daran erinnern kann. Wie wenn man Schwimmzüge macht oder Radfahren lernt.  
An der Art der Vergleiche, die Frodo ranzieht, rechnet Florian sich aus, dass die Kontrolle von dieser _Sache_ wohl eine intuitive werden muss.  
Was ja auch Sinn ergibt – nur so kann sein Freund wieder einigermaßen barrierefrei am Alltagsleben teilhaben.  
An dem Tag geht Frodo mit aufrechtem Rücken nach Hause. Die Gummihandschuhe nimmt er trotzdem mit.

Was okay ist, jeder lernt erst einmal mit Stützrädern zu fahren.

Dass irgendwo dennoch so etwas wie ein Knoten geplatzt ist, bemerkt Florian, als er vor dem Schlafengehen eine Whatsapp-Nachricht auf seinem Handy findet, die von Frodo kommt.  
_Danke für heute_ , schreibt der da, untypischerweise ohne Emojis oder sonstwas.  
Da steht einfach nur dieser Satz, und Florian schreibt ihm eine _Da nicht für_ -Nachricht zurück.

Damit ist es nicht getan.  
Denn drei Tage später erscheint Frodo auch wieder im Büro. Etwas blass sieht er immer noch aus und er gibt vor, wegen eines Infektes noch ansteckend zu sein und daher niemanden anzufassen.  
„Und die Handschuhe?“, will Olli verwirrt wissen und deutet darauf.  
„Schmier- und Tröpfcheninfektionsgefahr“, gibt Frodo zurück.  
„Dagegen helfen Arbeitshandschuhe?“  
„Hast du schon mal gesehen, dass jemand einen anderen damit angesteckt hat?“  
„Häh?!“  
„Na siehste!“

Olli dreht sich hilflos Florian zu, der bereits an seinem Rechner sitzt.  
Was?, formt er mit den Lippen.  
Florian tut so, als würde er gelassen abwinken.  
„Lass'n doch“, sagt er.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell wieder bergauf gehen würde.  
Hat es tatsächlich nur diese eine Begebenheit gebraucht? Nachdem Frodo sich eine Woche lang selbst aus dem Verkehr gezogen hat?

Beim Kaffeeholen in der Küche nimmt Florian ihn zur Seite.  
„Wie sieht's aus?“, will er wissen.  
„Sehr viel besser“, entgegnet Frodo mit hellem Blick.  
„Hier, kiek mal!“  
Er fischt sein Handy aus der Tasche, hält es für eine Sekunde fest, dann stockt er, weil er offensichtlich bemerkt, dass er Handschuhe an hat.

„Sorry, entsperr mir dit mal.“  
Florian rollt mit den Augen und wischt mit einem Finger über das Display.  
„Da!“  
Vor ihm erscheint ein simples Bild von einer von Frodos Deckenleuchten. Es blendet ihn.

„Ich hab sämtliche Glühbirnen ausgewechselt ohne irgendwas neu durchbrennen zu lassen!“  
Frodo grinst ihn an, als würde er auf Beifall warten.  
„Gestern hab ick'n neuen Wasserkocher gekauft und er geht immer noch. Ich hab sogar 'nen neuen Kühlschrank bestellt.“

„Glückwunsch.“ Florian nickt und ja, vielleicht sitzt da tief in seiner Brust ein Funken Stolz.

Er möchte nachbohren, was letztendlich dazu geführt hat, dass Frodo seine neu gewonnenen Kräfte plötzlich so gut kontrollieren kann, doch dann schlendert David herein und er kommt nicht mehr dazu.  
Doch so ist das halt mit einem wie Frodo. Der braucht ein-zwei Arschtritte und das Gefühl, mit etwas nicht mutterseelenallein zu sein und schon funktioniert er wieder.

~

„Ich hab 'ne Bitte“, sagt er einige Tage später auf dem Gang.

Florian fragt sich allmählich, ob es okay ist, wenn sie sich zwischen Tür und Angel und zum Teil innerhalb von Sekunden über die Sache unterhalten, wenn gerade niemand sonst da ist. Ob die anderen das schon mitbekommen haben? Wenn ja, was sollten sie sich als Erklärung einfallen lassen? Sollten sie überhaupt etwas sagen?  
_Nee, sorry, is' nich' wichtig, geht nur darum, dass Frodo seit neuerdings Funken sprüht_ wäre ja kaum die beste Antwort.

Jetzt aber steht Frodo vor ihm und kratzt sich dezent verlegen an der Nase.  
„Ich geh mich übermorgen durchchecken. Wegen duweißtschon.“

Florian nickt.

„Wär's okay, wenn du mitkommst?“

Wow. Okay, damit hat er nicht gerechnet.  
„Mitkommen?“, wiederholt er und zeigt mit dem Daumen auf sich.  
„Wieso'n dit?“

Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern. Er öffnet den Mund, scheint darin ein paar Worte zu drehen und lässt sie anscheinend wieder verpuffen.  
„Wär mir halt einfach lieber“, bringt er dann hervor.  
„Du bist der einzige, der Bescheid weiß.“

Florian guckt ihn an und muss an ihren Unfall und seine Nacht im Krankenhaus denken. Daran, dass sie Frodo garantiert fragen werden, warum zum Teufel er Gummihandschuhe trägt, dass er sie wird ausziehen müssen. Ist der Kerl überhaupt schon so weit, dass er öfter Menschen anfassen kann ohne wieder elektrischer Stuhl zu spielen?  
Wahrscheinlich wird es also darauf hinauslaufen, dass Florian im Zweifelsfall erste Hilfe und/oder Erklärung leisten muss.

„Is' okay“, sagt er, und Frodo sieht für einen Sekundenbruchteil so aus, als wolle er ihm vor Freude um den Hals fallen.

Völlig übertrieben.

~

Was er nicht bedacht hat, ist die Tatsache, dass es... _merkwürdig_ kommt, wenn ein erwachsener Kerl seinen Kumpel mit ins Arztzimmer nehmen möchte.

Das erfährt er natürlich viel zu spät, nämlich im Auto auf dem Weg zur Praxis.

„Wartewartewarte“, sagt er.  
„Als du mich gefragt hast, ging ick davon aus, dass ich im Wartezimmer bleibe. Wie bei normalen Leuten.“

Er fühlt sich ohnehin schon komisch genug deswegen. Nur Mütter kommen mit zum Arzt. Oder Geschwister. Oder beste Freundinnen. Mit Betonung auf -innen.

„Wir sind doch aber nich' normal“, gibt Frodo zu bedenken, während er auf der Suche nach einem Parkplatz langsam die Straße abrollt.

„Ne“, sagt Florian.

„ _Du_ bist nich' normal.“

Kaum, dass er das sagt, tut es ihm gleich wieder leid.

„Also, ich meine – Mann, wir tun doch so, als wär' alles normal. War dit nich' der Plan?“

Frodo antwortet ihm nicht, weil er eine Lücke gefunden hat und damit beschäftigt ist, seinen BMW rückwärts hineinzubugsieren. Das klägliche Piepsen des Einparkassistenten entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Komik.  
Und eigentlich verdient das hier allein schon Applaus, denn Frodo traut sich überhaupt mal wieder, sein Auto anzufassen, ohne in Panik darüber zu verfallen, dass er seine Batterie durchknallen lassen könnte. In dem Kontext ist die ganze Konversation vielleicht hinfällig.

So tun, als wäre alles normal.  
Naja. War noch nie so Frodos Stil. Und Florians vielleicht auch nicht.

„Was willste denen denn erzählen? Also ernsthaft jetz'e?“, gibt Florian zu bedenken, als sie in der Lücke stehen.  
„Ohne dass es weird kommt?“

Frodo guckt nachdenklich auf sein Lenkrad. Natürlich hat er sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht.

Dann sieht er auf die Uhr auf seinem Armaturenbrett und scheint unruhig zu werden, denn der Termin ist _jetzt_.

„Wir sind einfach zusammen?“, schlägt er vor.

„Wat? Oh nein!“ Florian hebt abwehrend die Hände und spürt, wie ihm die Augenbrauen die Stirn hochschießen.  
„Neeneenee, dit kannste dir abschminken, Alter!“

„Nur, wenn die fragen!“, probiert Frodo.

„Die _werden_ fragen, Frodo! Du kennst doch Ärzte und Sprechstundenhilfen, Datenschutz und Gedöns!“

„Wieso, ick willige doch ein!“

„Ich aber nich'! Hallo, hat dein Hirn 'nen Kurzzschluss?!“  
Florian zeigt auf sich.  
„Person des öffentlichen Lebens, schon vergessen? Muss nur einer mitkriegen und morgen weiß es das gesamte Internet!“

„Das glaubt doch eh niemand“, protestiert Frodo schwach.  
„Komm schon, nur dieses eine Mal! Zur Sicherheit aller Beteiligten!“

Florian erinnert sich an sein Lichtenberg-Gemälde unter dem T-Shirt. Zwar kann er sich noch immer nicht vorstellen, warum ausgerechnet seine Anwesenheit irgendetwas ausmachen sollte, doch auf der anderen Seite kommt er nicht umhin, vor sich zuzugeben, dass er die Nahtoderfahrung, die er da durch hat, niemandem anders wünscht.

Er stöhnt in seine Hände;  
„Okaaay, ausnahmsweise. Aber sobald irgendwas auch nur ansatzweise unterhalb der Gürtellinie untersucht wird, bin ick weg, soviel is' mal klar!“

Hätte ihm jemand erzählt, dass er mal mit einem seiner Kollegen Schrägstrich einem Typen, der irgendwie mal ein Freund gewesen ist, beim Arzt sitzen und vor Langeweile in der Brigitte blättern würde, weil nämlicher Freund Probleme mit Elektrizität hat, er hätte denjenigen schallend ausgelacht.

Aber hier ist er nun und bewundert schlecht bebilderte Napfkuchenrezepte und Gerüchte über Adlige, deren Namen er noch nie gehört hat, während sich das schätzungsweise siebzigjährige Pärchen ihnen gegenüber anzickt, warum man nicht erst einen Termin nach dem Mittagessen ausgemacht hat – da ist ja das Kompott zum Nachtisch nicht mehr frisch.

Aus sehr vielen offensichtlichen Gründen sind ihm Krankenhäuser und Arztpraxen zuwider.

Frodo kommt von der Anmeldetheke rüber und setzt sich neben ihn.  
„Die haben gar kein Problem damit, dass du mit reinkommst“, raunt er Florian zu.  
„Siehste, ich hab doch gesagt, dass dit gar nicht so schwer wird.“

Sein Gesichtsausdruck straft ihn Lügen. Er sieht sehr blass aus um die Nase.  
„Is' alles okay mit dir?“, fragt Florian ihn also vorsichtig. In erster Linie, weil es durch neueste Entwicklungen problematisch sein kann, wenn Frodo nervös ist. Aber auch, weil da tief in Florian irgendwie sowas wie Sorge pocht.

Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Bin nur uffgeregt“, nuschelt er.

Florian sieht sich im Wartezimmer um. Das Pärchen ihnen gegenüber streitet nun nicht mehr. Beide tun so, als würden sie je eine Ausgabe der Super Illu studieren, aber man kann sehen, wie ihre Ohren vor Neugier rot anlaufen.

„Wenn dir das zuviel is', können wir auch jederzeit wieder abhauen“, murmelt er so leise er kann.

Frodo schüttelt den Kopf.  
Natürlich. Er will da jetzt durch.  
„Jetz' biste extra schon mitgekommen“, sagt er, lehnt sich zurück und verschränkt die Arme, so, als ob er für sich selbst ein Zeichen setzen möchte.

~

Die Ärztin ist sehr zugewandt und freundlich, nicht zu vergessen geduldiger als Florians Hausarzt. Keine halbe Minute, nachdem er sich neben Frodo vor ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt hat, beschließt er, dass er zu ihr wechseln sollte, auch wenn er dafür durch die halbe Stadt fahren muss.

Allerdings gibt es bei Frodos Anliegen nur ein winziges Problem:  
Er kann schlecht beschreiben, was er hat, da er natürlich nicht sagt, dass er Funken sprüht.

Stattdessen redet er um den heißen Brei, erzählt etwas davon, dass er sich unwohl fühlt.  
Mit jedem Wort kommt Florian mehr und mehr zum Schluss, dass das hier eine grauenvolle Idee war.

„Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, was Sie mir eigentlich sagen wollen“, sagt die Ärztin, nachdem Frodo mit seinem Gestammel, das größtenteils aus Wortfindungsschwierigkeiten bestand, vorerst fertig ist.

Florians Blick fällt auf ihr Namensschild auf dem Tisch.  
Frau Doktor Anger hat keine Ahnung, was ihr Patient von ihr will.

„Sie sagen, Sie fühlen sich merkwürdig und anders als sonst. Wie äußert sich das denn? Haben Sie bestimmte Symptome?“

Frodo schluckt und holt tief Luft.  
„Ich...schlafe schlecht, seitdem ich mich so fühle“, sagt er langsam.  
„Und ich bin dauernervös.“

„Das sagten Sie ja bereits.“

Er schüttelt hilflos den Kopf, mehr sich selbst gegenüber als ihr.

„Haben Sie Herzrasen? Verdauungsprobleme?“  
Himmel, sie versucht sogar, nachzuhelfen. Es ist zum Mäusemelken.

„Ja, auch. Aber eigentlich nur, weil ich so nervös bin. Ich... ich kann das so schlecht beschreiben.“

Frau Doktor Anger tut also, was womöglich jeder in ihrer Situation getan hätte – sie schaut Florian an.

„Haben Sie... könnten Sie vielleicht aushelfen?“, sagt sie sehr, sehr freundlich und schiebt an ihrer Brille herum. Ein erstes Anzeichen dafür, dass ihre Geduld nicht ganz so unendlich ist, wie er zunächst angenommen hat.

„Vielleicht können Sie mir beschreiben, was Ihr Partner hat?“

Florian spürt, wie ihm das Gesicht entgleist.  
Er blinzelt die Ärztin an. Ein unangenehmes Glühen setzt in seinem Bauch ein. Na geil, wo er doch gedacht hat, er würde dieser Peinlichkeit entgehen.

„Wir sind nich' –“, japst er und zeigt abwechselnd auf sich und Frodo;  
„Er is' nich'...“ 

Er bricht ab, weil er den Blick in ihrem Gesicht sieht. Warnend zieht sich ihre Stirn kraus. Es ist ihr scheißegal, begreift er und mit einem Mal versteht er das auch. Darum geht es ja auch gar nicht. Es geht um Frodo. Aber es ist ja nicht so, dass er jetzt besser wüsste, wie er dessen Problem näher beschreiben sollte, ohne dass sie beide dastehen wie psychotische Vollpfosten.

„Er...“  
Sein Gehirn stuckert mit einem Mal. Wie so ein alter Dieselmotor.

„Er...steht seit neuerdings ständig unter Strom“, rutscht es aus ihm heraus.  
„Sozusagen. Wissen Sie... Ihm brennen die Sicherungen durch. Man muss Angst haben, dass man jederzeit eine gewischt bekommen könnte.“

Die Ärztin blinzelt alarmiert.  
Frodo dreht ihm mit entsetzen Augen den Kopf zu.

„Sie meinen... dass er Sie schlägt?“, versucht Frau Doktor Anger die Lage zu verstehen.

Fuck, denkt Florian. _Abort. ABORT!_

„Nein!“, beeilt er sich zu sagen.  
„Niemand schlägt hier irgendwen!“

Nicht direkt, flüstert ein Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf.  
_Irgendwer_ hat nur _irgendwen_ ins Krankenhaus gebracht.

„Ich meine nur, er hat keine Kontrolle über ..äh... sich. Bei jedem Ding fliegen gleich die Funken. Und hinterher ist man total geschockt. Als ob man sich 'nen Schlag geholt hat. Wie vom Donner gerührt sozusagen.“

_Hör doch auf zu reden_ , fleht Frodos Blick ihn an.

„Sie meinen also, das Problem ist weniger ein körperliches als ein psychosomatisches?“, versucht Frau Doktor Anger nachzuhelfen.

Florian ertappt sich dabei, wie er mit dem Kopf wackelt, was zugleich ein Nicken und ein Kopfschütteln sein kann.

„Haben Sie viel Stress?“, will die Ärztin von ihrem Patienten wissen und sie erntet genauso ein merkwürdiges Wackeln von Frodo.

„Für mich klingt das jedenfalls sehr danach. Fragen Sie vorne an der Anmeldung mal nach unserer Liste von Psychologen. Die sind zwar immer sehr ausgebucht, aber vielleicht fragen Sie trotzdem mal an. Ja?“

Man sieht Frodo an, dass er weiß, dass er diese Schlacht verloren hat.  
„Okay“, sagt er mit hängendem Kopf.  
Die Ärztin missinterpretiert das natürlich vollkommen, denn sie schenkt ihm auf aufmunterndes Lächeln;  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin.“

Dann hält sie ihm die Hand zum Schütteln hin.

Florian fragt sich, wer _wir_ sein soll. Sie hat doch nichts gemacht außer irritiert sein und die Stirn runzeln.

Er wirft seinem Freund einen prüfenden Blick zu.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick vermeint er, einen winzigen Funken zwischen Frodos rechtem Daumen und Zeigefinger überspringen zu sehen.

Ruckartig springt er vom Stuhl auf und greift nach der angebotenen Hand, um sie selbst zu schütteln.

„Dankeschön!“, sagt er eifrig.  
„Das machen wir...äh, macht er. Danke!“

Dann drängt er Frodo schnellstmöglich aus dem Behandlungszimmer und passt höllisch auf, dass er ihn dabei nicht anfasst.

Das erste, was Frodo tut, kaum, dass er wieder draußen auf der Straße steht, ist, sich seine Gummihandschuhe wieder überzustreifen.

Florian weiß nicht, wann er ihn zuletzt so zerstört gesehen hat.

Sie steigen zurück ins Auto. Der Junge sitzt einfach nur da, ohne etwas anzufassen und starrt sein Lenkrad an. Er sieht aus, als würde er jeden Moment anfangen zu heulen.

„Naja“, versucht Florian;  
„Das hätte besser laufen können. Zugegeben.“

„Ich weiß ja auch nich', was ich erwartet habe“, sagt Frodo mit verengter Stimme.  
„Dass sie gleich den Kernspintomographen bereithalten vielleicht. Ich bin ein Idiot.“

„Ach komm, das stimmt doch gar nich'“, erwidert Florian beschwichtigend.  
„Zu 'nem Arzt zu gehen ist doch 'n völlig normaler Impuls.“

„Ja aber... was soll ich denn jetzt machen?“, will Frodo von ihm wissen.

Und das ist ein bisschen unfair von ihm, weil er anscheinend erwartet, dass Florian eine Lösung hat, dass er sie wie ein Ass aus dem Ärmel zieht und ihn erleuchtet.  
Florian zuckt mit den Schultern. Er beginnt, sich die Schläfen zu massieren.

„Naja“, murmelt er.  
„Du hast quasi zwei Möglichkeiten. A: Du gehst in die Charité oder so und packst aus. Also komplett. Nicht so wie eben.“ Er zeigt mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter nach hinten.  
„Sondern so richtig. Mit Vorführung, mit der kompletten Geschichte.“

Frodo schüttelt den Kopf;  
„Je nee. Auf keinsten Fall.“

„Oder Möglichkeit B“, fährt Florian fort;  
„Du verzichtest auf jegliche ärztliche Untersuchung und trainierst. Du trainierst so lange, bis du das komplett unter Kontrolle hast – und mit Kontrolle meine ich nicht sowas wie nicht Ausrasten, wenn dir jemand die fucking Hand gibt, sondern selbst dann ruhig Bleiben, wenn dich nachts jemand aus 'nem Alptraum rausreißt und dich mit Wasser übergießt.“

„Und wenn ich das nich' hinkriege?“

„Möglichkeit A.“

Frodos Gesicht wird blasser.

„Sorry, aber so seh ich die Sache“, sagt Florian.  
„Das is' nix, womit man Scherze macht. Außerdem würdest du dir dit nie verzeihen, wenn doch was passiert. Also, wieder passiert. Ich kenn dich doch.“

Sein Freund schweigt lange, ehe er sachte nickt.

Womöglich ist Florian ein bisschen zu schroff, das begreift er selbst. Aber ihn überfordern zwei Dinge: Die Gesamtsituation (er ist sehr unzufrieden damit) und Frodos untypisch ängstliche Art.  
Keinen Schimmer, wie er in dieser Lage reagieren würde. Dinge verändern sich blitzschnell, wenn man vom Konjunktiv in die Realität tritt.

Er will ja gar nicht, dass sein Freund mit der Sache zu irgendwem geht. Zu Leuten, von denen er nicht weiß, was die tun werden, wen die möglicherweise anrufen könnten. So ein bisschen Wahrheit steckt in der Geschichte um die X-Men ja womöglich doch.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Frodo. Das haste doch in den letzten Tagen ooch hinbekommen.“

Frodo reißt sich zusammen. Also wirklich jetzt. Man kann ihm ansehen, welch schiere Energie er dafür aufbringt, sich zu beruhigen und wieder runterzukommen.

Er startet den Motor seines BMW und zieht langsam aus der Parklücke.

Den gesamten Rückweg lang spricht er kein weiteres Wort.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._  



	4. Von Bohrinseln

Es ist Mitte September und draußen sind zweiunddreißig Grad. Das führt zu zweierlei nervigen Sachen: Zum einen redet alle Welt wieder mal von der Klimakrise. Florian findet das genauso anstrengend wie verlogen. Wenn draußen über dreißig Grad sind, jammern sie rum. Kohleausstoß, Pariser Verträge, die Arktis schmilzt, blablabla. Aber sobald es mal einen Tag grau und regnerisch ist, wird auf Twitter wieder über das Sauwetter gejammert.

Zum anderen zwingt das Wetter Florian dazu, ein Shirt anzuziehen.  
Er steht in seiner Wohnung lange vor dem großen Spiegel im Flur und zupft an den Ärmeln herum. Nun hat er extra schon eins mit längeren, weiteren Ärmeln angezogen und die Rudimente seiner Blitznarben gucken trotzdem hervor.

Wie verblasste Tattoos erinnern sie ihn an diese Sache vor zwei Wochen. An seine grobschlächtige Umarmung, an Frodos verschreckte Reaktion, an den Herzmonitor. Das alles fühlt sich nun, da Frodo wieder normal ins Büro kommt, an, als wäre es jahrelang her, als wäre es nur ein Traum gewesen. Er betrachtet die winzigen Verästelungen, die kurz über seinen Ellenbogen aufhören, die inzwischen nur noch kleine, verschwommene rote Punkte sind, und zerrt ein letztes Mal die Ärmel darüber. Egal, denkt er schnell. Da guckt doch eh keiner hin.

Der Spruch tut sofort weh, und zwar in Sphären, die er meinte, längst vergessen zu haben.  
„Da guckt keiner hin, entspann dich“, dieses ewige Mantra, das er von früheren Zeiten kennt, in denen er wegen seines Armes in Krankenhäusern war.

Eigentlich ist er mit dem Versteckspiel durch.

Wie merkwürdig diese Verschiebung ist, denkt er, während er ins Auto steigt und die Klimaanlage höher dreht. Wie er früher wollte, dass Leute da nicht so draufstarren. Wie er jetzt will, dass es eine bestimmte Person nicht bemerkt. Diese eine Person, die er jetzt treffen wird.

Der Morgenverkehr ist langsam und zu entspannt für seine Verhältnisse. Er ist ohnehin zu spät dran. So spät, dass er eben, als er die Treppen runtergestürzt ist Richtung Auto, gesehen hat, wie Olli schon in ihrem _Jung, brutal, hart arbeitend_ -Chat gelurkt hat.  
Olli drängelt nie. Er schreibt nie: _Wo bleibst du denn?_ , nein er _lurkt_. Man kann ihm dabei zusehen, wie sein Status alle paar Sekunden zwischen on- und offline wechselt.

Florian findet einen Parkplatz, der viel zu weit weg ist und muss drei Blocks zum Büro laufen. Um ihn herum fallen Blätter von den Bäumen, aber der Wind ist noch sommerlich heiß.  
Er steigt die Stufen zum Bürotrakt hoch, schließt die Tür auf und betritt die Räume.

Fast rechnet er damit, die Kaffeemaschine zu hören oder wenigstens den Kaffeeduft in die Nase zu bekommen. Womit er so gar nicht rechnet ist, dass er zum Doktor Froid-Büro hereinkommt und Olli und Angelo sieht, wie sie sich über Frodos Schreibtisch beugen.

Bei genauerer Betrachtung registriert er, dass Olli eine von Frodos Schubladen aufgezogen hat und zaghaft hineinspäht. Angelo hat einen Gummihandschuh zwischen den Fingern. Als Florian eintritt, macht er ein Geräusch zu viel und die Köpfe der beiden schnellen hoch.

Olli schließt die Schublade reflexartig. Sie kracht zurück und dummerweise merkt er nicht, dass er noch einen Finger dazwischen hat.

„Ah, fuck!“, flucht er und wedelt mit der Hand.

„Geschieht dir ganz recht“, kommentiert Florian.  
„An deinen Spionage-Skills musste noch arbeiten.“

Offenbar ist Frodo nicht da. Oder noch nicht da. Florian müsste auf ihren „Wer ist wann im Büro“-Plan der Woche gucken, der hinten in der Ecke verborgen von den Blicken jeglicher Kameraperspektive hängt.

Er legt seine Tasche auf seinem Stuhl ab und beäugt die beiden und die schuldbewussten Blicke, die zu Boden geworfen werden.

„Lasst mich raten“, sagt er.  
„ _Es is' nich' so, wie es aussieht_?“

Er muss nicht raten. Er weiß ganz genau, was die beiden wissen wollen. Dass sie in Frodos Sachen wühlen, missfällt ihm trotzdem.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das is' 'ne schlechte Idee!“, murmelt Angelo. Scheu weicht er von dem Schreibtisch zurück und lässt sich auf seinen eigenen Stuhl fallen.

„Ich gebe zu, das war'n Moment der Schwäche“, sagt Olli, während er sich den eingeklemmten Finger hält.

„Hätt' ich nich' tun sollen, tut mir leid.“

„Bei mir brauchste dich nich' zu entschuldigen.“  
Florian hebt eine Augenbraue. Er fasst über seine Schulter und schaltet seinen PC ein.

Olli wackelt mit dem Kopf, dann zuckt er mit den Schultern.  
„Mit uns redet er ja nich'. Keine Ahnung. Aber irgendwas is' doch.“

Und da ist er, der Moment, den Florian so ein bisschen zerknirscht erwartet hat.  
Er hat ihn in den letzten Wochen unausgesprochen in der Luft hängen gespürt, hat ihn in den Blicken der beiden gesehen, wenn Frodo wieder _komisch_ war oder abwesend und danach Ausreden erfunden hat, die selbst für seine Verhältnisse merkwürdig waren.  
_“Kannst du vielleicht heute den Geschirrspüler einräumen? Ich... hab mir die Finger verbrüht.“_ Nur, um dann prompt zu vergessen, was er da erzählt hat, wenn man ihn fragte, wie es seinen Händen geht.

Florian macht eine gespielt abwehrend-ratlose Bewegung mit den Armen;  
„Ihr kennt ihn doch. Akute Anfälle von Frodismus sind doch nicht die Rede wert.“

„Aber das is' was anderes“, sagt Angelo und klingt dabei noch erwachsener und ernster als schon vorher.  
„Is' dir nich' aufgefallen, wie fertig er aussieht? Und dann ständig dieses Ding mit den Handschuhen. Und dass er dauernd nichts anfasst. Das geht jetzt schon seit Wochen so!“

„Ich sag' euch, er hat 'n Problem!“  
Olli hebt den Zeigefinger.  
„Sowas wie 'ne Zwangsstörung! Wir können doch nich' einfach so tun, als wäre nix. Was wären wir denn für miese Freunde?“

„Ja, aber das is' doch super persönlich!“, hält Florian dagegen. Er hat keine Lust auf diese Diskussion und er möchte sie im Keim ersticken, bevor Frodo hinzukommt und das mitschneidet.

„Er kriegt sich schon wieder ein, keine Panik! Ich kenn ihn von uns allen am längsten und manchmal muss'er halt 'n bisschen freidrehen. Brauch'er anscheinend. Nehmt det nich' so ernst.“

„Naja.. aber...“ Olli ist nicht zufrieden. Er spricht nicht weiter, doch das „Ja, aber“ hängt in seinem Gesicht fest. Plötzlich wünscht Florian sich, dass seine Freunde-Schrägstrich-Kollegen vielleicht ein bisschen weniger empathisch sein könnten.

Er kann die ganzen Argumente hören, ohne dass sie ausgesprochen werden.  
_So war Frodo noch nie, diesmal wirkt es ernst, was, wenn es die Arbeit beeinträchtigt, wir machen uns Sorgen, wir wollen doch nur wissen, ob er Hilfe braucht_.

Olli lurkt wortlos neben Florian, wie er es im Whatsapp-Chat tut, und es ist schwer zu ertragen.

„Vielleicht nimmste ihn mal zur Seite“, schlägt Angelo vor.  
„Nur unter vier Augen. Brauchst ja nich' zu bohren oder so.“

Wenn der wüsste, wie sehr Florian schon gebohrt hat. Er ist ein Bohrhammer, eine Bohrinsel geradezu. Wenn er sich noch mehr Bohr-Metaphern aus den Fingern saugen würde, würde es unanständig werden.

Er seufzt tonlos und macht eine sich ergebende Geste.

„Ja, okay, mach ich. Aber rückt ihm nich' auf die Pelle, okay? Und wühlt vor allem nich' in seinen Sachen rum, das geht echt gar nich'.“  


~

„Die Jungs ahnen was“, sagt er später, als er mit Frodo alleine ist.

„Was?“  
Frodo sieht von seinem Bildschirm auf, wo er gerade zur Abwechslung sehr konzentriert ein Video schneidet. Er sieht aus, als hätte man ihn aus einer anderen Dimension geholt.

„Die Jungs“, wiederholt Florian.  
„Die ahnen was.“

Er deutet auf die behandschuhten Finger, mit denen Frodo sich durch das Schnittprogramm klickt.  
Frodo folgt dem Deuten und dann werden seine Augen ein bisschen größer, etwas wacher.

„Oh“, sagt er mit flacher Stimme.   
„Deswegen haben die sich eben überschlagen, zusammen Mittagessen besorgen zu gehen?“

„Exaktamente.“

Wie schön, dass der Junge immer noch flink genug ist, Florians Andeutungen und ungesagten Hinweisen zu folgen.

„Sollte dich also jemand hinterher fragen: Das hier ist eine _Intervention_.“

Florian rollert auf seinem Stuhl Frodo entgegen, hebt die Augenbrauen und setzt ein übertrieben besorgtes Gesicht auf.

„Frodo, du verhältst dich so komisch in letzter Zeit“, rattert er mit unbeeindrucktem Tonfall herunter.  
„Wenn du Probleme hast, rede doch mit uns.“  
Dann lehnt er sich zurück.  
„So, Ende der Ansage“, fügt er mit normaler Stimme hinzu.  
„Aber ich hab's den beiden versprochen.“

Frodo guckt ihn an und ihm steht ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er über irgendetwas sehr angestrengt nachdenkt.

„Zur Kenntnis genommen“, erwidert er schließlich und er wirkt sehr viel zerknautschter, als es Florian Recht ist.  
Generell mag er Frodo nicht, wenn der so drauf ist. _Zerknautscht_ ist kein natürlicher Frodo-Zustand.  
Geknickt, seinetwegen. Sowas kann schon mal sein, das hat Florian nach der Trennung von Frodos letzter Freundin erlebt. Alle haben gedacht, das wird die Frau fürs Leben. _Geknickt_ ist nicht schön, aber das ist nun mal in seinem Repertoire.  
Geknickt, albern, nervig-aufgedreht, rampensauig, still und klug. All das kennt Florian. Er hat gar keinen Bock auf was Neues.

„Wie ... läuft's denn so?“, fragt er schließlich und deutet erneut auf die Handschuhe.  
Die letzten zwei Wochen seit dem höchst peinlichen Arztbesuch haben sie nicht mehr darüber geredet. Florian wollte nicht _nachbohren_ – naja, hätte er wohl besser gemacht.  
Aber er ist eben wie jeder andere Mensch manchmal eine Insel, auf der sich die Welt um ihn selbst dreht. Keine Bohrinsel.

Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern. Dann zieht er sich zögerlich die Handschuhe von den Fingern und legt sie in die Schublade, an der Olli heute früh war, greift erneut nach der Maus und zieht sie übers Pad. Nichts Ungewöhnliches geschieht.

„Du brauchst die gar nich' mehr, oder?“, deduziert Florian.

„Man kann nie sicher sein“, bekommt er als Antwort.

„Naja, mit so 'ner Einstellung.“  
Florian verschränkt die Arme.

„Du siehst det allet viel zu dramatisch. Guck dir mal deine Schultern an, wie verkrampft. Sei mal weniger Magneto und mehr Spider-Man.“

Frodo blinzelt ihn an;  
„...Spider-Man?“

„Ja, sei mal ein bisschen lockerer mit deiner Superkraft. Wie oft sitzt Peter Parker irgendwo und angstet rum, dass er eventuell an der nächsten Wand kleben bleibt?“

„Was'n das für'n Vergleich?“, gibt Frodo zurück.  
„Peter Parker angstet dauernd!“

„Ich meine ja nur“, sagt Florian.

„Hab'n bisschen Spaß. Lad 'n paar Akkus auf. Lass die Sicherungen bei der nervigen Nölnachbarin rausfliegen. Näh dir 'n Spandexkostüm und geh Bankräuber jagen, wat weiß ich. Aber hör endlich mal auf, so zusammengesunken in 'ner Ecke rumzusitzen. Steht dir überhaupt nich'. Was auch immer du da kaputtdenkst, entscheid dich mal für was.“

Sein Freund betrachtet ihn erneut sehr lange. Erst nach einer Weile grinst er, wenn auch immer noch zerknautscht.  
„Bei dir klingt das alles so einfach“, sagt er mit einem Hauch von Bewunderung.  
Es ist dieser Tonfall, den Florian irgendwie zuletzt 2014 von ihm gehört hat und der ihm mit einem Mal runtergeht wie Öl. Ihm war nicht klar, wie sehr er das vermisst hat.

„Das liegt daran, dass es einfach _ist_ “, sagt er bestimmter als er möchte.

„Is' schon komisch“, murmelt Frodo und grinst verstohlen gegen den Bildschirm.  
„Wenn du dabei bist, isses wirklich irgendwie ganz einfach.“

Aber er erklärt nicht, warum.

~

So ganz sicher ist er nicht, woher er diese felsenfeste Gewissheit hernimmt.  
Vielleicht von Frodos Charakter. So inkonsequent der Junge auch darin ist, Ideen in die Tat umzusetzen (Vloggen? Sport? Florian wird ihn hier nicht zu scharf angucken) – wenn er aber etwas tut, dann gekonnt.

Es steht einfach gar nicht zur Debatte, dass Frodo mit seinen Elektrokräften nicht zurechtkommt.  
Jemand, der so Gitarre spielen kann wie der, wird es ja wohl hinkriegen, seinen eigenen Stromkreis unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, findet Florian.

Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, gibt er Frodo, wenn niemand in der Nähe ist, der zuhören kann, kleine Spaßaufgaben.

Starte dein Auto mal ohne Zündkerzen.

Lass mal diese lustigen Funken deine Finger entlangspringen, vom Daumen zum kleinen Finger! Und wieder zurück!

Ich pappe dir jetzt diesen Kühlschrankmagneten an die Stirn und du musst ihn festhalten! Yay!

Dimm mal das Licht an der Stehlampe! – Die hat gar keine Dimmfunktion? – Alter, _du_ bist die Dimmfunktion!

Er stellt fest, dass Frodo nicht nur Strom austeilen, sondern auch einstecken kann.

Florian fragt sich, was geschehen würde, wenn man seinen Kumpel in ein Gewitter stellen würde. Würde er all die elektrische Energie speichern und bei nächstbester Gelegenheit wieder austeilen?

Könnte man eine Waffe aus ihm machen?

Eine erneuerbare Energie?

Florian stellt ihn sich vor wie einen Hamster in einem Rad, wie Frodo auf einem Laufrad joggt, umgeben von Blitzen seiner eigenen Elektrizität und wie Menschen in weißen Kitteln einen Akku nach den anderen an ihn stecken.  
Dann schüttelt er jedesmal amüsiert den Kopf und geht der Tätigkeit weiter nach, die er für dieses absurde Kopfkino unterbrochen hat.

Es vergehen einige Tage, dann nahezu Wochen, in denen Frodo handschuhlos durch die Weltgeschichte rennt.

„Er benimmt sich jetzt wieder voll normal“, merkt Olli eines Abends an, an dem er neben Florian in dessen Auto nach Hause kutschiert wird.

„Hab ich doch gesagt“, erwidert Florian betont unbeeindruckt.  
Er guckt weiter auf die Straße, obwohl er den Blick seines Freundes auf sich spürt.  
Olli geht als Bohrinsel deutlich besser durch als er selbst.

„Was genau hast du denn mit ihm besprochen?“

„Nimm's mir nich' übel, Diggah, aber das geht niemanden außer uns beiden was an.“

Olli hebt sofort beide Hände;  
„Du hast vollkommen Recht! Tut mir leid.“

Florian winkt die Entschuldigung weg. Es gibt nichts, wofür Olli um Verzeihung bitten muss. Neugierig ist er nur, wenn er sich um jemanden Sorgen macht, und offensichtlich ist er irritiert von der Geheimniskrämerei in der Sache.

Winzige, wie Mäuschen nagende Zweifel bleiben natürlich. Immer dann, wenn Florian Frodo beobachtet und ein minimales Zögern in dessen Bewegungen spürt, bevor er sein Auto anfasst oder die neue Mikrowelle oder einen anderen Menschen.  
Ein Verharren so kurz wie der Moment eines Lidschlags.

„Du kriegst das doch hin, oder?“, fragt er an einem Abend Ende September.  
Der erste Abend, an dem es draußen wirklich kühl ist, an dem man sich nach einem extra Hoodie sehnt, in den man sich wickeln möchte. Florian sieht seinen Kumpel im Gegenlicht der Dämmerung und des Monitors, vor dem er wieder sitzt (wann hat eigentlich diese Zeit angefangen, in der er Frodo nur noch vor Monitoren sitzend kennt?).  
Und Frodo guckt ihn an und blinzelt.

„Na klar krieg ich das hin“, sagt Frodo.

Nicht ganz sofort. Da ist ein Verharren, etwas kürzer als der Moment eines Lidschlags.

~

Und dann steht plötzlich die Idee im Raum, einen Werbedeal mit Nintendo einzusacken.

Florian bekommt eine E-Mail von der Firma und hält sie erst für Spam. Einen Prank, einen Fake.   
Irgendwer verarscht sie doch. Nintendo macht sowas doch nicht – irgendwelchen Wald- und Wiesen-Gaming-Youtubern einen Deal anbieten, nur damit sie als Promo einen Kurzfilm für das neue _Breath of the Wild_ drehen dürfen. Im Gegenteil, vor einigen Jahren konnten sie bei Nerdscope zum Teil nicht einmal über Nintendo-Spiele berichten.

Aber es ist passiert.  
Er hat die Signatur und das Impressum geprüft, ein paar Mal mit der Kontaktperson hin- und hergeschrieben und sogar mit dem Typen aus der deutschen Niederlassung in Frankfurt telefoniert.

Das heißt, in Japan haben irgendwelche sehr wichtigen Typen darüber entschieden, dass vielleicht sogar Florian und seine Gurkentruppe sich in quatschige Kostüme zwängen und schlechte Witze machen dürfen – Auf der anderen Seite hat er vor kurzem den offiziellen japanischen Spot gesehen, in dem irgendwelche J-Pop-Idols, die reichlich umnächtigt und viel zu alt aussahen, sich in Link-Kostüme gesteckt haben. <i>Arashi</i> oder wie auch immer die hießen.

„Oh mein GOTT“, flippt Frodo aus.  
Na klar, wer, wenn nicht er.  
„Oh mein Gott! So viele Ideen! Lasst sie uns alle aufschreiben! Wollen wir mit Pferden drehen? Wir müssen mit Pferden drehen! Wir müssen auf Schilden Hügel runtersurfen! Wir müssen -“

„Wir müssen uns vor allen Dingen erstmal beruhigen“, schreitet Florian ein, bevor sein Kumpel abhebt und wie ein Heliumballon an der Decke landet.  
„Und uns erstmal mit den Auflagen beschäftigen.“

„Davon gibt’s nämlich eine Menge“, verkündet Olli nickend und faltet demonstrativ die Blätter auseinander, die er von der Nintendo-Website ausgedruckt hat. Allein das zeigt, wie ernst er es meint. Er druckt nie etwas aus.

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass das machbar ist?“, mischt sich Paul ein. Er lungert auf der Couch des Büros herum, die sie zur Seite geschoben haben und setzt sich jetzt auf in seiner natürlichen Skepsis, für die Florian ihn so schätzt.  
„Zeig mal her!“

Olli gibt ihm das Papier und während er das tut, hat Florian das Gefühl, ein Knistern in der Luft zu vernehmen. Er wirft einen Seitenblick auf Frodo. Der winzige Funke, der von Frodos Zeige- zum Mittelfinger überspringt, ist fast unsichtbar. Fast. Frodo bemerkt seinen Blick, dann ballt er eine Faust. Florian verdunkelt sein Gesicht.  
_Reiß dich zusammen!_ , sagt er wortlos und sein Freund guckt kurz ausweichend, aber grinsend zu Boden.

„Lohnt sich das wirklich?“, will Paul weiterhin wissen.  
„Wir sind doch gar nicht bekannt genug.“

„Und es deswegen gar nicht erst versuchen?“  
Angelo dreht sich auf seinem Stuhl zu ihm herum.  
„Seit wann gibt man denn auf, bevor man irgendwas versucht hat?“

„Genau“, sagt Frodo, der sein Elektrizitätsproblem unter Kontrolle und seine Stimme wiedergefunden hat.  
„Also müssen wir so bald wie möglich skripten! Ich bin übrigens wirklich für die Idee mit den Pferden!“  
„Ich bin fasziniert davon, welche Megalomanie Zelda in dir entfacht“, kommentiert Florian.

Was er nicht bedacht hat, ist, dass die Konstellation der kreativen Köpfe, mit denen er arbeitet, nicht mehr dieselbe ist wie zu Nerdscope-Zeiten. Das bemerkt er einen halben Tag, nachdem sie angefangen haben, Ideen zu sammeln. Ideen, die ihm zu harmlos sind, zu platt.  
Er möchte bereits in seinen zweiten Kaffee weinen, als es noch nicht einmal Mittag ist. Und er trinkt eigentlich gar keinen Kaffee mehr.

„Ich weiß, was wir machen“, verkündet Olli, der irgendwie der einzige ist, der das zu sehen scheint.

„Ich rufe David und Robin an!“

„Wie in den guten alten Zeiten, wa?“, grinst Frodo.

„Wie in den guten alten Zeiten“, wiederholt Olli. Sie geben einander ein High Five und für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick huscht angenehme Überraschung über Ollis Gesicht.

Es ist das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass Frodo jemand anders als Florian angefasst hat.

~

„Lass was beim Inder bestellen!“, schlägt David vor.

Draußen geht die Sonne unter. Man kann das aufgeregte Vibrieren der Stadt in ihrem Freitagabendrausch fast bis hierher spüren.

„Palak Paneer!“, ruft irgendwer in die Essensdiskussion hinein. Das könnte Robin sein, so genau hat Florian da nicht hingehört. Stundenlanges Brainstormen macht müde, das Rumalbern dazwischen einmal mehr. Mit einem Mal fühlt sich die Nerdscope-Zeit nicht mehr unendlich weit weg an. Sie ist zum Greifen nah, ein konserviertes Gefühl, das Florian anscheinend irgendwo verwahrt hat und nun auspackt und bewundert.

Er legt für einen Moment müde die Arme auf dem Besprechungstisch ab und bettet seinen Kopf darauf. Im Flur draußen wird weiter über die Curryauswahl und Naan diskutiert.

Dann erst bemerkt er die Präsenz neben sich.

Frodos Hand ist am Ärmel seines Shirts, noch bevor er irgendwie reagieren kann. Sie schiebt den Stoff etwas hoch und im selben Augenblick beschließt Florian, dass er jetzt auch nicht mehr zu versuchen braucht, irgendwas zu verstecken.

Er verlagert müde schnaufend sein Gewicht etwas zur Seite, so dass er zu seinem Kumpel hochschauen, ihm ins Gesicht gucken kann. Frodos Lippen liegen eng aufeinander.

„Ich hätt's dir zeigen sollen“, raunt Florian.  
„Sah echt beeindruckend aus.“

Es vergeht ein kurzer Moment, in dem er blinzelt und Frodos entgleisten Ausdruck sieht. Er begreift, was er gerade alles auf einmal offenbart hat.

Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes verharren sie und er fühlt Frodos Hand auf seiner Schulter, Frodos Blick, Frodos unausgesprochenes Entsetzen. Der Moment im Krankenhaus kehrt zurück, die flackernde Leuchtstoffröhre über ihnen, die Erinnerung an den Herzmonitor, verbrannte Haut und Angstangstangst.

Frodos Finger knüllen den Stoff zusammen.

„Hättest du“, gibt er zurück und es schwingen zu gleichen Teilen Scham und Neugier darin mit.

„Ich hatt' ja keene Ahnung.“

Florian lacht leise;  
„Ernsthaft? Nach der _schockenden_ Aktion dachtest du ernsthaft, das würde keine Spuren hinterlassen?“

Er kann sehen, wie Frodo sich minimal auf die Unterlippe beißt, dann den Mund öffnet, doch nichts sagt.

Florian versteht nicht, was das soll, doch er kommt nicht dazu zu fragen, weil er so verwirrt darüber ist, dass die Hand an seiner Schulter den Shirtstoff wieder glattstreicht.

Dann vergeht der Augenblick und er wird überrumpelt von einer Diskussion um Mangolassi.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._   



	5. Mehr Spider-Man

Das blöde Pferd will einfach nicht mitspielen.  
Als würde es bemerken, was man vom ihm will, als wäre es heute früh mit dem Vorsatz aufgestanden, es diesen komischen Nerdmenschen besonders schwer zu machen, dreht es sich genau im entscheidenden Augenblick aus dem Bild.

Die Besitzerin des Bauernhofes steht seit einer halben Stunde daneben und inzwischen sieht man ihr deutlich an, dass sie sich ein Grinsen verkneift.  
„Haflinger sind so“, erklärt sie schulternzuckend.  
„Da muss man ein bisschen Geduld mitbringen.“

Florian hat keine Geduld. 

Er steht im Link-Kostüm im Matsch in der Brandenburger Prärie und rümpft die Nase, weil es um ihn herum nach Pferdescheiße und Schlamm stinkt.

Er könnte schwören, der Gaul lacht ihn aus, so wie der dauernd schnaubt.

„Probier's einfach nochmal“, sagt Anna und reicht ihm einen neuen Apfel. Er wünschte er hätte ihre Ruhe weg und nun ja, wahrscheinlich spürt das Pferd, dass er kurz davor ist, auszurasten, weil er die Szene zum sechsundvierzigsten Mal versucht.

„Die Scheiße mit den Pferden könnta selber drehen!“, knurrt er, während er missmutig braune Stellen in den Apfel drückt und Anna ihm die hellblonde Perücke richtet

Vor ihm ist Lars schwer mit den Lichteinstellungen beschäftigt, denn die Sonne macht sich einen Spaß daraus, alle paar Sekunden abwechselnd vor Wolken hervorzukommen und dann wieder hinter ihnen zu verschwinden. Die Hölle für alle Kameramänner dieser Welt.

„Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen!“, raunt Florian dem Haflinger zu.  
„Du bist eh schon nich' unsere erste Wahl! Kannst froh sein, dass es kein Kaltblut gibt, also sei mal'n bisschen dankbarer!“

Das Pferd beäugt ihn argwöhnisch und schüttelt die Mähne. Reizend.

„Hier, du kriegst auch'n Apfel!“, probiert Florian und hebt die Frucht auf dem Handteller in die Höhe.  
„Noch einen. Deinen zweihundertdreißigsten heute.“

„Freundlicher, Flo!“, hört er Ollis mahnende Stimme.  
„Du guckst gerade nicht Link-like!“

Ich fühle Link gerade auch gar nicht, möchte Florian ihn anblaffen. Niemand ist so geduldig wie Link, ihr Spacken. Doch er schafft es, sich irgendwie zusammenzureißen. Das Pferd nimmt den Apfel aus seiner Hand und kaut zufrieden. Zum ersten Mal seit einer fucking halben Stunde. Es lässt sich von ihm sogar kurz die Stelle über der Nase kraulen.

„Bitte sagt mir, dass ihr das ihm Kasten habt“, mault er durch geschlossene Zähne.

„Hab ich“, hört er Lars sagen und vor Erleichterung rutscht er in sich zusammen.

Später stakst Florian über den Bauernhof und weicht Herbstregenpfützen aus. Sein Handy zeigt ihm klägliche drei Prozent an, ihm ist unterm Kostüm kalt und ihm fliegen dauernd einzelne Strähnen der Perücke in die Mundwinkel.

Er ist der grummeligste Link auf diesem Planeten. Überhaupt kapiert er nicht, weshalb ausgerechnet er den Part mit den Pferden abbekommen hat, wo Frodo doch der Tierflüsterer ist.

Irgendwer hat etwas zu essen organisiert – höchstwahrscheinlich Olli. Florian setzt sich an den Tisch, den man unterm Terrassendach extra für sie aufgebaut hat und er schmiert sich eine halbe Schrippe mit Butter, Salami und frischem Schnittlauch aus dem Bauernhofgarten.

Während er abbeißt, fühlt er mit einem Mal etwas Schweres und Warmes auf seinen Schultern. Vor Verblüffung zieht er die Schultern etwas an. Dann erkennt er Frodos Jacke am Geruch und am grau-schwarzen Karomuster.  
„Frostbeule“, hört er seinen Freund murmeln, dann gibt die Bank neben ihm nach und Frodo setzt sich neben ihn. Er träufelt Schnittlauchpartikel auf eine halbe Stulle.  
„Sag doch was, wenn dir kalt is'.“

„Brauch ick anscheinend nich'“, gibt Florian schulternzuckend zurück.  
Dann drückt er Frodo sein Telefon in die Hand:  
„Hier, mach dich mal nützlich und lad mir det mal.“

Sein Freund zieht die Luft durch die Zähne ein. Mannmannmann, noch Wochen später kriegt der Kerl die Krise, wenn man ihm ein elektronisches Gerät in die Hände drückt.

„Ich fühl mich nich' gewertschätzt“, beschwert Frodo sich leise, doch grinsend.

Florian sieht ihm kauend dabei zu, wie er das Telefon vorsichtig fester umgreift, wie kleine Blitzchen zwischen seinen Fingern umherspringen.

„Doch, klar“, gibt er zurück.  
„Ich wertschätze dein kabelloses Laden.“

Wenn man akzeptiert, dass ein Freund ständig und sprichwörtlich unter Strom steht, dann geht es eigentlich. Man erkennt, dass das alles wahrscheinlich einfach nur eine Lappalie ist, dass man diese Tatsache einfach so zu nehmen hat, wie sie ist. Wie wenn ein Freund sich vor einem als schwul outet.

Entweder das oder man ist zu gestresst, um sich mehr Sorgen um die Thematik zu machen.

Florian hat den Produktionsplan vor Augen und er weiß, er muss sich um dringlichere Sachen Gedanken machen. Heute Nacht muss alles im Kasten sein, damit er und Olli und Gunnar bis nächste Woche schneiden können. Er hat einen Termin bei seinem Steuerberater und dann war da noch diese eine Tante, die irgendwie ein Interview mit ihm möchte. Wie hieß die nochmal? Egal, er hat ihren Namen in seinen Kalender geschrieben.

Für ein paar Momente verharren sie schweigend nebeneinander und essen.

Als Frodo ihm sein Handy zurückgibt, steht es bei fünfzig Prozent Akkuleistung und ist angenehm warm.

So praktisch.

Dann verschwimmen die Tage zu einem Brei aus Terminen, Nachtschichten und Energydrinkorgien. Florian versucht nicht daran zu denken, dass all der Aufwand wahrscheinlich umsonst ist. Das Skript zu ihrem Video musste von Nintendo Frankfurt übersetzt und bis nach Tokyo für ein Approval durchgeschickt werden. Wenn den Japanern das Endergebnis nicht gefällt, werden Florian und die anderen es im Klo runterspülen können.  
Er hasst Projekte, die im Sand verlaufen, während man sich für sie den Arsch aufreißt.

Kurz vor der Ziellinie bekommt er einen Anruf.  
Es ist Freitag Abend und seine Mutter entschuldigt sich am anderen Ende drei Mal dafür, dass sie ihn so spät anruft. Er überspringt den Teil, in dem er ihr klarmacht, dass das jetzt mal völlig egal ist und will stattdessen ohne Umschweife wissen, was passiert ist.

Es ist sein Vater. Arbeitsunfall, Krankenwagen, Notaufnahme.  
Drei Worte, die ihm um die Ohren fliegen und ein schlimmeres Gefühl hinterlassen als der Stromschlag vor Wochen. Mehr noch: Er hat den Eindruck, dass ihm jemand mitten in den Bauch getreten hat.

Als er das Telefonat beendet hat, steht plötzlich Olli vor ihm in der Büroküche.

„Fahr hin“, sagt er nur und nickt in Richtung Tür.  
„Ich mach das fertig.“

Florian blinzelt ihn an.

„Aber setz dich vielleicht erstmal fünf Minuten hin. Du bist ganz weiß im Gesicht.“

Florian versteht nicht, was sein Freund von ihm will. Fahr los, aber setz dich hin. Arbeite nicht weiter, aber tu nichts. Olli drückt ihn auf einen Küchenstuhl und lässt ihn ein Glas Wasser trinken, bevor Florian sich von ihm losreißen kann.

Es ist zum Glück so spät, dass die Straßen weitgehend leer sind.  
„Komm zur Charité“, hat seine Mutter gesagt. Schon wieder die fucking Charité. Sein Vater hat in der Umgebung gearbeitet. Eingeliefert wurde er schon vor sieben Stunden. Warum seine Mutter bis eben gewartet hat, ihm Bescheid zu sagen, ist ihm ein verdammtes Rätsel.

Er kreiselt fluchend um das riesige Gebäude, bevor er endlich einen Parkplatz bekommt (so leer sind die Straßen dann doch nicht), provoziert fast einen Unfall und schreit die unschuldige Insassin des Skoda, den er um ein Haar rammt, an. Leid tun wird es ihm später, dafür hat er jetzt keine Zeit. Dann rennt er ins Innere des Krankenhauses und presst sich sein Handy ans Ohr, um seine Mutter zu fragen, wo zur Hölle sie ist.

„Ick wollte dich doch nich' beunruhjen“, sagt sie leise.  
Er hört gar nicht hin. Sie weiß doch genau, dass er es nicht leiden kann, wenn sie diesen leiernden Tonfall drauf hat. Er steht vor der Sitzgruppe, deren Stühle selbst im Halbdunkeln ein blendendes Weiß ausstrahlen.  
Florian hasst Weiß. Es erinnert ihn an Krankenhäuser.

„Ob du mich jetzt oder später anrufst, spielt doch keine Rolle“, hört er sich blaffen.  
„Wo is' er? Hast du ihn gesehen?“

„Er is' noch im OP.“  
Sie fährt sich über ihr müdes Gesicht und verschmiert dabei ihr ohnehin halb weggelaufenes Augen-Makeup noch mehr. Plötzlich tut sie ihm leid. Natürlich hat sie nicht verdient, dass sie nach dem Stress noch von ihrem Sohn angebrüllt wird.

„Isses schlimm?“, fragt er, jetzt leiser, fast zaghaft.

„Sein Arm...“ Sie fummelt in ihrer Hose nach einem Taschentuch.  
„Wenn's hart auf hart kommt, verliert er vielleicht seinen rechten Arm.“

Sie guckt ihn vorsichtig an. Wie ein wildes Tier, das einen anspringt, wenn man zuckt.

Florian dreht sich wortlos um und geht weg.

„Flo“, hört er sie leise rufen, aber er winkt beim Weglaufen ab. Er kann jetzt nicht weiter mit ihr reden.

Er marschiert den Gang hinunter und läuft fast gegen eine Glastür, die ihm den Weg zum Fahrstuhl und dann nach draußen weist.

Er hat eine Deadline. Er hat dieses Video zu beenden. Er kann jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, was für Schmerzen, was für Leiden seinem Vater bevorstehen.  
Er kann sich jetzt nicht darüber in Gedanken verlieren, was sie sonst tun werden, wenn nichts funktioniert.  
Er kann jetzt nicht –

„Flo?“

Frodo steht plötzlich mit großen Augen vor ihm.

Seine eine Hand schwebt in der Luft, offenbar hat er nach dem Griff der Glastür gefasst, bevor Florian sie vor ihm geöffnet hat.

„Was machst'n du hier?“

Er steht im Weg, denkt Florian. Nun kann man ja gar nicht mehr weglaufen. Und tatsächlich, prompt holen ihn die Gedanken ein, stürzen sich auf ihn wie ein Rudel wild gewordener Hunde.  
Sie reißen an seinem Hirn.

„Vielleicht sägen sie ihm den Arm ab“, sagt er tonlos, weil der Gedanke nun doch da ist.

Frodo lässt die Hand sinken. Seine Augen werden noch größer, und das, obwohl er die Brauen fragend zusammenzieht. Er hat einen Rucksack über der rechten Schulter, deren Riemen er hält und nun loslässt.  
Wofür braucht er den? Hat Olli ihn nicht hergeschickt?

„Wem?“, fragt Frodo.

Florian holt tief Luft.

„Meim' Papa“, sagt er.

Gott, es sollte ihn nicht so mitnehmen. Schweißer und Schlosser latschen doch immer zu einem Auftrag mit einem gewissen Risiko. Jahrzehntelang ist außer kleinen Schnittwunden nichts passiert. Andere Leute sind Bauarbeiter, die fallen vom Gerüst und sind – zack – tot. Es wäre nur ein fucking Arm.

Aber dann holen ihn die Erinnerungen an die Schmerzen und die Hilflosigkeit wieder ein, an Momente, in denen er keinen Besuch mehr von Freunden bekommen hat, in denen er seinen Arm aufgab, an den Moment, in dem sie testen mussten, ob er wirklich nichts mehr in den drei tauben Fingern spürt. Er denkt an die Stromstöße und die Schmerzen.

„Is' ja gut“, hört er.

Eine Hand ist an seiner Brust und drückt ihn aus der Tür zur Seite. Im Augenwinkel laufen irgendwelche anderen Leute an ihm vorbei. Frodo kommt näher und näher und Florian begreift erst viel später, dass er umarmt wird. Seine Gedanken sind so verwirrt, dass er sich nicht sofort fragt, was das soll, aber dann spürt er, wie sein Freund ihm kurz und awkward übers Schulterblatt streicht und er ergibt sich dem Moment.

„Er soll nich' durch denselben Scheiß durch“, murmelt er gegen Frodos Schulter.

„Reicht doch, dass einer von uns verpfuscht is'.“

„Du bist nich' verpfuscht“, entgegnet Frodo ruhig.  
„Und ich glaube nich', dass es genauso wird.“

„Ick bin sowas von verpfuscht“, sagt Florian.  
„Niemand sollte durch sowas durch.“

~

Hinterher erscheint ihm diese Begegnung wie ein Traum.

Er wacht am nächsten Morgen mit etwas auf, was sich wie ein Kater anfühlt und doch keiner ist. Auf seinem Handy wartet eine Nachricht von Olli, dass er später ins Büro kommt, weil er Schlaf nachholen muss. Bis nachts um drei hat er am Video gearbeitet. Die gute Seele.  
Florian schickt ihm zusammenhangslose Smileys als Antwort.

Er schafft es, sich die Zähne zu putzen, wirft sich in dieselben Klamotten wie gestern und fährt ins Büro.

Als er die Tür öffnet, sitzt Frodo schon da.

„Du siehst ziemlich scheiße aus“, sagt der.  
„Sicher, dass du nich' nochmal kurz ins Bett willst?“

Kein Wort über letzte Nacht. Florian guckt ihn lange an, ehe er antwortet.

~

Das Nintendo-Video ist so gut wie fertig.

Florian prüft es drei Mal nach, lässt Frodo rübergucken, fährt ins Krankenhaus, tätschelt seinem Vater den Kopf. Der Verband an dessen Arm erinnert ihn an seinen eigenen.  
Er schluckt die Kotze, die ihm dabei innerlich hochkommt, hinunter, fährt zurück ins Büro, lässt Olli über das Video gucken, kauft Mittagessen und bringt es seinem Vater.  
Am Nachmittag kehrt er zurück zur Arbeit, lässt Angelo über das Video gucken und schläft auf dem Klo fast ein.

Abends sichtet er die Arbeit noch einmal.

Es ist alles annähernd so, wie sie es haben wollten.  
Man müsste es nur noch verschicken.

Warum kann er das Ding nicht loslassen?

„Ich nenn das Ladehemmung“, sagt Steve.

Er steht mit einem Mal hinter ihm und nippt gewichtig an seinem schwarzen Kaffee.

„Kenn ich gut. Wobei euer Ding echt gut aussieht. Wenn dich 'ne zweite Meinung interessiert.“

Florian brummt;  
„Deine Meinung is' inzwischen die fünfte.“

„Na dann“, grinst Steven.  
„Was hast'n du übrigens gemacht? Du siehst aus wie'n Zombie.“

Florian hat keine Lust, ihm alles haarklein zu erklären.  
Okay, Korrektur: Er hat keine Kraft dafür.

Fuck it, denkt er und lässt Olli das Video schicken.  
Das geschieht abends gegen zweiundzwanzig Uhr. Danach fällt er völlig in sich zusammen.

~

Es besteht eine geschätzt fünfzigprozentige Chance, dass sein Vater den Arm wird behalten können.  
Klingt irgendwie lustig, wenn man so darüber nachdenkt: Seinen Arm behalten. Wie eine Katze, die man nach der Scheidung behält.

Seine Mutter zeigt ihm die Röntgenaufnahmen von der CD, die sie mitnehmen durfte.  
Darauf sieht man den heftigst zersplitterten Knochen. Florian ist froh, dass es kein Foto ist. „Was ist mit den Nerven?“, will er wissen. Sind die Nerven okay?  
Sie schaut ihn nur lange an;  
„Du weißt doch, wie das is'. Das können sie jetzt noch nich' sagen.“

Er beißt die Zähne zusammen.

Die nächsten Tage verbringt er damit, zwischen Krankenhaus und Arbeit zu pendeln. Welch ein Glück, denkt eine sardonische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, dass beides so nah beieinander liegt.  
Sein Vater soll es so gut wie möglich haben, also versucht Florian ihm so häufig es geht frisches Essen vorbeizubringen. Manches hat er selbst gekocht und manches bestellt.  
Sein Vater scheint sich darüber zu freuen, aber seine Mundwinkel ziehen sich nicht hoch genug dafür. Er ist noch immer auf Schmerzmitteln und steht unter Beobachtung.

„Wenn dir das mit deinem Arm heute passiert wäre“, sinniert Olli, während Florian Energydrinks saufend Geschäfts-E-Mails beantwortet;  
„Wäre es wahrscheinlich nicht so schlimm gekommen. Ich meine, die Medizin ist heute so viel weiter!“

„Was soll'n dit werden?“, entgegnet Florian tonlos.  
„ _Wie deprimiere ich einen Freund, der eh schon am Boden liegt, um weitere zweihundert Prozent_ , Anfängerkurs?“

„Nee, ich meine ja nur“, beeilt Olli sich zu sagen;  
„Deinem Vater wird es garantiert besser ergehen. Wenn'se ihn jetzt zur Beobachtung da behalten.“

Das könnte durchaus sein. Florian spielt das Szenario für einen Fall kurz durch. Wie es wohl wäre, seinen Arm und seine Hand wieder normal benutzen zu können. Doch er verwirft es schnell wieder, weil es sinnlos ist. Die Dinge sind nun mal wie sie sind.

~

Der Stress lässt in dem Augenblick nach, in dem sein Vater aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wird.  
Florian fährt ihn persönlich nach Hause. Der Gips muss noch weitere fünf Wochen dranbleiben.

„So kann ick doch jar nüscht machen“, beschwert sein alter Herr sich.  
„Ick werde ma zu Tode langweilen!“

Das ist ein Zeichen der Besserung. Sobald man wieder meckern kann, geht’s einem wieder passabel, das ist ein altes (und geklautes) Sprichwort bei Familie Mundt.

Florian parkt seinen Vater zu Hause. Soll seine Mutter sich jetzt um ihn kümmern.

„Ich helf dir beim Einkaufen und solchen Geschichten“, kündigt er an, als er schon wieder im Begriff ist zu gehen

„Ruf mich an und ich komme.“

„Das is' doch lächerlich!“, erwidert sein Vater.  
„Ick bin doch nich' im Altenheim!“

„Nimm's doch nich' so schwer“, sagt Florian.  
„Denk dran, alles wird wieder gut, okay? Wenn'de dit ausgestanden hast, fährst du mit Mama schön in den Urlaub irgendwohin und die Langeweile is' ganz vergessen.“

Der Mann sieht ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, der gemischte Gefühle signalisiert. Er ist einer, der niemals freiwillig Geld ausgibt, wenn er nicht gerade einen Anlass hat. Einen solchen hat Florian ihm jetzt geliefert. Bedanken kann man sich bei ihm ja später.

Als Florian im Büro ankommt und sich in seinen Stuhl setzt, könnte er sofort einpennen. Atmen erscheint ihm gerade wie etwas, das gleichzeitig wundervoll ist und als Tätigkeit für den Rest des Tages vollkommen ausreicht.  
Für einen Moment sitzt er einfach nur da, lehnt sich zurück und lauscht in den Bürotrakt hinein. In der Küche klappert jemand mit Geschirr, dann geht die Kaffeemaschine und er hört darüber die Stimmen von Angelo, Olli und Fabi. Sie lachen über irgendetwas.

Florian zwingt sich dazu, die Augen offenzuhalten. Vielleicht sollte er eine Runde ins Fitnessstudio gehen, um sich wach zu kriegen. Danach arbeitet er immer besser und effektiver.  
Stattdessen klickt er in seine E-Mails, schreckt vor der puren Flut und den Unsinnigkeiten zurück (Anfrage für eine Collab mit einem Bio-Löffelhersteller – schon wieder; unzählige sexy Asiatinnen, die ihm scheinbar in schlechter deutscher Grammatik ihre Liebesdienste anbieten; Penisvergrößerungen; Nachrichten von der Nigeria-Connection – seit wann arbeitet sein Spamfilter so schlampig?!) und öffnet stattdessen die News-Seite seines Vertrauens.

„Oh Junge, du siehst aus, als könntest du 'nen Kaffee vertragen.“

Schön, wenn Olli nicht mal mehr Guten Morgen sagt, sondern gleich die Glucke auspackt.

„Warum sagen Leute das in letzter Zeit so oft zu mir?“, entgegnet Florian gespielt empört.  
„Ick bin doch det blühende Leben!“

„Na klar doch.“  
Olli lacht, aber so wie er guckt, passt es nicht zu dem, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.  
Dann erhascht er, während er sich an Florian in Richtung seines eigenes Arbeitsplatzes vorbeischiebt, einen Blick auf dessen Monitor.

„Hast du das von den Elektroschock-Opfern schon gehört?“

Das sitzt. Florian spürt sofort, dass er weder Kaffee noch Schlaf braucht.

„Mit den was??“, sagt er, wahrscheinlich etwas zu laut und setzt sich kerzengerade auf.

„Na diese Bande von Typen, die letzte Nacht ins Krankenhaus kamen und fast verkohlt sind. Super seltsame Geschichte, ganz Twitter ist voll damit.“

Florians Hände fliegen schon über die Tasten, da sitzt Olli noch nicht mal.

„Ich dachte, wäre ein Thema für den Podcast“, hört er den noch sagen.

Er durchkämmt den erstbesten Artikel dazu. Berlin-Lichtenberg, sechs junge Männer, die allesamt mit schweren Verbrennungen aufgrund eines Stromschlags ins Unfallkrankenhaus kamen. Allesamt verwirrt. Am Ende die Vermutung, dass sie sich an einer Trafostation zu schaffen gemacht hätten.

Florian möchte aufatmen (immerhin hatte er doch heute irgendwie vor, sich weitgehend mit Atmen zu beschäftigen), doch so ganz gelingt es ihm nicht.

„Kommt Frodo heute eigentlich rein?“, fragt er, bevor er sich davor zurückhalten kann.

~

Frodo kommt tatsächlich. Er schlurft durch den Trakt in einem Gang, den man als Schleichen interpretieren könnte. Wenn man taub wäre.

Die Sache ist die: Wenn man jahrelang mit denselben Menschen auf engem Raum arbeitet, erkennt man jeden einzelnen am Gang. Fabi zum Beispiel schlurft ganz fürchterlich. Steve hat einen wippenden Gang, Olli einen sehr leisen. David poltert meistens, so wie es insgesamt seine Art ist. Robin klinkt vorne die Tür mindestens ein Mal nach. Und Frodo erkennt man am _Swagger_.

Heute aber schlurft er. Weil es aber kein Fabi-Schlurfen ist, steht Florian schon auf den Füßen, bevor irgendwer sich sonst um das Geräusch kümmert. Er geht Frodo entgegen, er fängt ihn direkt vor der Büroküche ab und zieht ihn mit hinein.

„Du brauchst 'nen Kaffee!“, sagt er sehr betont, bevor sein Freund sich dagegen wehren kann.

„Echt? Tu ich das?“

Frodo sieht blass aus. Mehr noch, er wirkt richtiggehend ausgelaugt mit diesen dunklen Ringen unter den Augen. Als hätte er einen Marathon hinter sich oder drei Nächte nicht geschlafen.

Florian zieht ihn am Ärmel neben die Kaffeemaschine, stellt ohne hinzusehen eine Tasse darunter und drückt auf den Knopf für _Kaffee schwarz_.

„Die sechs frittierten Typen aus den Nachrichten“, sagt er abgehackt.  
„Warst du das?“

Wenn Frodo versucht, unauffällig und nicht fucking _verdächtig_ auszusehen, stellt er sich dabei an wie der erste Mensch. Er guckt zur Seite, beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und holt tief Luft.

„Ernsthaft?!“ Florian wirft die Hände in die Luft.

„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, ich soll _mehr Spider-Man_ sein!“, schießt Frodo zurück. Er klingt müde und defensiv.

„Aber doch nich' so!“, ruft Florian.

„Wie denn dann?! Außerdem ging alles so schnell!“

„Häh?“  
Das nimmt Florian den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Was ging schnell?“

„Ja denkst du, ich verteile grundlos Stromschläge an irgendwen? Die wollten...“

Frodo stockt und sieht sich um. Die Kaffeemaschine ist fertig und hinterlässt einschüchternde Stille. Er drückt noch einmal auf den Kaffee-Knopf und wartet, bis sie wieder anfängt zu röcheln, bevor er fortfährt.

„Das war neben dem Bahnhof und die waren dabei 'nen Obdachlosen anzugehen. So richtig heftig. Flo, ick _musste_ dazwischengehen!“

Für einen kurzen Moment kann Florian nichts erwidern, weil er kein Gegenargument hat. Er kann Frodo vor sich in der Dunkelheit sehen, die Menschenleere und vor ihm diese Typen, die sich an einem Wehrlosen vergreifen wollen. Wäre er an Frodos Stelle gewesen, hätte er wahrscheinlich genau dasselbe getan. Wie will man sonst alleine mit seinen Fäusten gegen sechs Prollos ankommen, wenn keine Hilfe in der Nähe ist?

„Okay“, sagt er also. Sachlich und viel ruhiger und irgendwie... Moment mal, ist das Stolz, der da plötzlich in seiner Brust schwillt?

Frodo guckt ihn an und man sieht, wie ihm die Furcht aus dem Gesicht weicht. Auch wenn Florian nicht weiß, wieso jemand wie Frodo – ausgerechnet Frodo in seinem jetzigen Zustand – noch vor irgendwas Angst haben sollte.  
Der Junge hat sich selbst zur Waffe gemacht. Allein der Gedanke sprengt einem ein bisschen das Gehirn.

„Und wie war es?“, möchte Florian wissen. Jetzt spricht er leise und rückt näher heran.

Sein Freund weicht seinem Blick wieder aus.  
„Es war komisch... So'n bisschen wie wenn man sich an 'nem Boxsack abreagiert, weil man gerade total auf Bratz is'.“

„Konntest du es steuern?“

„Irgendwie schon. Ich meine, der arme Kerl, auf den sie losgegangen sind, hat nix abbekommen, darauf hab ich geachtet. Aber es is' schwer, die Intensität einzustellen... Ich war so wütend auf diese Dreckskerle, weißt du?“

Er guckt hoch und mit einem Mal erkennt Florian, was da so komisch in Frodos Gesichtsausdruck ist. Es wirkt, als würde er auf so etwas wie Billigung hoffen.

„Ich kann's nich' nachvollziehen“, sagt Florian.  
„Aber ich kann's mir vorstellen.“

Und wie. Florian „kurze Lunte“ Mundt, oha, wenn er dieses Zeug abbekommen hätte, er hätte schon halb Berlin niedergebrannt.

Er bekommt viel zu spät mit, dass er nach Frodos Hand greift und einen Daumen an das Innere des Gelenks legt. Dort, wo man den Puls nachspüren kann und als ob er dort die Spannung messen könnte. Wahrscheinlich versucht er gerade genau das.  
„Und wie geht’s dir?“, fragt er, um den Moment irgendwie zu kaschieren und weil es ihn wirklich interessiert.

„Müde“, gibt Frodo zurück, während er diese merkwürdige Behandlung willig zulässt.  
„Schlapp. Viel schlapper als nach dem Unfall mit dir.“

„Scheint 'ne Menge Energie zu kosten“, vermutet Florian.

Klar, von nüscht kommt nüscht.  
Ob Frodo irgendwo in seinen Gedärmen jetzt ein Elektroorgan hat, das seine Energie umwandelt in Strom? Elektrodrüsen? Einen Generator?

„Sie schreiben, dass die sechs sich an 'nem Stromhäuschen zu schaffen gemacht hätten“, sagt er.

„Weil ich das am Telefon gesagt habe.“  
Frodos Hand regt sich und mit ihm sein Puls, der aufgeregt loshüpft.

„Ich hab natürlich gleich 'nen Krankenwagen gerufen“, fährt Frodo fort.  
„Ick wollte die doch nich' umbringen.“

Er schluckt und jetzt hält er sich an Florian fest. Er bemerkt das wahrscheinlich selbst nicht mal.

„Was is', wenn ich die aus Versehen umgebracht habe?“

„Wer so niederträchtig auf hilflose Menschen losgeht, verdient's vermutlich nich' anders“, sagt Florian sehr schnell.  
„Ich meine, das is' doch Notwehr, oder?“

„Vielleicht hätt ich's besser hingekriegt, wenn du da gewesen wärst“, sagt Frodo sehr leise.  
„Es is' immer leichter, wenn du da bist.“

Das Geräusch von überrascht eingezogener Luft zerreißt den Moment.

Wie erwähnt hat Olli einen sehr leisen Schritt. So leise, dass er plötzlich vor den beiden steht wie hingebeamt. Er hält seine Kaffeetasse in der Hand und den Blick auf die Stelle gerichtet, wo Florian und Frodo noch immer Händchen halten.

„Soorry“, entfährt es ihm gedehnt, während die beiden awkward und blitzschnell voneinander ablassen.  
„Ich wusste nich', dass ich hier irgendwas unterbreche.“

„Du unterbrichst nix“, sagt Frodo sehr schnell.  
„Wo nüscht is', kann man ooch nüscht unterbrechen. Ich hab mir nur 'ne Tasse –“  
Er justiert seinen Blick auf die bis zum Rand gefüllte Tasse in der Maschine,  
„ – 'nen Eimer Kaffee geholt.“

Mit bebender Hand greift er danach und schafft es überraschenderweise, sie aus der Küche zu balancieren, ohne die Hälfte zu verschütten.

Olli guckt ihm stumm dabei zu, dann wendet er sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an Florian.

„Nein“, sagt dieser mit seinem besten autoritären Ton.

„Alter“, raunt Olli.  
„War er deswegen so komisch die ganze Zeit?? Seid ihr –? Is' er –?“

„Nein!“, wiederholt Florian. An seinem Ton muss er wohl noch arbeiten.

„Dürfen Kumpels sich nich' mal kurz intim unterhalten? Pull your mind out of the gutter, Olli!“

Dann lässt er ihn stehen.

~

Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass man der Sache auf die Schliche kommt?

Florian ertappt sich dabei, wie er sich in Gedanken verliert, während er mit seinem Vater durch Rewe zieht. Er schiebt den Einkaufswagen durch die Gänge und sinniert: Was, wenn einer von den sechs Typen was erzählt? Oder aber das Opfer? Hm. Obdachlosen glaubt man eh kein Wort, weil man sie von Vornherein für Säufer und Junkies hält. Er versucht sich vorzustellen, wie ein Polizist einen der Proleten befragt und die Geschichte brühwarm vorgesetzt bekommt: _So ein random Dude hat uns mit Stromschlägen verprügelt!_

Blödsinn. Florian schüttelt den Kopf.

„Was'n?“

Sein Vater taucht vor ihm auf und wedelt mit einer Packung überzuckerter Cornflakes in seiner guten Hand.

„Ick trage Gips, aber ich darf zum Frühstück ja wohl essen, was ick will!“

„Ich meinte dich doch gar nich'“, erwidert Florian.

Er sieht zu, wie sein Vater die Cornflakes in den Wagen feuert und zückt sein Handy.

_Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass die Polizei erfährt, was wirklich passiert ist?_ , schreibt er.

Er hilft gerade dabei, Äpfel abzuwiegen, als es in seiner Hosentasche vibriert.

_Keine Ahnung_ , kommt die Antwort.  
_Aber wer glaubt schon einem Kerl, der sagt, dass von einem anderen Kerl fertig gemacht wurde, der Strom aus seinen Händen schießt?_

Das leuchtet ein. Jeder vernünftige Mensch würde davon ausgehen, dass der Täter unter dem Einfluss irgendeiner Droge gestanden hat. Meth oder Koks sind wahrscheinlicher als Superkräfte.

_Vielleicht hast du Recht_ , schreibt er zurück und schiebt das Thema so weit es geht von sich.  
Er ist immerhin nicht Frodos Babysitter.

Wenn da nur nicht dieses merkwürdige Gefühl irgendwie tief in seiner Bauchgegend wäre.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._   



	6. Berührspannung

Olli guckt.

Das alleine reicht, um Florian aus seinem morgendlichen Stupor zu holen, mit dem er sein Auto durch den Berufsverkehr rollen lässt. Vor ihnen glüht die Ampel rot und irgendwer hupt.

Olli guckt immer noch.

„Okay“, brummt Florian, weil er das nicht aushält. Wenn sein Freund in Whatsapp lurkt, ist das eine Sache. Im wirklichen Leben treibt ihn das die Wände hoch.

„Was zur Hölle is' los?“

Olli guckt ertappt weg, auf die Straße vor sich, scheint dann aber für sich zu beschließen, dass das bescheuert ist.

„Also.. Angelo und ich haben geredet.“

Na, das fängt ja super an.

„A-ha“, sagt Florian gedehnt.

„Und dann haben wir mit Paul geredet.“

Wird immer besser.

„Also... wir haben uns nur gefragt... gibt’s da was, das wir wissen sollten?“

Florian spürt ein schamhaftes Ziehen in seiner Magengegend. Diese Geheimniskrämerei ist scheiße, das sieht er ein. Aber er ist nicht derjenige, der zu entscheiden hat, was die Jungs wissen dürfen.

„Keene Ahnung, was du meinst“, sagt er also. Dummstellen war noch nie so sein Ding.

„Doch, die hast du“, gibt Olli zurück. Es ist, als ob er irgendwie hinter dem Rot der Ampel eine gewisse Zielstrebigkeit gefunden hätte, dieses Gespräch jetzt unbedingt zu führen.

„Irgendwas is' doch da. Mit Frodo und dir. Das merkt man. Und okay, ihr kennt euch ziemlich lange und ihr habt das Youtube-Ding gemeinsam angefangen, aber...Wenn es was gibt, was wir wissen sollten... Was unsere Arbeit beeinträchtigen könnte, oder unsere Freundschaft...?“

Da ist es, das schlechte Gewissen.

„Es gibt nichts zu erzählen, was unsere Arbeit oder unsere Freundschaft beeinflusst“, sagt Florian so bestimmt er kann.  
„Manchmal gibt’s halt Dinge, die man für sich behalten muss.“

„Okay“.  
Olli nickt leicht.

„Aber... es is' nur... muss man sich Sorgen um ihn machen?“

Die Ampel vorne springt auf Grün.

„Ich denke nich'“, sagt Florian, als er wieder anfährt.

Ich hoffe nicht.

Frodo macht wirklich nicht mehr den Eindruck, als ob er Hilfe benötigen würde.

Nach dem Schock mit den sechs Typen scheint er sich mehr als gut zu erholen. Florian bereut seinen Peter-Parker-Rat fast, als Frodo ihm in den raren Momenten, in denen sie allein zu zweit sind, von seinen neuesten elektrischen Eskapaden erzählt.

„Ich werd' so wenig Strom bezahlen demnächst!“, jubiliert er.

„Außer Licht und Kühlschrank und Waschmaschine kann ich ick ja allet selbst bedienen. Herd, Mikrowelle, PC“, er zählt alles an seinen Fingern auf.  
„Kann ich alles selbst befeuern. Alles, was ich brauch, is' Körperkontakt. Super praktisch!“

Florian ist zum ersten Mal ein bisschen neidisch.

„Neulich hab ich diesem superjungen Pärchen Starthilfe an der Tanke gegeben. Denen war die Batterie leer gegangen, ich musste also nur so tun, als hätt' irgendein Kabel gespackt und hab denen das Ding aufgeladen. Ging ganz schnell!“

Hier strahlt er richtig.

„Oder diese eine ältere Dame, die total verzweifelt war, weil ihr Handy fast leer war. Zack, aufgeladen in weniger als einer halben Minute!“

Er ist also der menschliche Akku, schön, schön. Viel mehr Glamour sollte man von dieser Superkraft in der wirklichen Welt wahrscheinlich auch nicht erwarten.

Florian möchte eigentlich erleichtert sein statt gelangweilt. Auf der anderen Seite bedeutet _langweilig_ auch _sicher_ und das sollte die Hauptsache sein.

Bis er im Augenwinkel bemerkt, dass sein Freund nach dem Schicksal der sechs Männer googelt.

Ah, wie dumm. Er hat den Anfängerfehler begangen, kurz nur das zu glauben, was Frodo ihm erzählt.

~

„Ich soll Physiotherapie machen.“

Florians Vater klingt durch das Handy gleichzeitig so, als würde er seinem Sohn den Termin seiner eigenen Beerdigung durchgeben und als wäre er darüber sauer, selbst nicht eingeladen zu sein.

„Das is' doch was Gutes“, gibt Florian zurück. Er klemmt das Telefon zwischen Schulter und Kopf, während er seinen Einkaufswagen durch die Metro-Filiale schiebt.

Er muss daran denken, dass es in späteren Jahren sehr viel häufiger so sein wird; dass er zugleich die Arbeit, seine Freunde, seinen Alltag und das Kümmern um seine Eltern wird jonglieren müssen.

„Kannst du dich nich' daran erinnern, wie oft ich das damals gemacht hab?“, schiebt er schnell hinterher.

„Ja schon“, kommt es zögerlich und mit jeder Silbe zunehmend bockiger zurück.  
„Aber bei dir war dit ja ooch was anderes.“

Florian kann sich nicht einmal gegen den Impuls wehren, die Augen zu verdrehen.  
„Selbst wenn's der glatteste, einfachste Bruch gewesen wäre“, zischt er, während er einen Kasten Mineralwasser in den Korb hebt;  
„Hätte es trotzdem sein können, dass ich zur Physio gemusst hätte. Also tu mir den Gefallen, hör auf, dich zu beschweren und fahr da hin.“

„Ich hab doch gar nichts dagegen gesagt“, nörgelt sein Vater.  
„Mensch, das is' doch kein Grund, mich hier gleich anzukacken! Dir kann man nüscht mehr erzählen! Apropos erzählen!“ Seine Stimme wird wieder aufgeregter.  
„Deine Mutter und ich haben uns neulich Reisekataloge kommen lassen; für nach der Sache mit der Physio. Tunesien oder Ägypten oder so, da isses gerade schön warm!“ 

Florian wimmelt ihn ab, indem er ihn damit anlügt, dass er an der Kasse stünde und daher Schluss machen müsste. Er hat jetzt weder Zeit für Reiseplangespräche noch für Streitereien. Okay, Korrektur: Streit mit seinem Vatter ist schon länger nicht mehr ratsam. Die letzten Male ist er so brachial ausgerastet, dass er hinterher mehrere Monate kein Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt hat und zugleich von seiner Mutter zugetextet wurde.  
_Papa meinte das doch nicht so_ und _Was denkst du, wie ich mich fühle, wenn ihr beiden nicht miteinander redet? Mensch, wir sind doch eine Familie!_

All das stresste fast noch mehr als das eigentliche Schweigen, und Florian hat seitdem beschlossen, einfach nicht mehr zu streiten. Lieber guckt er sich dann doch einen schlecht gephotoshoppten Tui-Katalog an. Eltern werden mit zunehmendem Alter einfach immer sturere Böcke und verkorkstere Kreaturen. Es lohnt sich einfach nicht, mehr Energie als nötig zu investieren.

Eine Erinnerung kommt plötzlich auf. Wie Nebel wabert sie hinter ihm die Gänge entlang, zieht zwischen die feinsäuberlich aufgereihten Pfirsiche, an denen er kurz stehenbleibt, und verfolgt ihn bis zur Kasse.  
Die Erinnerung an unzählige Therapiestunden, in denen er seine Finger gestreckt und gedehnt hat, in denen man ihm genauso unzählige Male versicherte, dass alles wieder gut wird.

_Das braucht Zeit. Hab doch etwas Geduld._

Vielleicht besitzt er deswegen keine mehr.  
All die Langmut, die bis zum Ende seines Lebens reichen sollte, hat er bis zum siebzehnten Lebensjahr komplett verbraten.

Die Erinnerung an Schmerz kehrt zurück, die Erinnerung an das Geräusch der Gipssäge, die Erinnerung an den Strom.

Dann vibriert sein Handy erneut. Florian stöhnt so laut auf, dass eine Frau, die bis eben parallel neben ihm ihren mit Taschentüchern vollgepackten Einkaufswagen hergeschoben hat, zusammenzuckt.  
„Herrgott nochmal!“, flucht Florian. Er fischt das Telefon hervor.

Es ist kein Anruf von seinem Vater sondern eine Sprachnachricht von Olli.

~

„Ich fass' es nich'!“

Florian will gegen den Tisch treten und hält sich nur zurück, weil er weiß, dass das unsäglich scheiße wäre. Der Tisch gehört ihm nicht. Unter seiner Haut kriecht der Zorn, nein, die blinde Wut und sie verkrampft seine Finger, ballt sie zu Fäusten und befiehlt ihm, wenn er schon nicht gegen den verdammten Tisch treten kann, dann wenigstens abzuhauen und die Tür hinter sich mit Karacho zuzuwerfen. Dabei ist er gerade erst hier angekommen.

„Ich kann's nich' fassen“, wiederholt er schäumend.  
„Diese Wichser, diese absoluten Lurche, diese Vollspasten!“

Er entkrallt seine rechte Hand, in der er noch immer sein Telefon hält und von dem er fast verwundert ist, dass er es nicht Hulk-like zerdrückt hat vor Wut.

Er entsperrt es und drückt auf den Wiedergabeknopf der Whatsapp-Nachricht.

Ollis Stimme klirrt auch beim zweiten Mal, weil die Qualität des Lautsprechers müllig ist.

„Flo, du wirst es nich' glauben!“, ruft Olli gepresster Stimme, wie er es immer tut, wenn er seinen Ärger zurückdrängt.  
„Der Werbedeal von Nintendo... das Zelda-Ding is' Fake. Die haben auch andere Leute angeschrieben und sich von denen Videos schicken lassen. Wir sind alle reingelegt worden! Es gibt einen Upload mit unseren Videos. Ich muss meine Bahn kriegen, aber ich schick dir gleich den Link! Ich kann nich' glauben, dass wir darauf reingefallen sind, ich kann nich' –“

Flo wischt die Nachricht weg und bringt Olli damit zum Verstummen.

„Wir haben die Website gesehen“, sagt er. Seine Gedanken springen hin und her zwischen Fassungslosigkeit und Zorn.  
„Wir haben die Auflagen gesehen, die Regeln! Wir haben sogar mit denen telefoniert! Wer denkt sich bitte so 'nen fucking elaborierten Prank aus?! Und wie blöd sind wir eigentlich gewesen??“

Frodo schweigt.

Das kommt nicht oft vor. Er zuckt mit den Schultern und tut komische Dinge mit seinen Augenbrauen. Es verrät, dass er tief drinnen irgendwie auch sauer ist. Trotzdem fühlt Flo, wie in ihm etwas umschlägt und noch heißer wird in all seiner Wut.

„Es war super gut gemacht. Mega elaboriert, du hast'et doch gerade selbst gesagt“, sagt Frodo.  
„Jeder wär darauf reingefallen. Jeder _ist_ drauf reingefallen!“

„Ich reiß denen so den Arsch auf“, wütet Florian und drückt den erneut aufkommenden Impuls nieder, doch gegen den Tisch zu treten.

„Ich verklag diese Wichser so sehr, dass denen Hören und Sehen vergeht! Wozu hab' ick denn vier Rechtschutzversicherungen. Fuck!“

„Is' doch egal jetz'. Was passiert is', is' passiert.“

„Alter!“  
Florian fährt herum und stratzt auf Frodo zu.

„Regt dich das gar nich' auf?! Junge, wir sind komplett abgezogen worden!“  
Wenn man es so nennen will. Er macht sich eine mentale Notiz, später mit Olli zu klären, was mit der Überweisung passiert ist, die eigentlich von den falschen Nintendo-Leuten hätte kommen sollen.

„Na klar regt mich das auf“, erwidert Frodo. 

„Was willst du jetzt, das ich mache? Die finden und verprügeln? Sie in die Steinzeit elektroshocken?“

„Na endlich, _jetzt_ reden wir Klartext!“, ruft Florian und zum ersten Mal in diesem Gespräch fühlt er sich nicht mehr so, als würde er jederzeit explodieren.

Frodos Gesicht entgleist bei diesen Worten. Sein Mund klappt zu und er guckt mit einem Mal sehr ernst und blass und großäugig.

„Das war'n Witz, du Pfosten“, sagt Florian, als er dieses Gesicht nicht mehr erträgt.  
„Gott, was dachtest du denn?!“

Frodo zuckt erneut mit den Schultern. Er lacht, ein bisschen peinlich berührt und ein bisschen ehrlich.  
„Mir scheint, du stündest ein bisschen _unter Strom_ “, sagt er mit Anführungszeichen in der Luft.  
„Die Sache mit deinem Vater, das hier, alles im Allgemeinen.“

Es fühlt sich an, als würden seine Worte ein bisschen der erdrückenden Wutlast von Florians Schultern nehmen.

„Wir haben so lange gearbeitet für nüscht!“, protestiert Florian, schwächer als eben.

„Nich' das erste Mal“, erwidert Frodo ungewohnt steif.

„Trotzdem! Scheiße Mann, ick dachte, wenn sich jemand aufregen würde darüber, dann _du_!“

„Bist du deswegen hergekommen?“

Frodos Blick trifft ihn und Florian öffnet den Mund, nur um festzustellen, dass er gar nicht richtig weiß, was er sagen soll.  
Er lässt die erhobene Faust, mit der er ja letztlich vielleicht doch dem Tisch irgendwie wehtun wollte, langsam sinken.

„Weiß ich nich'“, gibt er von sich. Es ist eher ein lautes Denken als eine richtige Antwort an seinen Freund.

Stimmt. Normalerweise wäre er in so einem Fall ins Büro gefahren, um sich bei Olli zu beschweren. Normalerweise hätte er sich jetzt den erstbesten Boxsack gesucht, um seine Wut daran abzureagieren.  
Dann denkt er an die uralten Erinnerungen, die ihn seit ein paar Wochen wieder heimsuchen; an den Strom und die Schmerzen. Richtig. Die Schmerzen, denen er immer wieder entgegenstrebt.  
Sie sind wie alte Freunde.

Er schüttelt den Kopf und presst die Lippen zusammen.

„Ich wollt mich doch nur auskotzen“, sagt er dann zögerlich.

Aber das ist Bullshit, den er sich selbst nie abkaufen würde. So dünn und komisch verdreht, wie seine Stimme gerade war, tut Frodo das sicher auch nicht.

„Willst du auf irgendwas draufhauen?“, will dieser wissen.

Florian wackelt mit dem Kopf;  
„Ja...nee...Im Zweifelsfall ja eigentlich schon. Willst du nich'?“

Er bekommt keine direkte Antwort. Stattdessen sieht er verwirrt dabei zu, wie Frodo tief Luft ausstößt und aus dem Fenster schaut und ins Grau des Tages hinaus.

„Soll gleich regnen“, sagt er unnötig mysteriös. Dann wendet er sich wieder Florian zu.

„Lass uns rausfahren. Ich will dir was zeigen.“

Sie sollten das nicht tun.  
Florian weiß das, weil er so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hat. Da, wo man normalerweise stutzig wird, wenn man nach dem Abendbrot so ein komisches Glühen hat, weil man etwas Schlechtes gegessen hat, sitzt eine kleine Vorahnung und zeigt ihm den Mittelfinger. Er erkennt es wieder. So eine Vorahnung hat er irgendwie auch vor dem Moment gehabt, in dem Frodo ihn ins Krankenhaus elektrisiert hat.  
Sie glühte unter seiner Haut, als er neulich mit seinem Freund in der Küche stand und mit ihm über den Unfall sprach.

Er dreht das Radio lauter und guckt dann auf seinem Handy dabei zu, wie der Internetempfang mit jedem Kilometer, den sie zurücklegen, schwächer wird, weil es nichts Besseres zu tun gibt.  
Frodo hat Recht gehabt mit dem Regen. Er steuert seinen BMW durch einen Wolkenbruch sondergleichen. Die Scheinwerfer bahnen kegelförmiges Licht durch die Regenwand und unter den Reifen rauscht es. Wenn man den Scheibenwischern lange genug zusieht, könnten sie einen hypnotisieren. Florian spürt die Oktoberkälte an den Ritzen des Autos kleben und dreht die Heizung hoch.

Sie sind über die Stadtautobahn auf den Ring gefahren und nun mitten im Nirgendwo. Florian hat die Ortsschilder schon längst wieder vergessen.

„Wenn dein Plan war, mich zu Tode zu langweilen, haste dein Ziel bald erreicht“, hat er vor circa fünf Kilometern gesagt.

Frodo hat nichts entgegnet, nur eine ruhige Geste gemacht, in welcher er mit der Hand die Luft tätschelte.  
_Hab Geduld_ , sagte diese Geste.

„Wir sind gleich weit genug draußen“, hat Frodos Stimme gesagt.

Weit genug draußen wofür?

Florian denkt zurück an ein-zwei Momente vor Jahren, in denen es zwischen ihnen beiden so sehr gekracht hat, dass Fäuste flogen. Nur kurz, nicht einmal im Ernst. Aber Geduldsfäden werden manchmal eben stetig kürzer statt länger und dann gab es den Augenblick, in dem er einfach nur zuschlagen wollte. Heute fällt ihm nicht mal mehr der Grund ein.

Alles, woran er sich erinnert, ist, wie er danach anfing, sich wieder an Paul zu halten. An Olli. Olli, der seinen Geduldsfaden nicht malträtierte, sondern mit hohen Schritten drüber hinweggestiegen oder darunter hindurchgetaucht ist. Wie ein fucking Limbotänzer.

Frodo hält das Auto an, bevor Florian in noch abstrusere Metaphern abrutschen kann.

Er schaltet den Motor aus und damit die Scheibenwischer. Das Bild des Waldstücks, an dessen Rand sie nun stehen, verliert sich hinter einem Wasservorhang. Man hört nur das Prasseln des Regens und fuck, ja, das hat wirklich etwas milde Beruhigendes.

Frodo lässt den Zündschlüssel stecken. Er fasst zur Rückbank und nach seiner Jacke.

„Bleib im Auto, okay“, sagt er enigmatisch.

„Was auch immer passiert. Faradayscher Käfig und so.“

„Häh?“  
Florian blinzelt.

„Moment mal, wat soll'n dit heißen?“

„Mach's doch einfach!“

Er verschränkt die Arme und macht eine genervtes Gesicht. Da so etwas für Frodo in der Regel ausreichend ist, nickt dieser, öffnet die Autotür und steigt in das Unwetter hinaus.  
Der Regenvorhang schluckt ihn sofort wie Nebel. Man erkennt nur noch seine Umrisse.

„Sinnig, Frodo“, murrt Florian.

Er fasst nach dem Zündschlüssel und dreht ihn, bis die Elektronik wieder angeht und er den Scheibenwischer anstellen kann. Die Feuchtigkeit lässt das Glas langsam beschlagen, doch er kann seinen Freund wieder sehen.

Frodo steht draußen vor dem Auto, schon jetzt klatschnass. Der Regen geht auf ihn nieder wie ein Wasserfall und durchweicht seine Jacke, sein Shirt, seine Hose.

Florian sieht ihm zu, wie er sich langsam vom Auto entfernt und zu den Wipfeln der Bäume hochsieht, als würde er mit seinem Blick die Distanz ausmessen wollen.

„Oh nee“, entfährt es Florian.  
„Mach keen' Scheiß.“

Wind lässt die Baumkronen schaukeln. Was sind das? Kiefern? Tannen?  
Er tastet nach dem Wiegeschalter, um das Beifahrerfenster zu öffnen und rutscht ab.

Dann spürt er die Energie.

Es fühlt sich an, wie direkt neben einem Umspannwerk zu stehen. Unvermittelt läuft ihm die Ahnung eines Knisterns die Glieder entlang. Florian trägt seine Jacke und kann doch fühlen, wie sich die Härchen an seinen Armen beginnen aufzustellen.  
Er hebt den Kopf.

Weißblaue Funken tänzeln an Frodo entlang. Wie bei Robotern in Actionfilmen, denen man die Stromkreise aufreißt, zucken sie an seinen Armen und Beinen entlang, springen von Finger zu Finger über, als Frodo sich aufrichtet und die Hände gen Himmel hebt. Erst sind sie fein und zart wie aufblitzende Spinnenfäden, dann schwellen sie an und beginnen in Florians Augen zu blenden.  
Obwohl er hier im Auto bestimmt an die acht Meter entfernt ist, spürt er die Spannung um sich steigen. Sein Atem stockt.

Er müsste das Fenster öffnen und Frodo abhalten, sagt eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Was ist, wenn trotz des Regens irgendein wahnsinniger Randberliner gerade auf Pilzsuche ist und das alles sieht? Seine Hand findet den Griff der Autotür, doch er bringt es nicht über sich, sie zu bewegen.

Sein Blick ist festgeheftet auf diesen Menschen vor sich und auf den Kokon aus Spannung und Licht, der sich auflädt und zuckt und zerrt und glüht.

Florian spürt seinen Atem zittern. Die Spannung ist nun unerträglich. Seine Stimme stockt ihm erst in der Kehle und dann macht er einen kläglichen Laut. Die Luft knistert, die Scheibenwischer setzen ein Mal aus und nehmen dann einen unnatürlichen Takt auf. Die Alarmleuchten im Cockpit des BMW flackern und flimmern, als wäre das Auto besessen.

Er hört das Brummen, diesen alles durchdringenden, dumpfen und allmächtigen Laut. Er geht Florian durch Mark und Bein, dann schwingt er sich auf in die Höhe und wird grell und beißend.

Das ist der Augenblick, in dem Frodo die Arme hochreißt und einen Schrei ins Nichts entsendet.

Er wird überblendet vom ohrenbetäubenden Krachen des Blitzes, den er aus dem Boden, nein, aus seinem Körper hochleitet.  
Das Licht erhellt die Unterseite der Wolkendecke.

Florian presst sich die Hände gegen die Ohren, zieht instinktiv den Kopf ein und kneift die Augen zusammen. Die Spannung schlägt sich gegen das Auto aus und hallt fast schmerzhaft in seinem Körper wieder. Beinahe ist ihm, als müsste er zittern oder als würde er geschüttelt. Es ist die Erinnerung an den Stromschlag vom Unfall.

Sein Atem geht schnell. Er bemerkt es, als es vorbei ist und nur das Klingeln in seinen Ohren zurückbleibt. Er öffnet die Augen und lugt über das Armaturenbrett hinaus. Nach dem gleißenden Licht des Blitzes kann er nun fast gar nichts mehr sehen. Nein, nicht nur deshalb. Die Scheibenwischer sind stehengeblieben.

Keuchend schiebt Florian die Beifahrertür auf. Das Regenwasser schlägt ihm eisig entgegen und überrascht ihn so sehr, dass er fast über seine eigenen Füße stolpert. Im Halbdunkeln macht er Frodo aus, der sich nach Atem schöpfend auf den Knien abstützt, und taumelt ihm entgegen.

Zwischen den Bindfäden aus Wasser hebt sein Freund langsam den Kopf. Regen läuft ihm in Rinnsalen über die Stirn und das kurze Haar, Tropfen bleiben an seiner Nase hängen.

Frodo guckt ihn an und blinzelt. Er sieht aus, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gerannt. Als würde er auf eine Standpauke warten.

„Sorry, ick konnte nich' anders“, ruft er schließlich zwischen das Rauschen von Wind und Wetter.

„Ich hab gelogen. Die Scheiß-Nintendo-Sache macht nich' nur dich rasend. Weil's nun mal voll die unfaire Scheiße is'!“  
Er wischt sich Regentropfen von der Nase.

Florian kann ihn nur anstarren.

„Außerdem...“, fährt Frodo fort, weil sonst niemand sprechen würde.  
„..musste ich das mal ausprobieren. Ich meine...kennst du das, wenn du unbedingt was ausprobieren musst, von dem du einfach _weißt_ , dass es klappt? Und du musst nur das passende Umfeld schaffen?“

Er spricht nicht weiter. Irgendetwas in Florians Blick hindert ihn wohl daran.

Florian hat keine Ahnung, wie er gerade aussieht. Womöglich wie jemand, der gerade einen verdammten Schlaganfall hat. Vielleicht auch wie einer, dem soeben das Gehirn aus den Ohren getropft ist.

Er streckt eine Hand aus; streckt sie so schnell aus, dass Frodo zusammenzuckt. Die Ladung ist verschwunden aus seinem Freund, das kann er spüren.  
Ja, richtig, weil die nun in ihm selbst ist. So eine verschissene, unbrauchbare Ladung, wie an einem trockenen Wintertag. Er hat sich verfickt nochmal an Frodo aufgeladen.

Florian fasst nach dessen klitschnasser Jacke. Im Dunkeln sieht er nur halb, wie sich unter dem T-Shirt dessen Brust hebt und senkt und sich zwei Brustwarzen abzeichnen.

„Flo?“, hört er Frodo sagen.

„Willst du nich' ooch mal wat sagen?“

Er greift nun auch mit der anderen Hand die Jacke und beginnt zu schieben.

Frodo stolpert rückwärts.  
„Hey“, ruft er überrumpelt. Der Typ, der gerade einen fucking Gewitterblitz beschworen hat, lässt sich nun einfach über die verbrannte, rauchende Erde schieben, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Seite seines Autos stößt.

Lächerlich, denkt Florian.

Dieser ganze dumme Moment ist fucking lächerlich.

Er drückt sich seinem Freund entgegen, presst seinen Mund gegen Frodos und entlädt sich an ihm.

~

Frodo hat die Batterie seines Autos aus Versehen geleert.  
Mehr als ein müdes Wimmern bringt der BMW nicht mehr zustande.

Florian sitzt frierend und zitternd drinnen und wartet darauf, dass Frodo die Batterie wieder auflädt. Er hofft inständig, dass es nicht die gesamte Elektronik geschrottet hat. Das würde sonst eine kurze Heimfahrt werden. Er reibt die Finger gegeneinander und schaut nach draußen in die Dunkelheit. Als wäre sie ein Nichts, die ihn nach dem _Alles_ einhüllt.

Sein Freund steigt ein und betätigt vorsichtig die Zündung. Brummend erwacht der Motor des BMW zum Leben. Frodo dreht die Heizung auf und schaltet das Licht an. Im Schein der Lampen erkennt man letzte Regentröpfchen.

Das Gefühl, etwas in die eindickende Stille sagen zu müssen, ergreift Florian. Er räuspert sich umständlich und findet dann doch keine Worte. Damals im Krankenhaus, als er am Herzmonitor hing, da war er wenigstens noch sauer. Jetzt ist er durcheinander und kopflos.

Frodo beäugt ihn, noch immer tropfend, zaghaft von der Seite.

„Geht's dir jetzt besser?“

Florian schluckt und blinzelt. Er wirft seinen Blick zurück auf das Nichts draußen.

„Anders“, sagt er.

„Immerhin.“ Frodo zuckt mit einer Schulter.  
„Mir auch.“

Florian wendet sich ihm wieder zu, lässt seinen Blick schräg an ihm vorbeistreifen.

„Was? Anders oder besser?“

„Hm... beides?“

Frodo überbrückt das neue Schweigen mit der Suche nach einem Radiosender. Internet gibt es in der Pampa hier draußen nicht, aber fucking Spreeradio, das kriegt man überall rein. Auf manche Dinge kann man sich halt verlassen.

„Ich.. hab vielleicht 'n Fehler gemacht“, sagt er schließlich.  
„Ich bin in die Charité gegangen.“

Florian guckt ihn an. Er zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich dachte... Du weißt schon, es gab diese Phase damals, wo ich dachte, ich pack's nich'.“

Er lehnt sich im Beifahrersitz zurück. Sein Shirt klebt so klatschnass an ihm, dass er es sich vom Leib reißen will.

„Also hab ich mir das nich' eingebildet“, presst er heraus.  
„Neulich, als du plötzlich vor mir standest.“

Frodo schüttelt den Kopf;  
„Hast du nich', nee. Das war schon 'n ganz schöner Zufall.“

„Ja, und?“ Florian dreht sich ihm zu.

„Was sagen die?“

Frodo knabbert sich auf der Unterlippe herum.

„Naja. Viel“, knappst er.  
„In erster Linie sind'se überfordert. Und ich darf niemandem davon erzählen. Is' ja klar.“

„Und deswegen erzählst du's mir?“  
Florian schnaubt leise lachend durch die Nase.

„Du wusstest es ja eh. Und du bist...“  
Frodo stockt, runzelt sich selbst die Stirn zu.  
„Du bist special.“

„Bin ick dit?“

Erneut muss Florian lachen, diesmal jedoch spöttisch;  
„Dafür, dass du mir damals nach deinem elektrischen Unfall sehr ausdrücklich erklärt hast, dass wir _keine besondere Bindung haben_ , bist du jetzt ganz schön eifrig dabei, mir genau das Gegenteil unter die Nase zu reiben.“

Während er es ausspricht, bleiben die Worte schon an ihm kleben. Der höhnische Ton seiner Stimme, die Anführungszeichen, die er in die Luft hakt – all das passt nicht hierher.

Frodo sieht ihn nicht an, sondern den Tacho vor sich. Er fixiert die Nadel des Geräts und wie sie über dem laufenden Motor leicht zittert.

„Hör auf, in Italics mit mir zu reden“, gibt er von sich und grinst dann unbeholfen.

„Ich meine...“ Er hebt die Hand und gestikuliert hilflos irgendetwas.  
„Du und ich.. ich meine... sollten wir darüber reden?“

„Oh nein, mein Freund!“, beeilt Florian sich zu sagen. Er hebt oberlehrerhaft den Zeigefinger.  
„Wir haben's neulich schon zu Olli gesagt – wo nüscht is', gibt’s nüscht zu bereden. Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein.“

Frodo legt den Kopf schief, als er ihn wieder ansieht.

„Entschuld'je ma'“, entfährt es ihm.  
„Wer hat mich denn grade ge –“

„Ah-ah-ah, was hab ich eben gesagt?“, fährt Florian ihm mit dem Zeigefinger dazwischen.  
„Wir sind jetz' mal ganz still!“

Er hätte gerne eine bessere Waffe als den Finger und eigentlich würde er jetzt am liebsten abhauen. Doch sie sind mitten im Wald irgendwo nördlich von Oranienburg und nach Hause laufen ist einfach keine Option.

„Und wie lange willst du jetzt hier noch rumstehen?“, fährt er fort.  
„Falls du's nicht bemerkt hast, _Thor_ , wir sind komplett durchnässt und –“

„Ich fand's nämlich nich' übel.“

Florian fühlt, wie seine Gedanken ins Leere treten.

„Froodo“, mault er gedehnt und legt sein nasses Gesicht in seine Hände.  
„Bitte ey, jetz' nich, das war doch eh nich' ernst gemeint! Kannst du _bitte_ die Fresse halten und uns nach Hause fahren?“

Ein Ausrutscher, denkt Florian. Mehr braucht es nicht. Sie hätten eine Party zu zweit schmeißen können. Bier, laute Mucke, was auch immer, um zu feiern, dass Frodo Blitze werfen kann. Stattdessen haben sie jetzt diese bescheuerte, diese absolut unnötige Diskussion.

Er windet sich unter Frodos langem, stummem Blick.

Er windet sich innerlich auch dann noch, als sein Freund endlich einen Gang einlegt und das Auto aus dem Waldstück lenkt.

Während der Fahrt wagt er es nicht, auch nur noch ein Wort zu sagen.  
Er legt den Kopf an der Seite der Beifahrertür ab und starrt in die Finsternis hinaus.

Vielleicht wäre es besser, jetzt eine ganze lange Weile nicht mehr mit Frodo zu reden.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._  



	7. Blitze und Donner

„Herr Krüger, wissen Sie, was ein Kernspintomograph kostet?“

Er kann sich ein diabolisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wirklich nicht – es kommt einfach über ihn, weil er zu müde ist, es zu unterdrücken. Er ist zu verzweifelt und gleichzeitig hat er nicht mehr vor, einen Fick darauf zu geben, was Frau Doktor Schneider da fragt.

„Ick würde dit ja googeln“, gibt er zurück.  
„Aber gewisse Leute haben mir mein Handy weggenommen.“

Die Ärztin beugt sich vor zu ihm und faltet ihre Hände ineinander. Das ist eine alte-Leute-Geste. Passt ja, denkt er. Die ist ja sicher auch schon mindestens siebzig Jahre alt.

„Zwischen einer und drei Millionen Euro. So viel kostet die Neuanschaffung.“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Dann sollten'se mal die Anleitung lesen“, sagt er.  
„Da soll man ja nüscht reinnehmen, was 'ne elekrische Ladung hat.“

Sie wirft ihr kurzes Haar zurück und mustert ihn streng. Wie eine alternde Mutter ihren arbeitslosen Sohn anschaut, wenn er nach Jahren mal zu Kaffee und Kuchen vorbeikommt.  
_Verarschen kann ich mich alleine_ , sagt ihr Blick.

„Finden Sie das lustig?“, will sie laut wissen.  
„Das Geld vom Steuerzahler und von Sponsoren so zum Fenster hinauszuwerfen?“

Er spürt, wie ihm das Grinsen wie Asche aus dem Gesicht fällt. Was zurückbleibt, ist das immerwährende Surren unter seiner Haut, das nicht mehr weggegangen ist, seit sie ihn hierher geschleppt und ihm eröffnet haben, dass er _bis auf Weiteres_ hierbleiben müsse. Es gäbe einen richterlichen Beschluss. Gesehen hat er ihn nie.

„Und Sie?“, wirft er Doktor Schneider entgegen.  
„Finden Sie das gut, jemanden gegen seinen Willen festzuhalten?“

„Wir hatten die Diskussion schon, Herr Krüger.“

„Ich hab' doch gesagt, es wird nie wieder vorkommen!“  
Ihm wird klar, dass es klingt wie das ärgerliche Betteln eines Kindes, sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen.

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich“, entgegnet sie. Sie wendet sich ihrem PC zu und tippt irgendetwas, das er nicht sieht, hinein.

„Wir werden mit unseren Technikern prüfen, bis wann das Gerät repariert werden kann und dann werden wir den Test wiederholen. Und dieses Mal werden Sie sich _zusammenreißen_. In Ordnung?“

Er denkt zurück an den Funkenflug, den er gestern in der Röhre veranstaltet hat. Wie er aus dem Hämmern und Klopfen direkt über seinem Kopf ein schiefes Pfeifen gemacht hat, seine Finger gegen das Metall gelegt und nur gedacht hat: _Feuer frei_.  
Flo hätte das Schauspiel gefallen.

Zur Antwort wendet er den Blick ab und nestelt an seiner schwarzen Jogginghose herum.

Als er später über den Gang läuft in Richtung des Zimmers, das er innerlich seine Zelle nennt, bleibt er an einem Wandkalender stehen. Drei Wochen, zwei Tage und ungefähr zwölf Stunden ist er jetzt weg. Vor drei Wochen und zwei Tagen tat sich unter ihm ein schwarzes Loch auf und verwandelte das, was eigentlich ein Routinetermin in der Charité sein sollte, in diesen unfreiwilligen und vor allem unbezahlten Urlaub.

Seitdem trägt er nur noch schwarze Jogginghosen und Shirts. Er wird in Geräte hineingeschoben und wieder herausgezogen. Seit Wochen spritzen sie ihm lila Kontrastmittel, das er abends wieder auspinkelt. Gesund kann das nicht sein. Seit Wochen helfen sie ihm diesen ekligen Krankenhausfraß ein und zapfen ihm täglich Blut ab. Seit Wochen hat er lediglich mit seiner Mutter telefonieren dürfen.

Schuld war der Blitz.  
Naja. Nicht _Schuld_.  
Die Geschichte mit dem Blitz im Wald war nur der Auslöser. Das redet er sich zumindest ein. Der eigentliche Grund, weshalb die anfangs so freundlichen und skeptischen Ärzte ihn nicht mehr rauslassen, das sind wohl eher die sechs Typen, die er aus Versehen gegrillt hat.

Er versteht den Punkt. Das hätte wirklich schiefgehen können.  
Aber hätte man ihm dann nicht wie jedem anderen auch den Prozess machen sollen?

_Sie werden des versuchten Totschlags bezichtigt –  
Nee, warte mal, der schießt Strom aus den Fingern, wir machen das ganz anders!_

Oder wie auch immer das gelaufen ist.

Jedenfalls haben sie ihn nach der Sache mit dem Blitz einkassiert, gleich am Mittag danach. Er durfte mit seiner Mutter sprechen, danach haben sie ihm sein Telefon weggenommen. Nachrichten an Freunde und Verwandte seien nicht drin, sagen sie. Niemand soll davon wissen.

Tief in seiner Haut, nein, in seinen Knochen singt die Elektrizität. Sie flimmert durch ihn hindurch wie die Unruhe durch ein ADS-Kind. Anders kann er es nicht beschreiben (sie haben ihn ja schon oft genug gefragt). Seit er hier festsitzt, ist es schier unerträglich.

„Wir können Sie fixieren“, hat Doktor Schneider gesagt.

„Aber wenn wir ehrlich und vernünftig sind: Das möchte doch keiner von uns. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie sich im Zaum halten.“

Und das tun sie wirklich. Na klar, er war ja so dumm und hat ihnen brühwarm aufgetischt, dass seine größte Angst ist, jemandem ernsthaft wehzutun.  
Sie verlassen sich also darauf, dass er niemandem hier zu nahe tritt.

Inzwischen weiß er kaum noch, wann er zuletzt einen Menschen angefasst hat.

Nein, stopp, das stimmt nicht.

Das war vor drei Wochen und drei Tagen. In strömendem Regen, in der Dunkelheit.

~

Die Psychologin hat lange rote Haare und trägt Piercings. Sie sagt, dass sie ihm gerne zur Begrüßung die Hand geben möchte, aber das nicht erlaubt sei, dass sie ihn aber gerne duzen will, weil sie sich vom Alter her kaum unterscheiden. Ihr Name ist Marie.

Er möchte wirklich gerne eine ungemein starke Antipathie gegen sie aufbauen. Aber er kann es einfach nicht. Irgendetwas in ihm sagt ihm, dass er sich in einem anderen Leben, unter anderen Umständen, vielleicht in sie verliebt hätte.  
Stattdessen sitzen sie drei Mal in der Woche voreinander und sie kann höchstwahrscheinlich an ihm beobachten, wie sich sein desolater Zustand fortsetzt.

„Ich will das nich' mehr haben“, sagt er drei Wochen und fünf Tage, nachdem er hier angekommen ist.  
„Ganz ehrlich – ick hab keen' Bock mehr. Von mir aus könnt ihr mich aufschneiden und mir die Elektrodrüse rausruppen.“

So einfach ist das aber nicht, weil die ach so schlauen Ärzte und Forscher bis heute nicht herausgefunden haben, wie das, was er da macht, zustande kommt. Anscheinend haben seine Nervenbahnen etwas damit zu tun. Wenn er Strom aus dem Nichts formt, leuchten in seinem Gehirn dieselben Areale auf wie wenn er spricht. Als würde er aus seinem Willen, aus Gedanken etwas formen. Als wäre es – so kitschig es auch klingt – Magie.  
„Max, das ist eine durch und durch kreative Sache, die du da machst“, hat seine Psychologin gesagt.

Es war so schön, dass er ihr gar nicht sauer sein konnte.

Er möchte es trotzdem nicht mehr. In seinem Peter-Parker-Erzählstrang ist er jetzt an der Stelle, an der er alles verloren hat und ihm seine Kräfte mehr Leid als Lust bescheren. Alles, was er will, ist, zurück in sein dezent überdurchschnittliches Leben zu gehen mit seinem durchschnittlichen Einkommen und Aussehen, mit den durchschnittlichen Leuten, die ihn auf der Straße für die Doktor Froid-Videos ansprechen und seinen mehr als durchschnittlichen Hobbys.

Weil er es nicht schafft, gegen seine Psychologin eine Antipathie aufzubauen, kann sie ihn über alles mögliche ausfragen. Wie es ihm hier gefällt (na, wie wohl?), wie er sich die Zeit vertreibt (meistens mit dem Lesen schlechter Romane, die in den Pausenräumen rumliegen). Wie es sich anfühlt, elektrische Energie zu erzeugen.

„Kommt drauf an“, sagt er knapp.  
Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, weil es sich je nach Situation anders anfühlt. Verspielt-kitzelig. Warm und nervös. Heiß ist es auch gewesen; ganze zwei Mal. Beim ersten Mal, als er in Flos Armen explodiert ist. Beim zweiten Mal, als er den Blitz gen Himmel gebaut hat. Es fühlt sich an wie der Zorn des Schmerzes, den man empfindet, wenn man sich den kleinen Zeh stößt. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass man diesen Schmerzenszorn von sich wegschleudert, dass man sich erleichtert.  
Man fühlt sich mächtig dabei. Niemand kann wahrscheinlich nachvollziehen, wie es ist, kleine Blitzchen über die eigene Haut tanzen zu lassen. Niemand weiß, wie das ist, wenn er das Surren entfacht, es bündelt, wie es im Takt seines Herzschlags durch seine Adern rast.

„Wie kontrollierst du es?“, will seine Psychologin wissen. Er betrachtet sie dabei, wie sie betont geduldig ihren Kugelschreiber in den hübschen Händen dreht und er weiß einfach, wie sehr sie sich nach einer Antwort verzehrt. Diese Frage ist ihm von mehreren Leuten so oft gestellt worden, dass er sie singen könnte, nur eben anders: Sie haben seinen Körper gefragt, ihn mit Röntgenstrahlen und Ultraschall- und Magnetwellen beschossen, ihn gepiekst und Blut abgenommen.

Und jetzt kommt sie und will es von seinem Verstand wissen.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern und beugt sich zu ihr vor;  
„Wie kontrollierst du, was du aussprichst? Oder wie du Fahrrad fährst? Denkst du darüber nach oder tust du's einfach? Ich kann dir nich' erklären, wie ich sprechen gelernt hab. Is' zu lange her. Ich will es einfach und tu es. Wie wenn ich den Arm hebe oder irgendwohin loslaufe.“

„Was ist mit dem Unfall mit den Männern, die jetzt im Krankenhaus liegen? Wie konnte es danebengehen, wenn es ist wie Laufen oder Radfahren?“

Sie fragt es nicht mit einem vorwurfsvollen Unterton, nein, sie ist clever und verpackt es in Neugier.

„Jeder stolpert mal“, sagt er gepresst.  
„Oder haut sich mal aus Versehen die Hand am Türrahmen an.“

Er betrachtet zerknirscht, wie sie sich Notizen macht und ganz so, als wäre jedes seiner Worte unfassbar wichtig. Absoluten Blödsinn könnte er erzählen und die Leute hier würden es trotzdem in ihre Berichte schreiben.

~

„Bitte versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie sich zurückhalten“, sagt Doktor Schneider.

Sie thront stehend über ihm und ihre Gesichtszüge verraten, dass sie nicht wirklich bittet. Sie _befiehlt_.

„Muss ick mir noch überlegen“, gibt er zurück. Um ihn herum wuseln drei Leute, die ihn auf der Leiste zurechtrücken. Er hat niemandem gesagt, dass er es hasst, in diese MRT-Röhre geschoben zu werden. Es gibt ihm ein Gefühl der Beklemmung.

„Selbst wenn Sie mir die Rechnung schicken für dieses Teil hier“, sagt er und nickt bockig in Richtung des weißen Monstrums, das ihn gleich verschlingen wird,  
„Ich könnt's eh nie bezahlen. Also isses mir auch egal.“

Die Ärztin gibt sich unbeeindruckt. Sie verschränkt die Arme.

„Putzen Sie sich übrigens mal die Nase“, schiebt er hinterher.  
„Ick seh die Popel von hier aus.“

Zugegeben, in Filmen ist so ein neckischer Schlagabtausch besser. Wade Wilson hat das eleganter hinbekommen und den haben sie viel mehr gequält.

„Sie halten sich für sehr witzig“, stellt die Ärztin mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen fest.

„Meistens schon.“  
Er zuckt mit den Schultern so gut er es im Liegen eben kann.

„Schön. Nur zu, beschädigen Sie die Maschine wieder, wenn Sie es nicht lassen können. Wir schicken die Rechnung einfach an Ihre Eltern.“

Sie dreht sich um, verlässt den Raum und weiß ganz genau, wie vernichtend diese Worte sind.  
Er findet, dass seine Popelbemerkung nun auch nicht so schlimm war, dass man darauf hin so weit unter die Gürtellinie schlagen muss.

Die Leiste, die ihn in die Röhre schiebt, surrt leise unter ihm. Unter seiner Haut schlägt die Ladung hoch vor Wut.  
Er könnte das Scheißding hier rösten. Er könnte jeden von diesen mobbenden Medizinern hier rösten.

Doch er tut es nicht.  
Er schließt die Augen und versucht, seinen Atem zu beruhigen.

~

Die Psychologin hat ihm eine Gitarre organisiert.

Sie sieht sehr staubig aus, aber ist ein ansonsten ein schönes Stück.  
Er dreht sie in den Händen und hofft, dass er nicht zu erfreut aussieht. Denselben spackigen Roman zum sechsten Mal lesen hätte ihn in die Klapse gebracht.

„Is' das deine?“, will er wissen.

„Ich hab im Studium aufgehört damit. Es war einfach zu wenig Zeit“, gibt sie lächelnd zu.  
„Es muss dich wahnsinnig machen, dass du hier drinnen keine technischen Geräte haben darfst.“

Das ist falsch formuliert. Richtig wäre: Du darfst keine Geräte haben, mit denen du im Internet um Hilfe schreien könntest.  
„Lassen Sie meine Mutter wenigstens meine Konsolen vorbeibringen“, hat er Doktor Schneider angeherrscht.  
„Die sind internetkompatibel“, hat die daraufhin erwidert.

„Wie soll ich damit ins Internet kommen, wenn mir keiner das verdammte Passwort gibt?!“

Es hatte einmal mehr zur Folge, dass sie sich umgedreht hat und aus dem Raum ging. Was für eine dumme, arrogante Schabracke.

„Du kannst sie behalten“, sagt seine Psychologin.  
„Ich hätte sie sonst nur über Ebay verscheuert.“

Er nickt.  
„Okay. Danke.“

„Nichts zu danken. Magst du mir irgendwann mal was vorspielen?“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.  
Pass doch auf, flüstert ihm seine Vorsicht zu. Die will dich nur um den Finger wickeln.

Er würde so gerne darauf hören, doch er ist es nicht gewohnt, in einer Umgebung zu sein, in welcher niemand ihn mag. Das raubt ihm langsam aber sicher die Energie; es macht ihn so mürbe, dass er neuerdings morgens aufwacht und trotzdem so erschöpft ist, dass er sofort wieder zurück ins Bett sinken will.

„Ich kann dir auch sofort was vorspielen“, sagt er also.  
„Ich muss das Teil nur stimmen.“

„Mach ruhig.“ Sie lächelt wieder. Gott, sie ist wirklich hübsch.  
„Wir können uns dabei ja weiter unterhalten. Zum Beispiel über deine Familie.“

„Meine –“

Sein Finger rutscht auf der tiefen E-Saite ab.

„Was hat meine Familie mit all dem hier zu tun?“

„Ich würde mir gern ein umfassendes Bild von dir machen“, sagt sie betont vorsichtig.

„Du bist nun mal ein Phänomen und wir möchten wissen, inwiefern psychologische Aspekte eine wichtige Rolle für deine Fähigkeiten spielen. Außerdem kann es ja sein, dass einer deiner Verwandten eine ähnliche Veranlagung dazu hat, die sich vielleicht nur nicht ausgeprägt hat.“

Er hält inne und betrachtet die Frau.  
„Ach deswegen hast du mir die mitgebracht?“, presst er heraus und zeigt auf die Gitarre.  
„Als simple Bestechung?“

Sie sieht ihn leicht gequält an, ja, fast aufrichtig unglücklich.  
„Nein, Max“, bringt sie hervor.  
„Das hätte ich eh. So wie ich dich ohnehin befragt hätte. Wirklich!“

Er will ihr das Instrument zurückgeben. Ganz ehrlich und ernsthaft. Doch seine Gedanken driften zurück zur zermürbenden Langeweile zwischen Tests und Mahlzeiten und Schlaf, zu diesen Stunden, die sich ziehen wie Kaugummi und wegen denen er sich seit den letzten Tagen die Haut von den Armen kratzen möchte. Scheiße, er braucht diese blöde Gitarre.

„Von mir aus“, poltert er.  
„Was ooch immer dir dit bringt. Ich hab zwei Halbgeschwister und 'n Stiefvater. Meinen echten Vater hab ich erst mit 18 kennengelernt und davon abgesehen, dass der ein ziemlicher Idiot is', weil wer lässt schon seine Ex-Freundin mit 'm Baby sitzen, hatte ich 'ne prima Kindheit! Und im Übrigen hat niemand in dieser Familie je vorher Funken gesprüht. Obwohl ich's von meinem Erzeuger nicht weiß, aber den könnt ihr euch gerne zur Brust nehmen, statt mich hier verrotten zu lassen.“

Das wäre es noch, denkt er, wenn der Mist erblich bedingt wäre und er den Kram auch noch von diesem Fremden geerbt hätte.  
Als ob das Gesicht und dieser Hang zu dünnem Haar nicht schon schlimm genug wären.

Kaum, dass die Worte seinen Mund verlassen haben, begreift er, dass sie ein Fehler waren.  
Jetzt wird Marie mit ihrem Stift so etwas wie „emotional instabil“ in ihre Notizen kritzeln, auch wenn es gar nicht stimmt, sondern sie ihn nur dazu getrieben hat. Jetzt wird man ihm noch viel weniger zutrauen, da draußen in der Welt nicht komplett auszurasten und random Leute mit Stromstößen umzubringen.

In seinem Kopf blättert sich eine comichaft bunt gestaltete Patientenakte mit seinem Namen und dem Porträt seines gequälten Gesichts auf und die Worte _dauerhafte Verwahrung_ und _potentiell gefährlich_ sind darin heftigst unterstrichen.

~

Er stromert durch die Gegend.  
Es gibt nichts anderes zu tun. Die Gitarre hat er mitgenommen, doch er wagt es nicht, sie anzufassen.  
_Noch_ nicht. Zugegeben, aber er will seine Niederlage gegen das Gehirnkribbeln der Langeweile so weit wie möglich vor sich herschieben.

Draußen ist es dunkel und hier drinnen ist es stumm. Bis auf Pfleger und Forschende, die sich noch nicht auf den Heimweg gemacht haben, ist niemand hier.  
Er hat von Marie gehört, dass auf den anderen Etagen weitere _Patienten_ untergebracht sind; Menschen mit super seltenen Krankheiten, die ebenfalls allerlei Tests unterzogen werden.  
Er selbst ist in der dritten Etage. Das heißt, über ihm oder unter ihm gibt es Leute, die es hier bestimmt genauso ungeil finden wie er.  
Natürlich hat er gefragt, ob er die nicht mal besuchen könnte. Wie unhöflich ist es denn, wenn man nicht mal den Nachbarn Hallo sagt. Eine positive Antwort hat es natürlich nicht gegeben.  
Womöglich sollte er das nicht persönlich nehmen. Vielleicht sind die Leute ja ansteckend oder sie haben keinen Bock auf Besuch.

Er findet sich vor der Sicherheitstür wieder, die der Eingang zu dieser Station ist und seine Finger liegen auf der Klinke. Durch diese Tür haben sie ihn hier reingeschleppt, nur halb bei Bewusstsein und mit schleifenden Füßen. Würdevoll ist anders.  
Er betrachtet diese Klinke sehr lange. Sein Griff verstärkt sich, das Flimmern unter seiner Haut wird zu einem Summen, zu Hitze, zu Energie, die er leichthin in seine Finger fließen lässt.

Der Strom springt knisternd über. Er leitet sich am Türrahmen entlang, der also offensichtlich irgendwelche metallenen Elemente haben muss. Für einen kurzen Moment hat er große Hoffnungen. Er verstärkt den Druck unter seiner Haut, umklammert die Klinke stärker und –

„Sie wissen schon, dass das total sinnlos ist, oder?“, hört er hinter sich einen Mann sagen.

Vor Schreck verliert er die Contenance, fährt zusammen. Die Elektrizität faucht auf, dann stirbt sie kläglich.

Er wendet sich um.

Der Typ ist einer der jungen Ärzte, die ihm regelmäßig Blut abnehmen. Seinen Namen kennt er nicht, also nennt er ihn im Kopf _Vampir_.  
Vampir sieht aus wie zwölf, ist vermutlich Anfang zwanzig und trägt die Attitüde eines Medizinstudenten mit sich herum, der am liebsten sofort Chefarzt werden möchte.

Den interessiert es nicht, Menschen zu helfen, der will Preise gewinnen und fürs Fernsehen interviewt werden. Man kann ihm ansehen, wie sehr er sich darüber ärgert, dass das Phänomen, welches vor ihm steht, nicht ihm zu Ruhm verhelfen wird, sondern seiner Chefin.

„Das Gebäude ist super alt“, sagt der Vampir gelangweilt.  
„Von den Sicherheitsschlössern arbeitet keins elektronisch. Sparen Sie sich ihre Kräfte, seien Sie vernünftig und gehen Sie in Ihr Zimmer.“

Verdammt.

~

Die Tage verschwimmen ineinander. Wenn er zuvor gedacht hat, dass ihn die Langeweile umbringt, wird es nun noch schlimmer, denn die Tests und Untersuchungen bleiben aus. Doktor Schneider kommt nicht mehr vorbei, um ihm auf den Sack zu gehen. Wenn sie ihm auf dem Gang begegnet, würdigt sie ihn keines Blickes. Niemand möchte ihn mehr in eine Röhre schieben oder ihm Blut abnehmen. Alles, was auf dem Programm steht, sind seine Sessions bei Marie, der Psychologin.

Doch auch sie scheint langsam aber sicher ihr Interesse zu verlieren. Warum auch nicht? Sie hat alle Informationen, die sie wollte, aus ihm gequetscht wie aus einer Zitrone. Sie wird sie genommen und weitergegeben haben wie kostbare Hinweise bei einer Schatzsuche. Manchmal überkommt ihn die Furcht, ob sie seine Mutter mit so unangenehmen Fragen belatschert hat, seinen Vater (sowohl den echten als auch den biologischen), seine Schwester, seinen kleinen Bruder. Weil es ihn rasend macht, denkt er schnell an etwas anderes.

Jetzt bestehen ihre Sitzungen daraus, dass sie ihn ausfragt, wie es ihm geht, obwohl sie genau weiß, wie sehr ihn das nervt, und daraus, dass er die restlichen 40 Minuten auf alles und jeden in dieser Institution schimpft.

„Ich hätte meine Klappe halten sollen!“, ruft er jedesmal.  
„Wie konnte ich so bescheuert sein, mich bei euch zu melden, ihr wärt mir sonst niemals auf die Schliche gekommen!“

„War es denn deine Idee?“, fragt Marie ihn daraufhin.

Die Antwort darauf könnte er ihr geben, doch er sagt einfach nichts.  
Flo ist hier noch nie Thema gewesen und die letzte Bastion, die er gegen die immerwährende Neugier der Ärzte und Forscher verteidigen kann.

In den unzähligen Nächten und Tagen hat er mehr als genug Zeit gehabt, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen, wer Flo in dieser abartig bizarren Geschichte ist.  
Klar, Flo ist der erste und einzige außerhalb dieses Gebäudes, dem er sich zu erkennen gegeben hat; er ist der erste, der Dinge mit ihm ausprobiert hat.  
Aber Flo ist auch der Gedanke in seinem Kopf, wenn er seine Stromstöße lenkt. Flo verbindet ihn irgendwie mit sich selbst. Er hat Ordnung in das Chaos des Surrens unter seiner Haut gebracht und an ihm kann er sich festhalten.  
Wie an einem Anker.

Vielleicht ist das der Grund, weshalb er Flo in unzähligen seiner Träume sieht. Allerdings sind da auch Olli, Angelo, Paul und Gunnar drin, also vermisst er vermutlich einfach nur das Büro.

Auf der anderen Seite muss er immer wieder an den Abend im Wald bei strömendem Regen zurückdenken. An die Art, wie Flo ihn gegen das Auto gedrückt, wie er ihn auf seine ohnmächtige und grobschlächtige Weise geküsst hat.

Da steht noch ein Gespräch aus, verdammt nochmal. Wie sollen sie das jemals führen, wenn er hier drinnen vorher versauert?

~

Die Dinge geraten schneller wieder in Bewegung als er denkt.  
Es stellt sich heraus, dass die große Langeweile nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war.  
Damit hätte er ja auch rechnen können.  
Es ist vier Wochen und zwei Tage her seit dem Abend im Wald, als Doktor Schneider forschen Schrittes auf ihn zukommt, während er frühstückt.

„Beeilen Sie sich mit dem Essen“, sagt sie.  
„Neun Uhr dreißig fahren wir los.“

Blinzelnd schaut er auf zu ihr. Warum eigentlich gibt es so viele Situationen, in denen er zu ihr hochgucken muss?  
„Wohin?“

Sie wendet sich jedoch nur von ihm ab und entfernt sich mit demselbem Militärmarschschritt, mit dem sie gekommen ist.  
Er schaut auf die Uhr an der Wand. Neun Uhr dreißig ist in zehn Minuten.

~

Fast erwartet er, dass man ihm einen Beutel über den Kopf zieht und die Hände fesselt.

Stattdessen reihen sie ihn nur hübsch ordentlich zwischen sich ein. Zwei Pfleger, ein Laborant und eine Pflegerin laufen zu seiner Linken und Rechten. Ihnen voran reiht sich Doktor Schneider ein. Sie trägt einen beigen Trenchcoat.  
Um die Lächerlichkeit der Situation zu untermalen, fängt er an, den _Imperial March_ von Star Wars zu summen.

Zum ersten Mal seit vier Wochen tritt er durch die nichtelektrische Sicherheitstür und nimmt mit den anderen zusammen den Fahrstuhl nach unten.

Mr. Vampir rechts neben ihm beginnt, an seinem Gürtel herumzuzuppeln. So penetrant, dass man einfach gucken muss, nur um zu sehen, dass er dort einen Elektroschocker trägt. Das Teil besteht aus billigem, gelbem Plastik. Neunundvierzig Euro neunundneunzig auf Amazon, jede Wette.  
Auch Doktor Schneiders Blick fällt darauf.

„Was soll das werden, Markus?“

Aha. Vampir hat doch einen Namen.

„Zur Sicherheit“, erwidert Markus.

„Für wessen Sicherheit soll das sein?“, entgegnet seine Chefin schnippisch.

Die Szene ist herrlich absurd und bekloppt, dass Max sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder richtig spüren kann.

„Du kannst mir det Ding ja gegen den Kopf werfen“, sagt er mit seinem hinreißendsten Lächeln.

Es kommt ein wenig spät, denn Markus hat inzwischen seinen Fauxpas begriffen und sieht ein bisschen so aus, als würde er gerade in eine Zitrone beißen, es sich aber nicht anmerken lassen wollen.

„Machen Sie Sich nicht lächerlich, meine Herren“, grätscht ihm die Frau Doktor dazwischen.  
„Wir benehmen uns jetzt alle wieder wie zivilisierte Leute.“

„Zivilisierte Kidnapper mit einem zivilisierten Gefangenen?“, schießt Max zurück, doch sie schweigt.

Der Fahrstuhl fährt ihn hinab in ein Gefühl der unausstehlichen Ohnmacht. Komisch, dass das erst jetzt passiert. Vielleicht hat er bis jetzt nicht wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, _wie schlimm_ es gerade um ihn steht. Er kennt dieses Gefühl kaum, weil es bisher fast keine Situationen gegeben hat, in denen er absolut nichts tun konnte. Nun steht es um ihn herum in Form dieser Menschen – es ist ein Käfig mit unsichtbaren Gitterstäben.

Natürlich könnte er sie, sobald sie unten angekommen sind, alle mit einem Schock gegen die Aufzugwände klatschten und die Beine in die Hand nehmen.  
Und dann?  
Was würde anderes passieren, als dass er sich für den Rest seiner Tage irgendwo verstecken müsste?  
In Waldhütten oder Kleingartenbungalows, in den Schatten von Unterführungen.  
Das Leben ist halt doch kein Actionfilm.

Ich bin so krass übermächtig mit diesem Körper, denkt er.  
Und es bringt absolut gar nichts.

Sie führen ihn durch die verzweigten Gänge und Nebenstraßen in einen Nebeneingang des Hauptgebäudes der Charité. Hier verteilen sich die Begleiter ein bisschen lockerer, um nicht allzu krass aufzufallen. Kein Imperial March mehr. Huh.

Pflegende und Ärzte rauschen an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie zu sehen. Die einzigen, welche ab und zu mit müden Augen hochsehen, sind Patienten, die vor Zimmern auf einzelnen Stühlen sitzen – entweder mit buchdicken Befunden in den Händen oder in der für Krankenhäuser üblichen papierartig anmutenden Kleidung.  
Manche runzeln sogar die Stirn.

Zuerst denkt er, dass das alles gegen die Geheimhaltung des Projekts „Mutantenmensch“ geht (oder wie auch immer es heißt, er weiß es selbst ja nicht). Doch dann stellt er fest, dass sich niemand dafür interessiert. Sie sind kleine Fische in Strom und Wasserwirbel eines Krankenhauses. Wozu sich die Mühe machen?

Dann mischt sich nach unzähligen Wochen zum ersten Mal das Schicksal ein.

Sie befinden sich auf einem Quergang zum Haupteingang. Die Stelle mit dem größten Menschengewimmel dieses Gebäudes vermutlich. Nach rechts geht es zur Notaufnahme, links wäre der Ausgang (er kann sehen, wie draußen auf der Straße gerade ein Rettungswagen mit Blaulicht vorbeirast), an den Wänden hängen Schilder mit der Auflistung unzähliger Spezialgebiete und Etagennummern.  
Doktor Schneider legt hastig einen Zahn an Schrittgeschwindigkeit zu. Kurzzeitig rennt sie Max und den anderen buchstäblich weg. Er bemüht sich nicht, Schritt zu halten, was Markus anscheinend nicht besonders gefällt. Der legt eine Hand an Max' Schulter.  
„Etwas schneller bitte“, raunt er unfreundlich.  
„Entschul'jung?“ Max schüttelt die Hand weg.  
„Anfassen muss echt nich' sein!“  
„Wenn du nich' so schleichen würdest“, erwidert Markus und mit einem Mal ist er ganz nah. Sein pseudo-stylischer und gleichzeitig sehr schmieriger Haarschnitt, seine perfekt symmetrisch gestellten blauen Augen, sein ganzes Alles regt Max mit einem Mal sehr auf. Und dann duzt der Kerl ihn plötzlich auch noch!  
Er möchte etwas sehr Unwirsches erwidern, doch kommt nicht dazu, weil er plötzlich von genau der anderen Seite des Ganges seinen Namen hört.

Nicht seinen echten, sondern den anderen.

Sein Kopf schnellt herum und dann muss er plötzlich anhalten, weil jemand nach seinem Unterarm greift. Zuerst denkt er, dass es Markus ist, weil er benebelt ist von der Menschenmenge und der Tatsache, dass er zum ersten Mal seit Wochen mehr als hundert Schritte am Stück gelaufen ist.  
Doch dann fühlt er, wie ihm der Mund offen stehenbleibt.

„Mensch, Frodo!“, wiederholt Flo. Seine Hand hält ihn fest und das ist gut.  
„Seit Wochen suchen wir dich!“

Hinter ihm erkennt Max einen zweiten Mann, den er seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen hat: Flos Vater.  
Nun ergibt es auch Sinn, was Flo hier eigentlich tut. Richtig. Der Arbeitsunfall und der Gips, die bangen Wochen des Wartens, ob der Arm wieder wird. Flo war fix und fertig deswegen.

„Bitte weitergehen“, dringt es von rechts heran. Es ist Markus.

„Ich wollte euch Bescheid sagen“, presst Max schnell heraus und hofft, dass Flo ihn weiter festhält.  
„Ich konnt' aber nich'.“

„Wieso konntest du das nich'?“

„Ich hab kein Telefon.“

„Wie, du hast kein Telefon?“

„Ich hab gar nix, Flo.“

Und heilige Scheiße, vielleicht hat er neben dem Ding mit der Elektrizität auch noch telepathische Fähigkeiten bekommen, aber Max hat plötzlich das Gefühl, dass Flo ihn einfach nur länger ansehen muss, um zu begreifen, was hier eigentlich passiert.  
Der Ausdruck in dessen Gesicht lässt keinen anderen Schluss zu.

„Krüger!“, zischt Markus.  
„Weitergehen!“

„Warte ma'“, sagt Flo.  
„Willst du mir sagen, du bist nich' freiwillig hier?“

Seine Hand umklammert Max' Arm noch immer. Doch gleichzeitig ist Markus nun auch wieder an der Schulter zugange und schiebt ihn vorwärts. Max stolpert einen Schritt nach vorne und bemerkt, wie Flo mit ihm stolpert.

„War 'ne Scheißidee“, sagt Max, während er versucht, sich gegen Markus zu stemmen.  
„Ich hätt's niemandem außer dir je erzählen sollen.“

Flo sieht ihn an. Er blinzelt ein Mal, ehe sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von perplex zu angriffslustig wandelt. Dann tut er einen großen Schritt und baut sich mittig vor ihnen auf. Das geht so schnell, dass Markus Max für eine Sekunde in Flos Brust drückt.

„So!“, sagt Flo sehr bestimmt an ihn gewandt.  
„Schicht im Schacht. Du hörst jetz' ma' auf, meinen Freund hier durch die Gegend zu schieben.“

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer Sie überhaupt sind“, erwidert Markus spröde.  
„Also mischen Sie Sich nich' ein, ja?“

„Und ick hab keine Ahnung, wer _du_ bist. Aber weißte wat? Is' mir ooch egal!“, zischt Flo.  
„Jetzt nimmste mal deine Griffel da weg! Frodo, wir hauen ab.“

Für eine Millisekunde denkt Max, dass das sogar funktionieren könnte.  
Einfach zur Seite treten und von Mundts flankiert hier rausstratzen, den ganzen Zirkus hier wie einen schlechten Traum zurücklassen.

Er schiebt sich mit einer Eleganz, die ihn selbst erstaunt, von Markus weg und an Flos Seite.  
Mehr als zwei Schritte kommen sie allerdings nicht. Ein beiger Trenchcoat blitzt in seinem Augenwinkel auf und dann klebt Doktor Schneider an ihm.

„Das glauben Sie doch jetzt nicht wirklich!“, schnarrt sie. Sie hat einen Zeigefinger erhoben und stellt sich mit ungekannter Präsenz vor ihm auf.  
Verdammt, denkt er. Die Frau ist ziemlich groß. Selbst jetzt, da er steht, muss er noch immer zu ihr aufsehen. Wie scheiße unfair ist das denn bitte?!

„Nee, tu ich wirklich nich'“, erwidert Flo.  
„Jemanden gegen seinen Willen festhalten is' übrigens illegal, nur mal so zur Info.“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das hier überhaupt angeht“, schießt sie zurück.  
„Und jetzt gehen Sie zur Seite! Oder muss ich das Sicherheitspersonal rufen?“

„Das geht mich sehr wohl was an!“  
Sein Geduldsfaden wird merklich kürzer. Max spürt die Anspannung in den Fingern, die ihn noch immer am Handgelenk umschlossen halten.

„Ich bin sein Kollege und sein Freund – was bilden Sie Sich überhaupt ein, ihn hier einfach wegzusperren und vor der ganzen Welt zu verstecken? Wo sind wir denn hier?!“

„Okay, das reicht.“ Doktor Schneider wendet sich mit entnervtem Ausdruck ab zu einem der Pfleger, die unschlüssig, fast schüchtern neben der Szene stehen und nicht zu wissen scheinen, wie sie sich verhalten sollen.  
„Holen Sie jemanden von der Security, und beeilen Sie sich!“

„Max, was is' denn hier los?“  
Das kommt von Marie. Super sneaky ist sie plötzlich aufgetaucht. Sie trägt einen sehr hübschen schwarzen Mantel. Wo auch immer es eigentlich hingehen soll, man scheint sie hinzu beordert zu haben.  
Angstgänsehaut kriecht langsam Max' Nacken hoch.

Flo streift sie mit ihrem Blick und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen;  
„Super, noch mehr von der Truppe! Findest du des gut, was ihr hier mit ihm anstellt?!“  
Er beugt sich halb zu ihr vor, so dass sie unbewusst einen Schritt zurückweicht.  
„Ich...Wie bitte?“, gibt sie verwirrt zurück.

„Mir is' das alles egal“, ruft Flo.  
Er hat offensichtlich begriffen, was Max jetzt auch ganz langsam, da sich sein Tunnelblick wieder weitet, bemerkt: Sie sind eine ganze Menschentraube geworden, welche die Mündung in einen Gang vom Haupteingang her verstopft. Leute stehen ratlos hinter und neben ihnen und warten darauf, dass sie weitergehen können. Eine Frau schaukelt ungeduldig einen Kinderwagen, um ihr darin brüllendes Baby zu beruhigen. Ein Ehepaar mit Stock (sie) und Erich Honecker-Gedächtnishut (er) blicken sich verwirrt um. Dazwischen eine Pflegerin, die im Galopp an ihnen vorbeischwirrt. Max blickt sich um. Dort vorne am Eingang steht nun einer seiner Pfleger und redet auf einen Typen in Uniform ein. Er zeigt herüber.  
Scheiße.

„Ihr könnt ja weiter versuchen, jemanden wie 'nen Gefangenen zu behandeln“, fährt Flo sehr stimmgewaltig fort. Wenn er laut genug ist und alle gucken – ob es wirklich hilft?

„Hören Sie auf zu schreien!“, fordert Doktor Schneider. Ihr Zeigefinger wirkt nun wie eine geladene Waffe.

„Ich schreie, wann mir danach is'!“, wirft Flo ihr donnernd entgegen.  
„Wenn das, was Sie hier machen, so super legal is', darf's ja auch jeder wissen! Oder isses das etwa nich' und Sie – _Ah_!“

Max spürt die Elektrizität schneller als Flo. Trotzdem erschreckt er sich fürchterlich, als dieser aufschreit. Der Strom aber fühlt sich merkwürdig weit weg an, fremd und kalt. Als ob er selbst eine gewischt bekommen hat, lässt er seinen Freund los und starrt auf seine Hand. Doch das Surren ist tief und ruhig unter seiner Haut. Er sieht wieder hoch und sein Blick bleibt an Markus hängen, der seinen dämlichen, gelben Elektroschocker fest umklammert hält.

Und das alleine reicht, um das Flirren, um die Wut direkt an die Oberfläche zu rufen.  
Max' Faust trifft Markus direkt am Kieferknochen und so unerwartet, dass dieser nicht gegen die kinetische Energie ankommt. Er fällt sehr unsanft auf seinen Hintern und lässt seinen Schocker fallen.

Max taucht ihm hinterher. Durch das Gewirr von Beinen und von überraschten, leisen Hey-Rufen der Umstehenden wuchtet er sich auf den Mann und drückt ihn mit dem Rücken auf den Boden.

„Du scheiß Spast!“, hört er sich knurren.  
„Du willst 'ne elektrische Keilerei?“

Er lässt seine rechte Hand über Markus' Gesicht schweben und ihn dabei zusehen, wie die Funken von Finger zu Finger zucken, wie sie sich sammeln und stärker werden.

„Ich geb dir elektrische Keilerei, du Wichser!“

Nach all den Wochen fühlt sich diese Geste zwar übertrieben theatralisch, doch auch scheiße gut an. Nach der Ohnmacht nach dem Hin- und Hergeschubstwerden, nach all der Arroganz. Max hasst Arroganz. Die Typen, die auf den Obdachlosen losgegangen sind, waren genauso, erinnert er sich. Auf Schwächere einprügeln und sie in die Ecke drängen – was für ein Kackmensch kann man sein? Es fühlt sich gut an, es diesen Wichsern zu zeigen.

„Frodo“, murmelt Flo halb neben und halb über ihm.  
Sein Freund beugt sich zu ihm herab. Er hält sich die Seite über der Hüfte, wo Markus den Schocker angesetzt haben muss, und sieht leicht eingeknickt aus. Ganz weiß ist er um die Nase.

„Lass gut sein! Hinterher biste nur unglücklich.“

Wo er eben noch gebrüllt hat, klingt er jetzt ganz leise. Oder es wirkt nur so, weil plötzlich im Gebäude sehr viele Stimmen sehr wirr und laut über ihn drüberreden.

Max möchte Markus wirklich eine wischen. Ihm eine Lektion erteilen. Ihm ein klein wenig wehtun, der Genugtuung wegen. Nur ein bisschen, versprochen.  
Aber Flos Worte bewirken, dass die Hitze an seiner Haut abkühlt und sich das stete Sirren tief in ihn zurückzieht.

Er beugt sich wieder hoch, stellt einen Fuß nach dem anderen auf und erhebt sich. Seine Hand fasst nach Flos Jacke.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mein Anker bist?“, murmelt er seinem Freund entgegen.

„Dein was?“

Er kommt nicht dazu, es zu wiederholen. Mit einem super dramatischen Timing treffen die Sicherheitsleute ein und reißen sie auseinander. Uniformierte drängen Flo ab und gegen die Wand im Gang. Leute rufen unwirsch durcheinander.  
„Seien Sie vorsichtig!“, schreit Markus vom Boden.  
Er sieht aus, als hätte er sich gerade ein klein bisschen eingepieselt.  
_Gut_.

„Der Kerl ist gemeingefährlich!“

„Schluss damit jetzt“, schaltet sich Doktor Schneider ein.  
„Wir brechen den heutigen Versuch ab! Meine Damen und Herren, wir nehmen denselben Weg zurück, den wir gekommen sind! Bedanken Sie sich bei Herrn Krüger. Und um Gottes Willen, Markus, liegen Sie da unten nicht einfach so unnütz rum!“

Security-Männer drehen Max' Arme schmerzhaft auf den Rücken. Sie keilen ihn so sehr ein, dass er meint, nicht atmen zu können. Er zwingt die Panik zurück in seinen Bauch und die Elektrizität bis in das Mark seiner Knochen. Es ist das Anstrengendste, was er seit langem getan hat.

Als sie beginnen, ihn abzutransportieren, taucht Flo ein letztes Mal kurzzeitig an seiner Seite auf. Er scheint sich in dem ganzen Spektakel noch einmal rangeschlichen zu haben.

„Mach dir keenen Kopp“, sagt er eindringlich.  
„Wir holen dich hier schon wieder raus, okay? Ich hol dich hier raus!“

Dann reißt ihn irgendwer heftig unsanft zurück. Max kann ihn dann nur noch hören – eine zornige Stimme wie Donner.  
Wir passen besser zusammen, als wir uns je hätten träumen lassen, denkt er.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._  



	8. I don't feel so good, Mr. Stark

Wenn sie lächelt, sieht die Frau furchtbar sympathisch aus.

Florian seufzt hörbar. Er möchte die Psychologin, die in Frodos Kopf herumgekrochen ist, aber nicht sympathisch finden. Die ist eine von _denen_.  
Und doch kommt er nicht umhin, ihr gegenüber so etwas wie Dankbarkeit zu verspüren.

Immerhin ist sie auf ihn zugegangen, hat ihm im Tumult um Frodo in der Charité neulich blitzschnell ihre Nummer zugesteckt und hat ihn beim Gehen mit diesem bedeutungsschweren Blick bedacht.

Er ist ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht im Sinne ihrer Arbeitgeber ist. Und von wegen ärztliche Schweigepflicht, dies das.

Sie sitzt ganz hinten in der Kneipe, die so schlecht beleuchtet ist, dass er sich darin kaum zurechtfindet. Keine Ahnung, wo sie diesen Geheimtipp her hat. Vermutlich hat sie „dunkelste Bar Berlins für zwielichtige Treffen“ gegoogelt und ist fündig geworden.  
Und obwohl das hier bereits ihr zweites Treffen ist, kann er sich nicht daran gewöhnen. Er hat auf dem Weg hierher jede halbe Minute über seine Schulter in den Novemberregen geblickt, ob er von irgendwem verfolgt wird.

„Hi“, sagt sie und lächelt dieses eben fürchterlich sympathische Lächeln.  
Sie nippt an einem Bier und schiebt ihm unverblümt zwei Dinge zu: Die Getränkekarte und einen dünnen Briefumschlag.

„Hi“, gibt er wortkarg zurück.  
„Was is' 'n das?“

„Ich hab ihm eventuell gesteckt, dass es da Kontakt gibt.“ Sie lehnt sich zurück und streicht sich Regentröpfchen aus dem Pony.

„Du schmuggelst Briefe?“  
Florian spürt sich die Augenbrauen heben.  
„Du wirst ja immer unprofessioneller.“

Sie verzieht das Gesicht.  
„Dieses ganze Ding ist mir sowas von über den Kopf hinausgewachsen“, sagt sie und schiebt verlegen an ihrem Bierglas herum.

„Das Blöde ist halt, dass ich gerade keine Lust habe, mich zwischen meinem moralischen Gewissen und meinem Beruf zu entscheiden. Aber das is' nich' euer Problem. Komm, lies ihn.“

Florian reißt den Brief auf;  
„Hast du ihn gelesen?“

„Ich hab ihm versprochen, es nich' zu tun.“

„Das beantwortet meine Frage aber nich'.“

Sie zieht einen Mundwinkel hoch und macht einen _Touché_ -Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich hab ihn nich' gelesen“, sagt sie.

Florian weiß nicht so recht, ob er ihr das glauben soll. Aber wenn sie ihm schon eine Nachricht herschmuggelt, sollte er nicht wählerisch sein. Im Moment würde er für Frodo sogar Morsen oder fucking Rauchzeichen lernen.

Er faltet das Papier auseinander und beginnt zu lesen. 

_Hi Flo,_

_hier im Ferienlager ist es voll scheiße.  
Das Essen schmeckt kacke und die Erzieher sind doof.  
Ich darf mit niemandem mehr spielen, weil ich ein böser Junge war._

Hier rollt er die Augen.

_ Kannst du meine Mutter kontaktieren oder so? Angeblich gibt es einen richterlichen Beschluss für die Scheiße hier, aber ich habe nie etwas gesehen. Hätte man mir sowas nicht zeigen müssen?_

Florian stockt. Die ersten sinnvollen Sätze und Frodo hat sie durchgestrichen? Was ist da los?

_Außerdem hast du mir mal gesagt, ich soll mehr Spider-Man sein. Weißt du noch? Aber das Doofe ist, dass ich vergessen habe, was Spider-Man für 'ne Kacke mitmachen muss. I don't feel so good, Mister Stark._

_Kommst du mich bitte abholen?_

_Dein Frodo_

Florian faltet das Papier wieder zu und faltet das A5-Blatt dann zu einem A6-Format.

„Da steht nur Blödsinn drin“, knurrt er.  
„Noch mehr, als er normalerweise redet. War er da high oder was?“

Marie schlägt umständlich die Beine übereinander.  
„Ich mach ja nur die Gesprächssitzungen“, sagt sie.  
„Aber ich weiß, dass es jetzt zusätzlich auch psychiatrische Behandlung gibt. Mit allem, was dazu gehört.“

„Heißt also, sie pumpen ihn mit Kram voll.“  
Florian stützt die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch auf und wischt sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

War ja klar nach dem Ding im Krankenhaus.  
Natürlich könnte man argumentieren, dass kein psychisch stabiler Mensch auf einen anderen losgeht, nur weil er dessen Kumpel einen Stromschlag verpasst hat, aber dann wäre man halt ein Flachwichser, der die Vorgeschichte ignoriert.

Also füllen sie Frodo wahrscheinlich mit Beruhigungsmitteln ab, die komische Dinge mit ihm tun.

Als Florian fertig ist mit Gesichtwischen, sieht Marie so aus, als würde sie sehr angestrengt eine Entschuldigung runterschlucken. Besser so. Das würde nichts ändern.

„Dieser Gerichtsbeschluss“, setzt er wieder an und beugt sich über den Tisch.  
„Also...das Schriftstück, das rechtfertigt, dass er da drin bleiben muss: Gibt es das überhaupt? Und trifft das auf euren Laden überhaupt zu? Ihr seid doch keine psychiatrische Anstalt.“

„Wir haben mehrere Unterabteilungen. Von der einen in die nächste zu verweisen, ist kein Problem“, sagt Marie und nimmt einen langen Zug aus ihrem Glas.

„Den Beschluss selbst habe ich nie gesehen... Ich erfrage ihn seit Wochen, weil ich eigentlich dringend eine Kopie für die Akte bräuchte.“

Florian hasst Bürokratie. Er hasst das Justizsystem. Sicherlich ist es ein okayes System in einem okayen und halbwegs demokratisch geführten Land. Aber es ist ein bisschen so wie ein Frodo, der gerade unkontrollierbar unter Strom steht: Man ist am besten _weit weg_ davon aufgehoben.

Nun wird er sich damit herumschlagen müssen, weil es keinen anderen, besseren Weg gibt.

„Also kann es sein, dass es gar keinen Beschluss gibt?“, hakt er nach.

„Es muss einen geben“, erwidert Marie mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.  
„Sonst wäre er ja nicht da.“

_Oh, sweet summer child_ , denkt Florian, sagt jedoch nichts dazu.

„Okay, aber letztlich scheint es ja so zu laufen: Um ihn da dauerhaft wieder rauszukriegen – was muss man tun?“

„Es müsste ein psychologisches Gutachten geben, das bescheinigt, dass er keine Gefahr für sein Umfeld darstellt. Wobei...“ Sie zögert;  
„Ich gebe zu, das hier ist weitaus schwieriger... da gibt es medizinwissenschaftliche Interessen und er hat nun zwei Mal Leute angegriffen, und das nich' nur auf _herkömmliche_ Art.“

„Und wenn man das komplett anders angeht?“, fragt Florian.  
„Mal so'n bisschen out of the box gedacht: Kann man ihm nicht so 'ne Art Waffenschein erstellen? Ich meine, wir buchten doch auch nich' alle Leute ein, die in 'nem Schützenverein sind, 'ne Knarre besitzen und daher jederzeit irgendwen abknallen könnten.“

„Ich glaube nich', dass das so einfach geht“, erwidert sie.  
„In dem Fall besitzt er keine Waffe, er selbst ist die Waffe. Und er hat sie schon unerlaubt eingesetzt.“

„Aus Notwehr!“, insistiert Florian.  
Es ist zum Kotzen, so sehr, dass er sich nur schwerlich davon abhalten kann, die Hand auf den Tisch zu knallen.

Eine kleine, unangenehme Stille breitet sich zwischen ihnen aus. An der Theke in Florians Rücken klirren ein paar Gläser. Es läuft leise und hässliche Jazzmusik. Richtig fucking Fahrstuhldudelmusik.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Marie nun doch, weil sie es vermutlich sonst nicht aushält.  
Sie fasst nach dem Trageriemen ihrer Tasche, obwohl sie gerade mal die Hälfte ihres Bieres getrunken hat.  
„Ich muss langsam los... Lass uns in Kontakt bleiben, okay?“

Florian nickt. Ihm entweicht ein langes, müdes Seufzen.

„Lass mich dein Bier bezahlen“, murmelt er.

„Sicher?“

„Du schmuggelst für uns Briefe. Is' das Mindeste. Außerdem warst du nie hier oder irgendwie so.“

„Na gut. Danke.“

Sie sagt nicht Tschüss, zumindest nicht verbal. Stattdessen bleibt sie kurz stehen und blickt sich zu ihm um. Die Frau, die niemals so tief in solch einen Schlamassel rutschen wollte. Florian hebt stumm zum Abschied die Hand.

Er wartet, bis sie aus der Tür auf die Straße geht, einen großen, schwarzen Schirm aufspannt und aus dem Bild tritt.  
Er schluckt und faltet den Brief wieder auf um die wenigen Zeilen noch mal zu lesen, dreht das Papier in den Händen. Moment.  
Auf der Rückseite stehen an der unteren Papierkante noch zwei Sätze. Winzig klein und noch krakeliger geschrieben als der Rest.

_Bin ich komisch, wenn ich noch immer über die Sache im Wald reden will? Ich hab Angst, dass wir nie dazu kommen werden._

Die Worte lassen den Moment wieder in seinem Kopf aufleuchten. Erinnerungen, die sich inzwischen nunmehr wie Schnappschüsse anfühlen, wie Freeze Frames. Der Blitz, der Regen, das kalte Blech des Autos, der warme Mund, ganz tief in ihm die Erregung.

Florian faltet den Brief zusammen.  
Er weiß noch, wie er hinterher im Auto dachte, dass er vor Verlegenheit sehr lange erstmal nicht mit Frodo reden wollte. Sein Wunsch wurde ihm erfüllt.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen ext er den Rest von Maries Bier. Dann bestellt er sich einen Wodka-Shot.

~

„Du kannst echt von Glück sagen, dass ich selten was wegschmeiße“, hat Jako gesagt.  
Nicht ohne dieses Jako-typische Stirnrunzeln, das zugleich unwirsch wirken soll, seinem Gegenüber aber klarmacht, dass er das, was er da gerade blafft, nicht so _richtig_ ernst meint.

Florian kann ihm ja nicht mal einen Vorwurf machen.

Mit irgendwem von Fewjar und Konsorten zu reden, das fühlt sich an wie Anschluss an ein anderes Leben zu suchen. Die Typen verbringen schließlich ihre gesamte Zeit in ihrem düsteren Studio und bauen irgendwelche Musik zusammen, die er nicht mehr hört.  
_A Few Sides_ , Mensch, das war noch was. Das war die wilde Zeit des Diamantschleifens, die Zeit, in der Frodo dauerhaft übermüdet war, weil er mit Felix und Andre und Jako bis tief in die Nacht in der WG an Akkorden und Harmonien gefeilt hat.

Zwischen ihnen und Florian liegt so etwas wie der große Graben, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass man nicht trotzdem rüberbrüllen kann.

Jako hat einen sehr zerknitterten Zettel aus seiner Jackentasche gefischt und ihn Florian gegeben.

„Worum geht’s da eigentlich?“, hat er anschließend gefragt.

„Steckt Frodo in der Scheiße?“

Florian hat mit dem Kopf gewackelt. Es ist schwer, vor Jakob Joiko zu lügen und noch viel schwerer, ihm Dinge zu verschweigen. Sein unwirscher Blick lässt einen dabei ganz peinlich berührt werden.

„So ungefähr“, hat Florian also geantwortet.

Und Jako hat ihn lange gemustert, einen tiefen Atemzug losgelassen, so dass sich vor seinem Mund ein Wölkchen bildete.

„Sag Bescheid, wenn du Hilfe brauchst“, hat er gesagt und dann nicht weiter nachgebohrt.

Aus Jako wird auch niemals eine Bohrinsel.

Mit seiner Hilfe hat Florian also die Nummer von Frodos kleinem Bruder bekommen. Durch den erhält er schließlich den Kontakt zur Mutter der beiden.  
Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Kerstin?  
Kerstin Krüger?  
Naah, das klingt wie eine Überraschungseifigur.

Als er die Nummer wählt, spürt er, wie nervös er mit einem Mal wird.  
Das ist absolut bescheuert. Er ist nie nervös vor Telefonaten. Eigentlich müsste er jetzt darüber nachdenken, doch ihm bleibt die Zeit nicht, weil am anderen Ende schon abgehoben wird.  
„Krüger“, sagt eine Stimme, die genauso unwirsch klingt wie Jako.

Aha, denkt ein Teil von Florian.  
Deswegen hat es damals mit FroJar so gut geklappt.

Er braucht ein bisschen Anlauf, um in seinen sonst so smoothen und, wie er findet, charmanten Telefonton zu kommen, stellt sich vor und rattert seine „Wie Sie ja wissen, wird Ihr Sohn gegen seinen Willen von verrückten Wissenschaftlern festgehalten“-Rede herunter.

„Ja“, sagt die Frau am anderen Ende.

„Weeß ick. Und jetz'?“

Keine Ahnung, was er erwartet hat. Ehrlich.  
Vielleicht eine zarte, weinerliche Stimme? Eine besorgte Mutter, die sofort in Tränen ausbricht, weil ein Unbekannter sie mit der zündenden Idee zur Rettung ihres Sohnes anruft?

Bullshit, Flo.  
Er ruft sich das uralte Video zurück in Erinnerung, in dem Frodo sie vor laufender Kamera anrief um zu fragen:  
„Mama? Du, was wollte ich mal werden, als ich klein war?“ Und von ihr nur zurückkam: „Wegen so 'ner Scheiße rufst du mich an?!“

Außerdem hat er die zündende Idee ja gar nicht. Seine Ideen sind so zündend wie ein Streichholz in einer Pfütze.

Jap. That's that.

Florian beschließt, einen Gang runterzuschalten.

„Ich äh... hab mich nur gefragt“, fährt er also vorsichtiger fort;  
„Ob's irgendwas gibt, was ich Ihnen da helfen kann.“

„Wie, helfen?“, entgegnet sie. Witzig, sie hat dieselbe Satzmelodie drauf wie ihr Kind.  
„Machst du neben deiner Youtube-Karriere eenen uff Anwalt oder Richter?“

Sie spricht Youtube „Juutup“ aus.

„Nee, das nun nich'“, fängt Florian an zu schlingern.  
„Aber... ich...“ Er rauft sich die Haare und stockt.  
„Okay, ich fang nochmal von vorne an. Ich hab da mit dieser Psychologin gesprochen, zu der er muss und angeblich soll es diesen richterlichen Beschluss geben. Aber niemand kennt den. Also zumindest die Psychologin nich' und wenn das mal nich' verdächtig is', dann –“

„Es gibt ihn“, stoppt sie sein Gemurmel.

„Was?“

„Ick sagte, es gibt diesen Beschluss. Dein Engagement in allen Ehren, aber mit deine Verschwörungstheorien kommste hier nich' weiter.“

„Oh“, rutscht es ihm heraus.

„Wir sind mit 'nem Anwalt dran“, fährt sie fort.  
„Und auf der Suche nach 'nem unabhängigen Gutachter. So richtig kann ick det nich' fassen, weil es nach absolutem Wahnsinn klingt. Ick weiß ja vielleicht einiges nich' über Max, aber ganz sicher, dass ick keinen Mutanten zur Welt jebracht habe.“

Florian bringt es nicht übers Herz, ihr zu widersprechen. Natürlich glaubt sie es nicht. Natürlich hat Frodo es ihr nie gezeigt.

„Wenn du helfen willst, kannste uns ja ein paar Euros spenden“, sagt Frau Krüger.  
„Wir haben nämlich keene Rechtsschutzversicherung.“  
Und nun klingt sie doch etwas erschöpft und müde.

„Klar kann ich das“, entgegnet er.

„Aber ich dachte... ich würde gerne mehr tun.“

„Du bist nich' der einzige.“

„Ich meine nur”, versucht er zu wiederholen.  
„Ich würde gerne helfen… Okay, nein, ich _muss_ irgendwas helfen.“

Obwohl sie kurz nichts sagt, kann Florian das Fragen im Schweigen der Frau spüren. Er versucht, so geräuschlos und tief wie möglich Luft zu holen.

„Darf ich fragen, ob Sie ihn besuchen?“  
„Det is' 'ne Familienangelegenheit“, gibt sie zurück, doch es klingt sehr platt.  
„Hör mal, Florian – ick glaube dir ja, dass du det ernst meinst, aber du brauchst dich da wirklich nicht so reinzuhängen. Wenn’s um Arbeit geht und euch da jetzt bei dem Juutup-Ding einer fehlen sollte –“

„Darum geht's nich'“, sagt Florian schnell.  
„Ich weiß, das hier is' alles etwas merkwürdig und komisch, ich weiß, wir haben uns vielleicht ein Mal richtig gesehen und kennen uns gar nich', aber ich… Ich rufe nich' als sein Kollege an, sondern als sein Kumpel. Und wenn's was gibt, was ich tun kann oder was wir als Team tun können, dann lassen Sie mich das bitte wissen!“

Florian mag diesen melodramatischen Kram nicht, wirklich nicht. Diese Art, wie seine Stimme lauter und verzweifelter wird, fast so, als würde er schauspielern.  
Für eine kurze Weile muss er das schweigende Zögern am anderen Ende der Leitung ertragen. Er hört Frau Krüger schniefen, als hätte sie eine verstopfte Nase, ehe sie ein überlegendes Geräusch macht. Eine Art Brummen, das ihn schmerzlich an Frodo erinnert.  
„Ick fahre übermorgen wieder hin“, sagt sie schließlich rau.  
„Ungefähr alle zwei Wochen lassen'se mich rein, wenn die Chefin von dit Janze gerade mal Lust drauf hat. Wir könnten versuchen… also, wenn du da Zeit hast, komm doch mit.“  
Florian schluckt. Aufregung stockt ihm in der Magengegend; diese seltsame Erwartung von Adrenalin und Angst zugleich, wie kurz vor dem Abhang in einer Achterbahnfahrt. Doch auf der anderen Seite weiß er sofort, was das für ein sinnloses Unterfangen wird.

„Ich bin nich' so sicher, ob das klappt“, murmelt er.  
„Als die Leute mich das letzte Mal getroffen haben, war ich ‘n büsschen querulantenhaft drauf.“  
„Hab ich gehört.“  
Moment mal – klingt es gerade wirklich kurz so, als würde sie am anderen Ende grinsen?  
„Probieren schadet doch nüscht. Vielleicht klappt's ja. Max hat nach dir gefragt.“

~

Das Vorhaben geht genau fünf Minuten lang gut – die fünf Minuten, die Frodos Mutter und Florian brauchen, um sich draußen zu treffen, sich die Hände zu schütteln und in den dritten Stock des Gebäudes zu fahren.

Auf der Tür steht in eleganten, schwarzen Lettern „Sonderuntersuchungen/Seltene Infektionen“, auf dem Klingelknopf daneben scheint irgendwer das Namensschildchen abgerissen zu haben. Florian kennt die Charité und eigentlich sämtliche Unterinstitute, er ist im Studium öfter hier gewesen und hat in Projekten der Jugend- und Rehabilitationspsychologie gesessen. Bei dem Riesenkomplex an angegliederten Arbeitsgruppen und Instituten aber wundert er sich nicht, wenn random so etwas wie das hier aufploppt.  
Frau Krüger klingelt also. Sie tut das drei Mal und sehr aggressiv und als die Tür aufgeht, muss Florian sich zwingen, ein lachendes Schnauben zu unterdrücken. Vor ihm steht Elektroschocker Guy.  
Wenn Florian sich nicht zu sehr darauf fixieren würde, wie hübsch das Veilchen aussieht, welches Frodo dem Typen ans Auge gezimmert hat, würde er sich sofort Gedanken machen, ob der Kerl ihn selbst auch wiedererkennt. Doch dann bemerkt er, wie dem alles aus dem Gesicht fällt. Natürlich, denkt Florian. Ich würde auch keinen vergessen, dem ich einen Stromschlag verpasst habe.

„Auf keinen Fall“, ruft der Typ dann auch sofort. Mit seinem Laborkittel sieht er komischerweise noch jünger aus als neulich. Wie jemand, den sie zu früh aus der Uni und auf Patienten losgelassen haben. Wahrscheinlich ist der auch noch gar kein Arzt und hat diese Stelle hier als studentische Aushilfe nur bekommen, weil Mutti Oberärztin irgendwo ist.

„Tach“, sagt Florian also mit sehr ernster Miene.  
„Auf gar keinen Fall“, wiederholt der Kerl stattdessen nur. Wie unfassbar unhöflich.  
„Ich nehme auch Entschuldigungen an für letzte Woche“, erwidert Florian ungerührt.  
„Entschuld’jen Sie, aber mein Sohn hat sich den Besuch jewünscht“, poltert Frodos Mutter dazwischen.  
„Sie haben doch gar keene rechtliche Handhabe dafür, einen Freund abzuweisen!“ Es ist das erste Mal, dass Florian in ihrer Stimme so etwas Hilflosigkeit und… Bitten hört. Das klingt so falsch, dass sich ihm der Magen umdreht.

„Was ist denn hier schon wieder los?“ Von hinter der Tür erklingt eine weitere Stimme und dann kommt die Frau zum Vorschein, die neulich diesen ockerfarbenen Mantel anhatte.  
„Frau Krüger, kommen Sie rein und haben Sie Verständnis dafür, dass man eine Sicherheitstür nicht ewig offen stehen lassen kann.“  
Ihr grauer, voller Haarschopf erscheint im Türrahmen. Sie erinnert Florian an Meryl Streep. Eine sehr böse Meryl Streep wie aus diesem Fashionista-Film, den er irgendwann mal aus Langeweile mit einer Freundin angefangen hat zu gucken.  
Sie mustert ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue;  
„Und Sie sind?“  
Die Tatsache, dass sie sich so gar nicht an ihn erinnert, obwohl Florian sie neulich angeschrien hat, fühlt sich an wie ein Stoß in die Magengrube.  
Es dauert einen Moment, in dem er sich sammeln muss.  
„Florian Mundt“, sagt er. „Sie wissen schon, der Typ, den ihr netter Kollege hier letzte Woche grundlos mit einem Elektroschockgerät angegangen ist. Ich hab übrigens vier Rechtsschutzversicherungen.“  
„Denken Sie, wir nicht?“, gibt sie völlig unbeeindruckt zurück. Sie verschränkt die Arme und mustert ihn von unten nach oben.  
„Sie sind Herr Krügers Freund?“ Sie wartet sein Nicken nicht ab, sondern begutachtet ihn über den Rand ihrer Lesebrille;  
„Sein _Freund_ oder _ein_ Freund?“  
Und wieder ist da dieses Gefühl: So, als würde er einen Schritt tun, aber ins Leere treten. Florian denkt zurück an das Streitgespräch damals vor dem Arztbesuch, bei dem Frodo ihn unbedingt dabei haben wollte, daran, wie er sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt hat, als _Freund_ durchzugehen. Jetzt überlegt er blitzschnell, inwiefern das seine Chancen steigern würde, doch durch diese Sicherheitstür zu kommen.  
„Sparen Sie Sich die Mühe“, sagt die Ärztin, bevor er noch den Mund aufmacht.  
„Solange Sie nicht verheiratet oder verpartnert sind, können wir Sie nicht reinlassen.“  
Es hilft nichts.  
Florian könnte eine Szene machen, natürlich, so wie neulich. Aber jetzt steht er hier so ziemlich alleine rum. Es gibt keine Menschen, deren Aufmerksamkeit er auf sich ziehen könnte, niemanden, der ihm hier hilft. Und was, wenn sie nicht nur ihm, sondern auch Frodos Mutter die Tür vor der Nase zuwerfen?

In der Realität ist es egal, was irgendwo irgendwie ein Gericht mal entschieden hat, begreift er.  
Alles, was hier zählt, ist, dass die Frau auf der anderen Seite der Tür hier und jetzt tun und lassen kann, was sie will.

Florian zwingt sich, die Wut tief in seine Eingeweide zurückzudrängen.  
Das ist mehr als ein Mal Runterschlucken. Es fühlt sich an, wie glühende Kohlen unter seine Haut zu schieben.

„Ich warte draußen“, knurrt er und tut einen Schritt zurück.

~

Er steht vor dem Gebäude und lehnt sich gegen eine Parkuhr. In der Dunkelheit des Herbstabends kann man ihn vielleicht nicht sofort sehen, wie er da rumlungert, die Hände in die Hosentaschen schiebt und versucht, nicht daran zu denken, wie wenige Meter ihn von Frodo trennen. Das ist vielleicht auch besser so, weil er wahrscheinlich ein erbärmliches Bild abgibt.  
Florian geht ein paar Schritte die Straße auf und ab. Die ersten zwanzig Male zählt er noch mit, dann wird es ihm zu albern.  
Er geht in den DM, der die Straße runter liegt, kauft sich ein Wasser, läuft zurück. Natürlich könnte er im Auto warten, doch er hat das Gefühl zu explodieren, wenn er sich irgendwo hinsetzt.

So steht er eine Stunde später wieder – oder immer noch – an dieser Parkuhr, als Frau Krüger wieder auf die Straße tritt. Sie ordnet ihre Haare, als hätte sie in einem Windstoß gestanden. Allerdings weht heute kein Lüftchen.  
Als sie Florian sieht, geschieht etwas in ihrem Gesicht: Sie ordnet ihre Züge, verhärtet die Linien zwischen Wangen und ihren schmalen Lippen wieder und drückt die Schultern nach hinten.  
Schweigend folgt Florian ihr zum Auto. Er öffnet die Türen, steigt ein und wartet, schweigt weiter, als die Frau sich neben ihn setzt und angurtet.  
Gerade als er sich versucht ein Herz zu fassen und zu fragen, fasst sie in eine innere Brusttasche ihrer Jacke und fischt ein Handy heraus.  
Ihre Finger zittern, als sie es entsperrt. Sie beben so sehr, dass sie aus Versehen die falsche App antippt, leise flucht und anschließend in die Bildergalerie wischt. Sie reicht Florian das Handy.  
„Sie haben Fotos gemacht?“, stellt er überflüssigerweise fest.  
Zur Antwort zieht Frodos Mutter aus ihrer äußeren und weniger versteckten Jackentasche ein zweites Handy. Ein abgenutztes Samsung.  
„Ick muss mein Telefon am Eingang abgeben“, murmelt sie.  
„Aber glückli'erweise kommt keener auf die Idee, dass so diese olle Schrulle hier 'n zweetet Handy dabei hat.“

Florian blickt auf das Telefon hinab. Ihm gefallen schon die Vorschaubilder nicht so recht.  
Er tippt das letzte Foto an. Es ist ein Selfie, das Frau Krüger mit ihrem Sohn gemacht hat. Beide versuchen zu lächeln, aber schaffen es nicht. Florian wischt zum nächsten Bild. Es zeigt Frodo, wie er auf einem Bett sitzt.  
Er ist fahl im Gesicht und unrasiert. Und obwohl Florian ihm sofort ansieht, dass der Kerl irgendwie ausgemergelt ist, fällt ihm auf, wie seltsam aufgedunsen Frodos Wangen sind.  
„Fuck“, murmelt Florian leise.  
„Ich hab auch ein Video gemacht“, sagt Frau Krüger.  
„Du bist doch studierter Psychologe. Kiek dir dit mal an und dann sag mir, was die ihm einflößen.“  
Florian tippt zurück und findet das Thumbnail mit dem winzigen Play-Symbol.

Frodo blinzelt in Zeitlupe in die Kamera.  
„Kannst du mir sagen, was das is', was sie dir geben?“, hört man seine Mutter aus dem Off fragen.  
„Wie viel und wie oft?“  
Er blinzelt wieder. Seine Mundwinkel zucken langsam und trocken.  
„Is' keen Beipackzettel dran“, antwortet er schleifend.  
„Mama, mach das aus. Das' ja furchtbar.“  
Florian stoppt das Video.  
„Ich bin kein Arzt“, zwingt er sich zu sagen.  
„Irgendwelche Beruhigungsmittel.“

„Ick muss det wissen“, beharrt die Frau neben ihm.  
„Wir werden denen sowas von ihren Arsch verklagen, dit kannste wissen!“

Florian könnte Marie fragen. Er könnte vielleicht ein-zwei alte Kontakte aus Studienzeiten wieder aufleben lassen, hoffen, dass die ihm irgendwie Infos beschaffen.  
Sicherlich, man könnte versuchen, bei Gericht irgendeine einstweilige Verfügung zu erwirken.  
Könnte, könnte, könnte.

Mit einem Mal ist so ein Gefühl des Fallens in ihm. Nicht er fällt, nein, aber etwas in ihm rutscht unkontrolliert nach unten, als würde sein Brustkorb sein verdammtes Herz nicht mehr halten können. Letzte Woche hat er Frodo dieses bescheuerte Versprechen gegeben und sicher, das war im Eifer des Gefechts. Aber wie lange kann man jemanden so hängenlassen? Wie lange soll man auf die langsam mahlenden Mühlen der Justiz warten? Worauf soll er warten, wenn Frodo, den sonst nie etwas aus der Bahn hauen konnte, aussieht, als würde er gleich zerbrechen?  
„Ich hab 'ne andere Idee“, sagt er leise.  
„Is' super beknackt, aber geht schneller.“

~

„Okayokayokay“, sagt Angelo mit erhobenen Händen. Die Falten zwischen dem Rand seines Basecap und seinen Augenbrauen sind gefährlich tief.  
„Lass mich das nochmal rekapitulieren, damit ich auch alles richtig verstanden habe.“  
Florian seufzt und verschränkt die Arme. Er lässt den Blick durch das Büro schweifen.  
Scheiße, in Geschichten funktionieren diese „Held trommelt alle Freunde zusammen um jemanden zu retten“-Szene eindeutig besser. Die Realität ist diese: Angelo wollte eigentlich schon vor einer Viertelstunde los, um seine Tochter aus dem Kindergarten abzuholen, Paul ist gar nicht im Büro, weil er seinem Schwager heute beim Umzug hilft und Steven ist sonstwohin verschwunden.

Fabi sitzt auf Frodos Stuhl und sieht aus, als würde er gleich aufstehen und weggehen. Marti ist nur hier, weil er im Büro nebenan quasi lebt und vorhin seinen Kopf reinsteckte mit den Worten „Alles okay? Fühlt sich so nach Krisenstimmung an.“  
Und Olli steht mitten im Raum und kriegt seinen Mund nicht mehr zu.

„Also“, fängt Angelo an und hebt einen Zeigefinger.  
„Frodo wird in der Charité festgehalten, weil er elektrisch ist und du willst mit ihm da ausbrechen?“

Das ist ziemlich akkurat auf einen Satz heruntergedummt, was Florian die letzten fünfzehn Minuten versucht hat, möglich elaboriert zu erklären.  
„Ich weiß, wie sich das anhört“, beeilt er sich zu sagen.  
„Und es gibt _nichts_ , was ich jetzt sagen kann, was nich' nach schlimmem Science-Fiction-Film klingt.“

„Flo.“  
Das kommt von Olli. Seine Augen sind sehr groß und ernst und Florian seufzt erneut, weil er jetzt genau weiß, was kommt.  
„Nimm mir das nich' übel, aber: Hast du irgendwas genommen?“

„Okay, wissta was?“ Florian wedelt abwehrend mit den Armen.  
„Ich kürz' das jetz' mal für euch ab: Ich bin nich' high, ich hab keine bunten Pilze gegessen und hab an keiner Kröte geleckt. Beruhigt euch das?“

„Nich' so richtig“, erwidert Olli und die Sorgenfalten auf Angelos Stirn werden noch tiefer.  
„Weil das nämlich heißen würde...“  
„Ich bin auch nich' verrückt!“, ruft Florian unwirsch.

„Herrgott, Olli, hast du mir eben überhaupt zugehört oder hab ich mir umsonst den Mund fusselig geredet? Ihr habt det doch selbst mitbekommen – Die Geschichte mit den Gummihandschuhen, dass Frodo keine technischen Geräte anfassen wollte, dass er _komisch_ war.“  
„Ihr wart _beide_ komisch“, gibt Angelo zu bedenken.  
„Das zählt nich'“, wirft Rick ein.  
„Das war'n die schon immer.“  
„Wir dachten halt, die beiden haben was mit'nander“, erklärt ihm Olli.  
Dann wendet er sich wieder Florian zu;  
„Geht's darum? Weil ehrlich, Flo, das wäre total okay, ihr braucht euch da nix ausdenken oder so. Das wär' okay!“  
Florian beißt die Zähne zusammen;  
„Workwife hin oder her, Olli“, knurrt er,  
„Aber eins sag ich dir, wenn du nich' sofort aufhörst mit der Scheiße, werfe ich was nach dir! Wattebäusche, bis du blutest!“  
„Könntet ihr... Also sorry, dass ich die Versammlung sprenge, aber ich müsste echt los“, meldet sich Angelo zurück. Er steht bei der Tür und schultert seine Tasche.  
„Der Kindergarten hat eigentlich schon zu und... naja...“

Florian seufzt.  
„Geh halt“, brummt er und winkt ab.  
„So viel zum Thema Teamgeist und so.“

Er hat die Sache schlecht getimt, zugegeben. Doch auf der anderen Seite gibt es das richtige Timing dafür, seinen Kollegen und Freunden so etwas zu eröffnen, nicht.  
Und verdammte Axt, er weiß, wie irre er klingt. Nur andere Irre würden ihm zuhören.  
Frodo war immer irre genug für Bullshit wie diesen. Frodo hätte ihm zugehört, hätte schlechte Witze darüber gemacht und dann gesagt: „Warte, du meinst dit ernst?“ und das wäre es gewesen.  
Und für einen Augenblick überlegt Florian, ob die anderen nicht vielleicht doch Recht haben. Vielleicht wird er gerade verrückt und merkt es nur nicht.  
Er hört, wie Angelo sich drei Mal entschuldigt und dann das Büro verlässt, wie die Tür aufklappt und offen bleibt.   
„Dann mach ich's halt alleine“, murmelt er.  
Prima, Brabbeln wird garantiert dabei helfen, den anderen klarzumachen, dass er sehr wohl noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat.

„Hier macht keiner was alleine“, antwortet jemand und reißt ihn aus den Gedanken.  
Florian dreht sich um. Im Türrahmen stehen Steven, Jako und Felix.

„Fabi hat Steven Bescheid gesagt und der hat mich angerufen“, sagt Jako kratzig.  
„Weil du so fragend guckst. Im Übrigen hättest du dich ja mal melden können.“  
Florian blinzelt ihn an.

„Melden? Bei euch?“, wiederholt er perplex.  
„Warum?“

„Hast du nich' gesagt, dass Frodo in der Scheiße steckt?“  
Jako beginnt, sich aus seinem überdimensionalen schwarzen Schal zu wickeln.  
„Du wolltest doch die Nummer von seinem Bruder. Ich hab gesagt, du sollst dich melden, wenn du Hilfe brauchst.“  
„Ja... schon.“ Florian betrachtet ihn und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich wusste ja nich'... also... ich dachte, ihr habt sicher eh keene Zeit. Und wir haben doch seit Jahren nüscht mehr miteinander zu tun.“

„Mit Frodo aber schon“, sagt Felix.

Neben ihm steht Steven und nickt langsam.

„Dafür, dass du seit neuerdings so tust, als ob du alles besser wüsstest, bist du ganz schön _lost_.“  
Jako wirft seinen Schal herüber aufs Sofa.  
„Also, magst du uns die Kurzfassung davon geben, was eigentlich los is'?“

Jetzt ist es auch egal.  
Florian erzählt die Geschichte also nochmal und mit älterem Publikum. Es ist wie zum Plotten eines Videos beisammen zu sitzen, versetzt in eine Zeit vor fünf oder sechs Jahren, als er noch ein ganz anderer Mensch war, als die anderen noch andere Menschen waren und bevor man sich auseinanderlebte.

Was ist das Bindeglied zwischen ihm und Olli, Steven und Fabi, Felix und Jako und Marti?  
Logisch, der Typ, der gerade nicht hier sein kann.

Außerdem weigert sich Florian, sich wegen seiner Geschichte schlecht vor Typen zu fühlen, die sich heutzutage in übergroße Schals wickeln und den ganzen Tag in einem dunklen Proberaum an irgendwelchen Modulen herumschrauben.  
Zuletzt tut er etwas, woran er bis eben nicht gedacht hat: Er zückt sein Handy und sucht zwei Fotos aus. Das erste ist ein Selfie, das er damals von seinem Rücken machte um das Muster der Blitznarben nicht zu vergessen – unter größten Verrenkungen vor seinem Schlafzimmerspiegel.  
Das zweite ist Frodo auf dem Krankenhausbett und unter dem kläglichen Versuch zu lächeln.  
Ob diese Bilder Angelo überzeugt hätten? Olli und die anderen zumindest reichen sich sein Handy herum, vergrößern die Fotos, bis sie pixelig werden, schütteln mit dem Kopf.  
„Alter“, murmelt Olli.  
„Und das zeigst du mir erst jetzt?“ Er hebt das Handy mit dem Narbenfoto.  
„Du hattest dieses Teil auf deinem Rücken und Bauch?“  
Fabi ist derweil aufgestanden und beugt sich dem Foto entgegen;  
„Das sieht ja sogar echt aus.“

„Natürlich is' das echt“, ruft Florian. Er rupft Olli das Telefon aus der Hand.  
„Mann, wat denkst du denn? Dass ich mir 'ne fucking Lichtenbergfigur auf die Schultern shoppe?!“

Er möchte die Versammlung abblasen. Dass er überhaupt erwartet hat, dass ihm irgendwer, der es nicht direkt selbst gesehen hat, glaubt, ärgert Florian mit einem Mal. Es ist Felix, der seine zornigen Gedanken unterbricht, indem er den Kopf schiefliegt und auf seine Hände runterguckt;  
„Und wenn wir einfach mal davon ausgehen, dass es so ist, wie Flo sagt?“  
Mehrere Köpfe drehen sich zu ihm um.  
„Nur mal so aus Gag?“  
Steven formt langsam über seinem Kopf mit den Händen die Imitation explodierender Feuerwerke.  
„Ja, und dann?“, will Fabi wissen.  
„Is‘ Scheiße und alles, seh ich ja auch ein. Aber was wollt ihr denn machen?“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Holt euch noch ‘nen Anwalt, klagt dem Krankenhaus den Arsch weg. Fertig. Is‘ doch eh die einzige Möglichkeit mit Weitblick. Also, ich meine, was hast du dir gedacht, Flo?“ Er untermalt die Frage mit einem leicht peinlich berührten Lachen.  
„Willst du deine Karriere wegschmeißen? Erwartest du, dass wir’s mit unserer tun? Dass Leute wie Jako und Felix alles stehen und liegenlassen, um sich ins nächstbeste illegale Abenteuer zu stürzen? Das sieht dir doch alles gar nich‘ ähnlich. Was is‘ los mit dir?“  
Florian fühlt die Blicke seiner Freunde und Kollegen auf sich. Sie sind schwer wie Felsbrocken, schwer von ungestellten Fragen. Wie die alle davon ausgehen, dass er weiß, was mit ihm los ist. Wie die davon ausgehen, dass er überhaupt einen Plan hat. Soll das ein Kompliment sein?  
„Das erwarte ich doch ooch gar nich‘“, sagt er.  
„Alles, was ich brauche, is’n bisschen Hilfe. Ich bin nich‘ bereit für irgendwelche Kompromisse. Was denkt ihr denn überhaupt?! Mann ey.“  
„Naja“, murmelt Jako.  
„Du bist halt selten so dramatisch wie jetzt gerade. Is’n bisschen irritierend.“  
Weil ich selten etwas so Dramatisches gesehen habe, will Florian sagen. Weil ich mich zuletzt so hilflos gefühlt habe, als sie mir den Arm zum vierten Mal aufgeschnitten haben. Weil es jetzt mal nicht um mich geht und ich zur Abwechslung was tun _kann_. Weil ihr nicht den Blick in Frodos Gesicht gesehen habt, der da absolut nichts zu suchen hat. Weil Leute wie Frodo im wirklichen Leben nie so gucken sollten.

„Von mir aus“, ist, was er stattdessen sagt. „Dann müsst ihr mich ent-dramatisieren!“  
„Sollten wir“, sagt Steven.  
„Aber lass uns das machen. Mit Jako bist du da an der falschen Adresse.“  
Niemand lacht.  
„Okay, aber Leute“, schaltet sich Olli erneut ein.  
„Wir… akzeptieren jetzt, dass Frodo Superkräfte hat? Einfach so?“  
„Gewöhn dich dran, Alter“, erwidert Florian und lässt sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.  
„Musste ich auch.“

Hinterher steht er allein mit Olli in der Küche vor der Kaffeemaschine. Obwohl er eigentlich immer noch keinen Kaffee trinken will, obwohl es kurz vor acht Uhr abends ist. Kaffeetrinken eignet sich als Übersprungshandlung aber ziemlich prima. Sein Geruch ist heimelig, er verspricht aktives Bearbeiten von Problemen. Florian wird sich vielleicht nur kurz an der Tasse festhalten.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge sieht er die anderen den Raum verlassen, nunmehr Mitglieder einer kleinen, eingeschworenen Gemeinschaft von Idioten. Felix hat ihn auf seine in den letzten Jahren kultivierte weiche Felix-Art in den Arm genommen. Jako hingegen hat ihn auf seine typische Jako-Weise lange angesehen. Blicke von Jako sind nicht mal mehr bedeutungsschwanger, sie sind bereits Bedeutungsbabys.  
Neben ihm erscheint Olli. Der hat das mit den Blicken zwar auch drauf, nur eben ganz anders. Jako spricht Bände ohne ein Wort zu sagen und Olli lurkt. Mal wieder.  
„Du kannst mich für bekloppt halten“, sagt Florian nicht ohne weiter die Kaffeemaschine anzustarren. Ihm wird klar, dass er es nicht mag, so vor Olli zu sein. Der Junge kennt alle Flos außer diesen: Den zögerlichen, den leicht verlorenen; den, der an seinen eigenen Entscheidungen zweifelt. Verdammt seist du, Frodo.  
„Diese Aufforderung kommt ‘n paar Jahre zu spät“, erwidert Olli. Er grinst breitzähnig.  
„Aber is‘ okay, Flo. Wir schaffen das schon irgendwie.“  
Er klopft ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Wir haben bisher alles geschafft. Hm?“  
Das stimmt nicht mal. Aber Florian bemerkt, wie er sofort weniger verkrampft dasteht, wie er den Blick von der Kaffeemaschine wegnehmen kann. Vielleicht hilft es einfach nur zu wissen, dass er nicht mehr alleine in der Sache ist.  
„Eins musst du doch aber zugeben“, murmelt er, als er nach der Kaffeetasse greift und die Plörre darin etwas schwenkt. Gott, er wird die sowas von nicht trinken.  
„Das hier ist der ungewöhnlichste Job, den du jemals hattest.“

_Fortsetzung folgt..._  



	9. Kackhaufen und Nebel

Am 29. November 2019 ereignen sich unerhörte Geschehnisse um die Haupt- und Nebengebäude der Charité.  
Gegen zwölf Uhr dreißig mittags beschließen vier Straßenmusiker, ihre Instrumente neben dem Haupteingang aufzubauen und eine spontane Aufführung zu starten. Ihren Auftritt kündigen sie mehrere Stunden vorher über Instagram und Twitter an. Eine polizeiliche Genehmigung haben sie nicht. Zeitgleich betreten drei weitere Personen das Hauptgebäude, verlassen es durch Seiteneingänge wieder und bewegen sich unauffällig und getrennt in Richtung eines Nebengebäudes, von dem nur unter Mitarbeitern bekannt ist, dass dort Patienten mit sehr seltenen Krankheiten behandelt werden (ansteckend und nicht ansteckend). Zwei der Personen tragen unauffällig dunkle und beige Kleidung. Sie sind bepackt mit mehreren Pizzakartons.  
Im dritten Stock des Gebäudes geben sie an, von dort eine Bestellung erhalten zu haben. Es fällt der Name Markus.

Markus Dukovnik, ein junger Arzt aus dem Labor, ist unauffindbar. Seine Kolleginnen wissen nicht, ob er mit der Oberärztin und Leiterin der Abteilung Frau Dr. Doris Schneider zu Tisch gegangen ist oder heute keinen Dienst hat. Das Fehlen eines in Outlook geteilten Terminkalenders wird – nicht zum ersten Mal im Kreise der Kollegen – bemängelt. Die Pizzaboten bestehen darauf, ihre Bestellung abzugeben. Sie hätten ohnehin schon Schwierigkeiten gehabt, diese Adresse hier zu finden. Irgendjemand werde sich ja wohl finden, der die Pizzen essen könnte. Zeitgleich postiert sich eine weitere Person an einem der Seiteneingänge zum Hauptgebäude. Lediglich ein anderer, dort wartender Mann wird hinterher aussagen, dass da jemand war, der komisch auf die Rollstühle vorbeifahrender Patienten starrte. Beschreiben können wird er ihn jedoch nicht.

Auftritt Florian.

Er versucht, das Mission Impossible Theme anzuhalten, das sich ab dem Moment, in dem er die Treppen in den dritten Stock hochhuscht, in seinem Kopf abspult. Wenn er wenigstens so cool wäre wie ein Tom Cruise oder ein James Bond. Aber nein, seine Handflächen schwitzen, sein Herz wummert panisch gegen seinen Brustkorb und ihm geht der Stift.  
Er spürt das Adrenalin seinen Körper hochpushen und dazwischen die Vibrationen seines Telefons. Im Laufen angelt er nach dem Handy und liest Ollis Nachricht: _Habe einen Rollstuhl. Wäre gut, wenn der Rest schnell geht._ Schnell gehen, my ass. Florian ist nicht mal sicher, ob der halbgare Plan, den er mit den Space Frogs und Fewjar zusammengezimmert hat, überhaupt aufgeht. Der Plan besteht aus plumpen Ablenkungsmanövern und einem Whatsapp-Chat, verdammte Axt. Der Plan besteht daraus, dass er einen Kackhaufen-Smiley an die Gruppe senden wird, sobald er hat, wen er sucht, weil er definitiv keine Zeit haben wird, mehr zu schreiben.  
Er ringt nach Atem, als er auf dem Podest des dritten Stockwerks ankommt und um die Ecke stolpert. Fabi steht an der offenen Sicherheitstür und lauscht hinein. Zuerst erschreckt Florian sich fürchterlich, als er ihn sieht – und das, obwohl er eigentlich weiß, dass der Junge sich eine grässliche braune Kurzhaarperücke aufgesetzt hat. „Ohne deine lange Haare siehst du so anders aus, niemand wird dich wiedererkennen“, hat Steve gesagt. Er selbst hat sich einen abscheulichen falschen Schnauzbart angeklebt. Ob diese Maßnahmen wirklich was bringen, darüber möchte Florian lieber ein anderes Mal nachdenken.  
Vom inneren der Gänge hört man Steven jedenfalls für seine Verhältnisse viel zu laut mit irgendwem diskutieren.  
Florian pirscht sich heran.  
„Die sind tatsächlich alle in der Mittagspause“, flüstert Fabi.  
„Eine Pflegerin ist hier. Fette Tür hamse, aber ansonsten kannste deren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vergessen.“  
„Umso besser für uns“, wispert Florian zurück.  
„Danken wir dem maroden Gesundheitssystem. Wie sieht’s aus?“  
„Er hat sie in die Kaffeeküche gequatscht.“ Fabi zeigt in den Gang und dann nach links, von wo die Geräusche kommen.  
„Wie heißt die Pizzeria nochmal?“, hört man eine Frauenstimme fragen. Sie klingt, als würde ihre Besitzerin gerade einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden.  
„Frosciutto!“, erwidert Steven empört.  
„Wie oft noch? Rufen Sie jetzt endlich ihren Kollegen an oder was?“  
Florian ist froh, dass sich sein Freund nicht dafür entschieden hat, einen italienischen Akzent zu faken. Die Performance ist so schon unterirdisch und funktioniert bisher garantiert nur, weil die Pflegerin fürchterlich gestresst wirkt.  
Es gilt also keine Zeit zu verlieren.  
„Auf geht’s“, murmelt er eher sich selbst zu als Fabi. Der nickt;  
„Mach hinne.“

Florian trägt die leisesten Schuhe, die er besitzt und hat trotzdem das Gefühl, dass seine Schritte meilenweit donnern. Sein schlechtes Knie knickt vor Nervosität ein, weil es sich natürlich jetzt daran erinnern muss, dass er es in der Vergangenheit zwei Mal zerschossen hat. Super. Er springt vorwärts in den Gang, pirscht am Eingang zur Küche vorbei, wo ihm die Pflegerin Gott sei Dank den Rücken zuwendet (sie hängt an ihrem Telefon und wartet zweifelsohne darauf, dass Elektroshock Guy am anderen Ende abnimmt) und tiefer in den Gang hinein.  
Frau Krüger hat ihm den Weg zum Zimmer so ausführlich beschrieben, dass er es gar nicht verfehlen kann. Außerdem spielt sich das alles auf einem Gang ab, der lediglich zwei Mal um die Ecke geht. Florian findet den Raum mit der Nummer 315, wie er es sich gemerkt hat, und stockt.  
Die Tür ist zu. Fuck.  
Er kann keine Tür aufbrechen. Weder hat er das Werkzeug noch das Know-How. War die ganze Scheiße jetzt umsonst? Er tritt näher heran, legt seine Hand auf die Klinke und drückt.

Die Tür gibt nach.

Ich fass‘ es nich‘, formt Florian mit seinen Lippen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schlüpft er ins Innere des Raumes und schließt die Tür wieder. Er ist jetzt schon schweißgebadet – und das, obwohl er das Schwerste noch vor sich hat. Er schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch, bevor er sich mit allem, was er hat, versucht, zusammenzureißen.  
Der Raum ist karg eingerichtet. Ein Tisch, ein Stuhl, verstreut ein paar Klamotten. An der Wand steht ein Krankenhausbett mit hochgeklappten Seiten, ganz so, als könnte sein Insasse jederzeit rausfallen. Frodo sieht aus wie erschossen. Selbst im Schlaf mutet er unnatürlich erschöpft an. Warum pennt der überhaupt? Es ist mitten am Tag.  
Florian durchquert den Raum zum Bett.  
„Hey“, wispert er.  
„Frodo!“ Keine Reaktion.  
Er legt eine Hand an die Schulter seines Freundes;  
„He, wach mal auf.“  
Nichts geschieht. Erst als er mit den Fingern zaghaft über Frodos Schläfe streicht, rührt dieser sich.

Seine Augen gehen quälend langsam auf. In Zeitlupe guckt Frodo ihn an und blinzelt.  
Er sagt nichts und Florian traut sich nicht, sich zu regen. Die Langsamkeit, das Verschleierte in Frodos Augen irritiert ihn. Wie müde war der Junge bitte? Florians Blick fällt auf den Beistelltisch neben dem Bett, wo ein winziger Papierbecher steht. In Krankenhäusern bekommt man darin seine tägliche Medikamentenration.  
Frodos Hand findet Florians Gesicht, betatscht unbehände seine Wange und seine Haare.  
„Na sowas“, wispert Frodo langsam.  
„Du bis'ja echt.“  
Er zieht seine schmalen Lippen zu einem Grinsen, fixiert Florians Nase und stupst dann mit dem Zeigefinger dagegen;  
„Boop!“

„Ich bin leider 'n bisschen zu echt dafür, hier rumzustehen“, entgegnet Florian.  
„Sorry Alter, aber du musst dich jetzt schnell entscheiden. Kurzfassung: Ich bin nich' legal hier, draußen spielen Fabi und Steve falsche Pizzaboten mit Anklebeschnurrbärten und uns läuft die Zeit weg. Wenn du willst, nehm ich dich jetz'e mit und wir hauen ab – hey, hör mir bis zu Ende zu!“

Frodo hat schon bei Florians zweitem Satz angefangen, sich in Zeitlupe aufzusetzen. Nun fasst er nach dessen Hand, ganz so, als wäre ihm schwindlig, und schüttelt den Kopf;  
„Is' mir egal, was du noch sagen wollest, Flo. Du hast gesagt, du holst mich hier raus und du bist da. Worauf soll ich 'n noch warten?“

„Hör dir doch erstmal den Disclaimer an“, protestiert Florian leise.  
„Gerichtliche Konsequenzen, Polizei, blabla! Der janze Kram!“

„Brauch ich nich'!“ Frodo fasst mit beiden Händen nach dem Bettgestell, um die Seite herunterzuklappen. Er kriegt das mit dem Winkel nicht hin, so dass Florian ihm helfen muss.  
„Ick bleibe keine Sekunde länger als ich muss. Wehe, du lässt mich hier!“

Obwohl er bettschwer und warm ist, obwohl er so langsam spricht, dass Florian an seinem Freund spontan einen Schlüssel auf dem Rücken suchen will, mit dem er ihn wieder aufziehen kann – seine Entscheidung wiegt schwer. Es wirkt geradezu so, als hätte er auf einen Moment wie diesen hier gewartet.

Florian hilft ihm aus dem Bett, in Socken und eine schwarze Jogginghose. Unter dem Tisch findet er Frodos Sneakers, über dem Stuhl den grauen Hoodie, in dem er ihn damals zuletzt gesehen hat.  
Frodo schlüpft in die Schuhe. Als er versucht, die Schnürsenkel zu binden, verheddern sich seine Finger. Er kann einfach nicht mit der normalen Geschwindigkeit der Dinge mithalten.  
„Warte, lass mich“, sagt Florian. Er beugt sich herunter und bindet zwei Schleifen ohne über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Als er sich wieder aufrichtet, blinzelt Frodo ihn mit seinem zombiesken Blick an.

„Ich glaube, ich kann nich'... so schnell“, murmelt er.

„Wir kriegen dit schon irgendwie hin“, beeilt Florian sich zu sagen.  
„Jetz' komm!“

Er schiebt die Tür einen Spalt auf und lauscht hinaus. Aus der Ferne hört er Steven noch immer schimpfen. Das ist das Zeichen. Schimpfen bedeutet nach der Abmachung: Alles okay.  
Florian zückt sein Handy. Es braucht drei Anläufe, bevor sein zitternder Finger Whatsapp hochzieht und das vereinbarte Smiley in den Chat sendet.   
Frodo hängt von hinten an seiner Schulter, als würde er ohne ihn umfallen. Wahrscheinlich stimmt das sogar.

„Was bedeutet der Kackhaufen?“, wispert er in Florians Ohr, so dass es furchtbar kitzelt.

„Das bist du“, antwortet Florian flüsternd.

„Ich bin 'n Kackhaufen?“

„Es heißt nur, dass ich dich aufgesammelt habe! Los jetz'!“

Florian legt den Arm um Frodos Hüfte und zieht ihn hinter sich her, schließt die Tür wieder um von außen den Anschein zu erwecken, als wäre nichts geschehen und setzt sich in Bewegung.

„Was Schmeichelhafteres is' euch nich' eingefallen?“, raunt Frodo. Er klingt weniger beleidigt als belustigt.

Florian stoppt und legt seine Hand auf den Mund seines Freundes;  
„Halt die Klappe! Da vorne is' wer!“

Jeder Schritt fühlt sich an wie eine Qual. Frodo kann zwar laufen, doch er hat den Elan und die Eleganz eines nassen Sackes. Seine Sneakers quietschen leise auf dem Linoleum der Klinik. Bei jedem Schritt näher an die Kaffeeküche schreien tausend Stimmen in Florian: Kehr um, kehr um!  
Er muss sie immer wieder stummschalten. Jetzt wünscht er sich das Mission Impossible Theme zurück.

„Markus!“, hört er die Pflegerin rufen. Niemand antwortet, also hat sie Elektroshock Guy vermutlich endlich am Telefon.  
„Was soll das heißen, du hast heute frei?? Hier is'n Typ für dich mit einer Pizza! Is' das wieder einer deiner schlechten Scherze?“

Sie biegen um die Ecke und vor ihnen tut sich der Gang Richtung Sicherheitstür auf. Fabi steht dort noch immer. Als er Florian und Frodo erblickt, fängt er wild an zu gestikulieren.

Florian wird schlecht. Mit aller Kraft umfasst er Frodo enger und setzt zu etwas an, was man nur als betrunkenes Walken bezeichnen kann. Er zerrt seinen antriebslosen Freund schwerlich hinter sich her. Vor dem Eingang zur Küche bleibt er stehen, hält sich verkrampft am Türrahmen fest und lugt um die Ecke.

Die Pflegerin ist tatsächlich am Telefon. Ihre blonden Haare sind vollkommen zerzaust. Sie schaut nicht in Richtung Gang, sondern eine Wand hoch. Ihre ganze Gestik sagt: _Herr, schmeiß Hirn vom Himmel_ , während Steven mit einem aufgeklappten Pizzakarton vor ihr steht und wild auf das Essen gestikuliert.  
Florian hält den Atem an und zieht los.  
Der Moment, in dem er Frodo an der Küche vorbeizieht, ist nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber ihm rutscht das fucking Herz bei jedem Schritt erneut in die Hose.

Er wartet auf irgendwas. Auf Stille oder auf Geschrei, auf „Hey, was denken Sie, wo Sie hingehen?“, doch nichts davon passiert. Die Pflegerin meckert Markus weiter zu. Man hört sie kaum noch, als sie an der Sicherheitstür angekommen sind.

„Ich schreib Olli“, raunt Fabi ihnen zu, als sie an ihm vorbeihumpeln.  
„Nich' schlappmachen, losloslos!“

Florian nickt.  
Er wünschte, sie könnten den Fahrstuhl benutzen, wenn es nicht übel dumm wäre. In diesem Haus laufen viel weniger Leute Treppen. Brenzlig wird es nur zwischen dem ersten Stock und dem Erdgeschoss, wo ihm potenziell doch Menschen begegnen könnten.

„Ihr hättet auch das Pizza-Smiley nehmen können“, sinniert Frodo atemlos, als Florian ihn die Treppen runterbugsiert. Immer wieder rutscht einer seiner Füße ab, weil er einfach zu langsam ist.

„Wenn das Operation Pizza ist, wieso ein Kackhaufen?“

„Könntest du deine temporär begrenzten geistigen Fähigkeiten vielleicht ein bisschen mehr für _Wegrennen_ benutzen und weniger für Bullshitting?“, ächzt Florian.

Frodo antwortet nicht. Er grinst nur müde und hält sich noch etwas enger an ihm fest.

Florian will nicht wissen, wie bekloppt sie aussehen. Wie durch ein Wunder kommt ihnen im Treppenhaus niemand entgegen. Unten angekommen hakt er Frodo bei sich am Arm ein und tritt vor die Tür. Einen Seitenweg hinunter, um die Ecke, kurz über die Straße. Dann erreichen sie den Seiteneingang zum Hauptgebäude. Olli sieht sie schon aus der Ferne. Wo auch immer er den Rollstuhl her hat, Florian hofft inständig, dass er da keine alte Dame oder so rausgeschubst hat.  
„Wurde aber auch echt Zeit“, nuschelt Olli, als sie ihn erreichen.  
„Da, setz dich rein!“  
Frodo mustert ihn und dann den Rollstuhl. Kurz sieht er aus, als wolle er widersprechen, doch er lässt es bleiben. Kaum, dass er sitzt, rutschen seine Augen auch wieder runter auf Halbmast.  
„Hier“, sagt Olli. Florian hat die graue Decke nicht bemerkt, welche seine Freund bis eben Kellner-Style über seinem Arm getragen hat. Jetzt legt er sie Frodo auf die Beine und deckt ihn damit zu.  
„Jetzt tu mal auf richtig sterbenskrank.“  
„Keen Problem“, murmelt Frodo. Diese Aufgabe scheint ihm wirklich leicht zu fallen. Erschöpft sinkt er komplett in sich zusammen.

„Ich schiebe“, macht Florian Olli unmissverständlich klar.  
Und wenn es das letzte ist, was er tut, er wird Frodo nicht loslassen bis sie aus dieser vermaledeiten Klinik sind.

„Geh du vor!“  
„Okay!“  
Olli ist zum Glück nicht auf Widerspruch aus.  
Er bahnt ihnen einen Weg mit etwas Vorsprung.  
Florian für seinen Teil muss sich zwingen, nicht allzu schnell durch die Gänge zu preschen. Kranke schiebt man mit Bedacht und Ausdauer. Rollstühle sind keine Seifenkisten, egal wie schnell er von hier verschwinden will.

Sie biegen um die Ecke und sind nun an genau derselben Stelle wie vor eineinhalb Wochen.  
Aber dieses Mal ist die Obertusse nicht dabei, Elektroshock Guy fehlt und Florian ist nicht alleine. Er ist vorbereitet.  
Von weiter vorn macht Olli eine auffordernde Handbewegung. Sie fahren an der Rezeption vorbei, an einer Gruppe Frauen, die herzförmige „Gute Besserung“-Ballons in den Händen halten, an einem weinenden Kind mit beruhigendem Vater.

Er rollt Frodo aus den sich automatisch öffnenden Schiebetüren Richtung Straße und wartet auf die Blicke der Security.  
Doch die haben Besseres zu tun.

Auf der Straße stehen mehrere Menschen in einer wilden, lauten Traube. Florian erkennt die uniformierten Sicherheitsleute sofort wieder. Ein Mädchen mit wilden, bunten Haaren steht vor einem davon und schirmt ihn von Marti und Andre ab. Felix drückt eines seiner Module fester an sich, Jako sieht aus, als würde er seine Gitarre jeden Augenblick zur Waffe umfunktionieren. Dazwischen stehen Jungen und Mädchen – zweifellos Menschen, die der wilden Fewjar-Aufführung bis eben zugehört haben. Florian, Frodo und Olli sind keine Sekunde zu spät.  
Jakos Blick streift sie.  
„Das is' Kunst!“, ruft der Junge schließlich sehr laut gegen einen der Security-Männer.  
„Das versteht keiner von euch!“

Florian versucht, das Spektakel so gut es geht, zu ignorieren. Er schiebt Frodo die Rampe herunter und zuckelt in betontem Spaziertempo vom Gebäude weg.

~

Seine Beine fühlen sich auch dann noch an wie Götterspeise, als er Frodo durch die Eingangstür des Hauses seiner Eltern schleift. Seiner Eltern, die nicht da sind, sondern sich nach dem ekligen Unfall vor zwei Monaten zur Genesungsfeier seines Vaters tatsächlich eine Reise nach Marokko gegönnt haben. Was für ein merkwürdiger und doch glücklicher Zufall. Florian hätte sonst nicht gewusst, wo er seinen Freund sonst hätte verstecken sollen. Er schafft es noch, aus seinen Schuhen zu schlüpfen und Zombie!Frodo ins Wohnzimmer zur Couch zu führen. Dann klappt er direkt neben ihm zusammen.

„Alter“, ächzt er.  
„Ich kann nich' fassen, dass dit jeklappt hat.“

„Is' doch gut, Mann!“, ruft Olli von der Tür her. Er traut dem Frieden nicht, wie es scheint, denn er beschäftigt sich sehr lange damit, die einzelnen Türschlösser mehrmals zu kontrollieren.

Florian lässt Frodo auf der Couch liegen. Er wirft ihm die Flauschedecke über, die seine Mutter beim Fernsehen und Stricken häufig über ihre Beine legt, und macht sich in der Küche auf die Suche nach etwas zu essen.  
Von Fewjar, Marti und den Spacies trudeln nach und nach Entwarnungsnachrichten ein. Natürlich hätte man sie jetzt gerne hier, aber sie ziehen es vor, keine etwaigen Spuren hierher zu verursachen.  
Vielleicht ist das absolut paranoid, vielleicht auch nicht. Florian hat noch nie einen übernatürlich begabten Freund im Haus seiner Eltern versteckt.  
Alles, was er findet, ist Tiefkühlsalamipizza.  
Er seufzt, kratzt die Salamistückchen runter und wirft das Ding in den Ofen, kocht Tee und sucht in der Speisekammer Säfte zusammen.

„Pizza!“, ruft Frodo, als Florian serviert.  
„Du und dein Kackhaufen-Smiley, du bist echt nich' am Zahn der Zeit gewesen! Warte mal, is' da Käse drauf?“

Florian tut so, als würde er seinem Freund einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpassen wollen.  
„Tu mir einen Gefallen und drück 'n Auge zu! Wir müssen deinen Stoffwechsel ein bisschen ankurbeln, damit er den ganzen Beruhigungsmittelscheiß rauspumpt.“  
Hinterher wirkt Frodo noch erschöpfter als sonst, doch das ist okay, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Medikation wahrscheinlich dafür gedacht war, ihn stumpfsinnig irgendwo rumsitzen zu lassen.

Olli hockt die ganze Zeit daneben. Er trinkt Orangensaft und blinzelt Frodo an wie eine Erscheinung, von der er nicht weiß, was er von ihr zu halten hat. Florian betrachtet ihn in all seiner Verwirrung und den zaghaften Versuchen, etwas zu sagen, sich dann aber doch nicht zu trauen.

„Frodo“, brummt er, weil es irgendwann nicht mehr mit angucken kann.  
„Kannst du Olli mal kurz ein bisschen was von deiner _Sache_ demonstrieren? Der platzt nämlich gleich.“  
Es ist ein Moment, in dem Frodo so aussieht, als würde er beim Essen gleich einpennen. Ihm hängt Käse an einem Faden aus dem Mund.

„Eine Demo?“, nuschelt er durch den Teig, rappelt sich ein bisschen auf der Couch auf, nimmt sein Stück Pizza in die linke Hand und schnippst mit Daumen und Mittelfinger der Rechten.

Elektrizität knallt zwischen seinen Fingern auf wie eine winzige Explosion. Ihre Funken erhellen das Dämmerlicht des Wohnzimmers.  
„Angeber“, sagt Florian.  
„Ich glaub es nich‘!“, sagt Olli. Man sollte ihm vielleicht helfen, seine Kinnlade wieder vom Boden zu sammeln.  
Frodo lächelt erschöpft;  
„Ihr stellt euch gar nich‘ vor, wie schön das is‘, wenn Leute sich das einfach nur angucken ohne gleich Zahlen aufzuschreiben oder irgendwelche Graphen auszurechnen. Oder dich dazu trietzen, das so lange zu machen, bis dir die Finger wehtun.“  
„Das haben sie gemacht?“ Olli klingt aufrichtig erstaunt.  
„Na klar.“ Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern und sinkt wieder auf der Couch zusammen.  
„Da kommste dir vor wie’n Clown im Zirkus.“ Eine erschöpfte Stille, in der Florian sich nicht traut zu fragen, was sie alles noch mit seinem Freund angestellt haben und in welcher Olli sich perplex den Bart kratzt.  
„Aber trotzdem“, fängt letzterer irgendwann wieder an.  
„Ich meine, das is‘ doch der Wahnsinn! Wie kann sowas passier’n? Das kann doch gar nich‘ gehen!“ Er schüttelt den Kopf;  
„Kein Wunder, dass du damals zwischendurch so komisch warst.“  
Frodo stellt den Teller auf den gläsernen Couchtisch zur Seite.  
„War ich wirklich, ne?“, murmelt er.  
Im nächsten Moment fallen seine Augen zu und Florian bringt es nicht übers Herz, ihn noch einmal zu wecken.

Florian bringt Olli noch zur Tür.  
„Danke“, sagt er leiser als er müsste.  
„Für heute…und alles und so, ne.“ Er rechnet nicht damit, in die Arme geschlossen zu werden, so dass es ihn geradezu erschreckt, als es doch geschieht.  
„Nüscht zu danken“, erwidert Olli, während er Florian auf die Schulter klopft;  
„So macht man das nun mal, wenn man befreundet is‘.“  
Dann geht er und Florian sieht ihm dabei zu, wie er im Nebel verschwindet.

Florian telefoniert mit Steven und Jako, um sich zu vergewissern, dass bei ihnen alles okay ist. Keine Polizei? Keine wild gewordene Frau im beigen Trenchcoat, die ihnen die Tür einrennt? Er bläut ihnen ein, sich regelmäßig über Whatsapp zu melden.  
„Wir schicken dir ‘n Kackhaufen“, schlägt Steven vor. Gut, dass Frodo das nicht hört.  
Ganz im Gegenteil: Frodo hört lange nichts. Er pennt auf der Couch vor sich hin wie jemand, der eine ganze Weltreise hinter sich hat. Florian steht neben ihm und fühlt sich awkward. Die Erinnerung an vorhin klebt noch an seinen Fingerspitzen; das Gefühl feiner, weicher Härchen an der warmen Schläfe. Er geht in die Küche und kocht Tee, sieht durch das Fenster in die Dunkelheit, die durch den Garten an ihn heranwallt. Im Haus ist es kühl. Er geht durch Küche, Bad und Wohnzimmer, um die Heizungen höher zu drehen. In seinem alten Zimmer greift er nach der Bettdecke, die seine Mutter aus irgendwelchen nostalgischen Gründen stets frisch bezogen hält, schleppt sie die Treppe herunter und tauscht sie gegen die dünne Fernsehdecke aus. Frodo zuckt zusammen, als die neue Decke auf ihm landet. Sie muss kühl sein. Ja okay, das hätte man cleverer anstellen können. Er öffnet seine Augen halb und wirkt dabei noch immer, als müsste er in Richtung Bewusstsein erst durch einen zähen Sumpf waten.

„Sorry“, wispert Florian. Er zieht die Bettdecke höher, als würde das was nützen, besinnt sich dann eines Besseren und schlägt den obersten Teil um, so dass sein Freund nur noch bis zur Brust bedeckt daliegt.  
„Macht nix.“ Frodo stemmt sich auf einen Arm und setzt sich auf.  
„Ich muss eh Zähne putzen.“  
„Musst du nich‘.“  
„Doch. Ohne Zähneputzen ins Bett gehen is‘ doch eklig.“ Er blinzelt langsam, dann wandert sein Blick suchend zu Florian hoch;  
„Ich…kann doch hier pennen diese Nacht, oder?“  
„Natürlich.“  
Eine weiche Antwort auf eine weiche Frage. Florian spürt das geleeartige Gefühl zurück in sein schlechtes Knie wabern. Er setzt sich neben Frodo auf die Couch, um es ignorieren zu können. Allein der Gedanke, sich draußen im Kalten durch die Pampa zu schlagen, setzt ihm zu. Eine Restangst sitzt noch immer in seinen Knochen und er möchte sie jetzt, da die Anspannung von ihm gefallen ist, nur noch ignorieren.  
„Im Gästebad gibt’s frische Zahnbürsten“, sagte Florian, weil er irgendwas sagen _muss_.  
„Ich such dir eine raus.“  
Frodo nickt schläfrig und juckt sich mit dem Handballen am linken Auge.  
Die Dunkelheit beginnt, sie einzuhüllen. Wie der Nebel da draußen oder der Nebel in Frodos Kopf. Florian schluckt. Man müsste echt eine Lampe anmachen.  
„Wir müssten über ‘ne Menge reden“, sagt Frodo und das reicht, um Florian die nötige Motivation zu geben, doch endlich aufzustehen.  
„Hm-hm“, macht er nur. Sein Knie wabbelt ein bisschen, doch es trägt ihn natürlich. Er nutzt Frodos medikamentöse Trägheit, um vor ihm wegzulaufen. Das ist nicht fair, das weiß er natürlich selbst, aber fuck. Wie windet man sich aus dieser Situation?  
Das Gästebad befindet sich direkt neben der Haustür. Sein Licht ist widerlich hell. Geblendet zieht er Schublädchen im Spiegelschrank auf, bis ihm mehrere bunte Handzahnbürsten entgegenscheppern. Orange? Blau? Grün?  
„Gib mir die lilane“, hört er es hinter sich sagen und schreckt zusammen.  
„Hm-hm“, wiederholt er und reicht die gewünschte Bürste rüber.  
„Ich lass dich mal.“

Er geht aus dem Bad und lauscht auf die Geräusche von aufreißendem Plastik und Pappkarton. Die Uhr im Wohnzimmer tickt andächtig. Scheiße.  
Florian poltert die Treppe hoch ins Oberschoss, dann ins Bad und beginnt erst, sich selbst die Zähne zu putzen und dann aus seinen Klamotten zu steigen. Der Angstschweiß hat einen widerlichen Gestank hinterlassen und er muss ihn jetzt sofort beseitigen. Florian dreht das Duschwasser auf, spritzt Shampoo und Duschgel halb daneben. Wie geht man mit einem um, den sie anscheinend wie eine Laborratte behandelt haben? Wo soll er mit Frodo überhaupt hin? Wie kommt es, dass er in dieser Sache keine zielführende Entscheidung treffen kann? Selbst auf rohen Eiern zu balancieren würde sich jetzt als einfacher gestalten als das hier. Florian stellt das Wasser ab und zerrt ein Tuch vom Gästehandtuchstapel. Er stellt sich so ungeschickt an, dass auch alle anderen Gästehandtücher auf den feuchten Boden fallen.

Frodo sitzt unten wieder auf der Couch. Er hat die Stehlampe neben dem Sofa und den Fernseher angeschaltet und zappt sich durch das Vorabendprogramm. Florian hört die Stimme eines Nachrichtensprechers, als er in seinen Heimatbesuchwechselklamotten wieder herunterkommt.  
Frodo hat offenbar nicht nur die Zahnbürste benutzt, sondern auch einen der Einwegrasierer gefunden. Zumindest sieht er mit einem Mal sehr viel glatter aus.  
„Hast du Angst, dass sie im ZDF über dich berichten?“, will Florian wissen. Er lässt sich wieder neben ihm auf die Couch fallen und muss feststellen, dass auch ein rasierter Frodo noch ein sehr müder Frodo ist.  
„Nee“, murmelt Frodo und reibt sich die Augen.  
„Noch nich'.“  
Sie sitzen nebeneinander da und hören Nachrichten über Waldbrände in Kalifornien, Streit im britischen Unterhaus und die neuesten dummen Dinge, die Trump gesagt hat. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren lässt Florian dabei nicht seinen internen LeNews-Scanner mitlaufen.

„Was brauchst du jetzt?“, fragt er mitten in den Wetterbericht hinein, weil er das für den geeignetsten Zeitpunkt hält.  
„Willst du deine Eltern anrufen? Soll ich dich erstmal zu ihnen bringen morgen? Sollen wir dir deine Autoschlüssel organisieren?“  
„Ich will in erster Linie schlafen“, brummt Frodo.  
„Was auch immer das für'n Drecksmist is', den sie mir dauernd gegeben haben, es will, dass ick penne. Selbst Denken ist schweineanstrengend.“  
„Mach dir keenen Kopp“, entgegnet Florian.  
„Das geht weg.“  
„Aber wir müssen reden“, insistiert Frodo. Er stellt den Ton so leise, dass man den Wetterfrosch vom zweiten deutschen Fernsehen nicht mehr verstehen kann.  
„Warum denn ausgerechnet jetze?“, will Florian wissen.  
„Weil wir vielleicht sonst keine Zeit dafür haben“, sagt Frodo.  
„Beim letzten Mal is' auch jemand dazwischen gekommen. Sechs fucking Wochen lang!“

Frodo hat sich damit sechs Wochen lang getragen, begreift Florian plötzlich. Sechs Wochen Isolation bringen den stärksten Menschen zum Grübeln. Hat er sich den Abend im Wald zerdacht? Mehr noch als Florian selbst? Das ist schwer zu sagen. Noch nie gab es eine Situation zwischen ihnen wie diese hier. Noch nie haben Umstände sie so nah zusammengerückt, dass sie praktisch gegeneinanderdenken, sich zwingen müssen, ob ihrer Unbeholfenheit nicht voreinander wegzulaufen. Nein, falsch. Frodo läuft nicht weg. Er legt den Finger genau dahin, wovor Florian einen Heidenschiss hat.  
Und das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache ist, dass er ein Arschloch wäre, wenn er Frodo dieses Gespräch jetzt ausschlagen würde.  
„Okay“, willigt er also ein und heftet seinen Blick auf den Fernseher.  
„Dann reden wir jetzt drüber. Schieß los.“  
In Frankfurt sollen morgen fünf Grad werden, soso. In Hamburg gibt es höchstwahrscheinlich Nieselregen, aha, aha. Florian spürt den Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen, weil er Frodos Blick sich in seine Schläfe bohren spürt.  
„Können wir det vernünftig machen, Flo?“, sagt Frodo.  
So super krass können die Drogen inzwischen nicht mehr wirken, findet Florian. Der Junge hat inzwischen wieder einen gut mauligen Ton drauf.

„Machen wir doch“, erwidert Florian.  
Im nächsten Moment ziept es an seiner Schulter. Er zuckt zurück, seine Hand schnellt zur Stelle hoch, an die Erinnerung eines sehr viel ekligeren Gefühls vor einigen Tagen.  
„Fuck“, herrscht er Frodo an.  
„Hast du mir etwa gerade eine gewischt? Mit Absicht?!“  
„So“, erwidert Frodo.  
„Jetzt guckst du mich wen'stens an!“

Er greift nach der Fernbedienung und schaltet den Wetterfrosch aus.  
„Ich guck dich ja an“, faucht Florian. Der Stromschlag hat nicht wirklich weh getan, sondern ihn nur unvorbereitet getroffen. An seiner Schulter ist es jetzt warm und fühlt sich kribbelig an.  
„Jetzt hör uff mit dem Scheiß, great power, great responsibility und so!“

„Danke“, sagt Frodo.  
Seine Stimme ist mit einem Mal leiser und ganz und gar nicht meckerig.

Florians Mund klappt zu;  
„...Was?“  
„Ich hab danke gesagt.“ Frodo guckt kurz runter auf seine Füße.  
„Für heute. Für das hier.“ Er zeigt auf seine Umgebung.  
„Euch allen. Das is' alles nich' selbstverständlich. Im Gegenteil, ich bin sicher, dass ihr alle dafür noch Riesenärger kriegen werdet und ihr habt's trotzdem getan. Du hast es mir versprochen, du hast es tatsächlich getan und ich werd' dir dit niemals zurückgeben können.“  
Es ist eine Sache, wenn Olli so dick aufträgt. Und Gott, der tut das unfassbar häufig. Leute wie Frodo werden nicht so rührselig, nicht, wenn sie nicht unsagbar betrunken sind. Leute wie Frodo umarmen einen wortlos und kurz, bis man hinterher nicht mehr weiß, ob und wofür es eigentlich passiert ist.   
  
„Übertreib's nich', Mann“, murmelt Florian. Er wagt es nicht, wieder wegzugucken. Am Ende wird er nochmal gezwickt.  
„Ich meine... hättest du's an meiner Stelle nich' auch gemacht?“

Sein Freund grinst schief.  
„Wahrscheinlich schon.“

„Wenn wir schon mal dabei sind...“  
Oh Mann, Florian vermisst den Fernseher. Dieses Direkte macht ihn kirre.  
„Was sollte das eigentlich neulich heißen? Dieses Ding mit dem Anker?“

„Mit dem Anker?“  
„Du hast gesagt, ich wär dein Anker. Als sie dich so schwerverbrechermäßig abgeführt haben.“

Frodo bedenkt ihn mit einem leeren Blick. Genauso gut könnte über seinem Gesicht auch eine sich drehende Sanduhr erscheinen. Doch dann scheint der Groschen zu fallen und seine Augen werden augenblicklich etwas größer. Es ist ein Blick, der verkündet: Oh Fuck, hab ich das wirklich gesagt?  
Das ist gar nicht so schlecht, findet Florian. Warum soll nur er dieses Gespräch hier unangenehm finden?

„Ach das...“  
Sein Freund verschränkt die Finger in seinem Schoß.  
„Das... naja... Ich weiß nich', wie ich das sonst nennen soll. Dieses ganze Elektroding funktioniert einfach besser, wenn du da bist. Das mit der besonderen Bindung... also... vielleicht stimmt's ja doch.“

Florian spürt sich im Gedanken auf die Unterlippe beißen. Bilder schießen ihm vors geistige Auge. Die Szene, in der er Frodo einzig und allein durch einen Satz davon abgehalten hat, aus Elektroschocker-Markus Rührei zu machen. Die Leuchtstoffröhre im Krankenhaus, als er am Herzmonitor hing. Ihr Flackern und Blinkern, das mit einem Mal aufhörte, weil er es so verlangte.

Er schaut auf und als sein Blick Frodos trifft, meint er kurz, Regen und Wind zu spüren.  
Wie dunkel es hier wäre, wenn die Stehlampe nicht an wäre. Er spürt das Kribbeln des Stromschlags an seiner Schulter nach und weiß für einen Augenblick nicht, ob das Gefühl eines warmem Atems gegen seine Wange Wirklichkeit oder Erinnerung ist.

„Warum hast du mich damals –“

Florian weiß, wie Frodo diese Frage beenden wird. Also hält er ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig den Mund zu. Stromschlaggefahr hin oder her, wenn diese Worte an die Luft gelangen, werden sie zu real.

Frodo fasst nach seinem Arm und zieht die Hand von seinem Mund weg;  
„Mann, Flo! Wat soll denn dit?!“

„Is' egal, sag's nich'!“, ruft Florian hektisch.  
„Wenn du's nich' sagst, isses nie passiert!“

„Es _is'_ aber passiert!“, antwortet Frodo aufgebracht. Er zeigt auf seinen Kopf;  
„Es is' hier drin! Und da genauso!“ Damit tippt er gegen Florians Schläfe.  
„Und wenn's nüscht bedeutet hat, dann sag das doch einfach und wir legen die Sache ad acta.“

Florian hebt den Zeigefinger und macht den Mund auf, doch ihm fehlt der Text dafür. Er fühlt sich wie eine Comicfigur, über deren Kopf eine Sprechblase gefüllt mit drei schweigenden Punkten schwebt.  
„Nach all dem Scheiß wär's doch das Mindeste, wenigstens einmal kurz ehrlich zu sein“, fährt Frodo eindringlich fort.  
„Wenn's 'n Ausrutscher war, isses okay. Hast du nich' erzählt, dass du annodazumal beim Flaschendrehen auch Paul abgeknutscht hast? Das wär doch das Gleiche. Is' doch egal, Mann.“  
„Ich weiß es nich', Frodo!“, explodiert es aus Florian.  
Vielleicht ist die Elektrizität ansteckend. Unruhe summt unter seiner Haut. Er möchte gleichzeitig weit flüchten und noch näher an Frodo heranrutschen und diese Erkenntnis wirft seine Gedanken in Trümmer.

„Es war nich' nichts.“  
Er schüttelt den Kopf;  
„Fuck, es war nich' nichts.“  
Der Satz gibt ihm das Gefühl, selbst eine Spannung entladen zu haben. Ist das alles, wofür Frodos Blitze stehen? Eine dämliche Metapher?

„Okay“, sagt Frodo behutsam.  
„Isses... romantisch gemeint?“  
„Keine Ahnung“, blafft Florian. Er steht von der Couch auf, doch setzt sich gleich wieder hin.  
„Nee! Vielleicht. Gott, woher soll ich das wissen? Es is' eher...“  
Wenn er seine Unterlippe zerkaut, kann er ja vielleicht nicht mehr sprechen. Wäre das nicht die perfekte Lösung? Er stellt sich das besorgte Gesicht eines Arztes vor;  
_“Herr Mundt, weshalb haben Sie sich das halbe Gesicht selbst vom Kopf abgetrennt?“ „Weil ich nicht über einen Kuss reden wollte.“_

„Es is' dein Stromding“, würgt er hervor.  
„Mein Stromding?“, wiederholt Frodo. Er zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen wie immer, wenn er etwas wirklich nicht kapiert.

„Ja, dein Stromding“, skandiert Florian gereizt.  
„Es macht irgendwas, okay? Damals im Wald, als du einen auf Thor gemacht hast und diesen Blitz geformt hast... das war so... ich weiß nich', mir fällt nix Besseres ein, aber es war _elektrisierend_. Ich weiß ja auch nich'.“

Frodo blinzelt ihn an. Man könnte meinen, hinter seinen Augen würden sich ein paar Zahnrädchen drehen. Florian erträgt den Blick nicht, also guckt er lieber wieder weg und wünscht sich, er hätte das alles eben nie gesagt.

„Oh...“, macht Frodo plötzlich sanft.  
„Willst du mir gerade sagen, dass du 'nen Kink hast?“  
„Oh Gooott.“  
Florian legt das Gesicht in seine Hände.  
„Keine Ahnung... vielleicht. Fuck.“

Aber zum ersten Mal seit Wochen gluckst Frodo und naja, anscheinend nimmt der Kerl es nicht negativ auf.

„Das is' doch nich' schlimm, Flo“, sagt er.  
„Unter allen Fetischen hätteste dir eindeutig schlimmere aussuchen können. Soll ich dir welche aufzählen?“

„Wag es ja nich'!“  
Florian taucht wieder hinter seinen Händen auf.  
„Findest du das gar nich' weird? Nich' mal 'n bisschen?“

Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern. Er sieht zum ersten Mal heute nicht so aus, als würde er in irgendeinem Nebel stehen und jede Sekunde einpennen.  
„Ich bin 'n Kerl, der Blitze aus seinen Händen schießen kann. Who am I to judge?“

_Fortsetzung folgt..._  



	10. In der Seifenblase

Florian zählt nicht mit, wie oft er in dieser Nacht aufwacht. Obwohl er sterbensmüde ist, obwohl der analoge, blaue Wecker auf seinem Kinderzimmernachttisch einschläfernd vor sich hintickt, findet er keine Ruhe.  
Er rutscht ab in tiefschwarzen Schlaf und schreckt immer dann auf, wenn es Zeit zum Träumen ist. Dann schlägt er die Bettdecke zurück, die er aus dem Ehebett seiner Eltern entwendet hat und schleicht auf Zehenspitzen auf den Gang, beugt sich über das Treppengeländer nach vorne, bis er im Dunklen nach unten gucken und die Couch im Wohnzimmer erspähen kann. Genau genommen sieht er nicht sie, sondern die hell bezogene Decke, unter welcher Frodo liegt. Zwei Mal schleicht er sogar hinab, beugt sich über den Schlafenden, lauscht auf den leise pfeifenden Atem, der von einer leicht verstopften Nase zeugt. Wie so ein Creep. Er fragt sich, ob er es im Schlaf hören würde, wenn ein Sondereinsatzkommando die Scheiben einschlagen oder die Tür aufbrechen würde, um Frodo wieder zurück dahin zurück zu bringen, von wo Florian ihn geklaut hat.

Der Gedanke, seinen Freund zu wecken und mit ihm kurzerhand das Ehebett seiner Eltern zu beziehen – einfach um sich zu vergewissern, dass Frodo noch da ist – streift Florian kurz, doch er drängt ihn schnell zurück. Er mag, wie er vorhin festgestellt hat, einen perversen Spleen zu haben, aber das geht echt gar nicht. Die totale Erschöpfung überkommt ihn irgendwann in der Früh, als es draußen schon dämmert. Viel zu spät, ist sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er wieder in das Schlafloch fällt und ihn die Träume nun endlich doch übermannen. Es ist wie in Nebel zu versinken.

Als er aufwacht, dröhnt ihm der Kopf, als hätte er einen Kater. Der Wecker zeigt ihm elf Uhr zweiunddreißig und der Raum ist erfüllt von einer merkwürdigen, vollen Atmosphäre. Florian blinzelt – und stößt dann einen kleinen Schrei des Schrecks aus, als er Frodo im Rahmen seiner geöffneten Kinderzimmertür erblickt. Der Kerl rutscht einfach in sein Gesichtsfeld.  
„Alter“, ereifert Florian sich.  
„Du pennst nie so lange“, gibt Frodo zurück. Er kommt näher und lässt sich neben ihn auf das Bett fallen. Sein Gesicht ist noch immer merkwürdig eingefallen, aber seine Augen sind wieder hell und klar. Er scheint aus dem Gröbsten raus zu sein.  
„Ich wollt' nur gucken, ob alles okay is'.“  
Florian weiß in seiner halbwachen Verwirrung gar nicht, wie er reagieren soll. Zerknirscht? Beleidigt? Gerührt? Dummerweise fühlt er sich nach allem zugleich. Vielleicht hätte er das mit dem nebeneinander Pennen doch organisieren sollen.  
„Ich hab nur beschissen geschlafen“, brummt er.  
„Damn“, macht Frodo. Er schaut ihn von oben herab an und gibt Florians Beinen unter der Bettdecke einen leichten Klaps.  
„Rück mal ‘n Stück.“  
„Gehst du jetz‘ auf Kuschelkurs oder was?“  
„Alter, ich hatte neulich deine Zunge in meinem Mund, reg dich ab.“

Darauf weiß Florian nichts zu erwidern. Er fühlt das Brennen der Scham in seinem Bauch und rutscht zur Seite, nicht ohne ein genervtes Stöhnen vorzutäuschen. Frodo schlüpft neben ihm unter die Decke, als wäre es der normalste Vorgang auf dieser Welt.  
„Bist du nich‘ mal langsam fertig mit Pennen?“, will Florian wissen.  
„Ich hab' so keinen Bock mehr“, murmelt sein Freund. „Aber es passiert immer noch einfach.“ Er schiebt sich auf den Rücken und – woah – drückt sich gegen Florian wie ein überdimensionaler Kater. Toll, denkt Florian. Ein Kater und noch ein Kater und keiner von beiden ist eine echte Katze. „Is‘ dit bequem“, säuselt Frodo. Es fehlt nur noch, dass er anfängt zu schnurren.  
„Hättest doch nur was sagen sollen, wenn die Couch unbequem war“, brummt Florian.  
„Wieso, hätts’te mich dann mit in dein Bett genommen?“  
„Alter!“ Er legt Frodo einen Handrücken auf die Stirn;  
„Sind dit irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen? Hast du Fieber oder was?“ Sein Freund hat die Augen geschlossen und grinst. Er greift nach Florians Hand und nimmt sie von seiner Stirn.  
„Hör doch uff zu meckern“, sagt er versöhnlich.  
„Is' dir nich' klar, dass wir uns wahrscheinlich 'ne sehr lange Zeit nich' sehen werden?“

Der Satz kommt nicht überraschend, doch er fühlt sich trotzdem ein klein wenig so an, als hätte jemand Florian mit kaltem Wasser übergossen. Er schiebt sich langsam auf den Bauch und neben Frodo und betrachtet dessen Gesicht mit den noch immer geschlossenen Augen, diesen Kerl, der den Anschein macht, dass er jeden Moment wieder wegschlummern könnte.

„Is' doch Bullshit“, zwängt er heraus.

„Wir finden schon irgend'ne Lösung.“  
„Falsch“, gibt Frodo zurück.  
„Meine Family und ich finden irgend'ne Lösung.“

„Is' das dein Plan?“

„Mein Plan is' folgender.“ Er stellt einen Ellenbogen auf und zählt mit seinen Fingern runter;  
„Erstens: Du fährst mich rüber zu meinen Eltern. Zweitens: Wir kontaktieren deren Anwalt. Drittens: Ick setz mich in die Schweiz ab oder so. Oder nach England. Die sind doch bald nich' mehr in der EU und haben genug Chaos, die liefern mich sicher nich' aus. Zumindest nich' sofort.“  
„Nach England“, wiederholt Florian sinnierend.  
„Denkst du echt, dit könnte klappen?“

„Vielleicht“, gähnt Frodo.  
„Vielleicht ooch nich'. Keine Ahnung. So oder so, ich bin aus der Doktor Froid-Nummer erstmal raus. Sorry.“

„Das is' doch jetzt erstmal nich' das Problem“, murrt Florian.  
„Kennst du denn irgendwen in England?“

„So ein-zwei Leute, ja. Wird schon.“  
Frodo öffnet die Augen und guckt an die Zimmerdecke.  
„Ihr könnte den Kanal ja umbenennen in Doktor Flolli. Flowsterollismoogle. Oder so.“

„Okay, dit reicht!“ Florian schubst ihn, was allerdings wenig Auswirkung hat. Frodo liegt dicht an ihm wie ein nasser Sack.  
„Du weißt genau, dass das Quatsch is'. Das klingt ja, als hättest du dir das schon vor Wochen zurechtgelegt.“

„Hab ick ooch. Ich hatte ja genug Zeit dafür.“  
Florian verschränkt die Arme unter sich und legt den Kopf darauf ab.  
„Genug Zeit?“

„Ich hab die einzigen drei Bücher, die die da rumliegen hatten, jeweils zehn Mal gelesen, Flo“, grummelt Frodo. Er dreht sich auf die Seite, dreht sich ihm zu und Florian wird nervös ob der Nähe. Eins ist mal klar: Zumindest einer von ihnen hat sich heute schon die Zähne geputzt.  
„Und das waren so richtig schreckliche Kitschschinken. Du weißt schon, dieser Müll, den sich unsere Mütter reinziehen, in denen der Kerl Lord Kensington heißt und die Frau Lady Carity und in denen die Nippel in den Sexszenen immer wie Knospen sind und ihre Vagina sich wie eine Blüte öffnet.“  
Florian macht ein leises Kotzgeräusch.

„Und wenn du damit fertig bist und dir trotzdem keiner ein elektrisches Gerät geben will, mit dem _irgendwas_ anstellen könntest, fängst du halt an, Pläne für jedes Szenario durchzuspielen.“

„Wie viele Szenarien gibt's denn?“

„Naja, gar nich' so viele. Einige endeten auch irgendwie mit meinem Tod, da gab es nich' so viel zu überdenken, aber egal.“ Frodo macht eine abwinkende Handbewegung.

„Alter“, murmelt Florian und schluckt.

„War's denn...? Also, ich meine, war es so, wie man sich dit vorstellt? Eine wahnsinnige Oberärztin? Pfleger mit nur einem Auge und Tattoos?“

„Schlimmer. Ambitionierte Schnösel und deutsche Krankenhausvorschriften. Tausend Belehrungen, die man unterschreiben musste, aber keine Möglichkeit, was abzulehnen.“  
Frodo kichert düster.  
„Lass mich nich' zu sehr ins Detail gehen, aber ich weiß jetz' ganz sicher, dass ich 'n total schicken Darm, Hoden, 'ne hübsche Lunge und 'n zweckdienliches Gehirn habe und nich' für Magengeschwüre anfällig bin. Alles ganz nette Nebenbeiinfos.“

„Die haben dich ja echt auf links gedreht.“  
„Na klar. Und nich' nur physisch. Der Moment, in dem sie meine Familie da mit reingezogen haben, da war's vorbei, ey. Ich hätte die olle Schneider doch grillen sollen. Du willst nich' wissen, wie oft ich kurz davor war.“  
„Fuck.“

Florian stellt sich hell erleuchtete, sterile Räume vor. Kernspintomographen, bewegliche Kameras, Latexhandschuhe, Spannungsmesser. Dazwischen angezogene Ärzte und ein nahezu nacktes Forschungsobjekt.

„Gab es auch ein Szenario, in dem du den ganzen Laden einfach nur niedergebrannt hättest?“, will er wissen.  
„Ich meine... ich hab dich gesehen. Hättest du total machen können.“

„Hätte ich. Und dann hätten sie irgendwelche kruden Bundeswehrsonderkommandos rangekarrt. Früher oder später wäre das in 'nem Headshot geendet. Und außerdem...“  
Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„.. ich will halt nich' der Typ sein, der Leute umbringt. Letztlich is' das hier alles doch kein Spiel, weißte?“

Er liegt auf der Seite und betrachtet Florian.  
Keine Ahnung, ob sie jemals zuvor so nahe und so still beieinander gehangen haben. Regen klopft von außen gegen die Scheibe und durch den dunklen Tag. Graues Licht zerschneidet den Raum in mehrere Teile. Für einen Moment hört man nur das Ticken des alten, blauen Weckers und Frodos Atem. Frodos Finger, die langsam über das Bettlaken gleiten und an Florians Ellenbogen landen, zaghaft und awkward, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er das, was er hier macht, auch wirklich tun sollte.

Ich will nicht, dass du abhaust, sagt Florian im Gedanken, als er sich vom Bauch auf die Seite dreht. Ich will auch diese verlegene, komisch aufgeladene Stimmung nicht. Die kommt doch garantiert von dir. Ich will die Zeit zurückdrehen bis vor diesen merkwürdigen Tag, an dem die Mikrowelle im Büro unter deinen Händen kaputtging. Ich will, dass meine größten Probleme wieder Trolle auf Twitter sind und Vollhorste, die mich wegen irgendwas verklagen.

„Also“, fährt Frodo sehr leise fort.  
„Fährst du mich?“

„Ja...“ Florian nickt.  
„Na klar. Lass mich nur... lass mich aufstehen und 'n Bissen essen oder so.“

„Nee.“ Sein Freund schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nich' jetzt. Wenn's draußen dunkel is'. Ich bin immer noch 'n bisschen dizzy.“  
„Okay. Du kannst auch noch 'ne Nacht länger bleiben.“  
Florian räuspert sich und macht ein leichtes schulternzuckendes Andeuten so gut er es im Liegen eben kann.  
„Ich besorg was Anständiges zu essen oder sowas und du haust dich nochmal hin.“  
Die Antwort ist ein aufrichtiges Lächeln und noch etwas anderes. Es sieht aus wie... ja, wie Traurigkeit.

„Versuchst du gerade, mich länger bei dir zu behalten?“, fragt Frodo mit diesem amüsierten Tonfall, der nicht zu seinem Blick passt.

„Wat?“, macht Florian.  
„Nee! _Du_ hast doch gesagt, du willst nich' sofort los!“

„Is' schon okay“, beschwichtigt sein Freund ihn.  
„Ick werd dich ooch vermissen.“

Das ist ein ganz simpler und netter Satz, aber er wischt alle Worte, die Florian jetzt vielleicht noch gesagt hätte, aus seinem Mund, aus seinem Gehirn. Es will ihm nicht in den Kopf, wie jemand sich so verletzlich vor ihn legen kann, jemand, dem man noch bis gestern weh getan hat.  
Aber vielleicht ist davon ein Stück übrig geblieben, denkt Florian. Ein nicht körperlicher Teil von Frodo ist noch immer wund und offen, aufgestemmt von Bohrinselmenschen wie diese ekelhafte Oberärztin oder Marie.  
Wie verhält man sich bei sowas? Florian ist das nicht gewohnt. Normalerweise würden sie jetzt einander im Scherz beleidigen und die Situation wäre überstanden.  
„Guck nich' so“, sagt Frodo grinsend.

„Wie guck ick denn?“

„Wie'n überfahrenet' Reh. Beruhig dich, Flo. Weißte, wenn ich eins gelernt hab in den letzten Wochen, dann, wie menschlich ich bin.“  
Frodo rutscht noch näher an ihn heran. Ihre Nasenspitzen berühren sich jetzt fast.  
„Blutserum, Muskelfasern, Sehnen, Knochenmarkstruktur, Nervenenden, der ganze Scheiß. Letzten Endes isses eh alles egal, also kann man sich ooch geben, wie man wirklich is'.“

Seine Hände sind plötzlich da, regen sich gegen Florians Brust und Oberarm und Florian zuckt zurück. Für einen Augenblick weiß er nicht, ob die Berührung elektrisch ist oder nicht.

Fuck it, denkt er. Bald ist das hier eh alles vorbei.  
Also schließt er die noch restliche Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsst Frodo.

~

Draußen wird es gerade wieder dunkel und Florian steht mit vernebeltem Gehirn im Bad und putzt sich die Zähne.  
„Wenn du noch was... machen willst“, hat Frodo ihm nach der Knutschsession, die er selbst initiierte, ins Ohr gewispert.  
„Jetzt oder nie.“

Wenn man vielleicht keine Zeit mehr hat, fällen sich Entscheidungen so viel schneller.  
Das Damoklesschwert, das jede Minute sich irgendwer in ihre gestern gespannte Seifenblase einmischen könnte, verhält sich wie ein Katalysator, bringt Florians ungeordnete Gefühle tief im Bauch in Wallung, schüttet Benzin darüber und hat es angezündet.

„Ich... muss Zähne putzen!“, hat er also gerufen und ist aufgesprungen.

_Es ist nicht nichts_ , wiederholt die verzweifelte Stimme in seinem Kopf, während er gurgelt.  
_Was machen wir jetzt damit?_  
Er hält sich davor zurück, den Kopf gegen das Porzellan des Waschbeckens zu donnern. Stattdessen schaut er in den Spiegel und fragt sich, ob sein Vergangenheits-Ich ihm die Geschichte abnehmen würde, wenn er jetzt gleich in eine Zeitmaschine steigen würde.  
_Wat?? Frodo wird elektrisch, wir holen ihn aus'm Krankenhaus und ich tu WAS mit ihm? Bist du besoffen?_

Als er zurück in sein Zimmer stolpert, liegt Frodo nicht mehr im Bett.  
Der Kerl steht vor seinem alten Bücher-Video-Games-wasauchimmer-Regal und kichert in etwas hinein. Was es ist, sieht Florian nicht, da sein Freund ihm den Rücken zuwendet.

„Was'n so komisch?“  
Die Antwort ist noch mehr Kichern, nein, eher dieses komische Glucksen, das Frodo vom Stapel lässt, wenn er versucht, nicht zu lachen. Er dreht sich um und hält Florian ein aufgeschlagenes Fotoalbum hoch. Sein Daumen deutet auf die Einschulungsfotos von 1995.  
Ja okay, ein bisschen peinlich ist es schon wie Klein-Flo da in seinen Lackschuhen auf dem Schulhof steht, die Haare völlig zerstrubbelt, weil Oma kurz zuvor ihre Hände nicht von ihm lassen konnte, wie seine Zuckertüte fast größer ist als er und er ein bisschen grenzdebil guckt vor Aufregung. Es hilft auch nicht, dass er ausgerechnet an diesem Tag irgendeinen Aussetzer hatte und sein orange-grünes Micky Mouse-Shirt anziehen wollte.

„Als ob deine Fotos besser aussehen“, sagt Florian und verschränkt die Arme.  
„Mal davon abgesehen – als ich hier war“, er nickt in Richtung der Fotos;  
„Hast du vermutlich noch in Windeln geschissen!“  
„Kann gar nich' sein“, kontert Frodo.  
„Ich war ein sehr kluges, niedliches Kind und mit vier Jahren natürlich schon trocken.“

„Willst du damit sagen, ich bin da nich' niedlich?!“

„Du bist super niedlich!“, sagt Frodo, klappt das Album zu und stupst Florian mit dem Zeigefinger seiner frei gewordenen Hand an. Florian hört das leise Zischen und zuckt zeitgleich zurück, weil die berührte Stelle zwickt.

„Au“, beschwert er sich. Allerdings eher aus Reflex als etwas anderes. Der Stromschlag hat nicht wirklich weh getan. Er wehrt sich gegen den Impuls zurückzuspringen, als er den Blick in Frodos Gesicht sieht. So einen hat er noch nie gesehen; zugewandt, den Kopf leicht schief gelegt mit diesem amüsierten Lächeln. Frodo stellt das Album wieder ins Regal zurück und wendet sich ihm zu.

„Jap“, murmelt er, als würde er mit sich selbst sprechen.  
„Super niedlich.“  
Florian will protestieren, doch er weiß gar nicht, wie. Er kostet den Nachgeschmack vom Zähneputzen im Mund nach, spürt, wie sein Herz vor Schreck etwas schneller schlägt und fühlt sich heillos überfordert, obwohl er genau weiß, was sie hier vor zehn Minuten besprochen haben.  
„Du guckst schon wieder so“, informiert sein Freund ihn.  
„The return of überfahrenes Reh. Wir könn's auch sein lassen, Flo, das is' gar kein –“  
Florian lässt ihn nicht ausreden.  
Sein Magen knurrt, sein Kopf bestürmt ihn mit Gedanken, was jetzt alles wichtiger und dringlicher zu tun wäre. Aber er weiß, dass er jetzt nicht aus diesem Raum raus kann, aus dieser Seifenblase, die doch ohnehin schon droht, jede Sekunde zu zerplatzen.  
Er fasst nach Frodos Schultern, nicht ohne kurz zu zucken, weil er nicht weiß, ob er wieder eine gewischt bekommt, und schiebt seinen Freund zurück Richtung Bett. Sein Mund findet Frodos und diesmal hält er sich nicht zurück, weil er keine Angst mehr davor haben muss, dass sein Morgenatem alles kaputtmacht.  
Frodo lacht gegen ihn und hört schnell wieder auf, weil er seine Lippen, seine Zunge für andere Dinge braucht. Die Temperatur des Zimmers schnellt sofort in die Höhe, dann empfängt das weiche Bett sie beide wieder. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verheddern sich Beine, Florian stößt aus Versehen sein Knie gegen Frodos Hüfte, so dass dieser sich kurz mit übertriebenem Wehleiden weglehnt, und entschuldigt sich hastig zwischen zwei Küssen. Er drückt Frodo gegen die Matratze und schiebt seine Hand unter das schwarze Shirt. Das Teil gehört sowieso dem scheiß Krankenhaus – Florian will sein Gegenüber darin gar nicht sehen.

Er hält inne. Unter seiner Hand, nein, unter der weichen Haut, die er streichelt, spürt er ein Surren erwachen. Es ist dasselbe Gefühl, dieselbe Ahnung, die man hat, wenn man ganz dicht an ein Stromhäuschen geht, sein Ohr gegen den Beton seiner Wände presst. Es macht, dass sich alle feinen Körperhärchen auf Florians Armen, seinem Nacken aufstellen.  
Er bricht den Kuss ab, hebt den Kopf und tut nichts anderes als diese unsagbare Kraft zu spüren.  
Unter ihm liegt Frodo und schluckt schwer. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass das Tageslicht sich langsam wieder verabschiedet, doch seine Augen sind merkwürdig dunkel. Hat er geweitete Pupillen? Und liegt in ihnen tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Funkenschein?  
Er hebt die Hand.  
„Zieh mal dein Shirt aus“, flüstert er. Florian blinzelt. Während sein Kopf noch darüber debattiert, ob er sich wirklich nackig machen soll, befolgen seine Hände schon die Bitte. Er schmeißt es neben sich auf das Deckengewühl und achtet nicht weiter darauf, weil Frodos Hand nun ganz nahe an der Haut seiner Brust schwebt.

Die Ladung an und zwischen Frodos Fingern ist unsichtbar, doch er kann sie fühlen. Das Summen in der Luft, das nur ein wenig stärker werden müsste, um zu einem Knistern zu werden, die Hitze, die Kraft. Millimeter trennen sie von seiner Haut. Florian zieht scharf die Luft ein. Ihm entfährt ein leises Seufzen, das er selbst nicht hat kommen sehen. Seine Gänsehaut muss meterdick sein. 

„Frodo“, japst er und fühlt sich hilflos, obwohl er derjenige ist, der über und auf dem anderen sitzt.

„Ich tu dir nich' weh“, erwidert Frodo leise.  
„Versprochen. Ich will dich nur ein bisschen –“  
„Au!“

„ – necken.“  
Der Stromschlag ziept über Florians Haut und er zuckt zusammen wie eben. Und doch fühlt er, wie er sich leicht der fremden Hand entgegenlehnt, wie die Fingerspitzen ihn berühren, wie er das elektrische Vibrieren erahnen kann. Nicht zu wissen, wann Frodo ihm wieder eine verpasst, das ist das Perfide. Sein Atem stockt, seine Muskeln spannen sich an unter dem sanften Streicheln. Dann kribbelt es wieder und knistert leise und ihm entfährt ein kehliges Seufzen, das sich für ihn irgendwie peinlich anhört, doch Frodo zum Grinsen bringt.  
Die Hand wandert höher, Finger streichen federzart über seine Brustwarzen. Die Spannung, ob den Liebkosungen sofort Schmerz folgt, steigt ins Unermessliche. Als er dann kommt, zieht er sich bis unter Florians Haut, verwandelt sich dort in etwas anderes und schießt hinab in seinen Unterleib.  
Das ist nicht neu. Irgendwie so hat er es damals im Wald gefühlt, als Frodo den Blitz schleuderte.  
Spuren davon findet er auch in der Erinnerung, in welcher er seine Narben im Spiegel begutachtete.  
Vielleicht ist es nicht nur der Elektrokram, der Dinge mit ihm macht. Vielleicht sind es die Kostproben dieser überbordenden Kraft.  
  
Er beugt sich herab und trifft Frodo für tiefe und atemlose Küsse, er zieht die Luft ein, wenn Frodo ein klein wenig in seine Unterlippe beißt, er macht erstickte Geräusche, wenn die Finger an seiner Brust wieder ein knisterndes Ziepen senden. Frodos zweite Hand legt sich auf einen Rücken und streichelt sanft auf und ab. Es zieht ein Schaudern über Florians Wirbel.  
„Nich' da“, sagt er gegen die Lippen.  
„Natürlich nich“, wispert Frodo und streicht ihm hauchzart über die Wange.  
„Für wie sadistisch hältst du mich?“  
„Ziemlich.“  
„Naah.“ Die Hand rutscht zurück auf seinen Rücken, seine Hüfte und dann auf seinen Hintern.  
Ein elektrischer Schlag durchzuckt Florian dort und er fühlt sich ein wenig so an, als hätte man ihm dort einen Klaps gegeben. Florian keucht auf.  
„Ja okay, ziemlich“, grinst Frodo.  
Er weiß genau, was er tut, kann genau abschätzen, wo er sich welche Stärke erlauben darf. Als wäre die Elektrizität so einfach zu händeln wie Füße oder Finger zu koordinieren, teast er sich über Florians Brust, seinen Bauch, seine Hüften und Gott, immer wieder seine Pobacken.

Der Moment kippt um, als Frodo mit seiner rechten Hand um Florians Hüfte herumwandert, sich an seinen Schoß legt und er ihn dort spüren lässt, was er tun _könnte_.  
Florian flucht leise, beugt sich hinab, stellt sich halb auf die Knie links und rechts von Frodo, um nötige Bewegungsfreiheit mit dem Becken zu erhalten und drängt sich der Hand entgegen.

„Is' ja gut“, haucht Frodo fiebrig gegen ihn, wie er da würdelos über ihm hängt. Er zupft leicht an Florians Shorts.  
„Zieh'n bisschen runter.“  
Mit zitternden Fingern befreit Florian seine Erektion. Er stützt sich auf den Händen und Knien ab, bewegt seine Hüften, bis er Frodos Hand über dessen Bauch findet und sie sich um ihn schließt.

Dann wirft Frodo die Elektrizität an. Nicht nach außen, sondern die Art, in der Florian das Brummen und Summen unter Frodos Haut spürt, diesen leichten Druck, das Vibrieren, das, wenn man ein Quäntchen Kraft hinzufügen würde, zu etwas Schmerzhaftem ausarten könnte. Er hat mich in der Hand, denkt Florian, schließt die Augen und beginnt, mit seinem Becken vor und zurück zu stoßen. Erst ganz leicht aus Irritation und dann, als die Hitze in seinem Unterleib wächst, hektischer. Die Erinnerungen des kleinen Schmerzes an seinem Körper treibt ihn voran. Die Hand wird für ihn etwas enger und er quittiert es mit einem unbedachten Stöhnen, rutscht ein-zwei Mal aus ihr und flucht, küsst Frodo hektisch, wenn dieser sofort wieder nach ihm greift, weil er spürt, wie verzweifelt die Lage ist.

Florian drückt sich mit dem Oberkörper gegen ihn, legt den Kopf an seiner Schulter ab und ergibt sich der Hitze und dem Summen in den Fingern seine Freundes. Kurz hat er Angst, dass er Frodo auf die Schulter sabbern könnte, doch dann schaltet sein Körper seinen Kopf komplett ab und bebt vor und zurück, fühlt das Bett unter sich und Frodo leicht wackeln und hat dann das Gefühl zu explodieren. Er spürt eine zweite Hand beruhigend auf seinem Rücken, während er kommt. Sie streichelt ihn noch immer, als er nach Atem ringt und alles in ihm loslässt, bis er sie zur Seite schiebt, damit er sich neben Frodo fallenlassen kann.  
„Tut mir leid“, winselt er, während er noch gar nicht richtig wieder in der Realität ist.  
„Ich hab dein Shirt eingesaut.“   
„'s gibt echt Schlimmeres“, raunt Frodo.  
Seine Stimme ist belegt. Er richtet sich halb auf, zieht sich das Shirt vorsichtig über den Kopf und wirft es auf den Boden.  
Dann schmiegt er sich seitlich in Florians Arme.  
Florian streicht ihm so zärtlich er kann über den Hinterkopf, den Nacken, über die Schultern.

„Wenn's mit Youtube nich' klappt, kannst du Pornos drehen“, wispert er.  
„Du hast die perfekte Gabe dafür.“

Frodo lacht leise durch die Nase;  
„Ick kann ja mal drüber nachdenken.“

Florian legt seine Hand auf die Stelle, wo bei Frodo das Steißbein ist, streicht hinab und erntet ein sanftes Zucken. Gut zu wissen, dass man dafür keine übernatürlichen Kräfte haben muss.  
Doch das Zucken hält an. Nein, mehr noch: Frodo zuckt vor seinen Berührungen zurück.

„Wasn' los?“, raunt Florian verwirrt.  
Er versucht, eine Hand an Frodos nunmehr nacktem und heißem Bauch hinabgleiten zu lassen, doch sein Freund nimmt sie sanft weg.

„Nix“, antwortet Frodo erstickt. Er entzieht sich ihm, in dem er sich neben ihm im Bett aufsetzt.

„Versteh ich nich'.“ Florian dreht sich auf die Seite.  
„Du bist doch... du platzt doch gleich.“

„Ich weiß.“  
Frodo kneift die Augen zusammen und schöpft einen sehr frustrierten langen Atem, ehe er Florian wieder ansieht.

„Ich würd' dich auch wirklich gerne ran lassen. So gerne, das kannste mir glauben. Aber ich... naja.“  
Er räuspert sich umständlich.  
„Es gibt genau eine Lebenslage, in der ich das Ding mit der Elektrizität nich' unter Kontrolle habe.“  
Florian guckt ihn an.  
Was soll er sagen? _Oh, whoops_? Soll er ihn beschwichtigen?

„Das is' nich' schlimm, wirklich nich'“, sagt Frodo, wahrscheinlich, um die Stille zu überbrücken.

Florian schluckt;  
„Wir können's doch wenigstens mal versuchen.“

„Nee, nee, lass mal. Wir müssen's wirklich nich' riskieren.“

„Wieso, wie oft hast du sowas denn schon mal probiert?“

„Mit jemand anders noch nie, aber das spielt doch keine Rolle. Mir reicht, was ich angestellt habe, wenn ich alleine... du weißt schon.“

Florian stützt sich auf dem Ellenbogen auf;  
„Mag ja sein, aber hast du mir nich' irgendwas erzählt von wegen Anker? Besondere Bindung?“

„Ich hab dich schon mal fast umgebracht“, ruft Frodo plötzlich.  
„Reicht dir das nich'?!“

Plötzlich ist er wieder da – der Frodo von vor Monaten, der sich allein zu Hause verkroch, weil er seine Kräfte nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, der zurückzuckt, wenn man ihn berühren will und der sich vor dem fürchtet, der er ist. Noch immer.  
„Sorry“, murmelt Florian.

Er bekommt ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort. Zerknirscht streicht Frodo sich über das Gesicht;  
„Nee, hör uff. Mir tut's leid. Ich wollte die Stimmung nich' killen. Ich... Ich geh mal unter die Dusche.“  
Er macht Anstalten, ein Bein aus dem Bett zu heben. Florian hat die Geistesgegenwart, nach seinem Arm zu greifen, ihn noch einmal an sich heranzuziehen und ihn zu küssen.  
Frodo grinst gegen seine Lippen und kneift ihm dann sanft in die Wange, als er sich doch erhebt.

Er ist aber noch lange nicht gut genug als Schauspieler, als dass Florian nicht sehen würde, wie traurig der Kerl aussieht, als er sich umdreht und mit seiner verzweifelten Erektion aus dem Zimmer tapst.  
Es ist das traurige Ende von etwas, das Florian nicht mal hat kommen sehen, und er hasst es.  
Wenn jemand mehr happy endings verdient hat, dann ja wohl Frodo – und zwar in jeglicher Hinsicht.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._  



	11. Der Anker

„Ich will's loswerden.“

Frodo ist frisch geduscht, sauber und duftig. In Florians geborgten Klamotten sieht er auch echt gar nicht schlecht aus. Er sitzt am Küchentisch, dreht seinen schwarzen Kaffee in den Händen und lässt diesen einen Satz vom Stapel, als würde er über so etwas Triviales wie die nächste Steuererklärung oder die Sperrmüllabholung sprechen.

Er ist nun wieder vollkommen da, befindet Florian. Die Drogen- und Lustnebel haben sich gelichtet.

„Okay“, sagt er zögernd, fragend. Er durchforstet die Küchenschränke weiter nach etwas anderem als Kaffee, weil er den ja eigentlich nicht mehr trinkt, doch seine Eltern horten natürlich keine Energy Drinks, weil sie vernünftige Menschen sind.

„Bist du äh... sicher?“

„Ick war mir selten bei was so sicher, Flo. Guck mich doch an – der Scheiß bringt mir nur Nachteile.“  
Frodo lehnt sich grummelnd zurück und beginnt an seinen Fingern aufzuzählen:  
„Ich kann nich' richtig arbeiten, ich war 'ne Laborratte, ich bin deswegen wahrscheinlich bald obdachlos und ich kann nich' mal Sex haben.“  
„Der letzte Punkt scheint ausschlaggebend zu sein“, sagt Florian. Er erntet einen bösen Blick.  
„Naja, vorher haste dit doch nich' gesagt.“

Frodo guckt ihn mit gespielt zuckendem Augenlid an:  
„Mach dich nich' wichtiger als du bist, Flo.“  
Florian wischt die Bemerkung zur Seite und versucht sie einzuordnen unter Müssen wir später drüber reden.  
„Na gut“, sagt er.  
„Du willst dich also ent-elektrisieren. Und wie willst du das anstellen?“

„Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer.“

„Prima Voraussetzung.“  
„Alter, ich schütte dir gleich diesen Kaffee ins Gesicht!“, mosert Frodo.  
„Eigentlich hab ich diesen Gedanken schon seit Wochen. Aber so richtig entscheiden für eine Methode konnte ich mich noch nich'. Ick weiß ja nich', wie man sowas anstellen soll.“

„Eben“, wirft Florian ein.  
„Das is' ja offensichtlich nich' so, als ob es weggeht, nur weil man dir, keine Ahnung, 'ne Niere entnimmt oder so. Außerdem bin ich gar nich' mal sicher, ob das überhaupt machbar is'. Dieses... was auch immer das jetzt eigentlich is', es is'n Teil von dir.“

Er piekt Frodo über den Tisch in die Mitte seiner Brust.

„Das bist du, egal auf welche Weise, und du hast noch immer Angst davor. Du hast solche Angst davor, dass du die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute darauf gerichtet hast wie'n fucking Spotlight.“

„Hör auf, mir Vorhaltungen zu machen“, stöhnt Frodo.  
„Ick kann es nun ooch nich' mehr rückgängig machen.“  
„Ich weiß“, hält Florian dagegen.  
„Was ich meine, is': Mach dir doch erstmal in Ruhe darüber Gedanken, bevor du wieder kopflos in irgendeine Aktion rennst.“

„Aber kopflos in irgendeine Aktion rennen is' doch mein Markenzeichen“, sagt Frodo.  
„Ick hab die Faxen dicke. Alles, was es tut, is', mich zu behindern. Ich hab's ernst gemeint, Flo, ich hab keinen Bock auf Superheldenscheiß, weil das dumme Kacke is', die nur fiktiv existiert! In der wirklichen Welt kann ich mit'n paar Blitzen nich' die Klimakrise lösen, ick kann keine Kriege beenden, ick kann den Rassismus nich' beseitigen!“

Florian zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„Wenn du deine Blitze klug einsetzt, ja eigentlich schon.“

„Du verstehst dit immer noch nich'!“

Ganz kurz bereitet Florian sich mental darauf vor, dass sein Freund ihn am Kragen aus dem Stuhl hochzieht und ihm eine klatscht. Oder eben wischt. Doch es geschieht nicht.

„Doch, klar versteh ich's“, antwortet er.  
„Aber Mensch, du machst dich so klein. Du könntest Meisterassassine werden, dich von irgendwelchen Rebellengruppen rekrutieren lassen, du könntest die Welt verändern. Siehst du dit nich'?“

Frodo guckt ihn lange an. Seinen Augen beginnen zu glänzen, er versucht, seine Unterlippe stillzuhalten und lässt sich langsam wieder auf den Stuhl sinken.

„Ich bin aber klein“, entgegnet er jetzt leiser.  
„No pun intended, aber das bin ich. Weißt du, was aus Leuten wird, die die Welt drastisch verändern? Willst du wirklich, dass ich mich jahrelang in irgendeiner Botschaft in Ecuador verkriechen oder bis zum Ende meines Lebens mit dem Rücken zur Wand pennen muss, immer bereit, dass irgend'ne Drohne mich abknallt?“  
Florian zieht einen tiefen Atem ein und lässt ihn wieder aus.

„Nee“, gibt er zu.  
„Nee, natürlich nich'.“  
Manchmal gibt es Augenblicke wie diesen, in denen er sich daran erinnert, dass nicht jeder Mensch auf der Welt so selbstverachtend mit sich umgeht wie er. Dass die meisten Menschen an ihrer Sicherheit und Leib und Leben hängen.

„Ich bin schon verpfuscht genug“, sagt Frodo. Er schiebt die Tasse beiseite, die von Anfang an nur eine überflüssige Requisite in dieser Szene war. Alles, was zwischen ihnen schwebt, ist heiß und schwarz genug.  
„Aber wenn du mich jetz' als feige bezeichnen willst, von mir aus.“  
„Du bist nich' verpfuscht“, sagt Florian sehr schnell.  
Er reicht mit dem Arm und seiner Hand über den Tisch und findet Frodos, um sie zu halten. Es ist eine geräuschlose Geste, die ihn drei Mal schlucken lässt, weil sie sich verletzlicher anfühlt als halbnackt in diese Hand hineinzuficken. Aber er tut es trotzdem oder: Genau deswegen.

„Tu mir leid, okay? Du bist nich' verpfuscht, du bist 'n sprichwörtliches Phänomen. Und wenn du das nich' sein willst, helf ich dir dabei zu überlegen, wie.“

~

Der Rechner seines Vaters läuft so schleppend an, dass man, während Skype hochfährt, eigentlich noch einmal Kaffee trinken gehen könnte.  
Skype ist das einzige, was der Mann an Chatsoftware hat und Florian findet es nicht schlecht, Olli darum zu bitten, das Profil von Uwe Mundt zu adden; nicht zuletzt, weil der sich auf Skype endegelaende1964 nennt und damit so Panne ist, dass es wiederum nicht auffallen sollte.

Ollis Gesicht flackert am anderen Ende auf und friert gleich wieder ein, was daran liegt, dass die RAM-Leistung des Computers auf dem Stand von 1752 ist. Florian muss drei Mal nachfragen, ob man ihn denn hören kann, bevor das Bild sich in bewegliche und weiterhin festgefrorene Pixel zerschießt und dann erst wieder in Ordnung kommt.  
Neben Olli drängen sie sich alle: Angelo, Paul, Steven, Fabi, Marti und Anna.  
Florian wird aufgefordert, Frodo ins Sichtfeld der Kamera zu schieben, damit alle mal gucken können, ob es dem besser geht.  
Frodo grinst und winkt. Er hat sein angsty Alter Ego wieder eingepackt und in die hinterste Ecke seines Selbst geschoben, damit es ja niemand mehr sehen kann.  
Es werden Scherze über Stromschläge und Fluchtaktionen gemacht, die nur aus der Awkwardness des Momentes heraus entstehen. Natürlich hat über Nacht niemand gelernt, mit einer übernatürlichen Kraft umzugehen, weil eben niemand die Gewissheit der physikalischen Gesetze über Bord werfen kann. Florian guckt sich die Scharade etwas an, ehe er dazwischen schlägt.

„Is' ja alles schön und gut“, sagt er bestimmend;  
„Aber gibt’s irgendwas Neues, was wir wissen müssten?“

An der Art, wie alle auf der anderen Seite verstummen und anfangen, irgendwohin zu gucken, was nicht der Monitor oder die Kamera ist, begreift er, dass er einen Jackpot gelandet hat.

„Okay“, sagt Frodo, mit einem Mal wieder ernst, geradezu düster.  
„Haut raus.“  
„Eventuell war die Polizei heute da“, sagt Olli.

„Und das erzählst du uns mal eben zwischen Tür und Angel?!“, poltert Florian.

„Ich hab's dir doch geschrieben!“, verteidigt Olli sich.  
„Aber laut Whatsapp hast du die Nachricht gar nicht angeguckt.“

„Was..?“  
Florian sieht sich um. Richtig. Wo zur verdammten Axt ist sein Telefon? Er springt auf und rennt aus dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, scannt das Wohnzimmer ab, stolpert in sein Kinderzimmer. Er findet das Handy unter seiner Tasche, die er hastig vor der Befreiungsaktion gepackt hat.

„Okay, egal!“, schreit er, während er zum Computer zurückkehrt.  
„Is' kein Saft mehr drauf, erzähl mir halt, was passiert is'.“

„Du bist echt nich' gut in dieser Sache, kann das sein?“, fragt Fabi tonlos.

„Ich war... abgelenkt heute“, murrt Florian. Frodo nimmt ihm das Telefon ab und legt es zwischen seine Hände, als würde er ein Sandwich nachahmen. Florian kann spüren, wie neben ihm der Strom beginnt zu fließen und es erinnert ihn an elektrisches Ziepen auf seiner Haut. Er verjagt den Gedanken einer Gänsehaut.  
„Ihr hättet ja ooch mal anrufen können, dafür sind Telefone da!“

„Jedenfalls sind heute drei Beamte vorbeigekommen“, sagt Steven mit einer beschwichtigenden Bewegung.  
„Zum Glück waren wir beide da gerade nicht da.“ Er zeigt zwischen sich und Fabi hin und her.  
„Aber mir geht die Pumpe trotzdem, wenn ich daran denke. Ich meine, uns beide hat man halt gesehen. Sehr intensiv sogar.“

„Sie haben logischerweise nach Frodo gefragt. Und als du nicht da warst, Flo, nach dir“, erklärt Olli weiter.  
„Wir haben gesagt, wir wissen es nich'.“

Na klar, denkt Florian. Was auch sonst.  
„Is' also wahrscheinlich nur 'ne Frage der Zeit, bis die hier aufschlagen“, rutscht es ihm heraus.  
„Erst werden sie zu Frodo fahren. Dann wahrscheinlich zu seinen Eltern. Dann zu mir. Mach das nich' an, Frodo.“ Er deutet auf das Handy, das zwischen den Händen seines Freundes langsam warm läuft.  
Aber heutzutage kann man jeden Idioten mit irgendeinem technischen Gerät orten. Ob das Telefon nun eingeschaltet wird oder nicht, ist wahrscheinlich egal.  
Es ist, als würde er diesen Gedanken in Echtzeit an Frodo transferieren, denn der schaut auf das Handy, das er hält, stockt und sieht aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

Es ist der Augenblick, in dem die Seifenblase, so dünn sie noch war, zerplatzt.  
„Wir brauchen einen Fluchtplan“, sagt Florian.

„Ich hab 'nen Plan“, erwidert Frodo.  
„Flucht.“

Er legt das Handy zur Seite, steht auf und verschwindet nach nebenan in Florians Zimmer.

Am anderen Ende der Skype-Verbindung gucken Olli und Konsorten bedrippt.  
Florian hat keine Zeit, ihnen gut zuzureden. Er versucht sich zu ermahnen, sie nicht anzukacken, denn sie sind ja noch neu in dieser Geschichte.  
„Wir kriegen das irgendwie hin“, murmelt er.  
„Wenn irgendwer vorbeikommt und irgendwas wissen will, sagt ihm, ihr wisst nichts.“

„Tun wir ja auch wirklich nich'“, schafft Angelo zu sagen, bevor Florian die Verbindung kappt. 

Im Zimmer sucht Frodo nach seinem grauen Hoodie. Er ist neben seinen Schuhen das einzige, was ihm gehört und womit er hierhergekommen ist. Er hat nichts, erinnert sich Florian, als er am Türrahmen erscheint und zusieht, wie sein Freund ungeduldig die Decke des Bettes zurückwirft.  
Kein Handy, keine Tasche, kein Portemonnaie. Nichts. Das muss alles noch im Krankenhaus liegen, verwahrt in irgendeinem verfickten Schließfach.

„Du musst mich fahren“, sagt Frodo hektisch. Er schiebt Florians Tasche zur Seite und findet, was er gesucht hat, streift sich den Kapuzenpullover über und dreht sich herum.

„Ich muss dir deine Klamotten 'n bisschen länger leihen, wenn das okay is'.“

„Wohin fahren?“, fragt Florian verdattert.

„Na zu meiner Wohnung. Ich brauch meinen Autoschlüssel. Und dann zu meiner Mutter.“

„Zu deiner Wohnung? Jetzt sofort?! Hast du 'ne Ahnung, wer da alles als Empfangskomitee warten wird? Geschweige denn bei deinen Eltern?! Frodo, wenn, müssen wir in 'ne ganz andere Richtung.“  
„Nope!“, ruft Frodo. Er stürmt an Florian vorbei aus der Tür und die Treppe nach unten.  
Er wartet kaum darauf, dass sein Freund seine Tasche greift, das Licht löscht und hinter ihm herrennt.  
„Kommt nich' in Frage! Ich muss vorher zu meiner Mutter. Okay, wir skippen meine Bude, aber fahr mich wenigstens bei meiner Familie vorbei!“

„Frodo, hast du mir nich' zugehört?!“, ruft Florian. So sehr er es auch versucht mit diesem Geduldsding, seine Lunte ist schon wieder viel zu kurz für das alles hier.

„Da wird schon keener sein.“

Er sieht ihm zu, wie Frodo in seine Schuhe schlüpft und mit wirren Händen zuschnürt.  
„Da wird auf jeden Fall eener sein! Hey, warte doch mal!“  
Jetzt geschieht es. Jetzt fasst Frodo ihn an den Oberarmen und zieht ihn nahe zu sich heran. In jeder anderen Situation würde er darüber lachen, weil der bedrohliche Effekt schon allein dadurch zunichte gemacht wird, dass Frodo eben doch kleiner ist als er. Aber wenn man von einem hektischen Panikwut-Pikachu festgehalten wird, flößt einem das Respekt ein.  
„Ich hau nich' ab ohne vorher wenigstens einmal kurz mit ihr geredet zu haben! Von mir aus bring mich zu 'nem Bahnhof, wenn du keinen Bock hast, aber ich fahre da hin. Ende der Diskussion!“  
Frodo lässt ihn mit einem Ruck los, öffnet die Haustür und verschwindet in die Dunkelheit des Vorgartens.

Florian sieht ihm keuchend nach. Er wischt sich über die Stirn und angelt nach seinem Basecap, das noch auf der Garderobe liegt.

„Fuck.“

Es steht überhaupt nicht zur Debatte, Frodo irgendwo abzusetzen. Man muss sich doch nur ansehen, wo er zuletzt gelandet ist, als man ihn aus den Augen gelassen hat. Das nächste Mal stecken sie womöglich Nadeln und Schläuche in ihn hinein. Der Gedanke jagt Florian eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken. Er klettert auf den Fahrersitz des Camaro und lässt den Motor an. Draußen nieselt es. Feuchtigkeit benetzt seine Lederjacke, seine Cap, seine Haut, sie sitzt zwischen den Polstern des Autos versteckt, zwischen seinem alten Leben, von dem er damals dachte, es sei kompliziert und anstrengend und dem Jetzt. Scheiß auf irgendwelche Werbedeals. Scheiß auf irgendwelche Shitstorms im Internet. Nein. Scheiß auf das hier. Er will den ganzen profanen Kram wieder zurück.

Das ist es also, was Frodo sich so sehnlich wünscht. Wieso war er so ein Idiot und hat das nicht früher kapiert?

„Ich hab's mir anders überlegt“, sagt Frodo während der Fahrt.  
„Ich hab wahrscheinlich gar keine Zeit mehr, meine Karre zu holen. Die sollte ich stehenlassen.“

Mal davon abgesehen, dass du mit der auch sofort europaweit aufgespürt werden könntest, du Genie, denkt Florian, doch er nickt nur.

„Ich hab gar kein Geld“, bemerkt Frodo keine fünf Minuten später.

„Macht ja nüscht“, erwidert Florian.  
„Ich hab welches.“

„Häh?“

Er heftet seinen Blick auf die nasse, finstere Landstraße, von der man weiß, dass in diesem Abschnitt immer mal wieder Wildschweine vors Auto rennen.

„Nix häh. Du hast doch nich' im Ernst gedacht, dass ich nich' mitkomme.“

„Aber...“ Frodo sieht ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Das is' total bescheuert! Wer kümmert sich ums Büro? Was is' mit dir?“

Wenn Florian an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre, hätte er als erstes gesagt, dass er keinen Typen dabei haben will, den halb Deutschland kennt und dass er sich gleich ein blinkendes Schild mit der Aufschrift Hier bin ich, fangt mich doch! umschnallen könnte. Aber er hat keine Zeit, sich zu wundern oder sich gerührt zu fühlen. Auch das wandert in den Ordner des Darüber müssen wir später reden.

„Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin“, wiederholt Florian. Es kommt ihm inzwischen vor wie das schlechteste Mantra der Welt. Das sagt er seit Monaten und wo sind sie nun gelandet?

Sie biegen bei Mahlsdorf ein und Frodo dirigiert Florian durch die Seitenstraßen zum Haus seiner Eltern. Ein Fuchs läuft ihm in einer Kurve vors Auto. Er sträubt sein rotes, nasses Fell und seine scheinwerferbeleuchteten Augen jagen Florian einen Schrecken ein, den er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen kann.  
Sie warten, bis das Tier sich wieder verzieht.

„Stückchen noch“, murmelt Frodo.  
Florian steuert das Auto die schmale Straße weiter, bis in der Ferne etwas Sonderbares auftaucht.

„Ähm, Frodo“, presst er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.  
„Parken da vorne immer so viele dunkle Autos? Und zwei Vans, die unfassbar verdächtig aussehen?“

„Keine Ahnung“, blafft Frodo neben ihm.  
„Vielleicht feiert irgendwer in der Nachbarschaft 'ne Party, wat weeß ick.“  
„An 'nem Mittwoch um halb zehn abends? In so'ner Gegend?“

„Fahr einfach weiter, okay!“

Der Camaro rollt vor das Haus. Florian scannt die Umgebung ab, so schnell er kann. Jap, sie sind nun umgeben von drei schwarzen Mercedes-Karren und zwei Vans Marke Mini-Sprinter. Im Haus der Krügers selbst brennt hinter Gardinen verhaltenes Licht.

„Warte hier“, raunt Frodo.  
„Ich brauch auch nich' lange, versprochen.“

Er seinerseits wartet nicht auf Florians Antwort. Die Autotür klappt auf und der Junge steigt aus, sieht sich in der Dunkelheit nach links und rechts um und tappt vorwärts.

„Merkst du's denn gar nich'?“, sagt Florian in die Leere des Autos.  
„Du dummer Idiot.“

Sein Herz pumpt schmerzhaft und sinnlos Blut durch seine Adern, seine Handinnenflächen werden kalt und schwitzig.

Frodos grauer Hoodie ist das einzige, was man nunmehr an ihm sehen kann. Zu sehr liegt der Hauseingang entfernt von der nächsten Laterne. Und doch kann Florian erkennen, dass bei den Vans und den anderen Autos langsam und leise die Türen aufgehen.

Dunkle Gestalten kriechen wie Geister vorwärts, scheinbar lautlos. Vermummt, mit dicken Stiefeln und... Waffen.  
Florian denkt nicht nach. Wie von einem Kurzschluss getrieben drückt er auf die Hupe des Camaro. Das Geräusch zerschneidet die Nacht und den Niesel und das Schleichen der Männer. Durch die Scheibe hört er mehrere Stimmen durcheinander rufen, Schritte und das Knallen von Autotüren, weil „leise“ sein sich jetzt auch nicht mehr lohnt. Die Geistermänner verschwinden im Halbdunkel des Vorgartens. Florian fährt die Scheibe halb herunter und es ist alles, was er tun kann. Seine Beine sind erstarrt. Er hört Gebrüll, das durcheinander geht. Noch mehr Stimmen und plötzlich Frodo dazwischen, laut und guttural.  
Im nächsten Augenblick tanzen knisternde Blitze durch die Finsternis. Es sieht aus wie ein billiger After Effects-Trick, doch er spürt die Energie sich verteilen. Mehrere Männer schreien oder ächzen. Und dann geschieht es: Es knallt mehrere Male fürchterlich. Florian spürt, wie er den Kopf tiefer zwischen die Schultern zieht, wie seine Hände in diesem dämlichen Reflex seines Körpers, seinen Kopf zu schützen, hochschnellen. Er zieht mehrere panische Atemzüge ein, dann ist eine Hand an der Beifahrertür und zwei funkenscheinerfüllte Augen glühen ihn an.

„Weg hier!“, schreit Frodo, während er in den Beifahrersitz rutscht und die Tür wieder zudonnert. Winzige Blitzchen zucken um seine Arme herum, springen von Finger zu Finger. Er scheint zumindest von keinem der Schüsse eben getroffen worden zu sein.

Es weckt Florian aus dessen Trance auf. Er wirft den Zündschlüssel um und startet den Motor viel zu brutal, wirft den Schaltknüppel aus der Parkposition und tritt so heftig aufs Gaspedal wie in seinem ganzen Leben nicht.

~

Er möchte am liebsten vor der Welt davonfahren. Der Tank reicht noch gute dreihundert Kilometer, das wäre immerhin schon mal ein Anfang.

Darüber zu reden, dass sie hinter einem her sind, ist das eine.  
Es schon wieder am eigenen Leib zu spüren, ist etwas ganz anderes.  
Er sucht nach Worten, doch findet schon wieder keine. Das ist ein Umstand, der sich in den letzten Wochen verfickt nochmal zu oft wiederholt. Er steht am Waldrand inmitten des Nirgendwo in Brandenburg. Das ist ein Anfang, denn in Brandenburg kann man gut verloren gehen und nicht gefunden werden.  
Neben ihm lehnt Frodo am Beifahrerfenster und starrt in die Düsternis hinaus. Er trägt keine Jacke – das fällt Florian tatsächlich erst jetzt auf – doch er scheint nicht zu frieren.

Florian seufzt.

„Das muss ein Ende haben“, sagt er, um die unerträgliche Stille zumindest ein klein bisschen zu füllen.  
Frodo nickt. Man sieht es kaum, man hört es eher am Geräusch, das seine Haare an der Kopflehne machen.

„Du hast Recht“, erwidert er und zieht die Nase ein wenig hoch.  
Hat er sich vorhin ein Tränchen weggewischt? Keine Ahnung, man kennt Frodo eigentlich nicht weinend. Traurig, ja klar. Sogar zerknautscht ist jetzt kein unbekannter Zustand mehr.  
Aber vielleicht hat Florian sich auch verhört.  
Vielleicht kann ein Mensch, der zum Donnergott avanciert, gar nicht weinen.

„Deine Augen glühen übrigens“, bemerkt er.  
„Das is' 'n bisschen verstörend.“

Frodo sieht erst ihn an, dann fasst er nach der Blende über sich, klappt sie herunter und dann den Schutz über dem dort verborgenen Spiegel weg.

Er seufzt und es klingt erstickt.

„Wie fühlst du dich denn?“, versucht Florian es noch einmal, weil sein Freund nichts sagt.  
„Keine Ahnung... überlastet.“

„Vielleicht... ich weiß nich'... willst du vielleicht rausgehen und dich etwas entladen? Und ich denke solange nach, was wir als nächstes machen?“  
Frodo verharrt. Er ist für einen Augenblick ganz still und stumm. Mit dem Glühen in den Augen wirkt er wie ein Roboter, der auf Input wartet.  
„Entladen“, wiederholt er schließlich und klappt die Blende wieder hoch.  
„Was is', wenn ich... mich komplett entlade?“

„Was meinst'n damit?“

„Naja, wie 'ne Batterie. Wie 'ne Autobatterie? Bis es nich' mehr anspringt.“

„Das is' doch bescheuert“, sagt Florian.  
„Ein Auto hat 'nen Generator, der die Batterie auflädt. So wie du 'n Herz hast, das dich weiter antreibt. Solange das da in dir, was auch immer das is', funktioniert, wird dein Stoffwechsel dich wieder aufladen.“  
„Wie kann ich das verhindern?“, stellt Frodo sich selbst mehr als Florian die Frage.

Er scheint nicht zu begreifen, welchen Gedankengang er da einschlägt, also hilft Florian ihm mit entsetztem Tonfall nach:  
„Indem du stirbst, Frodo. Inakzeptabel! Nächste Idee.“  
„Ich hab aber keine bessere Idee.“  
Florian wirft die Hände in einer ungläubigen Geste gen Autodach.  
„Es wird uns ja wohl noch irgendwas Besseres einfallen als'n Szenario, in dem du draufgehst. Das is' doch nich' dein fucking Ernst!“

Er muss sich etwas einfallen lassen, darüber ist er sich im Klaren. Irgendwie ist das alles hier seine Schuld. Weil er Frodo diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hat von wegen, dass der sich bei einem Arzt melden soll. Weil er ihm nicht eingetrichtert hat, gefälligst die Klappe zu halten und niemandem sonst zu zeigen, was mit ihm über Nacht passiert ist.

Mit einem Mal begreift er, wie ernst die Lage ist. Dass es sein kann, dass Frodo die Sache entweder nicht überlebt oder nur schwer beschädigt. Das ist kein Spiel und kein Film. Es ist echt, egal, wie oft er sich die Hände auf die Augen presst. Seine profane Welt fällt auseinander und alles, was bleibt, sind Blitze und Angst.

Frodo atmet zitternd und hörbar aus.  
  
„Es gibt 'n Umspannwerk“, sagt er schließlich. Seine Grabesstimme gefällt Florian gar nicht.  
„Nich' weit von hier. Lass uns da hinfahr'n.“

„Und was gedenkst du da bitte zu tun?“

Er sieht seinen Freund an. In der Dunkelheit heben sich Frodos Augen blaugelblich schimmernd ab. Wenn er sie schließt, glühen sie sogar durch seine Lider. Irgendetwas in ihm muss vorhin am Haus seiner Eltern wortwörtlich durchgeknallt sein und Florian hat keine Ahnung, wie man das wieder abstellt.

Frodo hebt eine Hand und betrachtet sie nachdenklich, während er in der Kuhle seiner Handfläche einen winzig kleinen Kugelblitz formt. Filmreif das Ganze.  
Fucking beängstigend das Ganze.

„Wenn wir Drama brauchen“, murmelt er.  
„Dann geb ich ihnen Drama.“

Florian schluckt. Er merkt, dass er sich am Lenkrad seines Autos festhält.  
„Kannst du bitte mit dem Bullshit aufhör'n? Dit is'n bisschen creepy.“  
„Was?“

„Dieses... Ich bin nicht mehr von dieser Welt-Ding.“

Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern und lässt den Kugelblitz ersterben.  
„Die Alternative wäre Heulen“, gibt er zurück.  
„Bitte fahr mich da hin.“

~

„Warum frage ich mich überhaupt noch irgendwas“, sinniert Florian kopfschüttelnd. Die Uhr auf seinem Armaturenbrett zeigt kurz nach Mitternacht an, allerdings lässt ihn das Adrenalin nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Er wirft einen Blick auf sein Handy, das er danebengeklemmt hat und auf dem ihm Google Maps den Weg zu Frodos Ziel ebnet.

Er sollte sich fragen, woher Frodos übernatürliche Kraft eigentlich gekommen ist, aber er wird die Antwort niemals kennen. Warum sich also Gedanken machen?  
Er sollte sich fragen, warum er mit 120 Sachen in sein eigenes Verderben rast und vor allem, warum er mit seiner rechten Hand verstohlen nach Frodos greift, in der Hoffnung, den Jungen ein bisschen zu beruhigen.

This is my life now, denkt er.

Stromschläge und Schwulitäten.

Die Energie, die von Frodo ausgeht, erfüllt den gesamten Innenraum des Autos. Sie pocht gegen seinen Brustkorb, sie summt und brummt an seinen Ohren und seiner Haut. Doch dieses Mal hat er keine Angst vor ihr, weil sie ihn wie ein eigenes Wesen einlullt und flüstert:  
„Hab keine Angst.“  
Aber sollte er sich nicht genau deswegen fürchten?  
Er steuert das Auto aus dem Wald und ins Freie, hinein in die leere Dunkelheit, die ihnen keinerlei Schutz mehr verspricht. Je länger sie unterwegs sind, desto mehr wartet er darauf, dass über ihnen ein Helikopter mit Suchscheinwerfer erscheint oder neben und hinter ihnen ein schwarzer Mercedes auftaucht. Doch alles, was in der Umgebung aufleuchtet, ist das rote Blinken der Windkrafträder auf den Feldern.

Das Umspannwerk liegt am Rand eines kleinen Gewerbegebietes. In der Ferne sieht Florian das Schild einer Aldi-Filiale aufleuchten, dahinter erkennt er ein Autohaus. Er fährt in die Straße, die längs am Gelände entlangführt und lässt die Scheibe prüfend ein klein wenig herunter. Hinter einem stabil anmutenden Zaun und einigen Laternen liegt das Umspannwerk da, als würde es schlafen.

Florian hält an und schaltet den Motor ab.

„Okay“, murmelt er.  
„Und jetzt?“  
Frodo schluckt. Er gurtet sich in einer langsamen und zögernden Geste ab.  
„Ich hab 'ne Idee“, sagt er.  
„'ne andere als vorhin.“  
„Versteh ick nich'“, gibt Florian zurück.  
„Ich dachte, die andere Idee wäre England. Oder die Schweiz, was weiß ich.“  
„Die behalte ich im Hinterkopf“, sagt Frodo. Er schaut aus dem Fenster durch die Zaunmaschen auf die Starkstromleitungen und Schalter, seine Augen wie Scheinwerfer.  
„Warum?“

„Weil ich nich' weg will.“

Es ist ein ganz simpler Satz, über den Florian wie über einen Stein stolpert, den er nicht am Boden gesehen hat. Ein Satz, der ihn begreifen lässt, dass Frodo in seinem überspannten Gehirn in den letzten zwanzig Minuten einen Plan geschmiedet haben muss, von dem er keine Anstalten macht, ihn zu erzählen.  
„Weggehen ist immer die erste Idee, die sie in Filmen haben“, fährt er fort.  
„Aber das hier is' ja kein Film. Hab ich kurz vergessen, hast du gesagt. Okay.“  
Er holt tief Luft, ehe er sich wieder der Fahrerseite zuwendet.  
„Egal, was passiert, Flo. Bleib im Auto, ja? Faraday'scher Käfig, nich' vergessen.“  
Florian zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen;  
„Häh? Wie? Wat passiert denn?“

Frodo wartet nicht einmal das Ende seines Satzes ab.  
Schwungvoll öffnet er die Autotür, steigt aus und knallt sie hinter sich zu.

Mit dem Rücken zu Florian überquert er die schmale, stille Straße und hebt währenddessen die Arme.  
Die kleinen Härchen auf Florians Armen stellen sich auf.

Er duckt sich tiefer in seinen Sitz und zuckt zusammen, als der Blitz donnernd die Luft zerreißt.  
Ein riesenhafter Lichtbogen zuckt im Zickzackmuster zum Umspannwerk herüber. Gleißende Helligkeit hüllt Frodo ein wie ein Actionfilmeffekt. Auf der anderen Seite des Zauns bricht einer der massiven Schalter vom Gebilde der vielen Leitungen und Metallgestänge.  
Florian macht ein erschrockenes Geräusch tief in seiner Kehle.  
Einige Sekunden lang geschieht nichts. Dann hebt Frodo die Hände und wiederholt das Prozedere.

Dieses Mal kann Florian zusehen, wie die Blitze durch die Nacht zucken und die Umgebung erhellen. Aus einem der vielen Starkstromkästen, die sich wie Alleen am Umspannwerk auftun, beginnen Funken zu sprühen.

Frodo flext seine Schultern.  
Er dreht sich um und kehrt zum Auto zurück, öffnet die Tür und steigt wieder ein.  
Florian sieht ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Okay“, sagt Frodo.  
Aus seinen Augen ziehen sich wie aufgeschminkt und symmetrisch gleißende Narben aus Licht über seine Wangen. Sie wandern an seinem Kiefer und Hals hinab, verschwinden unter dem grauen Hoodie.  
„Jetzt warten wir.“  
„Warten worauf?!“  
Geräusche lenken Florian von Frodo ab. Er schaut über dessen Schulter zum Umspannwerk herüber, wo zwei dunkel gekleidete Männer auftauchen. Aus dem Starkstromkasten fliegen noch immer Funken.

„Darauf“, sagt Frodo und räuspert sich.  
„Und auf die Bullen und die Oberärztin.“  
Florian schluckt. Sein Herz rast, vor seinen Augen tanzen weiße Lichtblitze davon, dass er zu lange ins Licht geguckt hat.

„Ich kapier das nich', Frodo“, japst er.  
„Was soll denn das alles? Soll'n wir nich' abhauen? Warum zum Fick machst du das Umspannwerk kaputt?“

Er zuckt zurück, als sein Freund sich regt und Anstalten macht, sich ihm entgegenzulehnen. Die leuchtenden Linien auf dessen Haut creepen ihn komplett aus.  
„Is' okay“, wispert Frodo. Jetzt, wo er so nah ist, bemerkt Florian erst das leichte Zittern in dessen Fingern, die Angst hinter dem Glühen seiner Augen.  
„Musst du nich' verstehen. Aber... lass mich was ausprobieren, okay?“

„Was denn ausprobier'n?!“, protestiert Florian.  
„Dich möglichst bescheuert um die Ecke zu bringen?“  
Da schließt ihn Frodo auch schon in die Arme. Es ist eine äußerst unbequeme Angelegenheit, weil der Steuerknüppel des Camaro zwischen ihnen aus der Mittelkonsole ragt, weil Frodo nach heißem Metall riecht, weil er so geladen ist, dass Florian fühlen kann, wie die Haare auf seinem Kopf sich aufladen.

„Bleibst du hier?“, flüstert Frodo ihm ins Ohr.  
„Du weißt schon... alles is'n bisschen einfacher, wenn du dabei bist.“

Florian legt die Arme um ihn und krallt sich an ihn. Irgendwas richtig Beschissenes wird jetzt passieren, so oder so, und er weiß, er hat es nicht in der Hand. Er ist hier nur der Chauffeur und Zuschauer und Anker, was auch immer man als Anker tut. Er hat seine Jobbeschreibung ja nie erklärt bekommen. Nichts von all dem hier ergibt Sinn. War der eigentliche Plan nicht abhauen? Wollte Frodo nicht zu seiner Mutter? Was zur Hölle macht er hier eigentlich?

Und doch sagt er nichts davon, als Frodo sich von ihm löst und ihn mit seinen Donnergottaugen anguckt. Als wären sie ein Mensch, dessen Eigenschaften sich aufgeteilt haben: Frodo hat die Kraft und er muss den Mut tragen.

„Ich bleib hier“, sagt Florian. Seine Schultern und Arme tun weh und mit einem Mal weiß er nicht mehr, wie lange sie hier schon so sitzen.

In der Ferne hört er eine Sirene. Feuerwehr oder Polizei.

„Ich bleib hier“, wiederholt er.

Wie in Trance bleibt er zurück, als Frodo ihn loslässt. Funken springen zwischen ihnen über, ohne wirklich wehzutun, und er sieht ihm nach.  
Frodo verlässt das Auto. Er geht über die Straße und springt in den Zaun, macht sich daran, hinaufzuklettern.

Auf der anderen Seite sieht man ihn – ein Mann mit gelbem Sicherheitshelm rennt auf ihn zu und hebt beide Hände. Frodo tut es ihm nach. Bei ihm ist es keine Warnung, sondern ein einzelner, ohrenbetäubender Blitz, der den Mann fürchterlich zurückschrecken lässt.

Florian blinzelt.

Er gibt das Denken auf. Sein Intellekt könnte niemals fassen, was sich vor ihm auftut. Der Lärm betäubt seine Ohren. Menschen brüllen durcheinander, Sirenen nähern sich und immer wieder das Knallen der Blitze. Er sieht Frodos Körper nicht mehr, doch er kann genau verfolgen, wohin er sich bewegt. Gelbe Kugelblitze verfangen sich in den Stromleitungen, kriechen Gestänge hinauf oder hinab. Wie will er sich entladen an so einem Ort, verdammt? Das ergibt keinen Sinn.

Neben Florian halten Polizeiautos. Uniformierte steigen mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen aus und lugen über die Dächer ihrer Wagen. Eine Polizistin hängt am Handy, ihr Kollege fasst sich an den Kopf. Florian verriegelt sein Auto von innen.

Frodo war schon immer eine Rampensau. Aber das hier übersteigt alles.  
Florian denkt an die glühenden Augen, als sich in der Mitte des Umspannwerkes die Lichtbögen in wirbelnder Bewegung zu sammeln beginnen. Unbändige Energie, die sich gebündelt auf die Mitte konzentriert. Frodo entlädt sich nicht. Im Gegenteil: Er saugt sämtliche Elektrizität auf. Funktioniert das überhaupt? Welchen Sinn soll das haben?

„Fuck“, wispert er.  
„Die Autobatterie.“

Die Spannung erhöhen, bis die letzte Sicherung durchknallt und nie wieder Strom fließt. Ist es das, worauf Frodo hinauswill?

Florian umklammert sein Lenkrad. Mit einem Mal sind seine Augen feucht und sein Mund trocken. Wie ein einem verfickten Anime bläht sich knallend, knisternd, zischend ein Kugelblitz, ein Lichtball über dem Gelände auf.  
Aus mehreren Stromleitungen schießen elektrische Feuer hoch.  
Irgendwer rüttelt an seiner verschlossenen Autotür.

Florian registriert es kaum.  
Er starrt aus dem Fenster und kann nicht atmen.

Er sieht Frodo von vor Jahren vor sich, dieser komische Typ, der ihm über Youtube eine Nachricht schreibt, ob sie zusammen Longboard fahren wollen. Er kann nicht blinzeln. Er kann sich nicht bewegen. Er kann nicht denken. Er kann nur hier sitzen.

In seinen Ohren fiept es.

Dann zerreißt die Explosion die Realität.

Fortsetzung folgt...  



	12. Electro-Cute oder: Das Probeabo

Er weiß nur noch von Licht, von Fiepen in seinen Ohren, von zu viel Luft und zu schnellem Atem. Die Dinge geschehen um ihn herum, ohne ihn zu involvieren. Die Zeit bleibt stehen und läuft ihm gleichzeitig davon. Alles, was er wahrnimmt, ist nur dies: Er versucht nachzuspüren, ob da ein Leben weniger ist auf diesem Feld.  
Dann sind da viele Fremde in immergleichen Uniformen, die auf ihn einreden, die ihn schubsen und in ein fremdes Auto zerren. Eine Nacht mit fluoreszierendem Licht aus brummenden Leuchtstoffröhren, die nicht flackern, mit einer verschlossenen Tür und einem Klo in der Ecke, das jedes Mal gluckert, wenn irgendwer oben drüber oder unten drunter die Spülung betätigt. Ein Tagesanbruch mit saurem Kaffee, der ihn dazu bringt, sich in den Papierkorb eines Kommissars zu erbrechen. Ein Mittag, der sich in weiße Fliesen und antiseptischen Geruch verwandelt; das Gefühl eines kalten Stethoskops auf seiner Brust, ein weißer Lichtpunkt, der prüft, ob seine Pupillen sich verschließen. Das Fiepen verschwindet aus seinen Ohren und weicht einem stetigen Rauschen in seinem Kopf.  
„Herr Mundt“, sagt eine Stimme zu ihm.  
„Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

Und er sagt: „Nein.“

Er steht auf dem Gang des Unfallkrankenhauses in Lichtenberg. Neben ihm ist eine Glastür, durch welche unzählige Menschen an ihm vorbeischlüpfen. Pfleger, Ärzte, Patienten, Angehörige. Schon wieder so ein verdammtes Krankenhaus. Sein Auto steht noch immer in Neuenhagen. Er starrt auf sein Handy und die Nachrichten, die ihm seine Eltern geschickt haben. Beide sind auf der Arbeit. Nein, sie können ihn nicht abholen. Kann er nicht einfach die Bahn nach Hause nehmen? Was kann schon Schlimmes passiert sein? Sie lassen ihn alleine wie damals, ohne es zu bemerken.  
Also bleibt er dort stehen. Er wagt es nicht einmal, sein Gewicht zu verlagern; er ist ein Verwundeter, der sich davor fürchtet, sich zu regen. Jede Bewegung könnte wehtun.  
Aber es gibt Dinge, die größer sind als seine Angst, größer als das Flimmern in seinen Nerven und das Rauschen in seinem Kopf. Seine Finger wählen eine Nummer und drücken ihm das Telefon gegen sein Ohr.

„Es is‘ was Fürchterliches passiert“, sagt er tonlos, ohne sich zu melden. In dem Augenblick geht eine alte Dame an ihm vorbei – Rollator, falsche Haare – und schenkt ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick.  
„Weiß ick“, sagt Frau Krüger am anderen Ende. Sie klingt heiser und dumpf.  
„Dich müssense doch einkassiert haben. Wo bist du, Florian?“

~

Für sie zwingt er sich, sich hinaus zu bewegen. Raus, ins Freie, an den Parkplatz vor dem Krankenhaus. Eine Mutter, die nicht seine eigene ist, kommt ihn abholen. Die Sonne scheint milchig und grau vom Himmel. Sie hallt in seinem Kopf wider wie verlorenes Echo.  
Er steht am Rand und rührt sich nicht, bis ein schwarzer BMW neben ihm zum Halten kommt. Ihre Haare sehen wirr aus. Sie sind ein aschblondes Chaos. Florian weiß nicht, wie ihm geschieht, aber die Frau streckt sich ihm einfach entgegen und nimmt ihn in den Arm.  
Das ist nicht okay. Wie soll er damit umgehen?  
Wenn ihn jemand festhält, lässt er selbst doch los.

„Wo bist du gewesen?“, fragt sie, während er die Tränen niederkämpft.  
„In 'ner Zelle“, sagt er. Sie lässt ihn los und betrachtet ihn. Selbst ihr Blick ist forsch. Florian versteht nicht, wieso sie das hier tut. Das alles war doch seine Idee. Er trägt doch an allem hier die Schuld. Oh Gott, er hat Schuld.  
„Einjesperrt?“, ruft sie entsetzt. „Die ham'se doch nich' mehr alle.“  
Florian guckt sie, wie er fürchtet, nicht besonders intelligent an.  
„Oh“, murmelt sie. „Du weißt noch gar nich' Bescheid.“  
„Bescheid“, wiederholt er leise.  
„Ich meine… haben sie ihn gefunden?“  
Sie nickt leicht;  
„Er liegt in 'nem anderen Krankenhaus.“

Ohne es zu wollen, hält er den Atem an. Vielleicht, wenn er keine Luft holt, tut es ja nicht mehr weh.  
„Also… lebt er noch?“  
„Wusstest du das nich'?“ Ihr Mund bleibt offen stehen;  
„Mensch, hat dir dit denn keener jesagt?!“

Er muss sich kurz wegdrehen und die Lippen aufeinander pressen. Seine Augen brennen und er möchte sich einreden, dass es davon kommt, dass irgendwer in der Nähe Herbstlaub abfackelt. Er schöpft tiefen Atem, versucht, die Tränen wegzuschnaufen.  
Frodo _lebt_. Es gibt gar keinen Grund zum Flennen.  
Seine Mutter steht neben Florian und tätschelt ihm den Arm.  
„Is' ja jut, Junge. Ich komm' gerade von ihm. Hätt' nich' viel gefehlt, weeßte. Aber er wird dit packen.“

Er nickt, allerdings mehr zu ihrer Beruhigung als zu seiner.  
„Ich nehm dich demnächst mit“, fährt sie fort.  
„Wenn er von der Intensiv runter is'. Okay? Is' jetzt alles noch zu gruselig.“

„Gruselig?“

„Naja, so wie er aussieht.“ Sie schluckt und sieht zur Seite.  
„Überall diese Blitznarben und die blauen Flecke und all das. Naja... komm, lass mich dich nach Hause bringen.“

~

Florian kann sich auch Tage später nicht erklären, warum diese Frau so nett zu ihm ist. Anfangs war sie so mürrisch, jetzt schickt sie ihm Update-Meldungen per Whatsapp. Ein paar Mal ist er kurz davor, zu fragen, doch dann traut er sich nicht. _Er_ traut sich etwas nicht. Sie müssen irgendwann in ein alternatives Universum abgebogen sein.  
Allerdings bittet er darum, Grüße auszurichten, was auf den ersten Blick oberflächlich as fuck wirkt, aber eigentlich nur eines zum Ziel haben: Frodo zeigen, dass Florian noch da ist, dass er das Beste für ihn hofft.  
Nach einer halben Woche bekommt er Fotos geschickt. Fotos von Frodo vom Handy seiner Mum gesendet, das wird anscheinend zur Tagesordnung.  
_Monsieur besteht darauf, dass ich dir die zeige_ , schreibt sie.

Sie hatte Recht mit den Blitznarben. Florian hat es neulich als Überforderung abgetan, doch es stimmt. Eins ist ein Selfie, das beide Krügers zeigt. Das zweite ist Frodo, der im Krankenhausleibchen im Bett sitzt, grinst und ein dummes Peace-Zeichen macht. An seinem Hals und seinen Armen zeichnen sich dunkelblaurot die einzelnen Verästelungen einer Lichtenberg-Figur ab.

Florian lässt das Handy sinken.  
Wie kann das sein? Mr. Thor himself hat Blitznarben. Hat er etwa wirklich geschafft, was er vorhatte? Hat er die Autobatterie in sich mit all der aufgesogenen Spannung zersprengt?  
Aber wenn dem so wäre – müsste er dann nicht ein Haufen Asche sein?  
Später am Abend telefoniert er mit Frodos Mutter.

„Morgen lassen mich die Heinis in der Charité endlich seine Sachen abholen“, erzählt sie.  
„Dann hat Max auch endlich sein Handy zurück und ihr müsst euch nich' mehr über mich alte Trulla unterhalten.“

„Einfach so?“, will Florian wissen.  
„Haben die nicht schon längst wieder Besitzansprüche angemeldet?“

„Sieht nich' so aus“, gibt sie zurück.  
„Die Schneider, du weeßt schon, die Chefin, hat ihn sich anjesehen. Ick konnt da nüscht gegen machen. Aber die meinte, dit mit ihm und dem Elektroding hätte sich erledigt.“

„Erledigt“, wiederholt Florian langsam.  
„Inwiefern erledigt?“

„Naja, dit is weg. Sie haben ihn an 'nen Spannungsmesser geschlossen. 'nen halben Tag lang. Wat hab ick jezetert. Jedenfalls waren die ganz enttäuscht darüber, dass die Elektrizität in seinem Körper wohl die von 'nem Nullachtfuffzehn-Menschen is'. Dit und die Blitznarben. Die sprechen ja für sich.“

Das tun sie tatsächlich. Elektrische Fähigkeiten kann man vielleicht verbergen. Narben nicht.  
Kann es wirklich sein, dass Frodo sich dieses Ding – was auch immer es war – eigenständig selbst aus dem Körper gebrannt hat?

Das war also sein Plan. Sein beschissener, spontaner, bescheuerter Plan.  
Ein Teil von Florian ist stolz auf ihn, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich ganz anders gehandelt hätte.  
Lieber in einem Stromfeld fast draufgehen als in die Schweiz abzuhauen – Wirklich? 

Als er am nächsten Tag eine Push-Benachrichtigung von Whatsapp auf sein Handy bekommt, das den Kontakt _Frodo_ anzeigt, läuft ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

_Did you miss me?_

_Du hast vielleicht Nerven._ , antwortet Florian.

Es passiert eine ganze Weile nichts.  
Ein paar Stunden später schickt Frodo drei Kackhaufen-Smileys.

Ja, denkt Florian. Ich hab dich Spacko vermisst.

~

„Herr Krüger, wissen Sie eigentlich, was ein Umspannwerk kostet?“

Er hat die Hand an der Klinke zum Krankenzimmer, als er die schnarrende Frauenstimme hört.  
Florian stutzt und neigt ein Ohr näher zur Tür.  
„Ick würd dit ja googeln“, antwortet Frodos Stimme.  
„Aber ich glaube, das weiß das Internet nich'.“

„Sie halten sich noch immer für lustig. Sind Sie sich eigentlich im Klaren, wie gefährlich das war?“  
„Die Frage is' doch hoffentlich nich' ernst gemeint.“  
Es ist der fehlende Schalk in Frodos Stimme, der Florian dazu bringt, sofort die Tür zu öffnen und ins Zimmer zu treten.  
Während er das tut, fällt ein Teil von ihm schlaff und erschöpft in sich zusammen. Das mit den übergriffigen Ärzten und den Krankenhäusern – vor allem das mit den Krankenhäusern – muss endlich aufhören.

Doktor Schneider dreht sich langsam in Raubtiermanier zu ihm herum, als sie ihn hört und hebt eine Augenbraue. Dann wendet sie sich wieder um, als wäre er gar nicht da;  
„Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig, Herr Krüger. Noch lange nicht.“

Frodo liegt tatsächlich in diesem Bett. Wahrhaftig und vollständig, als hätte er sich nicht vor ein paar Tagen selbst in die Luft gejagt. Er sieht noch immer erschlagen aus, sein Gesicht ist fahl, seine Arme voll mit den Lichtenberg-Blitzspuren. Man kann nur hoffen, dass sie genauso verblassen werden wir Florians. Die passen nicht wirklich zu seinen Tattoos.  
„Und wie Sie hier fertig sind“, sagt Florian. Er steckt die Hände in seine Jackentaschen und baut sich so breit und hoch er kann hinter der Frau auf.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich um Ihre Meinung gebeten habe“, erwidert sie verächtlich.  
„Haben Sie auch nich'. Aber Sie haben hier auch nüscht mehr verloren. Das sollte nie Ihr Patient sein und jetzt isser's auch nich' mehr.“

„Es gibt so etwas wie Abschlussuntersuchungen“, sagt die Ärztin. Doch sie scheint zu wissen, wann sie sich geschlagen geben muss, umklammert die über ihre Schulter hängende Handtasche und wendet sich zum Gehen um.  
„Nich', wenn ich's verhindern kann“, sagt Florian. Abgedroschener Spruch, zugegeben, aber was Besseres fällt ihm nicht ein.  
„Sie wissen schon: Vier Rechtsschutzversicherungen.“  
Doktor Schneider beäugt ihn, dann schaut sie zu Frodo herüber. Der grinst in seinen Stoppelbart hinein, hat eine Hand erhoben und wackelt zart mit den Fingern in einer ironischen Abschiedsgeste.  
Sie wirft ihren grauen Schopf herum und stöckelt aus dem Zimmer. Selbst das Zuklappen der Tür klingt beleidigt.

Sie lässt ein Vakuum zurück, das Florian nicht erahnt hat. Die beiden anderen Betten im Raum sehen bewohnt aus, doch ihre Insassen liegen derzeit nicht drin. Zwischen ihm und Frodo gibt es nichts außer Luft und Staub und abgefallene Spannung. Als würde man darauf warten, dass das Zimmer in sich zusammenfällt.  
Was sagt man in so einem Moment? Wenn man jemanden zum ersten Mal wiedersieht, von dem man eineinhalb Tage dachte, er wäre tot. Gibt es irgendwas, was jetzt nicht kitschig oder beknackt klingt?  
Frodo schaut ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erwartung und Schüchternheit an, die man bei ihm nicht alle Tage sieht.  
Seine Augen glühen nicht mehr, doch sie wirken irgendwie heller. Seine Haare sind durcheinander, aber auch sie muten blonder an. Liegt das am Licht der hereinscheinenden Sonne?  
Florian sagt zunächst einmal gar nichts. Er verringert die Distanz zwischen ihnen, nimmt die Hände aus den Taschen und schließt seinen Freund in die Arme. Er fühlt das Leben, das er hält, das pumpende Herz und den pfeifenden Atem, die Arme, die sich wiederum um ihn legen. Er presst das alles an sich, als würde er es jeden Augenblick wirklich verlieren.

„Ich hab dich wirklich auch vermisst“, ächzt Frodo in sein Ohr;  
„Aber kannst du bitte 'n bisschen weniger zudrücken?“

Florian lässt ihn sofort los und Frodo hält sich ein bisschen länger an seinen Oberarmen fest, das Gesicht ein bisschen zerknautscht. „Au, au, au“, wispert er.

„Tut mir leid“, murmelt Florian.  
„Ich dachte nur... oh Gott, hab ich jetzt irgendwas kaputtgemacht?“

„Ganz ruhig“, erwidert sein Freund.  
„Dit sind nur die blauen Flecken.“  
„Blaue Flecken?“

Er dreht sich so gut zur Seite, wie man es im Sitzen kann, fasst nach seinem Hemd und zieht es im Rücken hoch. Dann versteht Florian, was er meint.  
Als hätte man ihm sein Skelett von außen auf die Haut nachgezeichnet, heben sich darauf Hämatome hervor. Jeder einzelne Wirbel ist ein blau-violetter Fleck. Dazwischen verlaufen die Verästelungen der Blitznarben.

„Wow“, macht Florian bevor er sich bremsen kann.

„Ick weeß.“ Frodo zieht das Hemd wieder herunter.  
„Richtige Kunst, wa? Jeder, der vorbeikommt, macht Fotos davon. Willst du ooch?“

Florian winkt ab;  
„Wird das bleiben?“  
„Ich glaube nich'. Es sieht auch echt schlimmer aus als es is'. Eigentlich fühl ich mich ganz okay.“

Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern.  
Ja okay, wenn man von seinen Kriegsnarben absieht, wirkt er wirklich ganz fidel. Bisschen müde, bisschen zerschlagen, zugegeben. Die letzten Monate kann man nicht einfach wegwischen.

„Du kannst dann loslegen.“

„Womit'n?“  
Florian zieht sich den Besucherstuhl neben dem Bett ran und setzt sich.

„Na mit Meckern. Ick seh dir dit doch an.“  
Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„ _Was hast du dir gedacht, bist du jetzt komplett wahnsinnig geworden, bist du lebensmüde, hast du gar nich' daran gedacht, dass wir uns Sorgen machen_. Das ganze Palaver halt.“

„Wie oft haste das denn schon zu hören bekommen?“

„'N paar Mal. Wobei, weniger oft als ich dachte.“

„Dann brauchste's ja nich' nochmal“, sagt Florian und imitiert das Schulterzucken.  
Er erntet einen irritierten Blick.  
„Was?“, sagt Frodo halb belustigt;  
„Aber du liebst es, dich aufzuregen!“

„Aber doch nur, wenn's angebracht is'.“ Florian lehnt sich zurück.  
„Versteh mich nich' falsch, 'n bisschen in deinen Arsch treten will ich dich dafür schon. Aber auf der anderen Seite... Ich meine, das war 'ne Kurzschlusshandlung.“  
„Oh mein Gott“, sagt Frodo grinsend.  
„Der hätte von mir sein können.“  
„Kannst du bitte mal bei der Sache bleiben?!“ Florian stöhnt.  
„Ich meine damit nur, ich kann's verstehen, auch wenn das meinen halben Herzinfarkt nicht rechtfertigt.“  
Frodo bricht den Blickkontakt. Er rutscht ein bisschen hin und her im Bett.  
„Okay“, sagt er.  
„Tut mir leid.“  
Zwischen ihnen entsteht eine Stille, die nicht wirklich unangenehm ist. Man braucht sie eher, um sich zu sammeln, um nach Worten zu haschen, die sich plötzlich so unfassbar schnell aus dem Kopf verflüchtigen wollen.  
„Wie... war es denn?“, traut Florian sich dann doch zu fragen.  
„Ich meine... wie fühlt sich das an, den gesamten Strom aus der Umgebung aufzusaugen?“

„Das kann ich dir gar nich' sagen“, gibt Frodo zurück. Er fängt an, mit dem Saum seiner Bettdecke zu spielen.  
„Fühlt sich im Nachhinein an wie ein Traum. Du gehst da hin und streckst die Hände aus und... auf einmal hast du das Gefühl, zu explodieren. Alles ist heiß und unendlich und... einsam irgendwie.“  
Er wischt über die Bettdecke;  
„Aber du warst da, das hat geholfen.“  
„Ich war dreißig Meter entfernt. Is' doch Unsinn“, sagt Florian.  
„Du konntest mich ja nich' mal sehen.“  
„Aber deine Präsenz war da“, entgegnet Frodo. Jetzt sieht er Florian wieder an, hat sich den nötigen Ernst der Situation aufgesetzt;  
„Das war die Hauptsache.“

So richtig versteht Florian das noch immer nicht. Muss er vielleicht wirklich nicht. Den Anker-Job hat er nie angenommen, bewusst zumindest nicht.  
Er knetet peinlich berührt seine Hände.

„Und jetzt?“, will er zögerlich wissen.  
„Zurück in den Alltag? Was passiert jetzt?“  
Frodo zuckt wieder mit den Schultern. Durch die Position des Stuhls, auf dem Florian sitzt, sind sie nun eher nebeneinander und doch zugewandt.

„Morgen früh gibt’s nochmal 'ne Untersuchung“, sagt Frodo.  
„Hoffentlich entlassen sie mich dann endlich. Ich bin echt lange genug in Krankenhäusern gewesen. Vielleicht noch 'ne Krankschreibung oder so. Aber eigentlich bin ich wieder fit. Wird auch Zeit...wenn ick daran denke, was ich alles liegengelassen hab.“

„Das is' okay“, antwortet Florian.  
„Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst.“

„Na klar.“ Frodo schmunzelt.  
„Aber ich hab in den letzten Wochen genug vorgeschlafen für die nächsten zehn fucking Jahre. Ick werd dir und den anderen also so früh wie möglich wieder auf den Sack gehen, kannste wissen.“  
Florian schmunzelt mit;  
„Klingt gut.“

Sie schweigen wieder eine Runde. Ob man die letzten Monate einfach als merkwürdiges halbes Jahr verbuchen kann? Kann sich ja keiner ausdenken. Wie ein Drogentraum. Denn jetzt, wo sie hier sitzen, wirkt das alles, als hätte es sich jemand ausgedacht.

„Ansonsten...“, setzt Frodo jetzt wieder an. Er räuspert sich umständlich und das bringt Florian sofort dazu, sich gerader auf dem Stuhl aufzusetzen. Denn er weiß, was jetzt kommt. Wenn Frodo sich räuspert, wird es immer unangenehm.  
„Müssen wir uns nochmal über uns unterhalten?“

Florian überlegt für einen sehr kurzen Moment, ob er sich dummstellen soll.  
_Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst_. Am Arsch. Damit kommt er ja eh nicht durch.  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagt er also wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Willst du? Also... dich unterhalten?“

Frodo beäugt ihn vorsichtig.  
„Ich... weiß ja nich', ob das noch irgendwas bringt.“  
Dann bricht sein Gesicht in ein Grinsen aus;  
„Damit eins mal klar is', du kannst nich' leugnen, dass du mich mochtest. Mit dem Elektroding. Du fandest mich niedlich. _Electro-cute_ geradezu.“  
„Oh Gott, ey“, jammert Florian und legt sich die Hände aufs Gesicht.  
„ _Bitte_!“

Er muss sich jetzt echt nicht Frodos feixende Visage angucken, wo der gerade wieder denkt, den Witz des Jahrhunderts gebracht zu haben. Doch er hat die Frage in den Raum gestellt und da steht sie nun und wartet geduldig darauf, diskutiert, ja, zumindest betrachtet zu werden.  
Florian taucht hinter seinen Händen wieder auf und guckt Frodo an. Aus dessen Gesicht ist das Grinsen verschwunden. Nervosität strömt von ihm aus, als hätte er ein Leck. Oh fuck, denkt Florian.  
Der Junge meint das wirklich ernst. Hat er es schon immer ernst gemeint?  
Frodos Gesicht ist noch immer wie ein offenes Buch; aufgerissen und verwundbar. Der ganze Mensch trägt eine merkwürdige Weichheit in sich, die man zuvor nicht gekannt hat.  
Was ist, wenn das nie wieder weggeht?  
„Du möchtest“, stellt Florian vorsichtig fest. Bei jedem anderen Menschen müsste er aus dieser Ellipse einen vollständigen Satz machen.  
Nicht bei Frodo. Der guckt nur awkward wieder weg und beginnt schon wieder, an der Decke herumzuzuppeln.  
„Spielt letztendlich ja keene Rolle“, brummelt er.

„Spielt sehr wohl 'ne Rolle“, gibt Florian zurück.  
„All das Gequatsche über _mit dir is' alles einfacher_. Ich dachte, das hat was mit dem Strom zu tun. Dabei sind meine charakterlichen Vorzüge nun wirklich nich' die eines Ankers oder was auch immer. Und dann diese Aktion damals, bei der du diesen Markus meinetwegen fast frittiert hättest. Ich bin die ganze Zeit nich' auf den Gedanken gekommen...“

„Wie auch“, sagt Frodo, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Ja, wie auch. Florian schluckt. Er möchte aufstehen und rausgehen, diese unangenehme Konversation verlassen. Er könnte Frodo einen Korb geben, klar. Kurz und möglichst schmerzlos, lockerflockig über die Bühne. Damit hat er Übung, das hat er bei genügend Mädchen durch.  
Die Tatsache, dass er es nicht kann, spricht also Bände.  
„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?“, nuschelt er.  
„Ich meine, du kennst mich ja schon platonisch zur Genüge. Was willst'n du mit so 'nem Spacken wie mir?“  
Frodo sieht ihn mit seinem weichen, verwundbaren Gesicht an. Es ist nicht fair, ganz und gar nicht. Wenn jemand so weich ist, muss man vorsichtig mit ihm sein.  
„Frage ich mich auch“, sagt er.  
Und nur das.

~

„Glaub mir, ich bin der erste, der mit dir die Nacht durchmacht“, sagt Olli und zieht sich die Kopfhörer von den Ohren.  
„Aber du siehst echt aus, als ob du gleich umkippst. Wollen wir nich' nach Hause fahren?“

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!“, protestiert Florian, während er danebenklickt. Dass er den Bildschirm vor sich nur noch verschwommen sieht, wird er seinem Freund nicht verraten.  
„Ich bin mehrere Wochen nur sporadisch hier gewesen! So ein Arbeitsberg arbeitet sich nich' von alleine ab.“

„Ganz genau, weil du das ja auch nich' alleine machen sollst!“

Olli tut etwas Ungeheuerliches. Er rollert mit seinem Bürostuhl heran, streckt einen Fuß aus und schiebt Florian ein Stück zur Seite, gerade so, dass dieser nicht mehr an seine Tastatur herankommt. Das ist so Olli-untypisch, dass er vor Verblüffung gar nicht reagieren kann.

„Jetzt hör mal auf mit dem Quatsch“, sagt Olli.  
„Wozu sind wir denn zu fünft, zu sechst, manchmal zu siebent?“  
Florian starrt ihn an und lässt langsam die Hände, die noch in Schreibhaltung vor seiner Brust schwebten, sinken.

„Du und Frodo, ihr seid in letzter Zeit so...“ Olli gestikuliert, als würde er in Worten rühren, bis er vielleicht das passende findet.  
„Ihr tut so, als wärt ihr allein. Kann ich verstehen nach den neuesten... Entwicklungen. Von wegen Krankenhaus und Kidnapping und _all das_. Aber wenn ich dich erinnern dürfte, wir sind jetzt'n paar mehr und wir werden dafür bezahlt, dass wir uns die Arbeit teilen. Okay?“  
Florian lehnt sich zurück.

„Okay“, brummt er.  
„Ja... du hast ja Recht.“  
Hoffentlich bemerkt Olli nicht, dass Florian in sich zusammensinkt wie ein Sack Kartoffeln. Richtig, denkt er. Er muss von dem „gegen den Rest der Welt“-Trip runterkommen. Er muss aus seinem Kopf rauskommen. Raus aus dem Notfallmodus. Liegt es daran, dass sich all das hier noch immer anfühlt wie ein Paralleluniversum?  
Wird es jemals anders sein?

Dieses Gefühl, von einem Moment auf den anderen ins Leere zu treten – wird das wieder weggehen?

Er wird davon abgelenkt, dass Olli vor ihm sitzt und ihn ansieht. Er _lurkt_ schon wieder, hört jedoch sofort damit auf, als Florian ihn anblinzelt.

Dann schaut er zur Seite und macht sich daran, seinen PC runterzufahren.

„Irgendwann musst du mir mal die ganze Geschichte davon erzählen, was bei euch in den letzten Monaten los war“, sagt er. Da ist kein auffordernder Ton dabei, im Gegenteil; es hat etwas Plauderndes.

Florian schnieft leise und lachend, Marke _enhanced nose exhale_.

„Manche Dinge gehören mit ins Grab genommen“, murmelt er und grinst.

~

_Loot für die Welt_ nachholen ist ein Mammutprojekt.

Florian überläuft ein peinlich berührter Schauer, wann immer er daran denkt, dass er überhaupt nicht mitgeschnitten hat, dass alle anderen das Projekt pausiert haben, während er sich im Oktober und November nur um sich selbst und Frodo gedreht hat. Dabei war so vieles schon organisiert. Das Anmieten der Räume, des Equipments, die Koordination der Gäste. Die Space Frogs, Robin und Olli waren es, die mit guter Miene zum bösen Spiel Ausreden erfunden haben, warum man den Originaltermin im November nicht halten konnte.  
„Mach dir keinen Kopf“, hat Steve gesagt.  
„Ohne Frodo hätten wir das doch so oder so nicht gemacht. Nichts geht ohne die Originalbesetzung.“  
Das ist auch irgendwie wirtschaftlich gedacht. Die Leute lieben den Kerl.

Aber auch auf emotionaler Ebene hätte das nie funktioniert.  
Im Raum versammeln sich die üblichen Verdächtigen zum Thema Planung und Organisation. Irgendwer hat auf das Whiteboard um „LFDW7“ bunte Kringel gemacht, so dass es eher nach einer Stunde in der Vorschule aussieht. Die Leute hierher zu koordinieren war schon anstrengend genug, wenn man bedenkt, dass 90 Prozent der Anwesenden drei Jobs und mehr haben.

Florian lässt die letzten Wochen Revue passieren. Da war jede Menge Elektrizität, sechs geschockte Typen (von denen man hört, dass es ihnen wieder prächtig geht, abgesehen von der Untersuchungshaft), vier weitere Typen von der Polizei, die eher schockiert waren als geschockt (nichts, was ein paar Schockdecken nicht richten konnten – pun intended), zwei hypernervöse Space Frogs, die sich zu Recht davor fürchteten, jeden Augenblick eine polizeiliche Ladung ins Haus geflattert zu bekommen (Verdacht auf Beihilfe zur Flucht oder wie auch immer der Vorwurf geklungen hätte), die jedoch bis heute nichts gehört haben. Da ist ein gerade angelaufenes Verfahren gegen die Charité und eine gewisse Frau Doktor Schneider, da ist ein Gutachten, dem Frodo sich wird unterziehen müssen und bei dem man herausfinden wird, wie geschädigt er aus der ganzen Sache hervorgegangen ist.  
Da war weirder Sex. Da ist dieses merkwürdige Ding zwischen ihm und Florian.

„Okay, können wir anfangen?“ Steven klatscht drei Mal kurz in die Hände. Bewaffnet mit drei verschiedenfarbigen Textmarkern steht er am Whiteboard.

„Flo?“  
Eine Hand legt sich an Florians Schulter, so dass der sich nach hinten überbeugt und hochsieht.  
Frodo hat es endlich hierher geschafft. Noch in Jacke und mit Mütze und Tasche steht er da und pustet Treppenaufstiegsatem.  
„Kann ich dich mal gaaanz kurz sprechen?“

„Kann das vielleicht warten?“, antwortet Steve.  
„Wir haben hier einen Zeitplan und einige müssen bald wieder los!“ Er tippt sich übertrieben dramatisch auf eine unsichtbare Uhr am Handgelenk.

„Sorry!“ Frodo hebt entschuldigend die Hände.  
„Nur ganz, ganz kurz, ick versprech's!“

Irgendjemand tut so, als würde er genervt aufstöhnen.

Florian lässt sich aus dem Raum, den Gang hinab und in die Küche ziehen.  
Die Küche. War ja klar. Ihr kleines, stumpfsinniges Theaterstück hat einfach beliebte Orte des Geschehens.

„Was is' denn los?“, will Florian wissen.  
Im Hintergrund schwellen die Stimmen der Wartenden zu lebhaften Gesprächen an.

Frodo hat rote Wangen von der kalten Luft draußen. Das gibt eine gewisse farbliche Disharmonie mit seinen blauen Augen. Ja, doch. Sieht ganz gut aus. Romantischer wird’s nicht.

Probeabo-Beziehung hat Frodo dieses _Teil_ genannt, was sie hier seit einigen Tagen versuchen. Nach einer langen Diskussion, welche sich über eine halbe Nacht erstreckte und welche damit besiegelt wurde, dass er neben Frodo in dessen Bett übernachtete und sich dabei _eventuell_ ein wenig an ihn gekuschelt hat.

Es gibt wenige Punkte, die jedoch streng befolgt werden müssen:  
1\. Kein Küssen in jeglichen Räumen, die zur Arbeit gehören. Erlaubt sind Fistbumps und Umarmungen, welche die Dauer von zwei Sekunden nicht überschreiten. Darauf hat Florian entgegen Frodos Protest bestanden.  
2\. Keine Kosenamen außer den schon freundschaftlich entstandenen.  
3\. Sollte irgendwer der anderen einen von ihnen oder beide darauf ansprechen, wird nicht gelogen. Es darf gedruckst und abgelenkt werden. Sollte das Probeabo auf unbestimmte Zeit verlängert werden, wird eine offizielle Bekanntgabe erfolgen.  
„Versteh ick nich'“, hat Frodo gesagt.  
„Du warst bei deinen Freundinnen doch auch mega romantisch!“  
„Da wusste ich auch, wie ich mich zu verhalten hatte“, hat Florian entgegnet.  
„Und das waren keine Probeabos. Stell dir doch einfach vor, es wäre der _Fight Club_ , über den wird auch nich' gesprochen.“

Den Regeln folgend küsst Frodo ihn also nicht, sondern umarmt ihn mit der Qualität einer Mischung aus Bär und Katzenbaby.

Florian macht ein überraschtes Geräusch. Die Dramatik der Situation allerdings (der Katzenbaby-Teil) lässt ihn nervös werden.  
„Okay, spuck's aus“, murmelt er gegen seinen Freund.  
„Is' wieder irgendwer hinter dir her? Hast du 'n Schreiben von irgendeinem Gericht bekommen? Müssen wir uns wieder irgendwo einbunkern?“

„Nee“, wispert Frodo und löst sich von ihm.  
„Aber du solltest es wissen.“

„Was denn wissen, verdammte Axt?“

Frodo antwortet nicht, er sieht ihn bedeutungsschwer an. Nicht auf seine übliche Art, sondern auf Jakos-Bedeutungsbabys-Art. Er legt die rechte Hand an Florians Schulter, als würde er zu einer bedeutsamen Rede ansetzen.  
Er sagt allerdings nichts. Stattdessen spürt Florian ein bekanntes Kribbeln und dann Ziepen an seiner Haut.  
Er reißt die Augen auf.  
„Nein!“, entfährt es ihm und er muss sich sofort bremsen, um leise zu bleiben.  
Kurz lauscht er, ob irgendwer ihn bemerkt hat, aber die Geräuschkulisse im Meeting-Raum klingt noch immer wie bei einer netten Hausparty.  
„Es is' wieder da“, raunt Florian mit klopfendem Herzen.

Frodo schüttelt den Kopf;  
„Ich glaube, es war nie weg. Vielleicht hattest du damals einfach Recht mit deiner Lichtmaschinenanalogie.“

„Aber ick versteh dit nich'“, sagt Florian.  
„Die blauen Flecken, die... du hattest Blitznarben!“

Frodo lässt die Hand sinken und legt gedankenverloren den Kopf schief.  
„Ich glaube, in dem Moment im Umspannwerk is' irgendwas passiert. Schwer zu beschreiben, aber es fühlt sich so an, als hätte ich 'nen inneren Schalter gefunden.“

„Schalter... ?“

„Naja, du weeßt schon. _Klick_ – Frodo is' elektrisch. _Klack_ – Frodo wirkt normal.“  
„Das is' dir ausgerechnet in dem Moment aufgefallen, als du explodiert bist?“  
„Ich kann mich ja nich' richtig erinnern, aber was anderes ergibt ja keenen Sinn. Vielleicht war das ein Katalysator. Vielleicht bin ich aufgelevelt. Ich hab's ja selbst erst jetzt richtig kapiert.“  
Er tippt sich auf die Brust.  
„Es is' immer da, irgendwo ganz tief da drinnen. Aber ich kann's jetz' wegschließen und rausholen und Sicherungen davorsetzen.“  
Florian verschränkt die Arme.

„Okay“, murmelt er.  
„Bist du ganz sicher? Du weißt, dass du durch dieses Gutachten durch musst. Und bei jedem Ding, bei jeder kleinsten Gelegenheit, bei jedem Verdacht werden die wieder auf dich zurückkommen.“  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Frodo ruhig.  
„Macht dich das gar nich' nervös?“, will Florian wissen.  
„Das is' jetz' kein Scheiß, aber mir geht allein bei der Vorstellung schon wieder die Pumpe.“

„Ich weiß“, wiederholt Frodo.  
„Ich kann das fühlen.“

„Du kannst das –“  
Florian bricht augenrollend ab;  
„Sag mal, willst du mich eigentlich verarschen?“

„Flo, auch du hast elektrische Impulse da drin.“  
Frodo zeigt mit einem „Isso“-Ausdruck auf Florians Brust.  
„Es sind übrigens sehr angenehme Impulse mit einem hübschen Echo.“  
Florian stöhnt.  
„Ich erweitere das Regelwerk um den Punkt _Flirten am Arbeitsplatz verboten_. Alter! Aber ehrlich jetzt: Bist du sicher, dass du damit klarkommst?“

„Ich bin sicher“, sagt Frodo ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern.  
„Ich bin ja kein Anfängermutant mehr, ich hab Übung und meinen Anker. Mehr brauch ich nich'.“

Für einen Augenblick fragt Florian sich, wer hier wen stützt. Er wird noch eine Weile brauchen, um sich an die neuen alten Umstände zu gewöhnen.  
Sie stehen noch kurz beieinander und sehen sich schweigend an. Die Atmosphäre einer frischen Verschwiegenheit setzt sich zwischen der Kaffeemaschine und dreckigen Tassen ab. Niemand außer ihnen beiden wird sie dort sehen. Florian überlegt ganz kurz, ob er Regel Nummer eins verletzen soll. Es wäre immerhin ein angemessener Anlass.

„Okay“, sagt er stattdessen.  
„Alles klar. Aber sag mir gefälligst Bescheid, wenn du wieder einen auf Superheld machen willst, damit ich dich davon abhalten kann. Und sag mir, wenn du irgendwas brauchst.“

„Nee“, erwidert Frodo und kommt näher. Er richtet eine einzelne Strähne, die unter Florians Basecap hervorlugt.  
„Die nächste Zeit kümmer ich mich erstmal ein bisschen um dich. Wird Zeit nach allem, wo ich dich durchgejagt hab.“

Florian würde lügen, wenn er sagte, dass ihm das kein minimal weiches Gefühl im Bauch gibt. Keine Schmetterlinge oder dergleichen, aber das emotionale Äquivalent zu Schokoladenkuchen mit flüssigem Kern. Durch und durch befriedigend.  
Frodo hat schon von ihm abgelassen und zwei Schritte getan, als Fabi den Kopf zur Küche hereinsteckt;  
„Was is' denn jetzt?!“

„Wir kommen schon!“, beschwichtigt Frodo ihn und tätschelt ihm die Schulter.  
„Los komm, Flo! Auf geht's.“

Und Florian folgt ihm.

_**ENDE**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachwort:  
> Wie immer gilt jedem Menschen, der bis hierher durchgehalten hat, Dank! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Freude beim Lesen. Wie immer freue ich mich auch über Kommentare und Anmerkungen.
> 
> Ich habe leider echt eine Schwäche, was Elementbändiger als Trope angeht. Frodo ausgerechnet Elektrizität zu verpassen war allerdings eine Idee noch bevor ich überhaupt wusste, wie passend das ist. Dass seine Flutwelt-Figur mal eine Elektrodrüse hatte und dass er sich mit Flo bei LFDW ausgerechnet in Elektro-Jenga duelliert, waren glückliche Zufälle, die ich jetzt hinterher erst mitbekommen habe.  
> Aber unter anderem auch deswegen habe ich den Frodo hier in der Fic seine Kräfte behalten lassen. (Und auch überhaupt gar nicht deswegen, damit ich vielleicht, wenn ich mal Bock habe, einen kurzen One Shot, der im selben Universum spielt, werde schreiben können, höhö.)


End file.
